Fifty Shades of Normal
by Eleanor Wyatt
Summary: Ana is a single mom raising a 3 year old little boy. She is content with her life and the people in it. What happens when Ana meets a beautiful copper haired man? Christian is a 30 year old CEO playboy who meets this beautiful brunette one night. How will he cope with Ana's ex husband being in her life and his incredible jealousy issues?
1. Morning Thoughts

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **This is my first time to write any type of fanfiction. I will greatly accept any constructive criticism, but I will not accept rude reviews that are bullying. There is no need for that. Also, please let me know how I am doing with this story or any thoughts you may have on it. As you are aware – I do not own FSOG. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction. :)**_

I wake up to soft fingers caressing my face. I peak out of one eye to see my three year old studying my face intensely.

"What is mama's favorite little boy doing up so early?" I knew this was a silly question. My house seems to never sleep past 7 a.m.

"Mama, me hungry." My sweet little nugget said to me followed by a yawn. I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms hoping he would allow me ten more minutes of sleep. "Mama?" Yup, not happening today. I get up and grab the sweet angel face little boy and walk into the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast handsome?" My son smiled at me. "Mama, I not handsome, I cute." he stated matter of fact. My son was cute, handsome, and beyond words perfect. What can I say? I might be a little biased since he was my own. "Okay love, you are cute. Now, what does my cute little boy want for breakfast?" He was playing with his cars and helicopters on the table. He looked up at me with big blue eyes that matched my own, "Panpakes?" I couldn't help but grin. He was most definitely my child. I went to work cooking our breakfast and stole kisses from my three year old in between moving around the kitchen. I finally finished our breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and fruit. I turned on the kitchen television so Will could watch cartoons while I read over the news.

I was suddenly distracted by my sweet little boy next to me. He was studying the tv in great detail. While he studied that, I studied him. His eyes matched mine. Clear powder blue eyes that changed with our moods. His soft sun-kissed skin that was a mix of his father and mine. He had his fathers nose, but my full lips. He had his father's tall height already. I felt like he would catch my petite height by the time he was ten. He had my soft semi-wavy hair, but seemed to have his father's hair color. He was born blonde. So blonde that it was almost white. Over the past three years it has grown darker though. I doubt he will ever have my chocolate brown hair color. He was perfect and I felt so blessed that God choose me to be his mother. His sweet voice broke me out of my daze.

"Mommy, daddy be here today?" My heart hurt a little when this innocent child asked me if we would see his father today. Ethan Kavanagh and I have been divorced almost a year now. We were high school sweethearts. He was two years older than myself, but it didn't seem to stop us from being together. We met at a private boarding school outside of Nashville, TN. I of course lived in Nashville, but he and his sister were boarded at the school. His sister Kate and I were the best of friends which lead to Ethan and I being extremely close. One day things just changed for Ethan and me. We were just all the sudden an item. We lost our virginities to each other and he was the first man I had truly let close to me. When he graduated he went to Vanderbilt for college while I finished up high school. Then I joined him at Vanderbilt. Everything just seemed to move so fast. I was engaged at 18, married at 19, had a baby at 20, and divorced by 22.. "Mama?"

I had once again zoned out. Get it together Ana. Sheesh. "Yes baby. Daddy is coming to get you today for a fun filled man weekend." Ethan was a doctor at Seattle Grace and typically only had weekends off. It just worked that every other weekend would be Ethan's "man weekend" as he called it. "So we better get you ready because he will be here shortly."

The rest of our morning was spent getting ready for Ethan's arrival. My sweet little man had on his khaki shorts, white v-neck, and gray converse. He always looked adorable- he was mine after all. We were lounging on the couch when I heard the door open and a voice that boomed throughout the house,"Where are my people at?!" This was always a game when Ethan got here. He pretended he couldn't find us and the last room he checked was the living room where he would find us hiding under the blanket. All the sudden I heard my son squeal which meant he was found.

"There's my boy!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Daddy! You find me!" I peaked my head out from under the covers to catch sight of both of them. They were laughing now because Ethan was tickling Will.

"Hey pretty lady." I heard Ethan say and caught his eyes. He still looked handsome with his 6'2 build and a gorgeous body, but my heart just didn't feel anything for him anymore. Sad, I know.

"Hey mister." I smiled back. "Will's suitcase is by the front door and I packed some snacks as well. What are the plans for the man weekend?"

"We are going to go swimming at Gramp and Lolly's house today and tomorrow. Then we may just catch a Mariner's baseball game tomorrow night with Eric and his son. Then brunch with the family Sunday. Would you like to join us for any of the festivities? I would love for you to." Ethan looked at me with longing as he spoke. He wanted so much for us to be a family again, but it was not going to happen.

"No thanks. You guys have some bonding time." I said with my sweetest smile.

"Bonded time?" Will asked with the most confused face. Ethan and I couldn't help but giggle. "Yes baby. You and daddy are going to have some time to bond. It is just another way to say spend time together." I explained. I knew right away he didn't actually care what it meant. It caught his attention and left his attention in a span of three seconds.

"So.. what are you going to do all weekend by yourself?" Ethan asked as we made our way to the front door. I knew this was Ethan's way of asking if I had any dates or planned on going out with Kate. He was still jealous even though he had no right to be.

"I don't know yet. Maybe dinner with Kate tomorrow." I wanted to be as vague as possible. It was not his business anymore. I did give him a smirk to let him know I knew what he was doing.

"Well how about you join us for brunch Sunday? Mom and dad would be thrilled to see you. Also, Kate will be there. We can pick you up?" Bless his heart. He was trying so hard. "Maybe. I will let you know, okay?" Compromise, I thought as I spoke. He smiled a brilliant smile and put Will in his car seat. After putting Will in his car seat and giving Will all of my kisses goodbye, Ethan shut his door and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I pulled away as soon as I could. I looked at him with a sad smile. He just did not get it. We were not getting back together no matter what. He could not take back what he did and I could not trust him anymore. He climbed in the driver seat with a promise he will call Sunday for brunch. I watched them leave from my drive way as my precious child screamed, "BYE MAMA, I WUV YOU" from the window as his little pudgy hand stuck out of it. I giggled and responded. When I couldn't seem them anymore I headed back inside to get ready for my day.


	2. Meeting Mr Grey

"Hello?" I answered my phone after the second time it had ringed.

"Ana, come meet me for drinks before dinner tonight. I have someone I want you to meet!" Kate exclaimed loudly through the phone. I inwardly groaned. I didn't want to meet people. I have explained this to her several times. I just wasn't in a place for a relationship right now. All I need is my sweet Will.. "ANA! And wear that smoking hot black dress with your to die for leather wedges. You promised to start living in the moment on your weekends free." Shit. I did promise her that..

"Fine, I will see you in 30."

I made my way inside the bar that was across the street from where we would be having dinner. I spotted Kate immediately sitting with two gorgeous men. As I made my way over I noticed both men looked at me as if they were going to eat me right there.

"Ana! Guys this is Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Elliot and Christian Grey." I shook both of their hand and offered my hello. I must admit that both men were extremely handsome. I wonder which one Kate plans on taking home.

"Can I get you something to drink, Ana?" the most handsome man of the two asked. He had the most dreamy grey eyes and beautiful copper hair. I could get lost in those bad boys and would love to run my fingers through his hair. My sub-conscious looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Remember it is just you and Will – you do not need anyone else she sneered.

"Yes please! I'll have whatever Kate is having." I smiled back at the Adonis. Is it possible someone can look as good as he does?

"Ana, I met Elliot today on my way home from work. He owns his own construction company. He invited us for drinks with his brother before we head to dinner" Kate said while only looking at Elliot. Geez, they would be banging later tonight for-sure. Elliot smiled at me and asked what I do. "I teach a forensics/law class over at Seattle U. I used to work for the FBI when I lived in Nashville, but since relocating to Seattle I have enjoyed the laid back environment of being a teacher. Plus I can make my own schedule which is nice."

"What brought you to Seattle from Nashville?" Christian asked. I looked at Kate not really knowing how to answer. No guy wants to hear how you moved for your ex-husbands job and so his child could be closer to him.

"My ex-husband, Kate's brother, was re-located here for his job. He is a doctor over at Seattle Grace." I kept it simple. Kate smiled which told me I had done well or so I thought.

"Ex-husband?" Christian asked with a look I could not place on his face. Maybe he was astonished that I had an ex-husband or maybe he thought it was trashy. Great. "Yeah, we have been divorced almost a year." I answered sweetly.

"Wow, so you two are still friends?" Elliot chimed in while looking between Kate and myself. "Of course! We were best of friends before her and my brother got together in high school. Still best friends now. Just because she isn't married to my brother anymore doesn't mean we are not sisters still." Kate smiled at me which made me feel at ease. Then she threw the whole table for a loop. "Also, she is the mother to my favorite little boy in the whole wide world. So she would have to do a whole lot more than divorce my brother to get rid of me" Well. That sealed my fate with either of these two gentlemen. No one wants to be with someone who has a three year old.

"You have a child? You look so young and innocent." Christian said as if he was confused by Kate's revelation. "Yes I do. He is three. His name is William, but we call him Will for short. He is the best gift I have ever been given." I smiled at them and Elliot asks to see a picture. Easy, his picture is my screensaver on my phone. They all comment how adorable he is, except for Christian. He seems lost by this new theory.

"Christian, what do you do for a living?" I tried to change the subject. He looked genuinely surprised at my question. "I am the CEO and owner of my own company. You don't know who I am?" He asked as if I was crazy. He has an incredibly huge ego on him. "I'm sorry, I don't." I said with a smile that hopefully made him forgive me. "Tell me what it is that you do." He launches into detail what his company does then he lets it slip that he is a billionaire. BILLIONAIRE. Wow. Will and I are not poor by any means, but we are no where close to Christian's status.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. Conversation was great and I could tell I had found great friends in the Grey brothers. It was time for Kate and me to head to dinner. Of course Kate being Kate invites the brothers to join us. I honestly cannot say I am surprised. She was hanging onto Elliot's every word. We arrive at dinner and Christian pulls out my chair for me. We end up on stories about our time at college. Kate has no filter all the sudden. Have we been drinking that much?

"Ana, remember that one time you were incredibly drunk and thought it was sweet to offer the cute police officer on the street your opened alcoholic drink?" Kate says as a burst of laughter fills the table – besides me. This is my least favorite story.

"How could I forget? It was my first time in the back of a police car. Thankfully he knew my dad or I would probably have an arrest record because I am a friendly drunk." I giggle and know that I am not far from being that drunk right now. I feel this heated gaze coming from the side of me and I catch Christian staring at me. "You know it is not polite to stare." I whisper to him. He chuckles and gives me a brilliant smile.

"I didn't mean to stare. I just think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever encountered in my life." He says in a low husky voice. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Dear Jesus Ana, you are blushing! What the hell my sub-conscious berates me.

"What do you like to do for fun Ana?" He asks looking directly into my eyes.

"I love to do anything that my baby boy loves to do, read, be outside. What about yourself Christian?" I ask with such interest.

"I love to fly, sail, workout, and I enjoy time outside myself." I almost didn't hear what he said because I was too entrapped in his gaze. "You should join me sometime." He states and I have to remind myself that he means as friends. Who wants to be with a mom? Certainly not someone who looks like him.

"Haha, we will see about that Mr. Grey." I smirk.

Dinner is lovely and I am craving more of those southern mashed potatoes they served with my meal. I miss the south sometimes. Kate is blabbing on about her job and how she plans to take over Kavanagh Media one day. Elliot seems slightly interested, but I see him drifting his gaze to me a few times. Christian and I are talking about our favorite places we have been when Kate interrupts us.

"Ana, are you coming to brunch with the family tomorrow? Ethan said he was picking you up in the morning. If so I may just stay at your house and he can pick us both up." I immediately feel Christian tense up beside me. I look around thinking someone has upset him, but I only seem him staring at me.

"I don't know if I am going to go tomorrow Kate. You should go spend time with your family and Will." I try to say as sweetly as I can and include my genuine smile so it doesn't hurt her feelings. I love the Kavanagh's. Even after mine and Ethan's divorce, they treated me like I was their daughter still. My dad and Ethan's dad still go fishing and to sporting events together. I just do not want them to feel they have to include me.

"You still hang out with your ex-husband? Are you getting back together with him?" Christian says in a stern voice. I can see his jaw tick and feel a little weird by his question.

"Ethan and I have a great relationship. We are co-parents, but nothing more than that." I say agitated.

"I guess I just do not understand how you can openly hang out with someone who you divorced a year ago? Does he still want you?" He grits out. What. The. Hell. This is why I will probably be alone the rest of my life. People without kids do not understand that you put your child and their well being first. Ethan is a great father and just because we are not together doesn't mean we can't be great co-parents. I stand up and decide to call it a night without answering Christian's questions. I am annoyed and past agitated.

I tell them I am heading out and it was lovely to meet both of them. Kate tells me she is going to stay out a little longer with Elliot, but she would call me on her way home to discuss brunch tomorrow. As I am walking out I hear someone shouting my name over and over. I turn to see Christian jogging to catch up with me.

"Let me take you home. We have had a lot to drink and I have a personal driver who can get us both home safely." He rushes out as if he is nervous.

"I was just going to call a cab, but thank you." I turn back around to make my way outside. He grabs my arm and spins me around.

"I..look..I'm sorry. I was not trying to be rude my any means. I find you incredibly beautiful, funny, and smart. I seemed to become jealous when I thought maybe I had no chance with you. Please let me take you home. It will be free compared to a pricey cab." I nod my head since I am at a loss for words. We walk out where an Audi SUV awaits us. As I climb in the back I notice the man in the front seat. Obviously military and reminds me of Ray.

"Hello, I'm Ana." I say in a charming voice.

"Ana, I am Taylor. I am Mr. Grey's head of security." He smiles at me through the rearview. Christian sees us smiling as he climbs in and tenses again like he did at dinner. Does this guy have jealousy issues or what?

The ride home is quiet and I find that Christian seems nervous to speak while I am not sure what to say after his awkward questions at dinner. We pull into my drive way and I make my way out. Christian walks me to the door.

"Again, I apologize for my rudeness at dinner and please know I am not one who apologizes easily." He smiles a brilliant smile and I cannot help but feel weak at the knees.

"Thank you, apology accepted. I appreciate the ride home." I say as I am turning the key to my house.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Christian rushes out. Why does he seem nervous? Surely he has asked out women before.

"No, thank you for asking though." He looks stunned. Is this the first time someone has said no to him? He looks so sad that I turned him down that I decide to put him out of his misery. "Will will be back home and I do not want him to have to stay with a sitter. Thank you for the ride home Christian." I try to end this conversation before I invite him in to ravish me. He looks too good under this moonlight. Plus, he proved at dinner that he is not someone I need to be involved with in that way.

"Okay, Monday night then?" He does not give up apparently. I decide to just break it to him easily.

"Christian, you seem like a fantastic guy, but I am just not looking for a relationship right now. Also, what you said at dinner proves that maybe dating a divorced woman with a young child might not be the best route for you." I give him a sincere smile and he looks like a young child whose toy was taken from him. Obviously I am the first woman to say no to Christian Grey.

"Okay, well.. okay" He says as he turns around and gets back into the SUV. I walk inside my home and decide it is time for bed. I set the alarms and get my self ready for sleep that is much needed. I find myself thinking of grey eyes and copper hair as I drift into a peaceful slumber.

 **What do you guys think? Please leave reviews. I am going to try to respond to all of them. As usual, I do not own FSOG.**

 **xElla**


	3. Brunch

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed my story. It truly means a lot. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! As always, I do not own FSOG.**_

 **CPOV:**

What the fuck just happened. I climb in the SUV and bark at Taylor to take me to Escala. I cannot even put into words what just happened. Not only did I make myself look like a fool at dinner with my idiotic questions, I just asked this beautiful woman out and she turned me down. I have women falling at my feet all the time. The one time I want someone they have no interest in me. I thought she was interested. She laughed at my jokes and she actually seemed interested in _me_.

We arrive at Escala and I order a background for the beautiful Miss Steele. I pour myself a bourbon and plop down on my overly priced sofa which isn't that comfortable now that I think about it. I have no idea how this woman has me so out of place in the time span of drinks and a meal. I actually wanted to know more about her than just her name and favorite sexual position. _She has a child and an ex-husband who obviously is not out of the picture_ my subconscious reminds me. How am I supposed to be open to her being friend with her ex? The man she loved enough to marry and then have a child with. I am not the jealous type, but this has my stomach turning. Maybe she is right. Maybe this is too much for me.

After two glass of bourbon I decide I simply cannot forget about Miss Steele and I am going to have to prove myself to her. Maybe I can see if the four of us could go out again? Like a double date? I chuckle inwardly at what on saying. I've never been on a date before. It has never been needed or wanted. My sexual activities are very singular. I have sex but I have absolutely no interest in relationships. Yet here I am wondering how to get this electrifying woman to see me again. With those thoughts I head to bed with a plan to see the beautiful Miss Steele soon.

 **APOV:**

I roll over in bed praying for a few more seconds of sleep. With that thought I feel something on my face. Breathing. Someone is breathing near my face. I jump up eyes wide, three seconds away from grabbing a weapon. I recognize the blonde hair immediately.

"Kate.." She doesn't even move. I am going to bet all my money she is going to be hung-over. "KATEEEEE" she jumps up like I just announced Channing Tatum was in the room. "Why are you in my bed and in my house Kate? You scared me half to death!" I yell louder than I should, but it is worth it to see the slight pain on her face.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but why are you yelling at me?" She pouts and I have every notion to push her out of my bed. "I tried to wake you up when I came in, but you didn't move one bit. So I just climbed in with you." She says with a clearly still drunk smile.

"Get your ass up or you will be late for brunch with your family. You know momma Kavanagh doesn't like tardiness." I giggle remember how many times myself, Kate, and Ethan have been on the receiving end of her lectures.

"I'm not going. Elliot invited us to brunch with him and Christian today. I really like Elliot..so.." I don't even let her finish before I cut her off.

"Kate! Why would you do that? It is going to be extremely awkward if I go and it sounds like you have already made it seem permanent that I will." I groan as I climb in the shower.

"I'm sorry. Christian called Elliot on our way home last night and invited us all to brunch. I thought maybe you hit it off with him since he took you home last night. I didn't think it will be a big deal. Why would it be awkward, what happened?"

"Christian asked me out twice. I turned him down twice. He doesn't want me. I'm a mom and people don't want to date moms. You heard what he said at dinner as well. He is just like most playboys looking for one thing and one thing only" I yell over the shower.

"Did you ever think maybe he is interested in dating you? Don't you think he would have asked you to something less personal than dinner? And come on Ana, he asked you twice! That obviously means something." Kate claimed walking into the bathroom to pee.

"Can you not pee while I'm in the bathroom? You know that grosses me out!" Kate is on my ever loving nerves this morning.

"We're girls, what does it matter?" If I could just kick her face in... I step out of the shower and wrap myself up in a comfy towel.

"Look, it's not just the relationship thing. It's Will. I don't want to bring guys in and out of his life like my mom did. He didn't ask me anything about Will last night. Which is fine of course, but Will is a constant in my life. I can't bring someone around him if that person won't be a constant factor. It's not fair to him." I say.

"Give that man a chance Steele. You obviously hooked him and not just for your smoking hot body or hanky panky. I do feel like you need some of that in your life though.." I throw the towel that was wrapped around my head straight at her back. She stumbles forward and then flips me the bird. I giggle and head to get dressed.

We are sitting in the living room waiting for our ride, since my car is at the restaurant and Kate's is at the club. Kate is smarting off to me over the fact my boobs are bigger than hers and how it isn't fair. Her rant is interrupted by a knock at the door. She goes to grab our purses while I answer the door. When I do the sight before me has me speechless. Christian Grey is standing there looking like sex on my door step. I almost forget my manners and eventually invite him in.

"Morning Ana, I hope you had a wonderful night's sleep" he says in that husky voice again.

"I did until someone woke me up this morning" I smile pointing at Kate who is slowly walking up to us with our purses. Christian looks amused at the idea that two grown women would have shared a bed. We head out to the car where Elliot is sitting in the back talking on the phone. I climb in the front with Kate in the back.

"Where is Taylor?" I ask curious because he was driving us last night.

"He has the day off. I also wanted to drive myself today." He states like this is something that rarely happens. "How did you girls get out of brunch with Kate's family and Will?" he asks as we are on the road to brunch. The fact he mentioned Will makes me smile.

"I didn't plan on going in the first place and it seems that those two sucking face in the back are the reason Kate didn't go." I say with a giggle which causes Christian to laugh. Christian seems really relaxed this morning and more casual. We arrive at the marina and I must look confused because Christian softly chuckles as he opens the door for me.

"We are having brunch on my boat, The Grace. I hope that is okay. It is such a beautiful day I thought we could make use of it on the open water." He seems so shy about this. Surely he has brought people out here.

"We should feel privileged. I have only been on this boat three times in two years. So I am going to make the most out of our brunch!" Elliot chimes in and it leaves me wondering why Christian wouldn't share this amazing thing with his family more often. We enjoy an incredible brunch on the deck of the massive boat. Christian gave us a tour afterwards and even showed us that swimsuits had been purchased for Kate and me. I was dumbfounded by this. He bought us swimsuits. Expensive swim suits. Why not just ask us to bring our own?

After swimming for a little while Christian and I lounge around on the deck. Kate and Elliot have gone "exploring" around the boat. Horn-dogs.

"Tell me about Will." Christian says and it catches me off guard.

"He is amazing. He is the smartest, funniest, and silliest little boy I know who has a heart of gold. He loves all sports, boats, and cars. He loves to be outside just as much as me." I say with my smile I reserve for when I talk about Will.

"He sounds pretty amazing. I love boats and cars. I bet we would get along great. I would love for you and Will to join me out here one weekend. I could show him around the boat, we could go swimming. It would be a lot of fun." He says with a brilliant, heart melting smile. I was not expecting this from him and it pulls at my heart strings. He wants to meet my son and he is asking us to do something that Will would like.

"I bet he would love that Christian. We will have to plan a weekend to do that." I state.

"I know I was an ass last night and I truly am sorry about that. I know you already told me no, but I would really like a chance to get to know you. I would love to take you on a date. I promise I will be on my best behavior." He ends his speech with a chuckle. I have had a great time with Christian today. He has made me laugh and feel carefree. I think of Kate's words this morning and I decide what I am going to do.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Christian." I decide to leave it at that. He smiles this earth shattering smile and I feel my knees go weak again. Steele, get your shit together.

Just as I am thanking God I was not standing when he smiled at me because I would have been on the floor, my phone rings. I reach in my purse to grab it and see its Ethan.

"Hey Ethan, how is my little guy doing?"

"Will is just fine, but I think he misses his mama." This makes my heart jump. I turn to Christian and tell him I need to head home for Will.

"Who are you talking to Ana?" Ethan asks.

"I am just with some friends. I am about to head home. See you in an hour?" I rush out to hopefully end Ethan's curious questions.

"Fine." Ethan states roughly and hangs up. Great, I already dread this conversation with him.

"Everything okay?" Christian asks coming up behind me.

"Everything is fine, just need to head home. Will is going to be there in about an hour."

We make our way to my house. We turn on my street and I realize my car is still at the restaurant. It is like Christian reads my mind and lets me know Taylor brought my car home as well as Kate's. He said Kate gave him both set of keys before we got on board the boat and he transferred them to another security man for Christian to be moved. He just made my life a little easier until I realize Ethan is probably already at my house with Will and is going to see me pull up with Christian, Elliot, and Kate.

We pull into my driveway and the coast is clear. Ethan and Will have not arrived yet. Both Christian and Elliot help myself and Kate out of the SUV. They are walking us to the front door when I hear Ethan's truck pull in the driveway. We were so close without anyone meeting. I see Ethan eye up Christian from inside the truck and I notice Christian has puffed out his chest as well. This should be interesting.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews and let me know how I am doing. This is my first story and I am still getting used to everything. Thank you again for all of the amazing reviews so far. Also, please remember if you review as a guest- I cannot respond to it. So please sign in to review.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	4. Show Down

I walk over to Ethan's truck to grab Will. Ethan looks like he is about to lose all of his self-control. I hear my name being shouted over and over again from the back seat.

"My sweet boy! Have you grown since Friday?" I ask while peppering his face with kisses. "Guess who is here? Auntie Katie!" I tell the little boy in my arms. I leave Ethan to grab Will's bag and head over to Kate who is standing with Christian and Elliot on my porch. Kate grabs my munchkin from me.

"Tatie! Mama, wook its Tatie!" I giggle at the excited 3 year old. Kate is giving my sweet boy kisses and I can hear Ethan step on the porch. I turn around to see him right in front of me and he wraps me up in a hug. I quickly unwrap myself from his arms. Did he just try to mark his territory? What was that? I turn around to see Christian staring daggers at Ethan and the air around us all suddenly tenses. I quickly think of a way to break it.

"Will, I want you and your daddy to meet Mama's friends. Is that okay?" I hope using the word friends did not go unnoticed by both grown men that are staring at me. Christian looks slightly confused by the word while Ethan looks rigid. "Will and Ethan, this is Christian and his brother Elliot. Christian and Elliot, this is my sweet baby boy Will and Kate's brother Ethan."

"Hey Will, it is so nice to finally meet you. Your mommy has told me so much about you." Christian says in his charming voice. My 3 year old does not disappoint and shakes Christian's hand. This causes everyone to giggle except Ethan. Will hangs on Christian's leg while Elliot introduces himself. Elliot then stands up to shake Ethan's hand and Christian follows. Christian looks like a child who doesn't want to meet his grandma's friends. The interaction between the two is nothing short of a pissing contest. I can see the veins on Ethan's arm as he grips Christian's hand. Neither of them exchange words. Both of their chests are puffed out and they are standing tall. They back away from each other and I notice Christian has a small smirk on his face. He walks over to where Will is sitting with Elliot on the sofa bench. He kneels down and starts to speak like an excited three year.

"Will, I took your mom on my boat today. I asked her if maybe one day I could take you and her out there. Would you like that?" Christian asks nervously.

"You've gots your own boat?" Will looks at me then back to Christian with wide eyes.

"I sure do and I would love to take you on it one day." Christian replies.

"Mama! Cwistian has his own boat, Mama! I wanna go pwease!" Will's smile is contagious and I break out in a grin too. I go to answer Will when Ethan clears his throat.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Ethan remarks while glaring at Christian. Elliot immediately senses that things are about to escalate and announces him and Christian are going to head home. I take note of Ethan's smirk from the corner of my eye. Kate, Will, and I say our goodbyes and Christian walks over to me. He leans in to kiss my cheek and tells me he will call about our date. Of course he makes no effort to hide the word date. He gives Will a high-five and walks to the SUV. I can feel Ethan's deathly glare behind me. Will waves goodbye to his new friends and they wave goodbye back with big smiles on their faces.

I turn around to see Ethan staring at me with the most hurt look in his eyes. I try to change the subject by asking Will what he did this weekend.

"Mama, daddy took me to a baseball game!" Will states excitedly. We all move inside and I sit Will on the kitchen counter in front of Kate who is sitting at the bar.

"How fun! Did you catch any balls?"

"No mama, I only three." He tells me like I should have known better than to ask that.

"Ana, can I talk to you please?" Ethan asks. I almost forgot he was here.

"Sure, baby will you stay with Kate for a second?" He nods his head and turns around to tell Kate about his weekend with his dad. Ethan and I head out back to the patio. We both take a seat and he looks at me as if I should explain what he just drove up on. I remain quiet and let him talk first.

"What was that Ana? I bring our son home and there are two guys here. Obviously one of them is more than just your friend because I heard what he said about your date. Also, you were planning on taking Will on his boat?" Ethan rushes out. I cannot tell if he is about to cry or scream. He is bordering on the edge of both.

"Ethan, they are just friends to me. Elliot is up your sister's ass already. And yes, Christian did ask me on a date and I agreed to go. As of right now though, we are just friends. Christian thought it would be fun for Will to see his boat. You know he loves boats and being in the water." I state honestly. It just isn't his business anymore. "Ethan, you have no right to be jealous. We are no longer together and haven't been for over a year. I am not yours anymore. Just like you are no longer mine. We have to move past this." He looks up at me with so much sorrow.

"I really messed up, huh? I thought we would get back together. You moved here after the divorce and I thought this was my chance to make our family whole again. I love you Ana. I have never stopped loving you. Why won't you give me a second chance?" He says looking straight at me as if I am going to magically say what he wants to hear.

"You cheated on me Ethan. You cheated on our family. I know it was one time, but it still broke my trust in you. At the moment I was at home with our boy with my heart loving you, you were out sleeping with someone who didn't even mean something to you. I moved here because I did not want my son to be separated by a country from his father. My dad moved back here around the same time you did as well as Kate. I had no one in Nashville. Then Seattle U called and it seemed like a perfect opportunity. I did not move here for you Ethan. I forgave you, but there is just no trust." I try to tell him in the most caring way I can. This conversation seems to be on repeat for Ethan. He cheated. We divorced. If I planned to get back together with him I probably would not have divorced him.

"Look, we have something many people can't say they have. We have a great co-parenting relationship. Will is lucky to have two parents that are friendly with each other. We saw how many people in high school whose parents didn't even speak. But our co-parenting relationship is all there is between us, okay?"

He doesn't say anything, but just stares at me. I hear the door open and turn to see who our visitor is. "Mama, me hungries. Tatie says to ast about dinner." I giggle as he climbs in my lap.

"And what does my little boy want for dinner, hmm?"

"Mac-n-cheese mama!" He yells. I should have known. It has always been his favorite.

"Okay, lets go inside and see if we have everything we need to make it." He claps and I smile.

"I am going to head home little man. Give me some sugars for the week." Ethan scoops up Will and places kisses all over his face. Will squeals in delight and I can't help but smile at this precious child. "Be good for you mama, okay?"

"I wuv mama, daddy. I be good." Will responds once again like we should know this.

"Of course you do! I'll see you soon little man." I hear the crack in Ethan's voice and decide to start heading to the front door. Kate tells Ethan bye and we all walk him out. Once at the door Ethan leans in to my ear and whispers,"I am not giving up on us." Then he kisses my cheek and Will's one last time. As he walks away Will waves from the front door as he places his head in the crook of my neck. My boy must be exhausted and I must admit I am myself.

After a quick dinner of mac-n-cheese and Kate heading home, I get the sleepy boy ready for bed.

"Mama, I wanna go on cwistians boat." He says through a yawn.

"I know you do baby. We will work something out, okay?" I try to sound promising. He nods his little head and closes his eyes. I wait until he drifts off to sleep before I go get myself ready for bed. I think about today's events. I like Christian. He is different and today he was not as arrogant as he was yesterday. I really enjoyed his company and it made my heart happy that he was so sweet with Will. Thinking of Will reminds me of Ethan. I have no idea how to get him to realize nothing is going to take place between us again and he should move on. I think I will have to talk to Kate about this soon. I finally drift asleep dreaming of grey eyes and my blue eyed baby boy.

 _ **Hope all my lovely followers liked this chapter! Thank you to everyone for being so kind! I truly appreciate it!**_

 _ **Always remember – I do not own FSOG. :)**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	5. Let's Talk it Out

**CPOV:**

Monday morning passes by quickly as I daydream about stunning blue eyes. I recall the events of yesterday and smile to myself. We spent the day on the Grace, which I never take anyone on and the way Ana looked in a bikini gave me a raging hard on that was hard to hide. I had to quickly jump in the water and I have to admit: Ana is a mom that I would like to fuck. Her body is toned but has curves in all the perfect spots. I would never have guessed she have birth not long ago. Thinking of her giving birth reminds me of her fucking ex-husband. What a total dick acting the way he did yesterday. I chuckle to myself. II wasn't any better than him, but I made myself known as more than Ana's friend. And it pissed him off, good. I could tell by the way he hugged her that she was no longer interested in him like that.

I'm broken from my thoughts of Ana when my phone buzzes. I answer quickly without looking at the caller id.

"Grey."

"What's up baby bro?" Elliot pipes through the phone.

"Lelliot, what can I do for you?"

"Want to grab lunch? I'm near your building."

"Sure, meet you at the French place across the street?"

"See ya in a few."

Elliot and I usually never grab lunch. I get the feeling he wants to talk. I tell Andrea I'm heading out and to tell her to tell Taylor where I am going. It takes me just a few minutes to make it into the restaurant and I spot Elliot immediately. We place our orders and Elliot starts to talk.

"Christian, what was that yesterday? You and Ethan basically pissed all over Ana to mark your territory. I know you. You are not the jealous type when it comes to women at all." I had a slight feeling he was going to ask this.

"I really don't know why I act that way around Ana. It makes my stomach curl when I think about Ethan touching her or anyone for that matter. I barely know the woman but she has sparked something in me that I've never experienced before." I admit truthfully.

"Yeah, but you need to think all of this through before you do something stupid. If you really want to give this a go with Ana you have to realize some things. Will and Ethan are always going to be in her life. Will a lot more than Ethan. She's a mom of an awesome 3 year old who is always going to be there. And she is the ex wife of Ethan. Can you get over your jealousy of Ethan? Is it going to be like that everytime you two come into contact. Because I can guarantee Ana is not going to like that all the time and Will is going to start to notice the way you act towards each other. And with Will, you can't decide to be in his life one day and not the next. He's a child who needs consistency. " He says so seriously that it halts me from taking a bite of food. "I know this is deep. I just need you to really think this through before someone gets hurt. If you are interested in Ana for just sex, she isn't the one for you Christian."

I arrive back at work and sit at my desk going over the conversation I had with Elliot. I am still at a loss for words over his speech. Can I be in their lives for the long haul? I like Ana and she is making me feel things I never imagined. Then there is Will. I never wanted kids yet here I am trying to date a woman with a child. I decided to throw myself into work as a distraction from Ana and Will. Maybe the date will tell me all I need to know.

 **APOV:**

"This is Kate." Kate's sickly sweet voice echos through my phone.

"Do you not check the caller id?" I hear her howling laughter and have to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Sorry Steele, I didn't check before picking it up. What's up?"

"Want to grab lunch? I need to talk to you about your brother."

"Sure. Meet me at the deli on 6th." She answers then hangs up.

I walk in and Kate waves me over dramatically like I didn't see her sitting right in front of me.

"Why aren't you on campus today? Classes canceled?"

"My classes are only on Tuesdays and Thursdays since it's May term. Look, I need your help with Ethan. He is still going on about how he thought we were going to get back together and he said he is not going to stop fighting for me. Make him stop." We giggle at my last comment.

"I figured he understood you weren't getting back together when you filed for divorce then the divorce went through. That should have been a neon sign right?"

"He is probably only acting this way because Christian basically pissed all over you when he mentioned the date. Did you explain again that the two of you would not be getting back together?"

"Yes, but how many more times do I have to explain the same thing? I feel like a broken record. You work with pretty girls. Fix him up with someone. I am begging you." She looks at me sadly.

"He loves you Ana, but I will talk to him and force him into a blind date." Her sad smile has been replaced with an amused one. "Should she look like you?"

"No! Ha-ha, make sure she is not brunette. Pick a tall model from one of your fashion spreads. You are surrounded by gorgeous women all the time."

"You'd be okay with him moving on with a model?" Kate questions.

"If Ethan is happy and not interfering with my life, then I will be happy with whoever he picks."

"Okay Ana. I will talk to him first and see if that helps before I force him into a blind date." She laughs again which causes me to laugh.

I am walking back to my car on my way to pick up Will when I hear my phone go off.

 _Are you free tomorrow night for dinner? –C_

How did he get my number? I did not give it to him. I decide to play with him a bit.

 _Who is this? -A_

 _It's Christian._

 _Christian who? -A_

 _Don't be funny woman. Will you please join me for dinner tomorrow night?_

 _How did you get my number? –A_

 _I have my ways Anastasia. Now, dinner tomorrow? -C_

 _Okay, what time and where? –A_

 _I will pick you up at your house around 6?- C_

I quickly call Kate to see if she can babysit tomorrow night. She says she can, but only if she can stay the night to get details. She is such a pain.

 _Sure. See you then. -A_

I realize when I put my phone back in my purse that I am smiling. I, Ana Steele, am smiling over meaning less banter. I haven't felt this giddy in a long time. I think over what I am going to wear tomorrow and the realization hits me like a wall of bricks.

I have a date tomorrow. Not any date. A date with Christian Grey. A date with the a man since I divorced my husband. I don't think I know how to date. How does one date? I suddenly cannot remember Ethan and I dating. All these thoughts rush to my head giving me anxiety. I don't know how to date! I am a mom for crying out loud. What do moms wear on dates? _Steele, you are 23 not 50 – wear something sexy_ my sub-conscious tries to comfort me. Sexy and mom do not go together. _Well, you can't wear your cat sweater or hiking boots can you_ she yells back. Okay, she's right. I have plenty of dresses. Also, I have a break between classes tomorrow and I can run to the mall if I have to. I will myself to believe everything is fine and decide I have a full day to figure this out. I mean, it is just a date, right?

 _ **So next up is date night for our lovebirds. I hope everyone still likes this story. Thank you to everyone for the sweetest reviews! I love each and every one of you. If you ever have any questions or suggestions, feel free to PM. I hope all is well with my sweet followers!**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	6. Date Night

**CPOV:**

I have not been able to sit still all day. I am quite nervous for my date with Anastasia tonight. I have made all the arraignments for our date and I am on the way to pick up flowers right now - a beautiful mixture of white hydrangeas and light pink peonies. My girl told me hydrangeas were one of her favorites. _Your girl, Grey? Get a grip man._ She is not my girl yet, but hopefully soon she will be. I just love everything about her. _Love? Who are you?_ I need to check myself. I have gone 30 years without loving someone besides my family. Am I ready to fall in love now?

I text Ana to let her know I will be there shortly before pulling away from the flower shop. I thought long and hard about maybe asking Ana and Will out together, since everyone keeps telling me they are a package deal. I realized that maybe she was not ready for me to be around her son so quickly. What if she decides I am not good enough to be around her son? See, I just need it to be myself and Ana first. Maybe I can ask them both to dinner Friday night.. we could do pizza and goofy golf.. Wait! Stop planning ahead of yourself Grey. Get through this date first then you can set up the second one with her and Will. At least I am not showing up at her house empty handed for Will. I found this pretty awesome Lego set at lunch. It is a Zoo themed Lego set. Ana told me on the way home from the Grace that Will and herself loved going to the Zoo. She said they were both huge animal lovers. So what better gift then a zoo Lego set? I hope he likes it..

I finally pull up at her beautiful home. I climb out with flowers and Will's present in hand. I make my way to the door feeling extremely nervous. Is that sweat rolling down my palm? You got this Grey. Everyone likes you and this is going to go great – I try to pep talk myself up a bit. Here it goes.

 **APOV:**

Will and I are sitting on the couch while Kate talks our ears off about some reality television show she watches. She is actually just talking my ears off. I am pretty sure Will tuned her out minutes ago. She is interrupted from her story by a knock at the door. Thank you Lord for the interruption! I hop off the couch and Will whines to be picked up. I take him with me to open the front door and I am quite sure I am drooling. The man is beautiful. He has on fitted navy pants and a white button up.

"Cwistian!" I am broken out of my daze by my 3 year olds excitement. Will pulls away from me and he holds out his arms for Christian. Christian places a present under the arm carrying the most beautiful flowers and grabs will from me. I smile at the sight of my son so comfortable for Christian. Christian is animatedly talking to Will about his day and he tells Will he has a present for him. I place the flowers that were already in a vase, on the coffee table. I sit next to Christian who looks nervous as Will opens his present.

"WEGOS! Mama, Cwistian got me wegos! I wuv wegos!" He climbs in Christian's lap and wraps his arms around his neck. I hear Will mummer a thank you to Christian. He climbs off Christian's lap and immediately dives into his Lego set. I give him a kiss goodbye and tell him that I love him. I get a small I love you too as he is way too focused on the task at hand. I hear Christian chuckle behind me.

"Kate, we won't be out too late. He needs to be in bed by 8. No sweets please. Thank you again!" I hug Kate as we make our way to the front door.

"Stay out as long as you want. I'll be in your bed when you get back." She winks at Christian who laughs at her. I have no doubt she will actually be in my bed when I return, waiting on all the details from tonight.

As I climb in Christian's SUV, I realize I am no where as near nervous as I was yesterday -which is a good thing, because I was a wreck yesterday.

"You look gorgeous Ana. That dress looks amazing on you." Christian whispers in my ear before he kisses my check. I feel the blush rise up my neck and to my cheeks. I am very satisfied in my outfit selection since he loves it. I decided on a light pink bandage dress that hugs every curve of my body with nude pumps.

"Thank you, you look very handsome Christian. Where are we going tonight?" He smiles at me and taps his nose. I guess I was being nosey and will not be getting an answer. We fall into an easy conversation of each others days. I explain to him that I graduated early from college and he tells me he dropped out after a semester. I would not have guessed that since he runs a billion dollar company. We pull up to a restaurant at the marina and he helps me out of the car.

"We have a reservation for Grey." Christian tells the hostess. We are escorted to a private dining room. I am in awe of the beautiful view.

"Christian, this is so beautiful!" I tell him eagerly.

"I would agree, my view is beyond beautiful." He replies and I immediately feel my blush creep up again.

"Tell me about yourself Ana." Christian says after the waiter brings us our food.

"Well, I am a single mother of a three year old." I giggle.

"I already know that. Tell me more about you that I do not already know." He replies with a chuckle.

"Well, I love solving things. My favorite color is pink. I love to be outside. I was a cheerleader in high school. I am a huge animal lover and I am looking at getting a puppy for Will soon. Turtles freak me out though. I am a daddy's girl.. and my favorite movie is the Sound of Music." I answer him. He smiles a brilliant smile and once again I am thankful I am sitting. "What about you?"

"Well, my favorite color is blue. I also enjoy being outside. I played football and was on the row team in high school. I am a mommy's boy. My favorite movie has to be any of the Bond movies. I have never been on a date before this and I am praying that this turns into a second date." He states confidently. He wants a second date with me? Swoon.

We finish up our meal and Christian suggests we take a walk along the marina. We make small talk about our families. He asks about Ray and my mom. I tell him the truth and he seems to already be fond of Ray. He tells me about Grace and Carrick. He explains he is adopted and it immediately makes sense why him and Elliot do not look alike. We stop to sit on a bench and he places his arm around me. I feel…content in this moment. I lean my head on his shoulder and his other hand grabs one of mine. He strokes my knuckles and kisses my hair. The sniff does not go unnoticed.

"You smell so intoxicating." He mumbles against my head. I suddenly feel wetness on my arms and legs. Oh no! Rain! We leap up and start running back towards the vehicle. Christian is holding my hand and I cannot keep up in these heels. He suddenly turns around and throws me over his shoulder. He takes off running again. This man must be magic to hold me up and run in the rain.

We arrive at the car and he slides me down his body. We are giggling because it does not even matter that it is raining even more. We are drenched. Christian's eyes meet mine and he slowly leans in. He looks down right before he meets my lips as if seeking permission. I lean up the rest of the way and our lips meet. The most incredible feeling in the world. I feel like fireworks are going off inside my body. His tongue sweeps across my bottom lip and I know he is seeking entrance to my mouth. I open up to him and dear lord – this man is the best kisser in the world. My panties are wet and he is holding me up because my knees gave away long ago. He pulls away and I suddenly cannot remember my own name. So what does a girl do when she has been kissed so good she forgets her name? She giggles like a 5 year old school girl who just got kissed by Bobby under the slide. Christian looks at me amused as he helps me in the SUV. Way to go Ana, you just looked like a child instead of 23. Bet he is not interested in that second date now.

We pull up to my house after the most amazing night. Christian walks me to my door. As I put the key in and turn it he swings me around. He kisses me once more as if his life depended on it then pulls away all too briefly. He pulls me to his chest and I am engulfed in his scent.

"I just needed one more kiss before I tell you goodnight." He murmurs against my hair. "I was wondering if you and Will would like to have dinner Friday. We could possibly take him to play goofy golf afterwards or ice cream?" He is all the sudden nervous again as he pulls away and runs a hand through his hair. How did he just go from confident sex god to nervous teenager?

"We would love to, but Friday nights is usually dinner/movie nights here." He looks extremely sad about this. "Why don't you join us?" with this his face lights up like he just won a prize.

"I would love that. I'll text you when I get home." And with that he kisses me once more before leaving me breathless on the porch. Damn that man. Before I make my way to bed I check in on my sweet boy. I notice he is not in my bed which means he is in mine with Kate. I open the door to find Will wrapped around my pillow and Kate leaning up reading on her iPad. This is perfect since we won't be able to talk too much since Will is asleep in here as well. I shower and change into pajamas.

"How was it?" Kate looks at Will then back to me.

"Perfect." I smile knowing it shows on my face how happy I am. Kate nods and turns off her iPad. She settles into bed and whispers while looking at me.

"Just because we cannot talk to much right now does not mean you are off the hook."

"I wouldn't dream of it Kate." I return her smile. I am almost asleep when I hear my phone buzz on the nightstand.

 _Goodnight beautiful. Dream of me. –C_

 _Goodnight Christian. –xA_

 **A/N:**

 **Hello all my sweet followers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next up will be date night with Ana, Will, and Christian. How will Christian react to being around a 3 year old for more than a few minutes? Guess we will find out the next chapter. Thank you all for the sweet reviews. They mean so much to me. As always, I do not own FSOG.**

 **xoEleanor**


	7. Pizza and Minions

Will and I are sitting at the house waiting for Christian to arrive. The pizza man just delivered our food and we have the selection of DVDs set out. Will and I have personally decided to watch Despicable Me as the first movie of the night. Will just loves the minions. Also, Will has set out his Lego set Christian got him. He asked the day after our date if Christian would help him put it together when he came over again. I told him Christian would like that. So every day since he has been asking when Christian is coming over. It makes my heart melt that he adores Christian so much. It makes me feel relaxed about seeing where this goes with Christian. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Mama, I gets it." Will shouts from beside me.

"Hold your horses mister. You know the rules. You cannot answer to the door to anyone without an adult with you, okay?" He nods his head and holds his arms up. I scoop him up and make my way to the door.

"CWISTIAN!" Will screams. He immediately holds his arms out for Christian and Christian takes him with ease.

"Hey little man." Christian ruffles his hair and hugs him to his chest. Christian then leans over and gives me a kiss on the lips. There are fireworks again and it was only a peck this time. I wonder if he feels it too..

"Eeewwww. Don't kiss mama Cwistian." Wills little hands separate our faces. We both burst out laughing. Will smiles as well. We head inside and I know my excited 3 year old is about to give Christian the run down.

"Cwistian, wook wegos!" Will points to his Legos in front of the coffee table.

"You haven't put them together yet?" Christian asks. Will furrows his brows together and looks at me then back to Christian.

"I ask Mama an she said you help me" he is looking at Christian like his answer holds all the secrets of the world. Christian smiles this brilliant yet goofy smile.

"You want me to help you? Of course I would love too! How about we eat dinner then we can play after?" The man has never been around kids but already understands the way to bargain with a child. Amazing.

"Yes!" Will exclaims excitedly and runs off to the kitchen. Christian grabs my hand and we follow Will into the kitchen. I make a plate for Christian and Will - then a plate for myself. Will immediately starts saying grace - he now understands the faster he says it the faster he can eat. Christian looks at Will with a confused look but quickly catches on. We eat in a comfortable silence before Christian and I start to talk. Christian is telling us, well me, about his workday. He has yet to realize Will has finished eating and is staring at him intensely. Christian finally notices the look he is getting from Will.

"What's wrong buddy?" Christian asks concerned.

"Are you done yet? Play!" Will says sternly. I immediately look over to Christian and see him holding his laughter in. He has another look in his eyes...Love? Cherished? I'm not sure what it is but it quickly leaves when he speaks to Will.

"I'm on my last bite then I promise its play time." Christian gives him a high five and finishes his food. Once he is done Will drags him into the living room to play with the Legos. I start cleaning up after our dinner and once I am done I plop on the couch.

"Are you guys ready to watch the movie?" I ask while looking at the 3 year old and the grown man playing with Legos. Will nods and I start the movie.

"What are we watching Will?"

"Despickel Me" Christian looks at me like he is lost in Will's translation. I mouth the words to him. He nods his head and continues to play with Will. I decide to curl up on the couch under the blanket. We are only 10 minutes into the movie when I notice Will climb into Christians' lap. He leans back against Christian's chest with one of the animals in his hand. After a few minutes Christian picks him up and brings him over to the couch. Christian sits in the corner with Will cuddled up on his chest. He holds his arm open and looks at me.

"Come on mama, come cuddle and share the covers with us." Christian says while Will lifts his head and agrees with a head shake and smile. I scoot over and curl up into Christian's side. It's only when I'm comfortable that I realize he called me mama. It didn't freak me out one bit. I start to think about the past week with Christian. We have talked everyday since our amazing first date. He makes me laugh and I catch myself smiling when he texts me. I was more excited than Will for Christian to get here today and that's saying a lot because Will was beyond excited. What is this man doing to me?

"What are you thinking about, hmm?" He whispers in my ear. I finally zoom in on the movie and realize it is almost over. Have I been deep in thought that long?

"Nothing." I reply with a smile while looking into his eyes.

"How about we put this little man to bed and then we can spend some time together without whispering?" He whispers seductively in my ear. I look over to Will and he is passed out. I nod my reply and stand up. Christian helps me get Will changed and tucked into bed. All the excitement must have worn Will out because he doesn't even wake up through it all.

"Would you like a glass of wine or beer?" I ask Christian once we are back downstairs.

"A beer will be fine. Why do you have beer? Do you like it?" He questions.

"I do like some beer, so I always have a six pack in the fridge. Make yourself comfortable and I will go get us one." I make my exit to grab the beers. Once I return I see Christian in the oversized love chair in the living room. I hand him his beer and he pulls me into his lap and gives me a kiss on the lips. This one is longer than the one at the door, but a lot shorter than what I want.

"How long have you and Will lived in this house?" Christian asks looking around the room.

"We have been in this house a little over ten months." I respond while taking a swig of beer.

"Oh, where did you live with Ethan and Will before the divorce?" Christian asks as if he is going to be causal about Ethan now. I know what he is getting at. He wants to know if this was our family home before the divorce.

"In Nashville. It has only been Will and I in this home."

"Oh,I love this house. Did you decorate it yourself?" He tries to cover up his jealous inspired questions. I giggle at it this time.

"Yes I did and thank you. Will and I love it." I giggle again and look into his eyes. He leans up and kisses me. Not only do I feel this electric current when we touch or are near each other, I feel this overwhelming since of.. I have no idea what it is. I have never felt this way before. It is all-consuming. I have lost track of time and where I am. We are grinding against each other and I feel his hand slide under my shirt. I pull away before this leads to something I know it is too soon for.

"Christian.."

"Yes Ana.." He responds almost as breathlessly as I am.

"I need for this to go slow. I cannot rush into something." I look away from his eyes, scared of what he will say.

"I would wait an eternity for you Ana. We will take this slow and not rush things between us, okay?" I nod my response while still looking away. "Look at me baby." He commands. I turn to look to look him in the eyes. He cups my cheek and I lean into it.

"I mean it Ana. I would wait forever for you." He says seriously and kisses me again. There is so much passion in this kiss that I can feel my heart melt on the inside of my chest. We pull away again to try and catch our breaths. He leans his forward against mine.

"As much as I would love to stay the night and hold you all night long, I better get home. I know you think it is too soon to stay with each other. Just know when the time is right, I plan to hold you all night long and bring you and Will breakfast in bed." He smiles this brilliant smile and I cannot help but return it. This man is beyond amazing.

I walk Christian to the door and we hug for a few minutes. He kisses me once more and dare I say it feels like he cannot get enough of my kisses tonight. He pulls away and I think he is going to make his way to the SUV.

"What are you and Will doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. I know for a fact he will be up before 7 am but that's all I got so far."

"I will pick you both up for brunch and playtime afterwards, how about that?" He asks me sweetly.

"We would love that." I smile brightly again.

"See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up around 10, okay?" I nod my head and with a peck on the lips he is gone.

Oh this man is making me feel things I have either never felt before or it has been a really long time. I get ready for bed and as I am falling asleep I dream of grey eyes and copper hair once again.

 _ **Hope you all liked this chapter! Next up, brunch and playtime with Christian. Thank you again for the sweet reviews. They mean the world to mean and I love reading each and every one of them. As always, I do not own FSOG. :)**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	8. Day Date

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Sweet followers, I have been asked by a few to give Ethan's POV. What do you think? I am very interested in your ideas and views on everything! I love every single review I have received and I am so thankful for each one of you. Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing. As always, I do not own FSOG. :)**_

Once again I am awoken by soft fingers stroking my cheek. I open my eyes to see a little boy smiling at me. He places both hands on my face and gives me a full mouth peck on my lips. He giggles and it is the music to my soul.

"Mama, get up. Panpakes!" I giggle along with my son and roll over to see it is just now 6:55. It is like clock work that we are both up before 7 a.m. I pull my little man into my arms and place kisses all over his face.

"No mama! Me do it." I lean back and Will starts giving me pecks all over my face. He is such a loving little boy and it makes my heart swell. I giggle because his kisses are now becoming slobbery.

"Okay love, let's get up and get some pancakes before we start our day." I scoop him up and we head to the kitchen. He is blabbing on about pancakes, but when we make it to the kitchen he stops talking and becomes serious.

"Mama, Cwistian?" He asks. I forgot he was asleep when he Christian left so he must be confused as to where he is.

"Christian went home after the movie ended. But guess what?" His blue eyes light up with excitement. "He is going to pick us up in a little while for an early lunch then take us to do something fun. Would you like that?" He starts clapping and exclaiming his excitement to see Christian again.

"Me wuvs Cwistian mama. He pways wegos with me." He says deep in thought while sitting in his chair at the table while coloring. If I do not entertain him while I cook – breakfast would never get done. "He has a boat. Me wikes boats." So my little boy loves Christian. I wonder what it would be like to love Christian myself.. snap out of it Ana. I sit with my son at the table while he eats his pancakes. He is humming his praises of the pancakes and syrup. I cannot help but giggle at his innocence.

After a fun early morning of pancakes and play time, Will and I are finally dressed. We are somewhat matching today: I have on dark skinny jeans, a flowy white tank top, and brown wedges; Will has on navy shorts, a white v-neck, and of course his favorite gray converse. Will is cleaning up his toy cars and trucks as we wait on Christian. Suddenly a knock at the door lets us know our favorite person is finally here. Will jumps up from his spot and looks at me with excitement. He runs to me and I swing him up into my arms.

"CWISTIAN!" Will screams as I open the door. Christian smiles his heart warming smile and takes Will from me. He follows me inside so I can grab my purse. I tell Will to go pick one toy to bring with him today and he scurries to his toy box in the corner of the room. I feel strong arms circle my waist and a kiss planted on my cheek. Christian turns me around and before I can even say anything his lips are on mine.

"How is my girl doing today?" Christian asks as he pulls away from our very brief kiss.

"I don't know Mr. Grey, who is this girl you speak of?" Christian laughs a belly laugh and pulls me even closer to him.

"You don't know her? Petite, gorgeous brown hair, blue eyes that I get lost in, she makes me laugh like I never have before, and she has the most amazing little boy I have ever met. Are you sure you haven't heard of her?" I know for a fact my blush is in full force. I cannot seem to look him in the eye for the fear he will see how much his words truly mean to me – _remember you are taking it slow Ana. Don't let him see how vulnerable you look right now_ my subconscious warns me. I turn around, grab my purse and head to pick up Will. I respond to Christian as I am walking away with an extra swing in my step.

"Nope, I don't have a clue who that is." I finish it off when I turn my head and wink at him.

We walk outside and I am heading to my car to grab Will's seat.

"Where are you going? We are taking my car so I can chauffer you guys around." Christian grabs my arm to spin me around.

"Cwaffer?" Will looks up to both of us and asks. Christian laughs and picks Will up.

"Chauffer. It just means someone drives you around." Christian answers Will. Will nods his head as if he actually cares what we are saying.

"You can _chauffer_ us around, but we need Will's car seat." I smile as I make my way to my car.

"We don't need that."

"Of course we do, unless Will is staying here because he has to be in a seat." I am getting agitated here. He cannot be that clueless about car seats.

"No I mean, we do not need your car seat." Christian looks extremely nervous. I am not understanding what he is talking about at all. We need a car seat for Will or we are not getting in his car.

"No, look, I… well.. I have a seat in my car." He answers the questions that are stuck in my head. I know I look flabbergasted. Why would he already have a seat in his car? He said he has never been around children before, but he already had a car seat? He must see the confusion and annoyance on my face because he finally explains the rest.

"I had Taylor buy me a car seat this morning.. we made plans to spend time together and I just thought it would be easier if I had my own for Will. That way we wouldn't have to constantly worry about a car seat and who's SUV to take." He looks extremely nervous and shy. I swing my arms around his neck.

"Christian, thank you. You have to be the sweetest man I have ever met." I finish my complement with a kiss. When I pull away he is smiling his panty dropping smile.

"The sweetest man ever, huh?" I push him away from me and giggle because that is all he is worried about. He straps Will in the car while I supervise. He struggles a bit at first but he finally gets it. When he does get the last strap in, Will claps and cheers for Christian. Christian gives him a high five and me a smirk. Christian helps me in the SUV then climbs in himself and we are on our way to brunch.

"Did you already eat something this morning?" Christian asks.

"I did not, I was holding out for this big brunch we are having." I smirk at him.

"Babe, you should have eaten a little something. I know you were up early with Mr. Rise and Shine back there."

"Me?" Will asks.

"Yes you. Your mama told me you like to wake up early in the morning."

"Mmhm, I do. Up for panpakes." Will tells us seriously. It causes us to giggle.

"I wike your car Cwistian." Will tells Christian.

"Thanks buddy, it is actually an SUV. A car is like the one you were playing with at the house."

"Otay. My daddy has a truck and SV. Trucks are my fayvite." Will responds casually. Bless his heart. He has no idea he probably just stirred Christian up. I look over to see Christian gripping the steering wheel and his knuckles are turning white. I place my hand on his leg and he looks over at me. I give him a small smile and squeeze his leg hoping it comforts him a little. We come to a stop light. I lean over and give Christian a kiss on the cheek. He grabs my hand but still looks upset as we drive.

"Cwistian, you wike trucks?" Will asks catching on that Christian is upset. We can feel it radiating from him.

"I do Will." Christian's response is short.

"Then get a truck siwy." And just like that Christian smiles as if his worry is all gone.

"You think I should get a truck, huh?"

"I do!" Will laughs from the back seat. I cannot see the Christian Grey driving a truck. Picturing him in a truck makes me laugh to myself.

"Well maybe I will get a truck. What does mama think about that?" Christian asks me.

"I cannot picture you in a truck." I giggle which causes Christian to laugh.

"Well, Will wants me to have one." He turns and smiles a brilliant smile at me. I see how little my opinion really matters on this subject. I can't help but wonder if he wants a truck to please Will or because he wants to be better than Ethan. I pray it is the former.

"A truck is a lot of money baby, Christian already has a wonderful SUV. I think he will be okay without one." Christian frowns at this but quickly replaces it.

"I have more vehicles you know. I have a coupe, a sedan, two more SUVs. This is just the safest one and I cannot take a chance with you guys." His eyes widen slightly as if he just realized what he actually said. He looks over at me and gives me a shy smile. Be still my heart that smile may be the end if me.

"You have more money than sense Christian." He just smiles again and we continue to drive to wherever Christian is taking us. We finally pull up to Pike Place Market. Will and I used to come here all the time or Ethan would bring us here a few times here when we were getting to know the area. ( _Guys I'm not from Seattle and have never been. So let's just pretend everything I mention is actually a real thing xx_ )

"Mama! It's Pie Pwace!" I giggle inwardly at my sweet boy's enthusiasm and mispronounced words.

"Yes, baby, it is." I respond just as enthusiastically.

"You guys come here often?" Christian asks as we climb out of the car. He gets Will out and meets me on the sidewalk.

"We used to, but not anymore. It used to be our Saturday breakfast spot." I respond with a grin.

"Daddy would win me stuffs here!" He says excitedly remembering that we would play in the arcade sometimes after lunch. I feel Christian tense next to me. I grab his hand and feel him somewhat relax.

"I bet after lunch, Christian wouldn't mind taking us over to the arcade. I bet Christian is pretty awesome at the whack-a-mole game you love." I feel Christian relax completely. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"As soon as we finish lunch, we are heading over to the arcade and I am going to win you whatever your heart desires." He says to Will while looking at me. Will cheers his excitement and claps his pudgy little hands. He then flings his arms around Christian. Christian just hugs him back as we make our way inside one of the restaurants.

We sit down at the table. Will is in between me and Christian. We are all quiet as we look over the menu.

"Mama."

"Yes baby."

"Can I gets panpakes again?"

"If that is what you want. Are you sure you want that or what about chicken nuggets, pizza, or spaghetti?"

"No. Panpakes mama." Christian laughs at this. What can I say? My little boy loves pancakes.

"Baby, what are you getting?" Christian asks while looking at me. Did he just call me baby? He called me his girl this morning. I'm interrupted and saved by Will.

"I want panpakes." Will says looking at Christian as if he thinks he lost his mind. I giggle at the sight.

"I heard you little man. I was actually asking your mama what she was getting." Christian explains.

"Mama? Mamas not a baby Cwistian." We full blown laugh at Will and his sweet innocence.

"I know that silly. It is a nickname I use for your mama. Just like I call you little man or buddy." Will still looks at Christian as if he is crazy. The waitress comes over and we order. The older woman falls in love with Will immediately and promises to put something special on top of his pancakes. His eyes light up with excitement and suspense.

After eating, Will and I head to the bathroom to get him cleaned up. The waitresses surprise consisted of whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Needless to say, his face and hands are a sticky mess. Christian wouldn't let me pay even after a tough argument by me. My pouty face didn't even work like I thought it would. He just ended up kissing my lips. We leave the bathroom and meet Christian outside.

"Ready to play buddy?" Christian asks Will. Will flings himself around Christian's leg and looks up at him. He screams yes so loud people turn are way. Christian swoops him up and we make our way to the arcade. Christian buys an insane amount of tokens on the cards they give you to swipe at each station. They start off at whack-a-mole, then make their way over to the alligator stomp, and then they head over to the ball drop. The smiles on their faces are priceless, so I take a few pictures while they aren't looking. I notice a lot of people staring at Christian and Will. I start to think it through and realize since we stepped out of the SUV this morning people have been staring. I feel slightly confused. Why are they staring at us? I feel Christian wrap an arm around my waits and I turn to see him carrying Will in the other.

"What's wrong? You look panicked." Christian asks.

"Why are people staring at us? It makes me a little nervous." I look around again.

"Oh baby, you have no idea who I really am do you?" He pulls us off to the side where there are tables and we sit down. Christian hands Will his toy car to occupy him while we talk.

"I am a billionaire baby."

"I know you told me that. Why would people stare because you are a billionaire?"

"Ana, I am Seattle's hottest bachelor according to several gossip magazines. Everyone knows of me." My mouth drops and I have no idea how to respond. Why is he with me? I know I am good looking, but no where near as gorgeous as Christian.

"Maybe we should head home. Everyone staring at us is making me slightly nervous." I stand up and pull Will into my arms as I do.

"I have security here. No one is going to get close to us, okay?" I look in the direction Christian is and I see Taylor standing in the corner. I still feel overwhelmed by all the attention we are getting. I look at my watch and realize it is almost 5.

"I think it's time to go. It is getting late and Will needs to eat dinner soon or he will be up all night." I say this because he is asleep with his head in the crook of my neck and the small stuffed animal Christian won him is wrapped in his arms. Christian just nods and we make our way to the SUV. People are staring as we walk out and I realize this is what Christian feels every day. I don't know if I can do this. I especially don't think I can have Will in the spotlight all the time. This consumes my thoughts until we pull into the driveway. Will has woken up and Christian is carrying him inside. Christian looks scared. I wonder why..

"What are you guys doing for dinner?" He asks.

"I will just whip us up something quick. I have left over mac-and-cheese and I might make some subs." I say lost in thought as I start to pull stuff out in the kitchen. Christian wraps his arms around me and spins me around.

"You know mac-and-cheese is my favorite." He says with a goofy smirk. Is this his way of asking to stay for dinner?

"Oh yeah? Do you have any at your house?" I play with him a bit.

"I don't think I do.. but I know for a fact you have a huge bowl right there. You and Will cannot possibly eat all of that." He grins again and I cant help but grin too.

"I can send some home with you."

"You are killing me Ana. May I pretty please stay for dinner? I don't want to leave you just yet. Also, I want to talk to you about something after Will goes to bed." I wonder what he wants to talk about.

"Fine. Help me get the table set and you can stay boy." I reply with a wink.

"Of course Ms. Steele." He smiles his brilliant panty dropping smile once more and gets to work on the table. I like having Christian around. He is so good with Will and he is so sweet to me. The big question is can we constantly be in the public eye with him? People were staring like crazy today and it made me so nervous. I decide to shelf the thought and analyze it later tonight. Right now I have hungry boys to feed.

 _ **Uh Oh! Mr. Grey may be getting a truck due to some jealousy issues. Next chapter will hopefully start in Christian's POV and continue this night. I wonder who all saw them out today. Do you think their picture was taken? We shall see in the next chapter! Love each and every one of you guys! Thank you for all the sweet reviews!**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	9. Cupcakes

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I was reading through all of my sweet reviews and wanted to share how I was feeling about a few repeated things. First of all, if you leave a review as a guest I cannot respond to you - which makes me so sad! Some of you have left the sweetest messages with some questions. I can't reply because I have no idea who you are! So please sign in so I can reply to you! Next, I am not sure if I plan to write BDSM into this story. I had planned on my Christian to be a huge playboy who has slept with a good bit of women. I just don't know if I would be able to write about BDSM. I did plan on including Elena in the story and her sleeping with him at 15. Also, I plan on bringing his ex flings into the picture. Everything, except the BDSM. Just thought I would share and get y'all's thoughts on that. I adore each and every one of you. Thank you again for the amazing reviews! I hopefully plan to respond to them as soon as I can. Now on to the story!**_

 **CPOV:**

I am in the kitchen pouring us some wine while Ana puts Will to bed. I am thinking over the day and a smile comes to my face. It seems these two always put a smile on my face - even when they are not around. I walk to the living room to wait for Ana and see a toy truck sitting on the coffee table. It reminds me about Will's innocent response earlier today. I am trying extremely hard to work on my jealousy issues, but being compared to that dick struck a cord. I do not want to be second best at anything. I never thought of myself as a truck guy, but I am starting to lean towards the idea now. Maybe in the future I could take Will and he could help me pick one out. I mean Ana lives kind of in the country. Her property has land. Trucks are extremely common in the area. So if I were to buy us a bigger house out here - I would obviously need a truck too, right?

"Thanks for getting us some wine. Will didn't wake up as I changed him or put him in bed. I should be thanking you for wearing him out at the arcade and playtime after dinner." Ana tells me as she sits on the couch next to me. I smile at her - see I am good for you baby.

"No problem. I have some things I want to talk to you about." She looks worried so I grab her hand and pull her onto my lap. I kiss her cheek and feel her relax. "We need to talk about what being with me entails." She nods her head yes while looking into my eyes. That lets me know I have her full attention.

"I am a very rich man Ana. I am also a very important business man. Everyone in Seattle knows who I am, except you of course." I chuckle and give her another kiss. She smiles a shy smile that I choose to believe is only reserved for me. "I have a whole team of security with me when I go out. They are usually close to me, but today I just wanted to be normal with you and Will. There was a team of 4 there today protecting us. No one was going to hurt us. That's my life though. I can't promise you to never be stared at or put in a gossip magazine. I can't promise you paparazzi will stay away. The one thing I can promise you is that I will do everything in my power to keep you and Will safe. I know it's been a short amount of time, really short, but I care so much about the two of you." I give her another kiss to calm myself. She moans and that gives me entrance to her mouth. Kissing Ana is like a Fourth of July special. Every part of my body is tingling and everything else fades into the dark. She pulls away and rests her forehead against mine.

"I am sorry for rushing us to leave. It just.. I – It just scared me Christian. Will is my number one priority. I just kept thinking what if something happens to him. I didn't realize why they were staring. I guess maybe I should Google you, Mr. Bachelor." She giggles. "I understand now this is what you deal with every day. I don't know how you do it." She looks worried. Is she worried about me and my safety? I'll be okay baby, as long as you never leave me. I am pulled from that thought by her trying to hide a yawn.

"Tired baby?" She nods her head and puts it on my shoulder.

"What are your plans tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Probably up at the crack of dawn due to Mr. Rise and Shine." She giggles. "Then maybe take Will swimming."

"Where are you taking him swimming?" They could come to Escala. Of course it is an inside pool so it may not be that much fun. She laughs then smiles at me.

"I have a pool in the back yard. Will loves to swim. He is like a little fish in the water." I had no idea she had a pool. She looks embarrassed. "Would you like a tour? I probably should have offered on the first time you came over. I am so sorry!" I laugh.

"Yes, give me a tour woman." I smirk. She shows me the back yard first. There is an amazing patio set that includes a huge bed swing, a killer grill that makes me want to cook a steak on it, a huge back yard that Will can run wild in or play baseball, and the pool. Geez this place is amazing.. I wonder if she entertains a lot. That is a lot of comfy outdoor furniture she has. Then she leads me inside to show me the mud room as she calls it, the kitchen, dining room, her library/office, the guest room, Will's room, then she leads me to another door.

"This is my room." She opens the door to reveal a huge master bedroom. It looks exactly like Ana. Creams, grays, and light browns are the main colors. Baby pink can be seen through out as well. It has a slight rustic feel.

"I refinished all the furniture through out the house with my dad." She tells me as I touch her dresser. She did tell me she likes to make old things new again at dinner the first night. I just had no idea she was talking about furniture. She has a large walk in closet as well as a huge master bath. I would love to take a bath with her.

"I love your room Ana. It is very you." I tell her. As if on cue she blushes. I smirk inwardly. If she blushes at the smallest complement, I wonder what she would look like during sex. Snap out of it Grey or you are going to get a hard on. That would not be easy to explain to her. I notice the pictures in her room. Mostly her and Will. Then there are a few of her and another man.

"Who is this?"

"That is my dad, Ray." I can tell by the look in her eyes she absolutely adores that man. I wonder when I can meet him. I have never met anyone's dad before. Hmm, will he even like me? I see her movement out of the corner of my eye and she brings her hand over her mouth to cover another yawn. I must have worn Ms. Steele out as well.

"Okay baby, I see you're tired. Walk me out?" I ask as I hold my hand out for her to take. She does and there is that beautiful electricity again. God what this woman does to me. She walks me to the front door. I grab her and pull her into my arms. I bury my nose in her hair. She even smells fucking amazing.

"Can I propose something for tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Let's have a cookout here. We can invite Elliot and Kate. I am kind of dying to cook on that grill out there." I smirk.

"Are you using me for my grill Mr. Grey?"

"Maybe.. It might be too weird if I tell you how badly I want to see you again so I will say its for the grill." I give her a wink. She laughs and it is like sweet music to my ears every time she does that. I love that about Ana. She may have a son, but she is so young and playful.

"Whatever you say Christian. Will you call Elliot and spread the word? I will make the sides and dessert if you bring the meat." She says and instantly blushes.

"Ms. Steele, are you using me for my meat?" I pull away in mock horror. Her blush becomes redder and I decide to take it one step further. "If all you wanted was my meat, you only need to say so." I whisper seductively in her ear. She gasps then smiles.

"Go home you pervert. You know what I meant. Maybe I should tell you that will and I have plans tomorrow so we can't hang out." She says being playful at first then she finishes that sentence seriously with her arms across her chest.

"I will behave. I'll see you tomorrow. How about I get here at 11 and tell them around 11:30. That way I have time to at least get the food on the grill before they arrive." She nods and I kiss her once more as if my life depended on it. Fireworks, again.

"See you tomorrow baby." I say as I pull away and hug her once more.

"Christian?" Ana asks as I am walking to my car. I turn around to see what she needs.

"Yes baby?"

"Don't forget to bring your meat tomorrow." She says with humor in her voice. I laugh a full blown laugh. She waves and walks inside as I finish my walk to the car. Ana is a breath of fresh air. She is not like the other girls I have been with. Well obviously because she is the only girl I have ever dated. Every other girl knew their place in my life. Sex a few times then they were gone. I never thought I would go on a date or want to see the same girl more than twice. We haven't even had sex yet and I am already hooked on her. She even has a child who I completely adore already. I wonder what will happen when she finds out about who I really am.

 **APOV:**

Will and I have been in the kitchen all morning cooking for our guest today. Kate told me her and Elliot would be arriving around 11:45. She said she would be bringing fun "drinks" and beer. Kate loves her drinks. I can't say anything. We used to party a lot in high school and college.

"Mama, wats dis?" Will asks pointing to the homemade frosting I made for the cupcakes.

"That is frosting. Want to try some?" He nods his little head yes. I give him a little bit on a spoon and his eyes light up like Christmas time.

"Mmmmm." Will hums his appreciation and it makes me giggle. I hear a knock at the door and pick Will up to go answer it. Of course it is our favorite guest, Christian.

"Cwistian!" Will shouts and Christian grabs him from me as usual. I see he has a large brown bag with him. We walk into the kitchen and I see it is only 10:30. I wonder why he is here so early.

"I was pretty excited about today and had nothing to do so I decided to head on over. Is that okay?" Christian explains. Did I question why he is here out loud? How did he know what I was thinking?

"It smells so good in here. What has Mama made for us today?" Christian asks Will.

"Cuptakes." Both of their faces light up at the thought.

"You made us cupcakes?" I laugh.

"I made everyone cupcakes. Not just the two of you. I made vanilla and chocolate. Do you like either of those?"

"Chocolate cake is my favorite baby. Good call." He says and I store that bit of information away for later. "What else did you make? It really does smell amazing." He complements.

"I made a buffalo chicken dip and a cheesy bacon dip. For sides I am making mashed potatoes, mac-and-cheese, bacon wrapped green beans, a salad. For dessert I made cupcakes, banana pudding, and I have some peach cobbler left over from this week that is still good. I also put some snacks together for by the pool."

"Everything sounds amazing Ana." He gives me a full kiss on the lips. When I pull away I see Will roll his eyes.

"Excuse me mister, I better not see you roll your eyes again. That is very rude." I give him the mom look and his eyes widen.

"I sowwy mama." He says sickly sweet. Little booger is not sorry about what he did he just doesn't want to get the mom look or what comes after.

"Cwistian, you gots swimmy shorts wike me?" Will points to his shorts.

"I do, it seems we match again!" Christian gives Will a hive five. "All the cool guys where navy trunks, huh little man?" Will nods his head.

"Want to come with me to start the grill?" Christian asks Will. "Its what men do." Christian tells him.

"Yes! Mama, me goes wit Cwistian to start the gwill cause its what men do." Will repeats Christian. I giggle and tell him okay. I give Christian a look that says he better watch him and he nods his head. Weird thing is, I trust Christian with Will's life. Especially after the talk we had last night.

After a wonderful lunch and a little bit of swimming, we all decide to take a break for some dessert. Everyone has some banana pudding and at least one cupcake.

"Geez Ana. I am going to have to hit the gym hard tomorrow after this amazing meal today. Your baking is incredible. Where did you learn to cook like that?" Elliot asks.

"I just taught myself. I love to bake. It helps me relax." I say with a smile.

"She should open her own bakery. I have been telling her that for years. Leave criminals, forensics, and teaching behind and sell cupcakes. I can guarantee you would make a million in the first year." Kate tells me. She is always my biggest supporter of baking. I just think she wants free cupcakes at any time.

"Baby, these are amazing. I could eat these chocolate ones for the rest of my life." Christian says as he helps Will with his, who is sitting in his lap. He looks up at me and points to Will. He has icing all over his face and chest. My sweet child is such a messy eater.

"Here baby boy, let me clean your face." He leans his face up and I wipe everything off. He smiles his appreciation.

"Who wants another.." Elliot is cut off by the loud noise of tires pulling into my driveway. That is followed by a car door slamming. We then hear the front door slam shut. In between all of this Christian has picked up Will and pulled me to him. He then angles me so I am still in his arms, but slightly behind him in case he needs to jump in front of me. I can tell Will is gripping onto Christian tightly. I then realize I am as well. I have no idea who this could be and I am trying to think why I would have left the front door unlocked. We are finally met with the person causing all the ruckus.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, ANA?" Ethan all but screams as he makes his way out the back door. I feel Christian tense and I bet he is seeing red. Ethan is making direct eye contact at me and he looks murderous. I can tell how tense his body is from over here. He is holding a manila envelope in his hands. He starts looking between Will in Christians arms, Christian, and me. I see his free hand clench to a fist.

"Daddy!" Will screams in joy not realizing Ethan is upset. He wiggles free from Christian and runs to Ethan. Ethan scoops him up and hugs him tightly. I see his body relax tremendously. Our little boy can calm us in the worst of times.

"Hey baby boy. I just stopped by to see your mama really quickly." Will nods his head and Ethan covers his face in kisses which makes Will giggle. "Have you been having fun with mama, Kate, and Elliot?" Ethan purposefully leaves Christian's name out.

"Yes! We had cuptakes daddy!"

"Did mama make my favorite vanilla with chocolate icing?" I feel Christian look at me. He is going to think I am holding something for Ethan. He doesn't realize Ethan is trying to rile him up.

"Yes daddy!"

"I'll have to grab them on the way out. Can you stay outside with Kate while I talk to mama inside?" Ethan asks Will sweetly. Will nods his head and runs to Kate.

"Ana?" Ethan asks.

"No, you are not going in there with him alone. He was erratic when he pulled in and decided to come out here yelling in front of Will." Christian turns me to look at him. He looks so vulnerable and scared. I put my hand on his cheek and he leans in.

"He is not going to hurt me. I promise. I will be right back, okay?" then I lean in so only he can hear. "Can you watch Will for me? I trust you with him. Those two over there have been drinking." I know this will give him a little bit of trust he needs right now. He nods his head and kisses me.

"Yeah, I would never lay a hand on Ana. I would never do that to the mother of my child and the woman I love." Ethan says while looking directly at Christian. I need to get Ethan out of here before WWIII happens. I give Christian a reassuring squeeze on his arms and start to follow Ethan inside. I cannot imagine what is in that folder or why he pulled up in my drive way like need for speed. I guess I am about to find out.

 _ **What does Ethan have? I guess we will find out next chapter. ;) As always I love each and every one of you. Also, I do not own FSOG.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	10. Ethan's View

**EPOV:**

"Michael, can you get Mr. Clark down to imaging for his X-ray?" I ask one of the male personal care assistants.

"Of course Dr. Kavanagh." I start to make my way to my office when I feel my phone vibrate. I quickly pull it out thinking it might be Ana or something could be wrong with Will.

"Hello?" I answer quickly without checking the caller ID.

"Son, you okay?"

"Yeah dad, sorry. I didn't check the caller ID before I answered it. What's up?" My dad knows I'm at work so it must be something important.

"Look son, I need to talk to you. Can you come by or I stop by the hospital?"

"Sure. I have a break in a little bit. Just swing by. I'll be in my office."

Not even ten minutes later he is knocking on my office door.

"Dad, you must have been close by. Is everything okay?"

"I was at the office which you know is only a block or two. Listen, a few of our photographers were out at Pike Place yesterday when the stumbled onto something unusual. They spotted Christian Grey there.. with a woman. Not that that's completely out of the ordinary. We have never been able to catch Grey with a woman in public, but doesn't mean it is unusual though. This wasn't just any woman he was with." My head must be slightly fuzzy from almost working a full 18 hours straight. I'm barely piecing together his sentences.

"Son, it was Ana he was with. Not only Ana, but they had Will with them." This catches my full attention. Ana and Christian were out together. Will was with them. "We love Ana, Ethan, like she is one of our own. Your marriage ended, on good reason too. This has nothing to do with Ana moving on. I support her on that and on you moving on as well, even though your mother is holding out hope that y'all will rekindle. This is about what the paparazzi and tabloids will do to her and Will. I'm bringing this to you out of concern. I worry about her and Will's safety if it gets out they are involved with Grey. We are lucky it was only my photographers there. Kavanagh Media will never write anything on Ana unless it was approved by her."

"What's in the folder?" I ask in a daze. Ana was out with another man and had my son there. I just..I can't comprehend it.

"The pictures."

"Give them to me." I command. He slides them across my desk. There they are. Christian holding Will with his arm around Ana, Christian kissing Ana on the cheek while she holds Will, Christian and Will playing in the arcade there, and finally them at Christian's car. One of him strapping Will in and one of him helping Ana in. I feel like I can't breathe. My people. My family are in this picture with another man. They are smiling and happy. Will is obviously comfortable with Christian. I wonder how long he's been around my son for them to be this comfortable. I run my finger over Ana's face. I used to be the one to make her smile like that. I made her this happy.

"Son?" My dad is looking at me worriedly.

"Thanks for telling me and bringing these by. I need to finish up some reports before I head back out there." I tell him still looking at the photos.

"Ethan, she deserves to be happy. So do you. She divorced you over a year ago. You had to of known she would date sooner than later." My dad states.

"She moved here after the divorce. After I moved here. I thought it was because she still loved me and wanted to be with me. So she moved for me." I can feel the tears in the back of my eyes but will them away.

"Ana gave you the greatest gift in the world Ethan. She gave you Will. She gave you the second greatest gift when she moved here because everyone she ever cared for was here. That gift was you being able to see your son anytime you want. You are close by in case of emergency, not a almost a whole country apart. If I was Ana and my husband cheated on me, I would not move across the country just so he could see my son whenever. Y'all have been amazing co-parents so far. Will is the most important thing. Just remember that, okay?" I nod my head. He gets up to leave and places his hand on my shoulder.

"I love you son."

"Love you too dad." I reply as he walks out.

I continue to stare at the pictures of my Ana and Will out with this man. He is known to be Seattle's biggest playboy, besides his brother Elliot. The longer I stare the angrier I get. How dare this man try to play father with my child and replace me! Who does he think he is? I slam my hand down on the table and decide to pay Ana a little visit to get some answers. I am running out of the hospital telling my other coworkers I have an emergency at home I need to take care of. I finally make it to my truck and head off to Ana's. Why was I so stupid to cheat on her? It didn't even mean anything to me.

-Flashback-

I am on my way to the hospital for the 6th time in 48 hours. I feel as if I have barely been home this whole month let alone the past 48 hours. I am stressed beyond belief. Will was sick last week, Ana is sick this week, I have been stressed with work here, I was offered an amazing job in Seattle – which I haven't told Ana about because she loves living here, and I haven't been able to bury myself in my wife for the longest time. This would stress any man out. I am used to being inside my wife at least once or twice a day. Also, Ana hasn't said anything about how much I am working lately. Ana is the most understanding person in the world, but some days I just wish she would tell me she wants me home more. Of course she tells me she misses me, but some days I just need more reassurance that this separation is killing her as much as it is killing me.

"Kavanagh, you are needed in room 8. Trauma to the head and neck. Car accident." Dr. Lee tells me as I am walking through the doors. "Get cleaned up and get in there fast." I haven't been able to sit my stuff down and it already starts.

3 hours later I have seen three patients and one doesn't look like they will make it through the night. This just stresses me out even more. I did all I could for him and Dr. Roberts took over since he was moved to the ICU. I do not like losing patients.

"What are you doing in here Kavanagh? Hiding from the day from hell?" Lisa, a new doctor at the hospital, asks as she sits down next to me in the stairwell on the basement level. It is my secret place to decompress for five minutes alone. How did she find me?

"Day from hell is pretty accurate. Actually, it is more like month from hell. I have been here more than I have at home."

"I know what you mean. I have been really stressed lately. Have you? You seem extremely tense Kavanagh." When did she get so close to me?

"Yeah, I am passed stressed I think. I need a week's vacation to decompress from this month." She starts running her fingers up my leg. I grab her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a way to get all that stress out. No one will know. It can be our little secret."

"I'm married. I don't need this."

"Where is your ring if you are married? Look I need to let this stress out and so do you. No one has to know about it." She says and within seconds she is naked on the floor in front of me on her hands and knees. Everything just seems to blur after this. She tells me since she isn't on birth control and we don't have a condom I can fuck her ass. I watch her lick two fingers and stick them in her ass. I don't think. The next thing I know is I am ramming into her from behind and I know it has to be painful, but I don't care. She keeps turning her head to look at me. I place my hand on it and push it into the ground. I don't want to see her face. This isn't about connection or lust. This is a release I haven't been able to have in so long. I am not even embarrassed when I pull out, turn her around and cum in her mouth in under two minutes. I close my eyes and don't even look at her as I tilt my head back slightly whispering Ana's name.

The next thing I am aware of is Lisa telling me how amazing that was and how she has been waiting for us to be together. She tells me she knew I wanted her all along. What is this bitch going on about? I haven't given her a thought before this. I have never thought of any other woman besides Ana. I quickly dress and make my way to the main floor.

"Fuuuuuuckkk!" I say out loud as I bang my head on the wall. What the fuck did I just do? I just ruined my marriage. I'll tell Ana as soon as I get home. There are no secrets between us. She is so forgiving. Could she possibly forgive me for this? It meant nothing to me. Ana will forgive me. She loves me. We are soul mates. We can move passed this. I run to tell Dr. Lee I need to leave due to an emergency at home. On my way I call Kate and ask her to come get Will. I tell her something happened and I need to talk with Ana alone. Ana will forgive you Kavanagh. You have never done anything wrong before. Also, she takes her wedding vows to the heart. She wouldn't leave me over this.

-End Flashback-

I let out a huge breath of air. I told her that day and two weeks later I was being served divorce papers. I cried and got wasted in the hotel room for those two weeks. I almost drank myself to death. I just couldn't cope with what I had done to her - to my family. My parents had to fly in and help me get back on my feet. I thought if the alcohol didn't kill me, Ray surely would or Kate. Lisa called our house during those two weeks and tormented Ana. She showed up at Ana's work. That was the final straw and her friends at the police station had a restraining order put in place quickly for all of us. I got that vacation I so desperately wanted because I resigned at the hospital. I took the job in Seattle on the condition I didn't have to start for a while. I thought maybe Ana would try to stop me from leaving. She didn't. I expected her to scream and be angry about it all. She just cried until Kate brought Will back home and then it was like she was in mom mode. She asked me to pack a bag and leave. She was accommodating when it came to Will. She didn't keep him from me. We worked up our custody agreement during the divorce. She let me pick what I wanted to do based on my work schedule. Then she did the thing that broke me completely. She forgave me as I knew she would. I just thought we would still be together and not divorcing. She made the whole process rather quick and before long she was a Steele again. She was never mean or malicious during any of it. She was still amazing Ana and I was a broken man by my own doing.

When I think of the word broken it reminds me why I am on the way to talk to Ana. I would really like to break Grey's face in. Why did he pick my family to go after? Ana doesn't like grand gestures or money, which he is all about. Grey is flashy and fancy – my Ana is simple and classy. It is never going to work out between the two. When I pull in on two wheels, oops, didn't know I was going that fast, my anger goes through the roof. Kate's car is here as well as the SUV from the first time Grey was here, which means that fucking asshole is here. Good. I make my way through the house when I finally see them through the back window. Grey has Will in his arms and Ana positioned behind him.

I make myself known a lot louder than I should. I am surprised I didn't scare Will. I dig at Grey a bit about the cupcakes and by the look on his face it is working. Ana agrees to go inside with me and I smirk at Grey when she turns to follow me. He looks like he could kill me any minute now. Well, the feeling is mutual fucker.

I walk inside and hear Ana shut the door behind me. When I make it to the living room, I turn around to see her giving me the look. The mom look. I'm in deep trouble now.

 **Well, this was Ethan's pov and the reason they are divorced. The next chapter, which I am already working on, should be up either tonight or tomorrow after noon. It will return to Ana's pov for when she talks to Ethan. The reviews were once again amazing and made my heart melt. Love each and every one of your sweet faces. You guys are the absolute best!**

 **As always, I do not own FSOG.**

 **xoEW**


	11. The Mom Look

Ethan is walking in front of me to the living room. He turns around once he arrives and his face pales when he looks at me. I know I am giving him the "that stunt you just pulled and your attitude does not fly with me" look. He used to call this "The Mom Look".

"Sit" I command and he does on the couch.

"I do NOT appreciate the way you just acted outside in front of Will and my guests. That behavior is not acceptable. You are a grown man Ethan. You cannot act like this. It is going to teach Will bad habits –"

"Christian is going to teach him bad habits." Ethan states petulantly.

"Do NOT interrupt me while I am talking! What has gotten into you Ethan? Christian is a wonderful man. He is not going to teach Will bad habits. If you are not careful, it will be you teaching him bad habits." I know my next words have to be carefully said. I need Ethan to understand this once and for the last time.

"Ethan, I adore you and care for you because you are Will's father. That is where it ends though. I thought I made my views on our relationship very clear when I signed those divorce papers. The trust I had in you as a husband ended that day. But the trust I had in you as a father has never ended. You are amazing with Will. We are co-parents Ethan. We do it pretty well compared to other divorced couples."

"I never meant to hurt you. She meant nothing to me. I thought we would have moved on from that and the divorce was just something we would get over. We could have another child by now." For the love of God. This man just does not get it. He is stuck in the past. I hear someone clear their throat and turn around to see Kate standing there.

"If you don't mind I would like to join this conversation." I nod at her to continue.

"Ethan, you have to let Ana go. She hasn't been yours for over a year now. This has got to stop. Don't you want Ana to be happy? She deserves it after the hell she went through last year. What is in the envelope?" Ethan pushes the envelope over to Kate. She lays each picture out on the table. Our day at Pike Place is laid out in front of me and I do not believe my eyes. I am smiling in every picture. I look so happy and Will looks so happy.

"Look at Ana in these pictures Ethan. She is smiling from ear to ear. Don't you want that for her? Because I know for a fact she wants that for you." He looks over at me. I know he doesn't understand it yet, but maybe this will be the beginning of him backing off.

"Look at Will, Ethan. He adores Christian. Christian is so good with him and Will is so happy. We want Will to be loved and you can tell by this picture he is." I add in while looking Ethan in the eye. He looks from me to the picture and back to me.

"Dad said the paparazzi will come after you and Will if you are with Christian. Do you want that? You are not the type of woman who likes being in the spot light." He tells me.

"Let me decide what I want and do not want. Christian has promised to keep myself and Will safe, no matter what. That is all that matters, okay?" He doesn't nod or make any movements. He just stares at me.

"Kate can you go get Will so I can say goodbye to him before I leave?" She nods and goes to retrieve Will.

"I'm his dad, Ana. Not Christian." He says while looking directly into my eyes. Jeez, stake your claim much? I don't want him to feel as if he is being replaced because that is not the case. I need to reassure him that Christian is not trying to replace Ethan. I get up and he stands up as well. I give him a hug and whisper in his ear.

"Christian is not trying to replace you, okay?" He nods his head and I hear Will talking and footsteps behind us. I pull away and turn around to see not only Kate and Will, but Elliot and Christian as well. Christian looks hurt and angry at the same time. Will runs to his daddy and they say their goodbyes on the way to the door.

"Ethan?" I say in a whisper so Will doesn't catch on.

"Yeah?"

"Make a scene like that again at my house or in front of my child ever again, and I will make your life hell. You scared not only me, but Will too. If you cannot start acting like a grown up, I may not be able to trust you with Will. Understand?" He gulps and nods his head.

"It was not my intentions to scare anyone, let alone you and Will. I am really sorry about that." He looks embarrassed about his actions. Good, he should.

"I'll call you this week and let you know what time I will pick him up Friday." I nod my head and he hands Will back over after a few kisses.

"Be careful on your way home. Tell daddy bye, Will." Will does and lays his head on my shoulder. My boy must be sleepy from such a long day. We walk back into the living room to see Kate sitting on the couch.

"I hope he understands now." She tells me.

"Me too. I just wonder how they knew we were there." I am puzzled how they knew we would be there. I look up at Kate and she cannot look me in the eye.

"I told them. I had a few guys go out to catch the shots. I needed Ethan to see how happy you looked from an outsider's point of view. I needed him to see how happy you and Will were with Christian." My best friend. She always has my back no matter what.

I get up and hug her with Will still in my arms.

"You are amazing and the bestest friend I have ever had. Thank you so much. Just don't do it again. It actually scared me yesterday when everyone was staring at us." I pull away and kiss her cheek.

"Let me go grab Elliot. We will put Will down then head out. I think you need to have a talk with your hunk of burning love out there." I nod my head and get ready for a talk with Christian. Elliot and Kate come back inside and Elliot grabs Will from me. I pick up the baby monitor and tell Kate to turn it on in Will's room. I tell them goodbye and to lock the door on the way out. I make my way outside to find Christian. I find him standing by the pool looking into space. I wrap my arms around him from behind and feel how tense his body is. He turns around to look at me.

"Hey." I say to him.

"Hi." He responds shortly. I just stare at this beautiful man for a second. His body is the work of God alone. He is muscular in all the right places and his sun-kissed skin makes me want to kiss all over his body.

"Want to sit down and talk with me for a bit? Will is asleep and we will have no interruptions." He looks so sad when he looks down at me.

"I think I may leave actually. Elliot and Kate already left so I think I might as well."

"It is obvious you are upset Christian. Let's talk about this and if you still want to leave afterwards you can." I compromise with him. He goes to sit down on one of my comfy outside chairs and I make my way to the other. He grabs my hand and pulls me down on his lap.

"You were hugging him. Did you forgive him? Are you getting back together with him?" Has this man lost his mind. I am going to have to give Christian some reassurance that I want him.

"Christian, you know I am not getting back together with him. If I was, why would I be with you right now in your lap?" He looks slightly embarrassed by his questions. I decide to give him a little more reassurance. I turn my body so I am straddling him and lean in to kiss him with everything I have. He swipes his tongue across my lower lip and I immediately grant him access. This kiss is all about Christian. I let him dominate and lead the way. I can feel his erection poking me through his trunks and I grind down on him to show him who it is I am interested in. He pulls away breathing heavily and places his forehead on mine.

"Ana.." he says in a whisper. "But what about the cupcakes. Did you make his favorite for him?" Now this makes me laugh.

"No! I had no idea he was coming over. I always make cupcakes with a bunch of different varieties. I promise what his favorite cupcake is was the farthest from my mind when I was making them." I end with a laugh. This man has jealousy issues out the wa-zoo. He laughs at himself and pulls me closer to him.

"I know it is too soon, but when we do make love I am going to worship your body." He says while peppering kisses down my neck a collarbone.

"Do you still want to leave?" He shakes his head no as he trails a finger over the exposed part of my boobs.

"Your boobs are amazing baby. They are huge on your petite frame and I love it. You also have an incredible ass." He says and grabs my ass. He is turning me on and I need to distract quickly. We are not quite there yet. Soon, just not today.

"Thanks, it must be the thousands of squats I do every week at the gym." I tell him with a wink.

"I know some squats you can do."

"Such a pervert, Grey."

"Your pervert baby." He tells me with this beautiful smile. I still can't believe this man wants me. "Will is asleep?"

"Mmmhm." I moan and answer at the same time. Christian is massaging my ass and it feels amazing.

"Good, lets go for a swim." He picks me up and throws me in the pool. When I am coming back up, I feel his splash from jumping in.

"I cannot believe you just threw me into the pool." I say in mock horror.

"Oh yeah? I wish I could say I was sorry, but I'm not." He is swimming towards me and I splash him. Oh how I love playful Christian.

We continue playing in the pool for a while and I hear Will on the baby monitor.

"I got him." Christian says as he lifts himself out of the pool. His backside looks… yum!

"I am going to heat up our left over's. Want to stay for dinner?" I ask hoping he does.

"You already know I do." He gives me a sexy smirk. Oh how I adore this man. He is so good to my sweet Will and he didn't run off when my crazy ex-husband should up looking like a banshee. I dry off and make my way into the kitchen to start our dinner. This is all so domesticated. We act like.. like a real family. I never thought I would have this after last year. I decide to thank the Lord tonight in my prayers for sending me an amazing man.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Next chapter, we will hopefully see our favorite couple enjoy a rather fun night where they talk about everything. They might partake in a few bottles of tequila as well. ;) Will we see Ethan again? Who knows… We will just have to see what is next for this cute couple. I am already starting on the next one! Love you all and thank you again for the sweetest reviews ever!**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	12. Swing By

Will and I are just coming inside when a knock at the door catches us off guard. I run to grab it while Will is putting his outside toys in their box. When I check the security monitor I see Christian's face and I instantly smile. I haven't seen him since Sunday night. We have plans for Friday so I assumed I wouldn't see him until then. I swing open the door and there he is looking extremely fine in his fitted suit.

"Hey baby. I tried calling before I came over, but you didn't answer." He pulls me into his arms and gives me a kiss that would make anyone else blush.

"Sorry, my phone was inside. Will and I were playing out back. You are just in time for dinner. Want to join us?" I say while turning around and walking towards where Will is. He smacks me on my butt, catching me off guard.

"Christian! Why did you do that?" I ask in mock horror.

"Baby, I couldn't help myself. It just looked so amazing. I had to _spank_ it." The way he says the word spank has my panties wet.

"Pervert." I mutter under my breath and feel another hand come down on my opposite cheek.

"I heard that." He smirks.

"Mr. Grey, if you could keep your hands off my butt, I know of a sweet little boy who is going to be so excited to see you." I motion for him to follow me.

 **CPOV:**

I follow my gorgeous girl till we are in the mud room where she keeps Will's toy box for outside. She points and tells me to go in. I turn the corner and see him on the floor playing with a fire truck and police car.

"PULL OWVER FIREMAN!" He exclaims then instantly giggles at himself. This is totally Ana's child. She makes herself laugh all the time.

"Hey, the fireman and policeman are supposed to work together." I tell him and without missing a beat he responds.

"But he was speeding." It takes him just one more second before he looks up and his whole face lights up. He jumps up and runs into my arms.

"Cwistian, you come see me?" He wraps his little arms around my neck and hugs me tightly to him. I would love to come home to this sweet boy and his mom every day if I could. They just instantly put you in a better mood.

"I sure did. I thought maybe I could have dinner with you. How does that sound?" His eyes light up and he nods his head. I walk into the kitchen with him in my arms.

"Mama, what are we having for dinner?" I ask as I give her a kiss on the cheek when I pass.

"We are having a baked lemon pepper chicken on a bed of creamy mashed potatoes with a side of garlic green beans. Sound yummy?"

"Yup!" Will and I agree at the same time.

After a wonderful meal and putting Will to bed, Ana and I are sitting on the couch watching some tv show about being naked in the wild. No way in hell I would do that.

"So what is this dinner we are going to Friday?" Ana asks thought a yawn. My people seem to get tired early.

"It's a business dinner for a company I want to buy out of New York. It would really open GEH up on the east coast with the purchase."

"Have you ever thought about going south?"

"South? As in California?" She shakes her head.

"No like the South. Tennessee, Georgia, Alabama, etc. Google just bought property for a huge data center in Alabama. You are really into agriculture. I'm sure there would be tons of opportunities for you in the South." My girl is smart. I never thought about expanding to the south. I will have to look into it tomorrow morning.

"I'm exhausted. We played so hard today." She snuggles into my side more. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Can I - I was wondering.. can I stay with you tonight?" I know I just sounded like an idiot. Good going Grey. She looks up at me, her face impassive.

"I don't think tonight is a great night. You don't have clothes for tomorrow. Why don't we try Friday night? Will won't be here so you won't be woken up at 6 am." She finishes with a giggle. Then her face returns to its impassiveness. Does she want me to stay? She doesn't look excited about it at all.

"I've never been to your place before." She states so casually. I know you haven't baby. It might show who I really am. A cold, arrogant asshole who is not the fun guy you have grown to like hanging out with.

"Well, maybe this weekend I could take you over there. I much rather be at your house though. It's a home. My place is just a place to lay my head and work." She frowns at this, but before I have a chance to kiss the v that forms when she frowns – her face is back to impassive.

"Okay, I am going to head out. I am so glad I got to see you tonight baby." I give her another kiss and all I want to do is stay with her forever. She walks me to the door and makes me promise to text her when I get home. She knows I text her when I walk through the front door of my penthouse. I can't wait for Friday. I will finally get to hold the girl I am falling for all night.

 _Friday_

 **APOV:**

I am dressed in a beautiful lace, navy fitted dress that hugs my curves in all of the right places. I am putting in my earrings by the front door when I hear a familiar knock. My Christian is here. I swing open the door and see Mr. Gorgeous standing there in a fitted grey suit. Dear Jesus, please help me get through this night without drooling over myself.

"Hey baby. You look gorgeous as always, Ms. Steele." He leans in to kiss me and when I pull away I wipe my lipstick off his lips.

"I believe these are for you." He hands me a beautiful set of white roses with a few light pink ones scattered in there.

"These are beautiful. You spoil me Mr. Grey." I say with a wink. I place the already vased flowers on the coffee table and head back to the door. When I walk outside I notice a different vehicle in my driveway.

"Where is your SUV?" I say a little sad. He looks so incredibly sexy driving an SUV.

"This is my R8. One of my favorite vehicles." He looks at it like this car is his child. I can't help but giggle.

"Something funny Ana?"

"Nope." He helps me in the car. When he climbs in I see how extremely sexy he looks. So it is in car he looks amazing in. Interesting. We get just about a mile down the road from my house when the car starts to sound really funny.

"Is everything okay?" I ask a little nervous.

"Something is wrong. Let me take a quick look." He climbs out after pulling over.

"SHIT!" I hear him scream from outside the car. I climb out and find him leaning on the side of his door. I make my way over to him and see he looks completely upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I say running my hands up and down his biceps.

"Every time I try to take you out something shitty happens. I just want to take you nice places, show off to everyone how hot my girl is, make you laugh, feed you great food – not be caught in a rainstorm, have everyone stare at us like their favorite dinner, or have my car get a flat. I just had new tires put on this car." He says with a defeated sigh. I now see the totally flat tire look pitiful in the back. I look back at Christian who has his head down.

"Christian?" He doesn't move. "Hey, look at me." I tell him and put my hand on his cheek. He looks at me and leans into my touch.

"Can you reschedule the dinner?"

"My second in command is going. So there is technically no reason for me to go. I just wanted to take you out." Okay, this is good.

"Well then. Call Taylor and tell him what happened. Ask him to take care of it and lets start our walk back to my house." He looks at me like I am crazy.

"We are more than a mile away from your house. You have 6 inch heels on."

"So? Look, let's get back to my house, order Chinese, put on a movie and enjoy a quiet night in. We can go out tomorrow night. This night is not ruined. We will just spend it at home, not at a restaurant." I give him my best bright eyed look and start to pull his hand to start our walk. We make it about half way and the sky falls out. Rain is coming down so hard that it makes my hair straight. I can't help but laugh. Christian does not find this funny and continues to sulk the whole way back.

We finally make it back to the house and I direct him to my room to change into his pjs. He is still sulking and I am racking my brains as to how to change his mood around. I grab my pjs and change in the guest bedroom. I am not ready to be completely naked in front of him yet. Hopefully _soon._

I meet him back downstairs and he is paying for our food that's at the door. He goes to the kitchen, but I direct him to the living room.

"We are going to pig out in front of the tv tonight." I explain when he looks at me crazy. I push the coffee table out of the way and pull the floor pillows out of the corner. We have a quiet dinner and my guy still looks so defeated. I decide I know what we need to crank this night up. Tequila of course. I go to grab it and two shot glasses. Mr. Grey is going to have a fun night whether he like sit or not.

"Tequila? Why are you bringing that out?"

"Look who can talk!" I say playfully and finally see a small smirk come from him.

"Mr. Grey, we are going to play the question game." I say making it up as I go. "For every question you ask, you have to take a shot. Here, I'll go first." I pour the liquor and try to think of a good question.

"Have you ever smoked marijuana?" He laughs. Oh my man has a beautiful laugh.

"No, Ana. I have never done anything like that. What about you?" I don't answer since he didn't take his shot. He finally remembers and downs his drink like a pro.

"Yes, I have." He looks astonished at this.

"Miss Goody-Pants has smoked weed. When?" I don't answer again and he finally catches on.

"Right after my senior year of high school. Have you ever been arrested?" Shot. He laughs again. It seems my goal is working. He stretches out against one couch and I lean against the opposite one. We are facing each other and I can tell this is going to be fun.

"Almost. In high school, I had a terrible fighting record. I just wanted to hit anyone or anything. I got into a fight at school one day and I ended up knocking over one of the teachers. That bitch wanted me arrested for knocking her over- EVEN though I was pushed into her. They actually handcuffed me and everything until my dad showed up. I was grounded for months." He smiles as if he is such a bad boy while I laugh my heart out.

"Wow, you were such a bad boy." He laughs again.

"I'll be your bad boy, baby." Is he tipsy? Oh I love it!

"I'll hold you to that." I say with a wink. We continue on with our light hearted questions and it has completely changed his mood. I just finished my story about my skirt falling off during a cheer stunt in high school. He gets this dark look in his eyes and I get a little nervous about his next question.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Oh shit. We were having so much fun until now. He takes his shot and looks at me expectantly. Here goes nothing..

 _ **Next time we see our sweet couple they may be revealing some deep secrets – while intoxicated. As soon as I post this, I will be starting the next chapter which will hopefully be up soon! This was just a sweet little filler before we get to some good stuff and MAYBE a lemon! What!? :) Thank you again for my sweet reviews and messages. I adore all of you! As always, I do not own FSOG.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	13. Tequila Makes You Brave

"When did you lose your virginity?" Christian asks and I just stare at him trying to figure out how to avoid this topic. I crawl on my hands and knees over to him. When I get to him, I straddled him and his arms wrap around my waist.

"How drunk are you Mr. Grey?"

"Drunk enough to hear this."

"Why do you want to know Christian? You aren't going to like the answers I tell you. It will only make you upset. The point of this game was to get your frown turned upside down." With this is giggle. Really Ana? Frown upside down?

"Ana.." He pulls me tighter to him. He smells like a wonderful mix of Christian and tequila. "I want to know everything about you. The good and bad. This is something I need to know. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Then he becomes serious for a second.

"I've never told anyone how I lost my virginity. My mom and dad would be devastated."

Why would his parents be upset over who he slept with?

"Please tell me Ana. I need to know." He doesn't need to know, but I have nothing to hide so I'll play along.

"I was 16." He looks at me waiting for me to add more. "It was in a small cabin outside of Nashville." I finish up and I am about to ask him who he slept with but he interrupts me.

"With Ethan?"

"Yes, Christian. My first time was with Ethan." He actually doesn't appear to be as upset as I thought he would.

"Why a cabin?"

"Well he lived in the dorms at school and we couldn't very well do it at my house. So he planned a full weekend away at a near by lake. They had rental cabins." Hopefully this will suffice.

"He planned it? It was special?"

"He planned it." I'm not answering if it was special.

"Did he make you come while having intercourse?"

"You are so crude! I am not giving you details of what we did!" I say in absolute horror. That is crossing the line on so many levels.

"I just need to know. I want to be better than him and I never want to do something he has already done." My poor, sweet, jealous boy. He doesn't want our first time to remind me of my first time. Bless his heart. Time to reassure again.

"Our first time will be amazing no matter what, okay?" He nods his head, but doesn't make eye contact. "It doesn't matter what happened between Ethan and I. I am with you right now." Still no eye contact.

"Tell me about your first time."

"How about I tell you that last?"

"No, how about you share it now." And he does. He doesn't hold back.

"My mom's best friend seduced me at the age of 15. Our affair continued until I went to college. When I moved back home it picked up again and her husband caught us one day." He is looking at me for a response and I will admit this is the first time I am completely speechless. 15. Mom's best friend. Her husband. Those are the keywords I'm hearing on repeat. Instead of waiting for me to respond he continues.

"It was just pure fucking. I never loved her. Hell I've never been in love before. I've never made love. You have obviously. I just know how to fuck. I must say I'm good at it. I've been with several women, I mean several, and wait - I'm surprised you didn't know that about me. I'm one of Seattle's biggest playboys. You didn't know? Oh yeah, I forgot you had no idea who I was when we met. So that's me. Rich, arrogant, sex machine that lost his virginity to a woman who was my mom's best friend." He rambles on. What. The. Fuck. What do I say to this? I only have questions.

"Does your mom know now?" He shakes his head.

"Nope. No one knows besides me, her, her husband, and you." How do I tell him he was molested? That what she did was rape.

"Do you still talk to her?"

"Yes I do. We are business partners." Oh hell no. He still associates himself with her? His rapist?

"Did she initiate sex the first time?"

"Yeah, she controlled the whole thing. I think I was in shock the first time." Is he clueless as to what that means? Holy hell.

"I think the only reason I continued to have sex with her is because it was just fucking. A form of release. No love involved." I make a note to ask him about this when he is sober. I have a child. I can't have my child around a pedophile. I look back up to Christian and he is slowly dozing off. I guess the tequila shots are doing him in.

"Christian?" I nudge him and he tries to focus on me. I can guarantee he is not aware of what he just shared with me. When he spoke of his first time I was not expecting that...

"Let's go to bed." I get up off his lap and hold my hand out to him. He is actually walking pretty great to the bedroom. I follow him in and instruct him to take the pills I hand him. He does and climbs in on Will's side of the bed. I take my medicine and climb in. He plus me to him and I hear him sniff my hair.

"Your hair always smells so good. I could sniff it for days." Then he giggles, which makes me laugh. I turn to face him and I can tell he has sobered up slightly. Still drunk, but his eyes are focusing only on me right now.

"What's your favorite candy?" I giggle. So he wants to resume the question game sans tequila.

"Sour worms or sour patch kids. You?"

"Reese's"

"Ew! I strongly dislike peanut butter." His eyes get big.

"That's not normal Ana. How do you not like it?"

"I don't know. It's gross." He giggles.

"Okay, what's your favorite...animal? Oh that's a good one Grey." I giggle. I don't think he meant to say the last part out loud.

"Hmm...When we go to the zoo, I love to see the tigers and giraffes. What about you Mr. Grey?" He thinks for a minute.

"Possibly the lion. So strong and a leader." That suits him.

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" I ask him and his eyes light up.

"Chocolate Therapy...mmm...wait, do you have any?" I laugh at his childlike behavior. He's exactly like a grown up Will.

"No, I have mine and Will's favorite. I don't think that will mix well with tequila though." He nods his head thoughtfully. I try to cover a yawn.

"Roll over. Let me spoon you." I do and he pulls me to him. He places an arm over my stomach and strokes it with his fingers. I can feel his breathing even out on my shoulder and I know he has fallen asleep. I have never felt so content before in my life. I say my prayers and remind myself to talk to Christian in the morning about his pedophile business partner. With the thought of waking up to Christian in the morning, I fall into a peaceful slumber.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hey loves! So they got kind of deep and Ana is going to have to speak with him about the Bitch Troll. Also, our jealous Christian might make another appearance soon. It's only Friday night - we have the rest of the weekend for our love birds! I'm going to take a poll: what should the cute couple do on their Saturday out?**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

 _ **xoEw**_


	14. Best Sleep Ever

**CPOV:**

I am woken from my deep slumber, but I'm not sure what has woken me though. I lay there with my eyes closed and hear a phone beep. Ahh. That must be the culprit. I go to open my eyes when a sharp pain shoots across them. Fuck. I can't remember how much I had to drink last night, but I do remember one thing that brings a smile to my face. The warmness I feel in front of me is Ana. I stayed with Ana last night. My teenager self is fist pumping in my head right now and giggling like a school girl. My adult self in about to groan in agony as I remember I told her about Elena. Why would I do that? _You just had to know about her first time, huh?_ I feel the warm body in my arms shift and I slowly try to open my eyes again.

Wow. She looks absolutely beautiful in the morning time. Who am I kidding, she is always beautiful. She is laying on her back looking at something on her phone. Her hair is framing her face perfectly and she just looks so breathtaking. She must notice me staring and looks over at me.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" She asks sweetly as she rubs my arm that is around her waist.

"Like I was run over by a bus. To be honest I imagined I would feel worse. We drank a lot last night. Why don't you look as affected as I feel?" She giggles.

"I gave you medicine last night as well as myself. It always helps me with hangovers. I don't have one at all." She replies with a smirk.

"Well aren't you just so lucky to not have one. Now come here and cuddle with me some more. I have a good feeling it will help my hangover." She laughs as I pull her to me, face to face. I pull her in for a kiss and it starts off so slow and sweet. Then she places her hands around my neck and into my hair. I lose all control and kiss her like my life depended on it. I moan like a teenager who is having his first kiss. I have never felt this before. This all consuming passion and dare I say _love?_ I roll her over on her back a run a hand through her hair. She presses her body to mine and I am fighting the urge to cum in my pajama pants. I start to run my hand from her collarbone down to her stomach. She is wearing a light pink silk tank top and it feels oh so good against her skin. My hand makes its way under her tank and her skin feels even better. My hand is on a mission to find her erect nipple and give it a small pinch. She moans in my mouth and it is almost my undoing. I am grinding my erection into her and suddenly she pulls away from me, effectively ending the kiss. I open my eyes and notice the beautiful blush on her face and her swollen lips. I think this is about to be our first time, but she shuts it down with three words.

"Are you hungry?" She asks me. It takes me a second to stop thinking with the wrong head.

"Yes I am. What are you going to make me baby?"

"Who said I am making you anything?" She gives me a smirk. God I love when this woman flirts with me.

"I don't know how to cook." Is my girl crazy? I can't cook.

"Well there is a first time for everything. So let's get up and start some breakfast." She starts to shuffle out from under me. I roll to my back and let her get up. She is walking to the bathroom and swaying those perfect hips. I watch her mesmerized. She turns her head right before she gets to the door and I know she was just putting on a show for my benefit.

While she is in the shower, I think over last night. She and Ethan seemed like the real deal. High school sweethearts who lost their virginities to each other. They married and had a child. Oh how I wish I could have met her first. Will could be mine and Ana's. This makes me wonder for the first time what Ethan did to lose Ana. Ana seems so forgiving so it must have been horrible. I'll just thank my lucky stars that his stupidity resulted in Ana and I being together. Hmm.. I want to make my and Ana's first time special. I want her to never think about her actual first time, so I need to plan something spectacular. This leads me on a mission to plan the perfect first time for us. This will be my first time to make love. I am pretty giddy about it. She comes walking out of the bathroom and gives me a strange look.

"What has you all giddy Mr. Grey?" Shit. Was I just smiling due to my thoughts? So lame, Grey.

"You do baby." I say while I climb off the bed. "Let's go cook breakfast Ms. Steele." I say as I smack her ass on the way out. I just cannot help myself. I'm an ass man and my girl has the most perfect ass ever. I hear her gasp and turn around to see her blush.

After a scrumptious breakfast Ana put together, she has gone to change for the day. I am lounging on the couch watching Sports Center. They are replaying last nights Mariner game. I notice a picture of her and Will on the side table. She is wearing a beautiful white dress with boots. My little southern girl. My thoughts drift to how to make our first time perfect. I actually want to do it here. Her bed has had no one in it…that I am aware of. No, she said this was her house and she furnished it. I could very well take her to my penthouse as no one has ever been in my bed there, but I want this to be somewhere comfortable for Ana. She loves her home and I encourage myself to do it here. Now, how to get her out of the house for a little bit so I can plan...

"Dang! Seattle won by 5? That is crazy!" I hear her voice behind me. She plops down next to me on the couch. My dick is standing at attention from her outfit and her smell. I should buy some of her bath soap just to sniff every few minutes I am not with her.

"Yes they did baby. Do you like the Mariners?"

"I am more of a Braves girl. We used to make weekend trips over to see them play when I was in high school and college." I can even feel myself tense at this. Her and Ethan did? How can I ever replace her memories of this fucker.

"My dad and I would make a weekend of it. Stop at random local places to eat. It was kind of our tradition." Oh that makes me feel better. Her and her father did this. Wait did Ethan ever go with them?

"Did Ethan ever go with you?" She looks at me sympathetically and changes the subject back to the Mariners.

"Do you ever have tickets to the Mariners?"

"My company has seats behind home plate. I usually give them to Elliot."

"We should go sometime! Will and I love baseball. He would probably really enjoy it." She says giving me a smile.

"I would love to take my two favorite people to a baseball game."

"Christian?" She looks so serious as she says my name.

"Yes baby?"

"I need to talk to you about something. Last night, do you remember telling me about how you lost your virginity?" I nod my head. I do not like where this is headed. "How much older was your mom's best friend at that time?" I gulp.

"She was in her 40s." Her face pales.

"Christian, I understand that you may not see this as rape, but I do. I cannot have Will around her. That is just unacceptable, which makes me a little nervous as to where this could lead between us. If you are going to be friends with her and work with her, I don't think it will work out between us." No, no, no, NO! She didn't rape me. She helped me release all the tension I felt back then. Then I think of Will. My stomach rolls as I think about some woman sleeping with him at 15. I would kill her with my bare hands. What am I say? Am I saying it was wrong? I look up at Ana and see she is staring straight through me, reaching every vulnerable spot inside.

"She didn't rape me." It is all I can get out.

"You told me last night she basically seduced you and you let her. You were 15. Even if you said yes, by law it is not consent." She takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I will not have my son around her or anyone associated with her. That is all I am saying." She turns away from me and looks at the tv. I grab her chin gently and turn her face back towards me.

"I promised to keep you and Will safe. I am not going to let anything happen to him or you. I will not do anything to jeopardize this relationship either. I.. I l-like you so much Ana." I almost just fucking said love. Grey, this girl is telling you to end your business relationship and friendship with Elena. You never let anyone tell you what to do. I decide to shelf it for later. I don't want this to spoil our weekend.

"How about we eat lunch then I have a surprise for you." She just nods and I lean in to kiss her behind her ear. "I don't want this to ruin our perfect weekend baby. Let's shelf that conversation and get back to the fun." I trail kisses down her neck and back up again. She moans and I know she wants me.

"Ooo-okay. Lunch." She says distractedly. I chuckle at this.

After a wonderful lunch at the café near my work, I am driving Ana over to the spa and she has no idea.

"Where are we headed? This isn't the way home." I smile at her and tap my nose.

"Baby, you are always so curious. I told you I had a surprise. I walk her in to the spa and tell the manager I want the best for my girl. I request them all sign NDA's that I texted Taylor to send over. She gives me a full kiss on the lips and I promise to see her soon.

In the car I call Taylor and tell him my plans. I set up a plan for him and Sawyer to help me make this the perfect night for Ana. With ordered and in place, I make my way back to her house. She didn't see me slip the spare key into my pocket while she was grabbing her phone from upstairs. This night is going to be perfect. I hope it is perfect anyways. I have never made love before. What if I mess it up? Grey, you can't mess this up. Ana will guide you and everything will be fine. Ughhh why did I just remind myself that Ana has made love before. With that though I decide to push through my insecurities to make this the best damn night and pray it washed away any memories she has of her time with Ethan.

 _ **Oops.. left you guys hanging there. So, I have had both of these chapters ready for a few days. I write on my phone a lot, but am rarely home to upload from the computer. Does anyone know if you can upload chapters from your phone? If you haven't guessed already, the next chapter is the lemon you little literary sluts have been waiting for ;) I only hope you all like it. I have never written anything like this at all so I am nervous it may not be up to y'alls standards. As always, thank you for the sweet reviews. They mean the world to me. I have been trying to respond as much as I can! Still send in your thoughts about how their first time should go! I love to hear from you!**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	15. Under the Stars

_**I tried to upload this Sunday morning from my phone… it wouldn't let me. Why doesn't FanFiction love me enough to let me do this? ;) Here is your overdue chapter loves.**_

I am heading back to the private dressing room that Christian reserved for me at the New Bella Spa. I have been pampered like a queen today, but I have a feeling Christian is planning something for tonight. At least I will look magnificent with newly polished hands and feet, a haircut and style, and glowing skin from a light massage. I must say I feel very relaxed. I arrive at my changing room and notice a beautiful flowy white dress hanging up. It is almost like the one I have on in the picture on my living room side table. I also notice a new pair of wedges and lingerie. Oh my, now I know for a fact what Christian has planned for tonight. We have been so close to having sex a few times, but every time I have stopped it from progressing. Tonight.. tonight I am not stopping anything. I really like Christian and I am extremely attracted to him. I smile to myself as I know what is about to take place. I wonder where he is taking me.

I step into the lobby and notice Taylor standing there. He greets me and walks me to the waiting SUV. He explains he is taking me to Christian, who is waiting on me. I get these nervous butterflies in my stomach and start to wonder if I look okay. The girls in the salon did my make-up. It is not something I would normally wear, but they did keep it light. My hair is in big wavy curls. My fingers and toes are matching with a light pink on them - my signature color. My leg is nervously bouncing up and down. Before long we pull up in my driveway. How did I miss the fact that we were heading to my house? Taylor opens the door for me and I walk to the door barely making it without tripping.

My door opens as soon as I was about to turn the handle. My my.. Christian is standing there in a dark pair of jeans and a light blue button down shirt. He smiles his shy smile at me and he looks just as nervous as I feel.

"Hey baby." He grabs my hand and pulls me inside. He pulls my hand up and gives my knuckles a light kiss. I am so nervous; I feel I have forgotten how to speak. I go for a smile because it's all I can give. "I hope you don't mind that I used your house to plan us a special night." I don't. I am actually feeling very comfortable in my own home. "I have a surprise for you. Can I blindfold you?" I nod my head and he chuckles. "Forgot how to speak, baby?" That gets me to giggle.

"It seems so." He pulls out a tie.. the tie I told him was my favorite when I saw him this week. It is a light gray tie with maroon stripes. It just looked so good on him that it almost made me drool. He wraps it around my eyes and ties it securely at the back of my head. I am so nervous that I forgot I hate surprises.

"Can you see?" I shake my head no and he chuckles. He can be such a boy sometimes. He leads me into the direction of the back of the house. I hear the door open and know my guess is right. We come to a stop somewhere in the field behind my house. I chose this house partially because of the field. It has patches of daisies running through it, one of my favorite flowers.

"I am going to slip off the tie, but don't open your eyes until I tell you." This is going to be hard for me. I am riddled with anticipation that I can barely breathe.

"Okay, open them." When I do, I verbally gasp and my hands fly up to my mouth. Christian has clearly outdone himself. He has a large pallet spread out for us. It looks cushiony, but it is not a bed. Plus it is huge. It is a light cream color with navy and light pink pillows, big and small, all over. There is a picnic basket, which is also abnormally huge. He also has champagne set out on a small table next to the pallet. There are candles and hydrangea bouquets all around. I meet his eyes and he looks so happy. He knows he pulled this off. I run to him and swing my arms around his neck. He picks me up and twirls me around.

"I love it Christian. This reminds me so much.."

"of home? Your dads house near Nashville?" He finishes for me. How did he know? "I pay attention to your pictures. I remember you explaining the one in the hallway, of the huge field and barn being your father's home in Nashville. You told me you used to lie in the field for hours watching the clouds roll by. Well, it is almost sunset so we will have a beautiful scene to watch." This man has gone above and beyond to spoil me and make every little detail perfect. I stare at him with wonder and awe. I now know for a fact I am falling for this man.

"Let's sit and eat before it is too dark to see anything." He chuckles which makes me giggle.

"What are we having for dinner?" I ask as I sip on champagne. He pulls out two dishes out of a warmer-thing. If dinner is in there, what is in the basket?

"We are having baked chicken, with roasted herb potatoes, and glazed carrots." Oh yummy. He places our plates on the side table. We sit down on the huge pallet. Oh this is so comfortable.

"Christian, this is amazing. I thought you couldn't cook." He looks sheepish.

"I cannot cook, but I have a cook that is also my housekeeper. She made this meal, but I did everything else myself." My proud man. He wants me to know he put a lot of effort and thought into this.

"Well, it is so beautiful. Thank you so much Christian." I lean over to give his cheek a kiss. He smiles that shy smile and I almost melt in the middle of dinner.

"How was the spa?"

"Oh it was great. Thank you so much for that. Oh! And my dress and shoes! I love them." He smiles like he got the bonus question right on a test. We finish up dinner just as the sun is setting at the end of the field. He scoots himself back on the pallet to lie against the big pillows. I watch him as he goes and he pats the spot right next to him.

"Come baby." Oh I hope I do tonight Mr. Grey. I crawl seductively over to him and keep eye contact with him the whole time. I watch his eyes change from light silvery gray to dark lust filled gray. They are so captivating. I crawl into his waiting arms and snuggle into his side. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Are you wearing the other gifts I selected for you?" I nod my head and look up at him. He leans down to kiss me and before I know it we are passionately making out. Every path his fingers make down my neck, over my collarbone, across my cheek, I feel like a burning sensation will for ever reside there. Even after he pulls away I can feel the trails that his fingers ran all over my body.

"Chocolate covered strawberry baby?" He asks pulling me out of my thoughts. Instead of answering, open my mouth and he places one inside. I suck it a bit to tease him and keep eye contact with him as I take a bite. I see him physically gulp then I hear him groan. Gosh, his groan makes me wetter - if possible. I can only bet how hard he is in his pants. I pick up one and move to place it in his mouth. He opens up and bites it. I run the end of the strawberry down from his mouth to his throat and move in to lick it off. I end my trail at his mouth and I can feel him panting right now. He looks at me and pounces. He rolls me to my back and slides between my legs. I would have won my bet, because he is so extremely hard. My new bet would be that it is painful for him.

"Baby, don't tease me like that. The night almost ended too soon." He says with a boyish smile.

"We wouldn't want that, huh?" I reply, flirting with him. He smiles even brighter.

"No we wouldn't want that." He kisses under my ear and that spot has me almost moaning out loud. I put my fingers in his hair as he presses his hard length into me.

"Are you wet for me baby?" He asks. If I wasn't, I would be just from hearing him say that.

"Why don't you find out?" I answer. His right hand runs a trail from my ear, over my nipple and slowly down to my thigh. It is slow and sensual - leaving me almost a panting mess underneath him. Once he reaches the part where my dress ends, he runs his right hand up my thigh to my core.

"God baby, I can feel how wet you are for me just by feeling your panties." He has me panting now as I wait with anticipation to what he is going to do. He places a hand in my hair and kisses me. He moves my thong to the side and skims his finger across my clit. I arch my back at the small touch. His finger moves down my folds until he finds exactly what he was looking for. He slowly enters me with one finger and I know I look like a virgin who has never been touched before. I arch my back into him. All of my senses are running wild and it makes me needy for him. His touch is creating a fire in me and I want him to ignite it.

"You are so wet. Are you this wet for me?"

"Yes-suh." I barely make out as he pumps in and out of me, reassuring him that he is the only one making me this wet. He pulls his finger out and I open my eyes to see why he stopped. He sticks his finger in his mouth and sucks. Dear Jesus, please let me make it through this night alive. I sit up and kiss him. He seems surprised that I would kiss him after he stuck my arousal in his mouth but quickly kisses me back. He is back on top of me, kissing me like his life depended on it. I run my hand from his hair, down his chiseled stomach – how is someone that muscular, damn – to his pants. I slip my petite hand inside and find exactly what I am looking for. I hear him gasp in my mouth. It seems I have caught Mr. Sex on Legs off guard again. I run my hand up his length and catch the pre cum on my finger tip. I carefully pull it out and pull away from his kiss. I stick my finger in my mouth and hum my appreciation. He looks stunned. As soon as my finger is out of my mouth he pounces again. I am so ready for him to take me.

"Let's go inside baby." I nod my head and when I sit up I realize I almost just had sex outside, in a field, where anyone could have seen us. I feel the blush slide up my cheeks.

"I almost forgot we were outside too." I hear Christian say and wonder if I said that out loud.

He grabs my hand and leads me inside. We walk slowly as we make our way to my bedroom. He asks me to close my eyes again and I do, promising not to peek. We step inside and he fumbles around for a few seconds. He finally tells me I can open my eyes and I am shocked once again. This man knows how to romance a girl. There are flowers everywhere and Christmas lights hung up around the room. It looks so romantic in here. I see a few lit candles and smell vanilla. I smile at him once again as he leads me into the room. We stop at the foot of the bed and I notice he looks nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know we said slow and I would wait an eternity until you were ready." He cups my face and looks me in the eyes. Do I want to do this? Of course I do. I am ready. Yeah, it has only been a few weeks, but I want Christian. Instead of responding I kiss him deeply and when I pull away I nod my head. He slowly trails his fingers to the top of my dress and pulls it down until it is pooled at my feet. He steps back and admires me in the lingerie he picked out. It is a nude lace set – strapless bra and thong. He runs a finger over the top of my breasts and around the back. He unclips the bra and it joins my dress at my feet. I know he is about to remove my panties, but I want him out of his clothes. I start on his shirt, working each button and going slow. I want to build him up as much as he is me. I push his shirt off and make work of his belt. Slowly, his pants fall to the floor with a thud. I notice his shoes are already off as well as mine. When did that happen?

I stand back and admire him. God he is a beautiful man. He has rock hard abs and oh my... I can see his length through his briefs and it is sticking out of the too. I can't wait to have him in my mouth. He will die and go to heaven when he finds out I have no gag reflex.. back to the now though. I let my eyes wander back up to his and find him smirking.

"See something you like baby?"

"I sure do, love." I lean in and place my hands on his rock hard chest. I lean up on my toes to kiss him. He slowly walks me back to the bed and I shuffle backwards until I am fully on the bed. He is just standing there and oh shit. He looks nervous. Why is he so nervous over this? He said he has been with numerous women. Why would this be any different?

"Christian?" I question getting a little nervous myself. Did he change his mind? Did I do something wrong? He must notice the frown that is currently on my face because he speaks up.

"I've never made love before." He blurts out and rubs the back of his neck. Bless his sweet heart.

"That's okay. Come here." He hesitates at first, but quickly climbs on the bed. He places himself over me, leaning on his elbows as he pushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I want, no need this to be perfect. I feel like a nervous virgin because this is my first time to make love. I want to be everything you desire and more.." He trails off. He opens his mouth again but no words come out. I lean up to kiss him and run my hand down to his length. I pump a few times, slowly. I move my mouth to his ear and whisper breathlessly.

"I want you Christian, only you. Please make love to me." I am hoping this helps motivate him back to confident Christian. He kisses me once more, like usual fireworks go off. He leans up and pulls my thong off. He slides his briefs off and reaches over to the bedside table. I notice the foil wrapper he tears with his teeth and rolls it on his extremely impressive length. I moan at the sight. He is once again over me.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." And with that he pushes in me. Holy hell, he is bigger than I expected or maybe I just forgot what dick feels like..

"Fuck baby, you are so incredibly tight. Give me a second or this will be over quickly." He rests his head in the crook of my neck. I need him to move.

"Move, please. I want to feel you moving in me." That spurs him on. He kisses me with so much passion I feel as if I am going to cum from that alone. He peppers kisses along my neck and I pull him close to me. He leans down and sucks a nipple in my mouth. He pinches it lightly and I let out a small whimper. I can feel him smile against my skin. He leans up and kisses a trail from my boob to my mouth. I love his sweet kisses. He leans his head on my forehead and I can feel his breathing on my mouth. This is so intimate.

"Fuck baby, you are clenching me so tight. You are so fucking tight and wet." He groans. At his words I close my eyes and feel my orgasm building. I am meeting him thrust for thrust. He is moving quickly in and out, but not too fast or hard. He is making sweet love to me.

"Open your eyes, baby. I want to see you when you come." I'm so close and I know he is as well. If possible, his dick is bigger and harder than when he first entered me. He has one arm around me and the other behind my neck, his fingers in the base of my hair.

"Come for me, Ana." That's it. Bright white fireworks are going off all over my body. I hear myself scream his name. I am having an outer body experience. My body shatters and convulses under him. I stare into his eyes and listen as he grunts and screams my names as well. He is holding me tightly to him as if I may drift away. I feel him stiffen as he releases inside me. He collapses on me and I have no words. That was the best sex I have ever had in my life. That was all consuming, passionate, and sweet. I hope it was a wonderful first love making experience for him. Our breathing starts to come down as I close my eyes. I'm completely worn out from that. He rolls next to me. I hear the condom come off and then I am being pulled to him. He spoons me and I hear him move his head closer to me. After a while I think he has fallen asleep. I am almost there myself.

"I love you." He says so sweetly. This has me wide awake. I'm too scared to turn around to see his face. Do I love Christian? I know I am falling for him, but do I love him? I feel his breathing even out and I shift from under him. I turn to look at his sleeping face. He looks so young and carefree. It pulls at my heart. I shuffle out of bed and throw on a robe.

I find myself in my library. It's my thinking place filled with overly huge comfy chairs and sofas. It has a benched window. I climb on the bench and curl up with my favorite blanket. I need to figure out what I feel for Christian. Is it love? I care deeply for Christian and like him very much. Is it love though?

I ponder this thought and after an hour I come up with a conclusion. I am not sure if it is love, but i will not stress over it. I care for him and know I am falling for him. I'll say it when I feel it. If he asks, I will just explain that to him. I don't want to say something without being fully aware of how I feel. Maybe he didn't realize he said it. He could have been talking in his sleep. With the thought of feeling silly for over thinking this, I walk back to the bedroom to find Christian still asleep. I crawl in next to him and he pulls me into him without waking up. I feel safe and cherished in his arms. Saying my prayers, I fall into a peaceful sleep.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hey sweet followers. I hope you guys liked this chapter because I am extremely nervous about it. I did warn you in the last chapter that I had never written lemons before.. Thank you so much for your sweet reviews. They mean so much to me. Next chapter we will have the morning after. Please leave some sweet reviews. Your sweet words encourage me to keep writing! As usual.. I do not own FSOG.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	16. The Mirror

I'm warm, extremely warm. I try to think about what just woke me up. I feel as if I have only been asleep an hour or so. I grudgingly open my eyes to look at the alarm clock. 3am. Why am I awake? Then I feel it. Lips dragging across my shoulder. Ah, it seems the gorgeous man I had sex with last night is awake. I roll over and come face to face with the culprit. He smiles his sweet, shy smile at me.

"Why are you awake at 3am?" I ask him. Seriously though, why? He looks so vulnerable right now. He looks away from me as if he will get away with not answering. I put my hand on his cheek and turn his head back to me. I implore him with my eyes to tell me.

"I thought last night was just a beautiful dream that I had. I woke up thinking I was in my bed, alone." He pauses and looks down. Then he looks back up and I see so many emotions in his eyes. Scared, love, fear, happiness. I pull him in for a kiss that is heating up quickly. I slowly pull away and look into his beautiful gray eyes.

"I'm here, right here with you. Last night was.. It was.. I can't even put into words how amazing it was for me." I run my hands up his chest and feel him flex under me. I look up at him amused.

"Why do you have pjs on? Didn't you fall asleep naked?" Shit. I can't tell him that the three words he said earlier freaked me out.

"I had to run to my library. I didn't want to be walking around naked so I slipped this on. Would you like for me to take it off Mr. Grey?" His eyes light up then turn dark. Lustful dark gray. He nods his head while making eye contact with me. I push him to sit up against the pillows in the middle of the bed. I climb out of bed and walk to the foot of the bed. I smirk at him and take in the view of his very enlarged erection.. I haven't even touched him yet…

"I turn around and stare at him in the dresser mirror. It is a pretty large mirror – wide and tall. Perfect for my little plan. While making direct eye contact with him, I start taking off my silk tank top. I pull on the bottom and sway my hips back and forth as I slowly pull the tank top off. Christian is watching me intensely. Once his eyes finally make it back to my face, I take my bottom lip in my mouth. His head flies back against the headboard and he clenches his eyes shut. I wait for him to make eye contact again before starting on my shorts. When he does, I run my hands down my sides until they reach my waist band. He licks his lips while waiting in anticipation. I shimmy my hips and my shorts finally fall to floor.

I slowly turn around and run my hands up my stomach across my breast and into my hair. I give it a tousle and make my way over to the bed. I can see the pre-cum dripping down his shaft from here. I start to crawl on the bed, but stop when I am at his feet. His legs are already spread. Good. I place my right hand on his right ankle.

"I think we forgot to talk about something earlier." I run my finger, antagonizing slow, up his leg until I am close to his private parts.

"What would that be baby?" He pants out and I wonder if he has ever been teased like this. I lean back and place my left hand on his left ankle. I start to run it up his leg until I am close again.

"Are you clean?" Blunt, yeah I know, but I want to feel him in me with no barrier. I move both hands around his dick, without actually touching it. I run them through his pubic hair then up his chest. My boobs graze his dick and he lets out a groan.

"Yes, baby, I am. I have never had sex without a condom." This shocks me and throws me off my game a little bit. I pause only briefly then I am back on my mission.

"Good, then we don't need a condom and I am on birth control." I straddle him, with his erection under my sex. He is speechless and I notice he is fisting the sheets. I lean down by his ear and when I do I drag my sex across his length. I hear him groan again – which is such a turn on.

"Do you want me?" I whisper in his ear.

"Yes, I want you. I always want you." He pants out. I smile against his ear and kiss his cheek as I lean back. I raise myself up and hold his dick in place. I slowly sink down on him while keeping eye contact. I gasp when I finally have him all the way in me. God, he is so large. I place my hands on his chest and slowly start to move on him. Finally, he moves and his hands come up to my hips.

"Fuckkk.." he says drawn out. "Fuck me Ana." And I do. I ride him until I start to feel myself getting close to an orgasm. He is right on the edge because I can physically feel him growing inside me. He sits up and wraps his arms around me. We are face to face. He kisses me like his life depends on it. I can feel the electric current buzzing through us and it only ignites me more. I pull away and I see he has taken note of something behind my shoulder. Ah, yes. The mirror. We are both on edge and I know the one thing that might push us over. I lean into his ear and whisper something so dirty, it shocks my own ears.

"Do you see me fucking you Christian? Hmm?" He groans at my words. I pick up my pace and whisper my final blow.

"Watch me fuck you, Christian." I finish with a light nibble on his ear. That sends him over the edge.

"Fuck, Ana!" He screams out as he is transfixed on the mirror. I feel him release deep inside me as he stops thrusting. His own release spurs me on and my orgasm over takes me. I lean my head back in pure ecstasy while whispering Christian's name like a prayer. He pulls me down to the bed with him. This time I have driven myself exhausted. I barely recognize Christian putting me under the covers and pulling me to him. I fall straight into a sex-induced coma.

*Buzz Buzz*

I swat my alarm clock. Why would I set this so early on a Sunday? I just fell asleep.

*Buzz Buzz Buzz*

I open my eyes and see the alarm clock says 5:15 am. What. The. Fuck. I am still not fully aware what is going on.

*Buzz Buzz*

Shit, that's my phone. I grab it to see Ethan is calling. I quickly sit up think something is wrong with Will.

"Ethan? What's wrong?" I feel Christian stir behind me.

"Nothing's wrong, calm down." He says sweetly trying to calm me down. "I got called into work. A major accident happened on the interstate and they need all doctors available. Everyone who was off is getting called in." I sigh in relief. I always think the worst when Will isn't with me. "Anyways, I was wondering if I could drop Will off on my way in?"

"Of course, Ethan. Do you want me to come get him? Would that be better for you?" Christian jerks up at the mention of Ethan's name. Great, jealous Christian is awake.

"No, I'll drop him off. Heads up, he is being a little stinker this morning. Probably because I woke him up before 7 am." I giggle at this. I hear both Christian and Ethan's sharp intake of breath.

"Okay, I will see you guys soon. Be careful." He says goodbye and I hang up. I turn to look at Mr. Jealousy in bed next to me.

"Ethan got called into work so he is going to drop Will off on his way in. He said Will is really cranky due to being woken up before his normal time." Christian just looks at me. He looks hurt. Why? Because I giggled at something about Will?

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Since when is Kavanagh so funny."

"Seriously?" I say getting agitated. "I was laughing at what he said about Will being cranky." He looks regretful for acting the way he did. He pulls me into his arms and lays us back down.

"Where are your keys?" I ask climbing out of his arms and putting my silk pjs back on. His eyes almost bug out of his head.

"Are you kicking me out because Ethan is coming over?" I laugh and turn to look at him.

"No, and please stop thinking so little of me. If I wanted you to leave, I would have asked. Will is going to be so excited to see you here." A little more reassurance.. he finally smiles.

"Why do you need my keys then?" He tilts his head to the side in deep thought.

"I am pulling your suv into the garage. I don't need another Ethan melt down right now." He frowns at this. I keep getting dressed and look for my robe.

"You can't wear that to meet him." I hear from the bedroom while I am in the closet.

"Excuse me?" I say with a stern voice. It is too early to deal with this. I hear him come up behind me. He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck.

"Please don't wear this." He says with sweet kisses down my neck.

"What do you want me to wear?" He leads me back into the room where his bag is sitting on the chair. He pulls out a grey v-neck. He pulls it over my head and helps me get my arms through. The thing swallows me. It looks like a t-shirt dress.

"Where are those sexy yoga capris you wear?" I knew he liked these. He can't keep his hands to himself when I wear them. I pull them out of one of the drawers and slip them on. I turn around for his approval. His brilliant smile is the answer I get. I tell him to get dressed and back in bed. Also, I pull a change of sheets out of the hall closet and ask Christian to change them. He looks at me a little lost, but agrees. I go and move his SUV into the garage with mine. It is just way to early for another Ethan breakdown. I make myself a cup of coffee and head to the porch to wait on Will.

About five minutes later they are pulling in. I go to put my cup inside and rush back to the door to help Ethan. I know he must be in a hurry. He is dressed in his navy scrubs and I remember a time that used to do something to me. Not anymore..

"Mama, daddy be mean." Will reaches for me from Ethan's arms. His voice is riddled with sleep.

"What did daddy do baby?" He curls into me and puts his head in the crook of my neck.

"He wokes me ups, Mama" he whines. I smile, but refrain from giggling.

"Well how about we go back to bed? Hmm?" He nods his head. Ethan is rubbing Will's back and smiling at our interaction. He places his bag down in the living room.

"Telll daddy bye baby." Will leans up and hugs his dad, already forgetting that he was mad three seconds ago.

"Bye daddy, wuvs you." Will kisses Ethan and reaches back for me.

"Love you too champ. I'll see you soon, okay?" Will nods his head and yawns. We walk Ethan to the door and he kisses my cheek. I quickly pull away and he looks at me strangely. I just know he is about to say something about me pulling away from his kiss.

"When did you start wearing clothes like that to sleep in?" He tilts his head to the side. Of course he notices what I have on. I am thinking of something to say when he speaks again. "You look so beautiful in anything, Ana." He smiles at me and walks back to his truck.

"Be careful!" I holler out to him and he turns to give me a smile. I walk back inside with Will in my arms. I make my way to his room to put him back in bed.

"No, mama." He says as we walk in his room.

"No what, love?"

"Mama's bed." He says through another yawn. Christian is in my bed. What do I do? I just decide to go with it and walk to my room. Christian is lying in bed awake with the lamp on. He smiles when he sees us.

"Mama.." Will whispers. He looks at me then to Christian. "Cwistian." He says while pointing at him. My observant baby boy.

"Yes, baby. Christian is here." I put Will down in the bed. He immediately crawls toward Christian. Christian opens his arms up for him. My heart melts at the sight. Will doesn't say anything else because I bet he is almost asleep. I crawl in bed behind Will.

"Come here Mama. Come snuggle with us so we can all get some more sleep." Christian says so sweetly. He pulls me closer to him and Will. He places an arm around both of us. I look at the two sweet men in my life and let out a contended sigh. They mean the world to me. With that thought, I fall asleep with dreams of a future with these two men.

 _ **Well…Ana is a little more aware of herself in this chapter… sexually I mean. I hope everyone loved this chapter! Again, thank you for the sweet reviews. They encourage me to continue writing this story! So please continue to leave them. As usual, I do not own FSOG.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	17. Day Hike

**CPOV:**

I feel something warm slowly moving across my cheek. I open my eyes to see a bright eyed little boy staring back at me. He had his fingers on my cheek and he looks sheepish. Like he was just caught. He breaks out in a smile.

"Morning Will." I roll on my back and he moves closer to me. He settles in my arm with his head on my shoulder. I am in awe. This little boy trusts me so completely that he feels comfortable enough to lay with me. I must say I am more than fond of him... _I wish he was my own..I want to call him son._ Don't go there, Grey. I push that thought aside and notice Ana isn't in bed anymore. I look over at her alarm clock and see it is almost 9 am.

"Where's mama at Will?" He looks up at me with a serious face.

"She make me panpakes." Ahh, my little lady is in the kitchen making us breakfast.

"Only you?"

"Onwy me." Will responds without missing a beat. He has such quick wit like his mother. He is like her mini me. Besides the blonde hair and his obvious height. He will be taller than Ana before he is 12 probably. Ugh, that makes me think of stupid fucking Ethan.

"Well then let's go see her and ask if she will make me some too." He sits up and allows me to get out of the bed. Before I recognize what he is doing, he runs and jumps off the bed and into my arms. Such a little stinker.

As soon as we leave the bedroom, I smell bacon and pancakes. I hear Will hum his appreciation. I giggle and ruffle his hair. He puts his head in the crook of my neck and holds me tightly to him. He must be tired still. I turn the corner to a see a beautiful sight. My girl, hair messy and my shirt still on, swaying her hips to the radio that is playing. It's like she senses me in the room and turns to look at us. Her luminous smile is on full display when she sees us. Gosh, my girl is breathtaking and she smiles like that for me.

"Morning guys. Did you both sleep well?" Ana says as she sets the plates of food down on her farm style kitchen table.

"I did and if I am not mistaken, this little guy slept longer than normal." I say as I put Will down in his seat. Will is not paying attention to anything we are saying because he is only focusing on the pancakes that are out of his reach. Ana goes to start making his plate, but I tell her I got it. She looks at me strangely. Should I not have offered? The look is gone from her face in the blink of an eye.

"Okay Will. What do you want out of the yummy spread Mama made?"

"Panpakes." He says as if he is negotiating a deal and that was the final answer. He is so serious. He would be a great CEO one day..

"Alright, pancakes coming up. Syrup?"

"Mmhmm." He nods his little head. I cut up his pancakes and pour a little syrup on top. Once I know he is settled, I make my own plate. Ana is an amazing cook. The table is full of cinnamon rolls, bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, pancakes, and glazed ham. My sweet southern girl knows how to cook. Will is mumbling about how much he loves pancakes. Ana is giggling at him and asking him further questions about his love for pancakes. I watch the two interact and I can feel my heart beat against my chest. The same heart I thought was nonexistent my whole life. This all feels so normal, domestic. I wish I could do this every single day for the rest of my life.

"What are we going to do today, guys?" Ana says while looking between Will and I. I look to him and he looks to me. He shrugs his shoulders as if to say he doesn't care. It causes me to smile. That's another thing. I find myself smiling all the time now. Where is that cold, asshole CEO? I look back to Ana.

"How about we go for a hike? We can get dressed quickly and stop by my place for my hiking gear. If we get done in time we might be able to swim a little bit before the sun goes down." I see Ana's eyes light up. She told me she loves to go hiking. Will starts clapping and squeals in delight. Damn, it feels good to know I put those smiles on their faces.

We are walking towards the garage to leave for the day. Ana has packed us a few snacks and water bottles in a small cooler that fits in her hiking bag. She also is prepared with bug spray, sun screen, and extra clothes for Will. Ana is dressed in hiking gear. She makes hiking gear look extremely sexy. If Will wasn't with us I could think of a few things to keep us entertained on the trail. I snap out of that thought before I get a raging hard on. Ana is wearing these cute khaki shorts that show off her long legs. She has on a maroon tank top that shows off her fantastic boobs. She has on these hiking boots with her socks that are sticking out the top. My girl makes hiking look like a fashion statement. Will looks just as adorable in light weight khaki pants, a gray shirt that says Patagonia across it and hiking boots as well.

"Do you want to take my car? I feel bad that you always drive us around in yours." Ana says breaking me out of my thoughts. We make it to the door and I turn on the light to see what she has. A Jeep Grand Cherokee is sitting next to my Q7. It is beautiful and looks to be brand new.

"I pictured you having a sleek car, not an SUV." I turn around and say to her. She giggles and bends to pick up Will.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm not a huge fan of small vehicles." She says this with a lost look in her eyes. As usual, it is gone before I have a chance to bring it up.

"So your vehicle or mine?" she says impatiently.

"If we take yours, I'm driving so we can get to my house quicker. Is that okay with you?" She giggles and her giggle causes Will to giggle.

"Sure. You can drive my car Mr. Grey." She all but purrs as she walks by me and hands me the keys. She buckles Will in and I wait to help her in herself. After getting her in the Jeep, I climb in. When I press the button the damn vehicle purrs to life. Fuck, what is this? I start looking at all the gadgets that are installed on this thing. I look over and see Ana looking at me amused.

"What can I say baby? I love your Jeep. How long have you had it? It looks brand new." Her eyes get a little wide. I turn from her and focus on backing out of her garage.

"It is over a year old." She replies while placing her hand on my thigh. She has been in Seattle only a year… did he buy her this vehicle? She would have had it in Nashville. She starts rubbing my thigh, no doubt feeling how tense I am.

"Christian, it is just a vehicle." She says trying to calm me down. Why is Ethan involved in everything we do? It seems I cannot get away from him. Why am I so upset over the fact this was probably their family SUV? _Because it reaffirms that she was part of a family. She was married and had a child with her husband. Something you weren't a part of Grey_.

I just feel my blood boiling and I can't seem to stop it. I want to be the one that provides for her and buys her a vehicle. I might just do that. Buy her a new vehicle. A safer one. Yup, I'm doing it. Before I know it, we are pulling into the underground garage of Escala. I help her out then get Will out myself. The ride up in the elevator is a quiet one. I am trying to calm myself down, but it just isn't working.

We walk into my penthouse and Will instantly runs to the window. Ana follows him while looking around. I find I am actually nervous what she thinks about it.

"It is a lot bigger than I imagined." Ana says while picking up Will. "The view is amazing." She says almost in a whisper. We hear a clinking nose coming from the kitchen. We make our way towards the noise that I assume is Ms. Jones. It is and she turns around to greet us as we walk in.

"Mr. Grey. I was just prepping some meals for the week." She nods her head at me.

"Hello Ms. Jones, this is Anastasia Steele and her son William." I say keeping the formalities. I turn towards Ana. "This is my housekeeper and personal cook, Ms. Jones."

"So you are the fantastic chief that cooked our meal last night. You will have to share your recipes with me." Ana says as she goes forward to greet Gail. I turn to see Gail blushing. Ah, yes. The Ana effect.

"I would be more than happy to Ms. Steele." Gail says with enthusiasm.

"Mama, cake!" Of course my boy notices the chocolate cake. Nothing sweet gets passed him.

"I am just about to ice it, would you like to help me?" Gail asks. Ana sets Will down on the counter with Gail. She tells him to behave and we will be right back. We walk towards the living room and Ana puts her hand in mine. I give her a brief tour of the apartment. We end up in my room where I tell her to sit on the bed while I grab my hiking gear. I am wearing khaki shorts, with a navy shirt, and hiking boots. I must admit I make hiking look good as well. I walk back out to see Ana sitting on the bed. I have never had a girl in here or in my bed before. Right now, I want her to be the first. She notices me in the room and when she speaks it is clear she is not thinking what I am thinking.

"What happened in the car, Christian?" She says while looking into my soul as usual. I let out a small sigh.

"Ethan is involved in everything we do and it just makes my blood boil…" I trail off not really knowing how to express this.

"Christian.." Ana says as she runs her lips up my neck to my ear. She straddles me on the bed and wraps her arms around my neck. "You have to let that go. Ethan is not involved in everything we do. You make him involved in everything. A vehicle is just a vehicle. It doesn't matter who bought it. It is a material thing. Don't let the little things bother you." She says in my ear with the softest voice as if she is placating me.

"I'll try. I am trying." I say when she pulls back to look me in the eyes. Her petite hands are on both sides of my face. She leans in and gives me the sweetest kiss. It is comforting and soothing. She is my balm.

"Let's go get the cake monster and head out." She says once she pulls away. She smiles her radiant smile that makes me weak in the knees.

It has been the best day. I took Ana and Will to a small trail not too far from her house. It was actually near my parent's house. I knew she was used to big trails, but Will wasn't so I decided on this one. He picked up every stick and jumped over every small log we came across. We made it to a little creek and I taught him how to skip rocks. Of course, his just sunk as soon as they hit the water, but he didn't care. I pulled them both to me and we took a picture with the creek in the back ground. I also got a few pictures of just Ana and Will.

We got back to the house and we were all too tired to swim. So we lounged around in our pjs and have been that way ever since. It is after dinner and we are lying on the couch watching tv. Will is asleep and cuddled up on Ana's chest. Ana is leaning into me and I am half laying/half sitting up on the couch.

"I think our hike completely exhausted us today." She says through a yawn. "Do you have a suit for work tomorrow?" Fuck. I completely forgot about work tomorrow.

"No, I don't. I can run home in the morning and change before work. Let me check my schedule to make sure I don't have anything scheduled really early." I pull out my phone and look at my schedule this week. Just my luck I have a 7 am breakfast meeting with business men from the East coast.

"I have a breakfast meeting at 7. I am going to run home and get my suit. I will be back in a bit." I say getting up to grab my keys.

"Christian, by the time you get there and back it will be around 10:30. Just stay at your house. I don't want you all over the road this late." She says sweetly. I don't want to go. I want to stay with her. One of my new favorite things is waking up next to this blue eyed goddess. I guess I don't really have a choice. I need to be downtown early in the morning.

"Okay." I say resignedly. I shimmy out from under Ana and make my way to her room to get my bag. I walk back out to the living room to see she nor Will are in there. I set my bag down by the garage door and when I turn around I see her coming back to the living room.

"I just put Will down. I didn't want him to hear the garage opening and wake up." She says wrapping her arms around me and when she looks up her eyes are amused.

"Are you pouting?" She asks teetering on the edge of laughter. Am I pouting? Yes, I am. I don't want to leave.

"Is it working?" This gets her to laugh. She leans up and kisses me fully on the lips.

"No, it is not. It is only logical that you stay downtown tonight." She says pulling away and leaning her head on my chest. She is so small in my arms, yet her body is so warm against mine. I run my hands up her arms to her cheeks. I cradle her face in my large hands and pull her in for a kiss. I make this kiss the best one yet. I put all I have into it. I want to leave her with something to hold her over until hopefully tomorrow night. The kiss is actually putting me in an "Ana" headspace. It is all consuming and it is making me needy for her love. I am so lost in this moment with her that when I pull away, I say three important words.

"I love you.." I say so breathy that I am not even sure if that is my voice. I open my eyes just in time to see her eyes grow wide. Ohhhhh fuck. Why did I just do that? We have only been seeing each other a few weeks. I go to explain, but nothing comes out.

"Thank you." She says so kindly. Thank you? She seems flabbergasted by her own words as she zones out in confusion.

"I am going to head out now. I'll text you when I get home." I say right before I kiss her forehead. I turn around and can feel the heat on my cheeks. I climb in the vehicle. I glance at her in the doorway and she still looks so confused at her own words. I back out and once I am in the driveway, I wait until she shuts the garage.

The whole way back to my place I am still so confused. Maybe she doesn't love me yet and that is okay. Do I love her or what is this? It is definitely love. As I am crawling in bed I decide that it doesn't matter if she says it or not. Her actions prove she cares for me a great deal. The small gestures, her words, and the love making are all proof that she more than likes me. My heart swells at this new revelation. I am in love. I love a girl. I giggle to myself like a school girl getting asked to a dance. I, Christian Grey, am in love.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Thank you? Got to love our Ana. Also, if you can name what tv show that is from I ill mention you in the next Author's Note. So our next chapter will see our lovebirds go to dinner at Grey mansion. I wonder if our lovebirds will see anyone there. Thank you guys for the sweet reviews, once again. They encouraged me to get this chapter out today! I also noticed more than half of my reviews are Guest. Guys, sign in when you review so I know who you are! Also, I still do not own FSOG – shocking. ;)**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	18. The Thursday after I Love You

**AN:**

 **To all of my sweet followers who said FRIENDS: This is my absolute favorite show. I own every season on dvd and could probably quote every scene. BUT I actually had The OC in mind when I was thinking of this scene. Which means only one person gets a shout out: CGnAS Fan! You were the only person to even mention The OC. If this was a homework assignment I would give you a star sticker ;) On to the story now..**

 _The Thursday after "I Love You"_

 **CPOV:**

"Grey." I answer gruffly into the phone.

"Christian, is that any way to speak to your mother?" I groan inwardly. I love my mother to death, but I am just not in the mood to speak to anyone right now.

"Sorry mom. I didn't see the caller id before I picked up the phone." I use as an excuse. I only answer differently when Ana calls and I know it's her because she has a separate ring tone. I hear my mother sigh.

"That is quite alright dear. I was just calling to invite you to dinner tonight. I haven't seen you in a long time. I know it is last minute so I understand if you have prior engagements." She says that last sentence with the mother guilt trip voice.

"I'll be there mother. Actually, I would like to bring someone. Is that okay?" I hear her gasp. I have never in my life brought a girl home to meet the parents. I want to show Ana off to everyone though. I want everyone to meet the girl I love. Ugh, there is that stupid word again.

"Of course!" I can basically hear her smile through the phone. "Does this someone have a name?" Sneaky little..

"Yes, she does. Her name is Anastasia. She is very important to me. What time should we be there?"

"Oh Christian how wonderful! Be here around 6. See you tonight, Love you."

"Love you too, Mom." I say while hanging up. I, Christian Grey, am bringing a girl to meet my parents tonight. I honestly never thought I would see the day. I also cannot believe I love someone. A beautiful, breathtaking, woman who I haven't seen since that night. I decide to call her and ask her to dinner at my parent's house.

"Hello?" She answers after a while.

"Hey baby."

"Christian, hey." She says. Who else would it be?

"Expecting someone else?" I ask curious to who she was expecting. I hear her heart stopping giggle come through the phone.

"No. I am grading papers in between classes. I was a little preoccupied and it took my brain a second to get back to the now. Sorry." She says while still giggling. It causes me to chuckle as well.

"Well, I was calling to see if you wanted to go to dinner at my parent's house tonight. What do you think?" The line goes quiet. Dead quiet. "Ana?"

"Your parent's house?" She says timidly. Is it too soon to meet the parents?

"Yeah, it is just a casual dinner…" I say trailing off. Now she has me nervous. Is she thinking about ending things with me and she doesn't want to meet my family because of it?

"Yeah, sure. Ethan is taking Will to a baseball game tonight so I am free." She talked to Ethan today? Why didn't she tell me she was free tonight? I push that aside and think about the fact she just agreed to meet my parents. I am smiling so big right now.

"Wonderful. I will pick you up at 5:00. My parents don't live too far from you. I have some news to share with you as well. I think you will like it." I say with giddiness to my voice.

"Okay, see you at 5:00." She hangs up before I have the chance to tell her I love her. I am craving to hear her tell me she loves me. I know she does… Does she? Have I misread her and she doesn't love me? No, all her actions and words support that she loves me. Maybe it is just too soon to say it.

I am on my way to pick up Ana at her house. She only lives about 15 minutes from my parent's house, but I wanted to share my news with her before dinner.

I knock on her door and when she opens it... lets just say I had drool coming out of my mouth. She is wearing a beautiful cream sleeveless shift dress. It has a navy blue antique print at the top and bottom. It makes her look extremely tan. Her thick chocolate hair is pulled back into a bun on top of her head. I finally make eye contact with her and I notice she is eyeing me in the same way. I pull her into me and breathe her in. She always smells so divine. I pull away to give her a full kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby. You look beautiful, as always." I tell her. She blushes at the complement.

"Come in. I can't wait to hear your news." She leads me inside. She offers me a glass of wine or beer, but I decide against it. I sit down on the couch and she sits in the chair next to it. We never sit apart. What is this nonsense?

"Okay, spill." She says twisting her fingers in her lap. I take a deep breath in and slowly release it.

"I ended my business relationship with Elena, the woman I slept with at 15." I expect her to jump for joy, but she just stares impassively at me.

"That's good news." She says shortly. I'm a little confused over her reaction.

"Ana, what is it?" I ask. I feel my heart start to sink. Shouldn't she be jumping for joy?

"Just your business relationship?" I can't tell someone I'm ending our friendship. She is like the only one I've ever had. I thought I would just ignore her for a while and she would leave me alone. Isaac, her assistant, said she was out of town at the moment. So I made sure my lawyers left everything with him for her return.

"I – I am not sure what to say right now. I assumed that if I ended my business relationship with her I would not have any reason to be in contact with her or her me; therefore, effectively ending the friendship as well." She stills has on an impassive face. "Talk to me, please Ana." She gets up and walks over to me. She sits in my lap and wraps her arms around me.

"Thank you." She says. Thank you? So we are okay? "I know ending any type of relationship with her must have been hard. Thank you for doing that for me. Most importantly, thank you for doing that for Will." It hits me hard when she mentions Will's name. Will. Will, the sweet three year old that lives in this house. The little boy I wish was my own. The innocent little boy who is so curious about the world that he asks a million questions. Innocent. Little. Boy. I would kill if anyone ever hurt him. I get it now. I feel like I want to hurl. Was I really so weak that I let someone push themselves on me? I feel small petite hands cup my face. I see Ana's mouth moving, but I don't hear any words except the last few.

"..you okay, love?" She is looking at me. Her eyes are showing that she is scared. I must look like shit to have scared her. I lean in and nuzzle her neck. As always, she smells so wonderful. I breathe in and let her know what just clicked in my mind.

"I get it now. I heard you before, but now I completely understand. I would die a million deaths if anything ever happened to you or Will. I promised I would keep the both of you safe and I plan to keep that promise. No more Elena, ever. I promise Ana." She is hugging me to her so tightly.

"Oh, Christian.." She trails off. I can hear the emotion in her voice. I lean up to look at her and before I get a chance she kisses me. It is sweet and passionate, but not as long as I would have liked. I always seem to want more with this beautiful woman. She pulls away and I finally notice the tears that are threatening to fall from her bright blue eyes. She smiles at me and I am once again rendered speechless from it.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." She says as she hugs me again. I wrap my arms around her. When I do, I catch sight of my watch and realize we better get going.

"Come on, baby. We better be on our way." I stand up and help her up as well. We make our way out the door.

The whole ride to my parent's house is silent. My ever talkative girl is so quiet as she stares out the window. I place my hand on her knee and she looks over at me while we stop at a stop sign.

"It is going to be fine Ana. I can guarantee my parents will love you." I give her my shy smile that I reserve only for her. She smiles and it doesn't reach her eyes. Why is she so nervous? She has met a man's parents before.

"What is bothering you?" I ask her. I don't like this quiet Ana. While I am staring at the road, I can feel her staring at me. Finally, she speaks.

"I'm nervous Christian. I.." she stops and takes a deep breath. She looks back out the window. "I really want your family to like me. I'm not telling you this for you to get upset. I want you to understand how much this means to me." She takes a pregnant pause… pregnant. I would love to see Ana pregnant with my child. I wonder what she looked like with Will. Beautiful, I bet. Think about this another time, Grey. She finally speaks again. "I knew Ethan's parents before I started dating him. I knew they liked me and I knew they loved me before I was with Ethan. This.. me meeting your parents is so much different. I want them to like me. What if they don't? Will our relationship end?" She really is nervous about this. It also makes my heart swell at what she is saying. This is extremely important for her. I want to reassure her that everything is going to be okay.

We pull up to my parent's house and I park the vehicle. I reach over and grab her hand. "Ana, if my parents do not like you, which I highly doubt, our relationship is not ending. You are the most important person in the world to me. No one is going to stop me from being with you. I love you, Ana." I say as I lean over and give her a full kiss on her lips. Oh, how I would love to lengthen the kiss, but I know we are probably being watched right now. I pull away and look towards the house. Sure enough, my mother is standing at the door.

I help Ana out of the car and we make our way to my mother. My mother pulls me in for a hug before setting her sights on Ana.

"Mother, this is Anastasia, my girlfriend." That just slipped out. I look over at Ana who looks over at me. She looks impassive as usual. She turns back to my mother and holds out her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. It is a pleasure to meet you." My mother pulls her in for a hug. That really catches Ana off guard. I give her the 'I told you so' look.

"Please, call me Grace." She says while pulling back from Ana.

"Only if you call me Ana." She smiles her brilliant smile at my mother. Always the charmer. God, I love this woman. We make our way inside to the living room. My dad stands from his "man chair" as he calls it and walks over to us.

"Hello dear, I am Christian's dad. Please call me Carrick." My dad beats me to the introduction. Ana smiles at him and I see he, just like I am, is instantly hooked.

"So wonderful to meet you. Please call me Ana." We make our way to the dinning room. My dad is at the head of the table, with my mother to his right. Ana is to his left with me right beside her. I notice there are two more place settings. Just then I hear Mia run down the stairs. Her eyes light up at the sight of Ana.

"She's here! She is really here!" She screams while running around the table to hug Ana.

"Mia, calm down and let her go. You are going to squeeze her to death." She is so over the top, but that's Mia.

"Hi Ana, I am Mia, Christian's little sister." Like it wasn't obvious. Ana smiles her warm smile once more and greets her as Mia makes her way to her seat.

"It is so nice to meet you Mia." Ana states sweetly. I look over at her and if it is possible, I just fell more in love with her. I hear my mother clear her throat and look up to see her eyes glistening.

"Shall we eat?" She asks while staring at me. We all offer a yes and the plated food is brought in. A small salad, with herb crusted tilapia, with roasted potatoes, and a serving of broccoli. It smells divine. Once we all have our plates and the questions start to roll.

"Ana, what do you do?" My father asks.

"I teach at Seattle University."

"Oh really!" My dad exclaims. "What do you teach?"

"I teach forensics/law."

"Do you like it?" My dad - so damn curious about if people like what they do.

"I like it. I like helping the students love the material. When their eyes show understanding and awe over something we are discussing, it is pretty magical."

"But you only just like it?" I give my dad a look. What is his deal?

"I like it. I'm not in love with my job." My dad leans back and gives Ana a curious look. I must admit I do the same thing. Mia joins in on the conversation.

"What would you rather do?" Yes. What would you rather do baby?

"I'm actually not sure. I am going to finish out the summer semester then figure it out from there." She gives Mia a smile. The dinner is going smoothly and we all converse and laugh with each other. I can tell my parents adore Ana. It just makes me love her even more. Again, is that possible? I am in the middle of telling the story about our first date, when we hear a phone ringing. Ana looks towards the living room where the noise is coming from. It's her phone that is ringing. She excuses herself to answer it. I know she is worrying something might be wrong with Will.

"She is so adorable Christian." Mia says while looking at me with love.

"I know. She is pretty special." My mother once again gets teary eyed. At that moment, Ana walks back in and sits down.

"Everything okay, baby?" I ask just curiously.

"Yes, it was just Ethan's mom. She was calling to check on Will, but I told her he was with Ethan." She smiles at me and digs back in to her food. I look up at my mother and she is looking at Ana strangely, with a tilted head.

"Ethan and Will?" My mother asks. Ana looks up mid chew and takes note of my mother's appearance as well. She swallows her food and looks at me, then back to my mother.

"Will is my son. Ethan is his father." The room falls silent. My mother tilts her head back right.

"Kavanagh?" How does my mom know them? Ahh, Ethan works at Seattle Grace. Why didn't I think of that before?

"Yes, ma'am. You must know him from the hospital." Ana states and it is still quiet around the table.

"I do. I have seen pictures of all three of you, actually, in Ethan's office. I just didn't place you until now." Why does Ethan still have pictures of Ana? They have been divorced for a year now. I wish that fucker would move on already. I glance at Ana and see her visibly gulp. I then look at my mother and father. They look dissatisfied at Ana. Why does it matter if she has a child? I decide to speak up.

"Will is the sweetest little boy I have ever met. He is madly in love with pancakes and swims like a little fish. We will have to bring him over one day to swim. I just know you will love him." I state while looking at my parents. I didn't even realize I reached over and grabbed Ana's hand. She is stroking my knuckles lightly.

"We would love that!" Mia exclaims. "How old is he? I must go shopping for him!" I chuckle at the fact Mia thinks she must shop for everyone and everything. Ana smiles sweetly at her and responds.

"He is 3 years old. You do not have to buy him a single thing. He is spoiled as it is."

"Non-sense. Every boy needs an awesome Aunt to buy them really great toys." Mia claps her hands and smiles brightly. "Maybe we can go swimming this weekend. It is supposed to be beautiful out." My parents do not look pleased over this. I go to ease their worries again when my mother speaks.

"How old were you when you had Will, Ana?" She asks while taking a bite of her homemade tiramisu. This is so uncalled for.

"Mother." I warn her.

"Christian, its okay." Ana says beside me. "I was 20 years old."

"So young. I knew Ethan was young to be a doctor since he completed college a lot earlier than most." What does that have to do with anything?

"Yes, our boarding school offered college classes during the summers and school year. So we were finished with our basics by the time we went to college." My father was next to speak up.

"You must be quiet smart, Ana. That is very impressive." She blushes and thanks him. That gorgeous blush.

"Why didn't it work between you and Ethan?" My mother asks. Before I have a chance to chastise her, Mia does.

"Mom! That is none of our business." I am appalled by my mother. Why does any of this crap matter to her? Ana looks so uncomfortable and I can feel my rage boiling underneath. Yet, she surprises me with what she says next.

"Ethan and I didn't work out for personal reasons I do not plan to share. While it was an extremely hard time since my marriage was ending, I would do it all over again if it leads me to Christian every time. Will and Christian make everything I've gone through worth while." Ana says while looking at me with so much love in her eyes. I know mine are shinning bright with love as well.

"I'm sorry, Ana." That was my mother speaking. Her words break us out of our eye-love fest and we both swing our heads toward her. "That was much uncalled for. I just never thought the first girl Christian would bring home would have a child, one whose father I work with. I can see how much you mean to Christian and him you. Please accept my apology. We would love to have all three of you over Saturday to swim." Grace smiles her genuine smile while looking Ana straight in the eyes to relay that she means every word.

"Apology accepted. From one mother to another, I completely understand being protective and questioning when it comes to your child." Ana smiles her award winning smile and I am in awe. She is so forgiving and so kind. I still cannot believe this amazing woman wants me.

We decide to move into the living room for an after meal drink. My dad, mother, and Mia have been asking questions non-stop about Will. It seems they are genuinely excited to meet him. The atmosphere has become joyful again. Ana is sharing a story about Will and I swimming a while back when we are interrupted by heels clicking on the floor. We all look towards the living room entrance and I feel my body tense up. Ana squeezes my hand and I look at her with apologetic eyes.

"Elena, darling!" my mother jumps up to hug her. "We missed you at dinner, but so glad you still made it by." I can feel Elena's stare on me while I concentrate on Ana. Recognition hits her eyes and she visibly tenses. I just know this will not end well.

 _ **Whew, long chapter! I wasn't expecting to write so much but it just happened. Hope all of my sweet followers like this chapter. Can you only imagine what will happen in the next chapter? I thought I would throw a little protective/curious Grace at dinner.**_

 _ **ALSO, I must share this once again. If you plan on leaving a rude/nasty review, please don't. I will not accept rude/nasty reviews or messages. I ask that you please do not waste your time or mine.**_

 _ **I look forward to reading all of your sweet reviews and kind words. You may never know how much they truly mean to me.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	19. This Bitch

_**I do not own FSOG.**_

This Bitch.

Not only did I just endure Christian's motherly war path, but I know have to deal with a pedophile? Come on. What did I do to deserve this? I only wanted to meet Christian's parents. Why does everything always have to be dramatic?

Christian is staring at me as Elena greets Carrick. I turn my head to look at Mia and she looks just as unpleased as I feel. I need to find out what that is about. I look back towards Christian and he is still staring at me. Worry is filling his eyes. I decide, for him, I will play nice and not beat the hell out of her in front of everyone.

"Christian." Elena purrs. We both move our eyes towards her. He stands up and pulls me with him. He wraps an arm around me and pulling me to him. Effectively cutting off her hug she was moving in for.

"Ms. Lincoln, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia. Ana, this is Ms. Lincoln, my mother's friend." Christian introduces us. I welcome the term girlfriend this time. I notice Grace tilt her head again. She knows something is up.

"Oh Christian, you know me well enough to call me _Elena._ It is wonderful to meet you Ana." Did she really just purr again in front of Christian's family? Surely they are not deaf and blind.

"It is Anastasia and nice to meet you Ms. Lincoln." I make it known that my name is Anastasia and she may not call me by shortened name. We are not friends and we will never be friends. I can see the anger rolling off of her in waves at my statement. Christian and I sit back down on the love seat and she sits across from us near Grace and Mia.

"What were you discussing as I walked in?" The bitch troll asks.

"Ana was just telling us a story about Will and Christian swimming a while back." Grace says as she smiles at me. Gone is the curiously rude woman at dinner. She is now replaced with the loving spirit I met when we first arrived.

"Oh and who is Will?" The bitch asks.

"My son." I state shortly. Christian tenses next to me. I look over at him and find he is already staring at me. I question with my eyes what that was about. I have a feeling it has nothing to do with Elena or this situation.

"Wow, you look so young to have a son. Was he born out of wedlock?" She says with a smirk. Is this woman for real? I look over at Grace and she looks upset at Elena. Yeah Grace, your 'friend' is a pedophilic bitch.

"No, I was married before I gave birth to him." I say hoping that puts the nail in the coffin.

"That is interesting. Christian, I never saw you as one to be a step father to another man's child. No one wants second hand things." Red. I see red. I can literally feel my blood boil at her words. I can feel Christian pull me to him, but it does nothing to help. He speaks before I even get the chance to.

"Then that must mean you do not know me at all. I love Will and I am so glad I get to be there to witness him growing up. Just because he is not biologically mine means nothing. I would kill for him and Ana." Christian says while staring directly at her. I hear Grace gasp. I look over at her and see she is emotional again. I glance at Carrick and he has a huge smile on his face. I look up at Christian and place a small kiss on his cheek. I now know. I know I love this man. He loves my son as his own, he loves me and he would die trying to protect us. I lean over and whisper in his ear.

"Let's go home." I say against his ear a little more breathlessly than I would have liked. I have gone from almost blacking out with rage to elated giddiness. I pull away from Christian and I see it in his eyes. Love. He loves me and I love him. He nods his head and stands up.

"I think we are going to head home. Thank you for having us over." Christian says while helping me stand. Mia comes over to give me a hug goodbye. She makes me promise to go shopping with her soon to which Christian just chuckles. Grace and Carrick announce they will walk us out. We are almost out of the room without hearing the troll speak, but we are not as lucky.

"Goodbye _Christian._ I will see you this week for our weekly business dinner. A-na-stasia, she says with fake pronunciation, I hope to meet this little boy of yours soon. I just love children." Red.

"I have heard all about your love for little boys Ms. Lincoln, but I assure you my son will not be one of them." I say while making direct eye contact with her. Her face pales and she starts to look like a fish. Opening her mouth and closing it. I leave her like that while Grace, Carrick, Christian and I make our way out of the room. We open the door only to notice it is raining. Christian insists on going to get the car and pulling it up to the front. Carrick runs to get an umbrella to help me get in the car. I assure both men I will be fine, but it is to no use. This just leaves myself and Grace standing outside in the covered doorway.

"Ana, I wanted to apologize for Elena's behavior. I am not sure what was wrong with her." I decided to drop a small amount of doubt in Grace's ear.

"Grace, speaking mother to mother, I have very killer instincts when it comes to reading people. I am sure you do as well. I know a bad seed when I see one." I say with a sigh. "That woman in there gives me a bad vibe and I do not want my son around her. I am not sure what it is," Lie "but I just know I do not want my child around her. I am sorry if that makes it awkward for us to get along. I know she is your close friend." As I say this Christian pulls up. He waits in the car for Carrick to return with the umbrella. I do not expect Grace to say anything to me after my admission, but I am surprised when she does.

"Ana, I know that feeling. Sometimes, we are wrong about it when it comes to a few cases. I was wrong at the dinning room table when attacked you the way I did, but please know I am truly sorry for that. Tonight, Elena gave me a weird feeling as well and I have to admit I have a nagging feeling in my stomach that I have overlooked something. So do not apologize for making a decision that regards your son's safety. I will do my best to make sure you are comfortable here and so is Will. I hope you decide to come swimming Saturday. Carrick, Mia, and I would absolutely love to have all three of you over." She says with the sweetest, motherly voice as possible. I cannot help but smile. Just then Carrick returns with an umbrella and opens it up for me to step under. Before we move to the car I tell Grace thank you again and promise to be here Saturday if Christian wishes. Carrick helps me in car. We wave goodbye then we are off to my house.

"What were you and my mother talking about?" My sweet man is always so curious.

"I told her I did not want Will around Elena." I notice how he tensed up. "Relax. I didn't mention anything about you. I just stated that as a mother Elena gave me a bad vibe. Your mother said she felt the same thing tonight and she understood what I was saying." He relaxes at what I am saying. He reaches over and grabs my hand. My phone rings breaking my thoughts.

"Hey Ethan." I state shortly grasping Christian's hand tighter as he tries to pull away.

"We are on our way home. He is asleep in his car seat. We should be at your house in about 30 minutes." Ethan says

"Okay, we will see you at my house." I say right before hanging up. I am usually not one to hang up on people, but I just do not want anyone messing up my 'I just realized I was in love' mood.

"Ethan is on his way with Will." I say turning to look at Christian. We pass a street light and the shine from the street light lights something up in the backseat.

"What is in the back seat?" I ask Christian. I guess I am the curious one now. Christian runs a hand through his hair and takes a breath.

"A bag." So vague. He sounds slightly nervous. That is not the bag he brought last weekend. This one is bigger. So it cannot be a bag for his clothes.

"Okay Sherlock, what is in the bag?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"I thought maybe I could stay over tonight. I understand if you don't want me to." It will technically be the first full night he stays with Will in the house. Is this okay? Are we moving way too fast? I ponder the thought and I realize one thing. I want him to stay tonight. Will will be excited to see him in the morning. It could be a test run for all of us I guess. I turn back to Christian and smile.

"I would love for you to stay the night Christian." I say while placing my hand on his thigh. His answering smile makes my heart beat incredibly fast. We pull up to my house and I offer to go inside to open the garage for him to park. He declines saying it will be fine out here. He grabs his bag and we make our way to the door. It reminds me of what my earlier question was.

"Why is this bag so huge? You brought a different one last weekend." He looks sheepish while I unlock the door.

"I thought maybe you would let me stay the whole weekend. I also brought a few extra things to... maybe leave here in case of emergency." He says timidly. I cannot help, but smile. I giggle at how unsure he is. I lean up to give him a kiss on the lips and of course it turns into something more. He runs his hands down my back to my ass and pulls me into his erection. I run one hand up his chest and into the hair on the back of his head. The other hand runs down his chest and gently run a small finger over his jean covered erection. He moans into my mouth and just as I am about to slip my hands in his pants, a knock on the door interrupts us. We pull away breathlessly.

"You are lucky that Will is home. I almost devoured you on your coffee table, Ms. Steele." Christian says as I turn to walk to the door. I give him a smirk and he smacks my ass. I giggle at his carefree behavior.

"Go put your bag up, Mr. Grey. Before I change my mind." His eyes grow wide causing me to giggle even more. He smiles and runs to my room.

"Hey Ethan." I say while opening the door. I notice my sweet baby is asleep on his dad's chest.

"The game must have worn him out." I say to Ethan taking Will from his arms. I look up at Ethan and he is just staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Whose Audi is that?" He asks. I look towards the driveway and see Christian's SUV. That sneaky little shit. He planned that. I smile inwardly.

"Christian's. We had dinner at his parent's house tonight and just got back." Ethan just continues to stare. He clears his throat and looks down then back up at me.

"Is he staying the night here now?" He asks and I freeze. Is Ethan going to be upset over my answer?

"Yes, he is." Short answer, but the truth. I almost hate telling him this. I hate to upset or hurt anyone, even my ex husband. He put me through hell with his adultery, but I would pay big money not to see the look on his face. I guess my dad and Kate are right: I am too good hearted. I feel hands on my hips and know Christian is behind me.

"Kavanagh." Christian states and I am proud of him for at least acknowledging Ethan this time.

"Grey." Ethan says but it is barely a whisper while his voice cracks. It as if he has realized he lost this battle. "I better get going. I will see you next weekend to get Will. Thank you for letting me take him tonight." He sounds so broken. He turns to walk away and I stop him.

"Ethan, never feel like you can't come get Will anytime." I say giving him a small smile. He nods his head and walks back to his truck. I look up at Christian and he is frowning. I turn to go inside and Christian follows. We are walking towards Will's bedroom when he finally speaks.

"Why did he look like we ran over his dog?" I giggle inwardly. Christian picked up that saying from me a few days ago.

"I think he realized he no longer has a chance with me. He asked if you were staying the night and I told him the truth. He never really bounced back from that." I say in a whisper while changing Will into pjs. My sweet love can sleep through anything. Once we have Will tucked in, we head to my bedroom. I notice Christian is smiling the whole time. I love to see him smile.

"What are you smiling about love?" He turns to look at me after he shuts the door.

"I am smiling because… I don't know if I have ever been so happy in my life. I smile all the time now. It is starting to look bad that the CEO smiles at work." I laugh at that last sentence. I have yet to see this cold, hard ass CEO he speaks of.

"Is it cramping your style?" He laughs a hearty laugh and pulls me to him. He cups my cheeks and rubs his nose against mine. He walks me backwards to the foot of the bed.

"Ana…" he says huskily. He pulls back and stares at me.

"Christian…" He runs a finger down my neck to my collarbone and back up, cupping my face again. He looks so vulnerable.

"Let me make love you to you. I promise to be quiet." Quiet? He doesn't want to wake Will. I nod my head and he slowly turns me around. Every time he touches my body it is like a fire starting inside me. He unzips my dress, his fingers touching me on their way down my back. He is creating a fire deep within me. I hear him groan as my dress pools at my feet. He turns me back around to admire my lingerie.

"Oh baby. You are so damn beautiful." He pulls off my bra and it pulls with my dress on the floor. He palms my breast and rolls my nipples in-between his fingers. I can feel the wetness pool in between my legs. I make quick work of his clothes. Once he is left in only his boxers, I lean in and kiss him again. He pushes me back on the bed, never breaking our kiss. He carries me as he crawls to the top of the bed. He lays me down and leans back up off the bed. He pulls my panties down with him, his fingers teasing me as he ghosts them over my sex.

He takes off his boxer briefs and slowly pumps his huge, erect cock a few times. This almost sends me over the edge. Him - touching himself, is incredibly erotic. I can feel the wetness leak down towards my ass. I bite my lip and can see his eyes darken from here. He slowly climbs back up the bed, his erection dragging across my skin. His lips slowly drag across my chest up to my throat. Finally, he his lips are back on mine. His kiss starts off slow, but soon we are passionately kissing while grinding naked against each other.

He slowly sinks in to me and my eyes squeeze shut. I will never get accustomed to his size. I do not even understand how he fits inside me.

"Baby, you are so damn tight. I barely fit inside you."

"Move, please. I need you." I whisper against his lips. He starts a slow place- long, deliberate strokes that have me close to the edge already.

"Faster Christian." I plead with him. Yet, he doesn't pick up his pace. He is burying himself to the hilt every time, but it is so unlike our last time.

"No, baby. I want this slow. I need this slow. I want you to feel every inch of me while I make sweet, slow love to you." His words alone have me moaning and he continues his strokes. I wrap my arms around him as much as I can. His shoulders are so broad; my hands do not quite reach. I am meeting him thrust for slow thrust. He picks up his pace slightly and he is hitting that magical spot inside me. I see stars as I come quietly underneath him. I bite his shoulder to halt his name from coming out of my mouth. He groans and moves his lips to my ear.

"I love you so much, Ana." He whispers in my ear. This prolongs my orgasm and I can't stop myself.

"I..I love you too." I reply in a small voice that I do not recognize as my own. He pulls back from my ear and stares in my eyes. I immediately see a glaze go over his eyes.

"Say it again." He looks so unsure of my words. I smile my smile I reserve only for him and repeat the three words he so desperately wants to hear.

"I love you." He kisses me and thrusts one more time. I feel him stiffen and immediately feel his load releasing in me. He wraps me up in his arms and peppers my face with kisses.

"One more time." He says while pulling away to look in my eyes. I giggle.

"I love you Christian Grey." His face breaks out into a huge brilliant smile and I think I fall for him even more.

"I love you Ana. You have no idea what it does to me to hear you say you love me." I think I have an idea. I can feel it stirring in me at this very moment.

"Hmmm… I think I have an idea of what it does to you." He laughs a beautiful laugh and leans in to kiss me once more.

We continue our true to the word love making well into the night. After several rounds of professing our love for one another, we finally fall asleep. Him with a smile on his face and me with his smile on my mind.

 _ **xoEW**_


	20. Lets Swim

Warm. I feel incredibly warm. Also, I feel well rested. I slowly open my eyes and immediately see the alarm clock. 8:04 in the morning. I never sleep this late and I know my child doesn't either. I am about to sit up to go search for him when I feel something move down my back. Is that a foot? I lay still a little longer to see if I can figure out what is going on behind me. I hear a small giggle and I know that is my child's. I then hear a small, groggy voice whisper.

"Push tat one Cwistian." I smile to myself as I realize both of my guys are awake behind me. Not only awake, but obviously playing together. I slowly start to turn around to take in the site and what a site it is. My sweet, beautiful _boyfriend_ is sitting slightly up against the pillows with my son cuddled into his side. Christian's arm is around Will and they seem to be playing some game on Christian's iPad. As soon as I completely turn, Christian's eyes meet mine and that brilliant, heart stopping smile of his is on full display. It can't help but smile myself.

"Good morning, Mama." Christian says with sleep in his voice. Will's head snaps to me and his toothy smile is now on full display.. My smile is even bigger now – if that is even possible. Will climbs out of Christian's arms and into mine. I give him kisses all over his face and he giggles at this.

"Hey, what about mine?" Christian asks with a pout on his face. Will sits up, looks between us and I widen my eyes to play along. Will finally rests his eyes on me.

"Mama, you give Cwistian kiss?" I scrunch up my nose and Will giggles. I look up at Christian and pucker my lips. I hear him chuckle and then he kisses me full on the lips. He hums his appreciation of his good morning kiss.

"I love waking up to you." He says against my lips before giving me one more wet kiss on the mouth.

"I think you woke up to more than one person this morning." A smirk graces my face as I run my hand through Will's hair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Christian says with so much sincerity in his voice that it causes me to look up at him. I am almost choked up by the emotion I see in his eyes as he stares at me. He loves us, both of us, and it makes my heart swell. He tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Will repeats his actions on the other side. It causes Christian to chuckle.

"Who's ready for some breakfast?" I say not really ready to get out of bed. I know my son though and it is way past breakfast for him. Will immediately stands up in the bed and starts to jump. He is shouting 'panpakes' at the top of his lungs. Christian scoops him up and we make our way to the kitchen.

Once breakfast is done, we are lounging on the couch while Will plays with his cars and trucks. Christian's phone rings and it is the first time I realize he is still here after 9 am on a Friday. Why is he not at work?

"Did you forget today is Friday? Are you late for work?" I question as he goes to retrieve his phone.

"I took the day off. I wanted to spend a long weekend with you and Will." He says while looking at his phone.

"It was just a message from Elliot. He said he and Kate will be at my parents tomorrow for the pool day." I see from the corner of my eye Will move. By the time I turn my head he is already running towards Christian.

"Pooool? Tatie and Lelliot will be there?" He asks while wrapping himself around Christian's leg. Christian chuckles as he bends to grab Will and pull him up in his arms.

"Yes, Kate and Elliot will be joining us for a swim at my parent's house." Will's face is priceless. He looks incredibly confused at what Christian just said. Christian sits on the couch next to me.

"What's wrong Will?" Christian asks.

"You have parents?" Will says as he scrunches up his nose and wrinkles his forehead. Christian looks at me and gives me the 'yup, your child' look. I smile when he turns back to Will.

"Yup. I have parents just like you do. My mother's name is Grace and my father's name is Carrick." This must blow Will's mind to think that someone has parents besides himself.

"Like my mama and daddy?" I can visibly see Christian tense from here. He doesn't skip a beat though and answers Will.

"Exactly like that. They have a pool just like Mama does. Would you like to go swimming there tomorrow?" Will's eyes light up at the mention of swimming again. He nods his head excitedly. What can I say? My sweet boy loves to be in the water.

"Well then, we will go and swim tomorrow at my parent's house." Christian says.

"Carry and Grrr.." Will tries to say Grace's name.

"Ga-ray-ce" I sound it out for him. He looks over at me and I can see in his eyes this is hard for him. "It's okay, baby. We will work on it before we head to Christian's parents house tomorrow, okay?" He gives me a gloomy nod and cuddles into Christian. This is becoming one of my favorite sites.

 _Next day_

Christian stayed the night with us again last night. We had a full day of playing and a wonderful movie night with pizza. Will was so ecstatic when we told him Christian was staying with us. He wanted Christian to sleep in his bed with him. After putting Will to bed, Christian wore me out in the bedroom. He was so sweet and he made it last four hours – giving me several orgasms. I am still worn out from it as we make our way over to the Grey's house. Christian grabs my hand and runs his thumb over my knuckles.

"Sleepy baby?" He says and I know he is smiling without even looking at him. I turn my head and just as I thought, he is smiling his mischievous smile. I feel my lips twitch up into a smile.

"Just a little." I say with a wink. Will is singing some song that I am sure he made up in the back. He has been non-stop this morning. I can tell he is overly excited about going swimming at a new pool. My little fish. We arrive and make our way to the front door. Will looks so sweet in his red swim trunks and white tank top. Christian is almost matching in red and white swim trunks and a navy blue v-neck.. Thankfully, I do not match at all in my black sweetheart strapless bikini and cream lace cover-up. If I was wearing red it would have looked like those old family photos where the whole family is wearing a matching jump suit.

"Hey guys!" Mia answers the door. "Everyone is out back already." We make our way inside. Will is wiggling in my arms. I know he is itching to get in that pool. We walk out back and everyone is sitting on the patio. Kate is in a lounger, while Elliot is sitting next to his mom, and Carrick is over by the cooler grabbing drinks.

"Look who I found at the front door." Mia says dramatically. Everyone turns to look and they all make their way to us. Will immediately places his head in the corner of my deck.

"Oh no, is this sweet little boy shy?" Grace says coming to rub her hand on Will's back. I smile at her to let her know it is nothing personal.

"Sometimes when it is more than one new person, he can become quite shy." Grace kisses Christian on the cheek and then Carrick shakes his hand.

"Is that my best friend who loves trucks and planes?" Elliot says causing Will to peek out of my neck at him. "Are you going to be shy all day?" That causes Will to places his head back in my neck fully.

"Come here buddy, let me introduce you to my family." Christian says and grabs Will from me. Will goes willingly and puts his head in Christian's neck. "This is my dad, Carrick." Christian bounces Will a little and it causes him to look up. Will leans back and studies Carrick.

"Hi little man, my name is Carrick." Carrick sticks his hand out and Will looks to Christian. Christian nods his head and gives Will a cheerful smile. Will turns back to Carrick and shakes his hand. Carrick smiles at Will opening up. Christian turns to his mom.

"Will, this is my mother. Her name is Grace. Remember we practiced yesterday and this morning how to say Grace?" Will nods his head but remains quiet. He smiles at Grace and places his head back in Christian's neck, this time not hiding his face.

"Hi Will, I work with your daddy down at the hospital. I have seen your picture before." Once again, my Christian tenses and I think I am the only one to catch it.

"Doctor like daddy?" Will asks Grace.

"I sure am. I work with little children just like you every day." She smiles which causes Will to smile. Grace Grey is a warm woman who could make anyone smile. She is so motherly and it shines from her.

"I'm a big boy." Will states and it makes everyone laugh. He leans up and laughs as well.

"Will, this is my little sister Mia." Mia comes over to Will.

"I am so excited to meet you!" She is loud and bubbly. Will looks amused by her. This is the same face Christian makes sometimes. He looks to Christian and his look causes Christian to laugh.

"How about we make our way to the pool? This little boy looks ready to swim." Grace says and holds her arms out to Will. I am not sure if he will go to her at first, but he does and we follow the two to the pool. I pull out his floaties and put a gallon of sun-screen on him. He is already so tan, but you can never be too cautious. He is talking a mile a minute to Grace who is sitting next to us on the pool lounger. She is completely taken with him and is entertaining his jibber.

"Ready to swim little boy?" Christian come sup next to us. Will screams yes and runs to Christian's arms. They make their way to the pool and join Elliot and Carrick.

"Your little boy is so sweet Ana. He is absolutely precious." Grace says.

"Thank you Grace. He is such a blessing." I reply with a smile.

"Come on. Let's go join those boys in the pool." She says while taking off her cover-up. I follow behind her after taking mine off and join everyone in the pool. So far, this has been a wonderful day.

 _ **I do not own FSOG or any of the characters.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	21. Pizza Again?

_**AN:**_

 _ **I just wanted to say something quickly before this chapter starts. I have received some pretty hateful and rude messages recently. People have threatened to stop reading this story because I have not updated in a week. I have been told that I am not God and should get off my high horse. Also, that I should delete my shitty story because it's horrible, like I am. These are just a few of the nasty things that have been sent my way. I stated from the beginning that I would not tolerate this. What do people get out of saying rude things? I simply cannot understand this. I will ask once more: If you have anything rude to say, please just do not say it. Just stop reading the story all together if you do not like it. To all of my sweet followers who have left wonderful reviews and messages – thank you from the bottom of my heart. I might have already deleted this story if it wasn't for your sweet reviews encouraging me to continue.**_

After a long day or swimming we all decide to head inside for dinner. Will, Christian, and I head to Christian's child hood bedroom to change into some dry clothes.

"So this is where little Christian Grey laid his head every night?" I say teasingly as I place Will on the bed.

"Cwistian's room?" Will asks while looking at Christian.

"Yup, this is my room little man." Christian replies while heading to the bathroom to change. I quickly change Will so Christian can watch him while I change in the bathroom. Christian comes out quickly and we switch positions. I change into blue jean shorts and a white flowy lace tank top. It complements my tanned skin. I meet my boys back in the room. Will has on his white tank top from earlier with khaki shorts on. Christian has on khaki shorts and his navy v-neck from earlier. Both of them look adorable waiting on the bed for me. Christian gives me a shy smile and I know I must be returning the same look.

We head down stairs and I am immediately hit in the face with a wonderful smell. Pizza. Yes, we just had pizza last night, but I must admit – I am a pizza addict. I could eat it every day if possible.

"Is pizza okay with everyone? I forgot to ask earlier before Carrick went to get it. It is from the local pizza shop about 5 miles down the road."

"Oh pizza is absolutely perfect with me." I tell her as we walk into the kitchen.

"Baby, we just had pizza last night. I can run out and get us something different." Christian is eyeing me to see if I really am okay with pizza.

"Oh, pizza is one of my favorites. I could eat it every day, but then I would have to workout a lot more than I do." Everyone laughs. We settle around the kitchen table. This is more causal than the dinner we had here on Thursday. There is not a chair for Will so I go to pull him into my lap when Christian beats me to it. He smiles at me as he makes himself and Will a plate of pizza.

"Here, let me cut it up for him since you have your hands full." I cut up Will's food and place it back in front of the boys. Will is entertaining everyone with his appreciation for food. He turns around and feeds a pepperoni to Christian, which he gladly takes. The guys start talking about the upcoming Mariners game.

"Maybe we could all go? I have enough tickets for everyone." Christian says while looking to me.

"I think we are available. Grace, are you on call that night?" Carrick asks.

"I am pretty positive I am off. I will double check though." Grace replies.

"That would be so much fun! It is the $2 dollar beer night at the park as well." Elliot chimes in. It causes me to giggle at his college boy behavior even though he is over 30.

"I am free that night. It sounds like fun!" Kate chimes in and Mia agrees as well.

"Do you have an extra ticket?" Mia asks and all of the men's head snap towards her. Oh no, overprotective brothers and dads. I notice Will is looking at her with his head titled as well.

"Why?" Christian asks short and bluntly.

"I would like to bring someone." Mia says while trying to avoid looking at all the guys.

"Who is he?" Elliot questions. Mia rolls her eyes.

"His name is Kyle. I met him through my boss's husband. He works for Seattle PD." She rushes out all at once.

"A cop, huh?" Carrick asks.

"Forget it." Mia says with a huff and crosses her arms over her chest. Grace is giving every single man at the table the 'mother' look.

"No, Mia, please bring Kyle. We would love to meet him." Christian says dryly. I guess Mia doesn't catch on because she lights up at his words.

"Really? You want to meet him?" Christian's jaw ticks and I know he is controlling his anger. He nods his head and everyone chimes in their yes. Mia claps and is clearly in a better mood now.

"Me go?" Will asks while looking at Christian. Christian looks at me for approval and I nod my head yes.

"Of course bab- Will." Christian says while wrapping his arms around Will. Was he about to call him baby boy? Christian looks deep in thought over his slip up.

We clean up the table and head to the living room. The men decide to walk down to the media room to catch the sport highlights. All the girls stay in here and talk about... well girl things. We have been in here around an hour when the topic turns to weddings.

"We are working on a new line for fashion week. It is all about the fitted dresses this year." Mia says.

"I didn't know you worked for a wedding dress designer." I say really impressed.

"I do. I like it a lot, but would love to be involved in another aspect of fashion." She admits.

"I understand. Weddings can be hectic and I am sure designing dresses for them can be hectic as well." I tell her and she smiles broadly at me.

"You should have seen Ana in her wedding dress. She was absolutely stunning." Kate says and I can feel myself blushing. I do not want to talk about my wedding at my boyfriend's parent's home.

"Oh I bet she did! You have the perfect body. Slim, yet curvy. You are every wedding designer's dream. Tell me! What did your dress look like?" Mia is getting louder as she speaks.

"Oh it was nothing spectacular." I say keeping it short. To be honest, I loved my wedding dress. It was just so beautiful. I could have slept in it every night and worn it every day.

"Nothing spectacular? Ana, you were every little girl's dream bride. You were so beautiful." Kate says as she gets a dreamy look in her eyes. "It was a sweetheart top, fitted with lace 3/4th sleeves off the shoulder. She looked stunning in it."

"Oh Ana, that sounds very pretty." Grace chimes in. I smile and nod at her. I am so uncomfortable talking about my wedding to my ex-husband. I know they are only interested in the details, but can't they see how uncomfortable I am?

"I have a few pictures. I will have to show you one day. Ana, do you still have your wedding album?" Kate asks.

"I do. It is in storage and I am not bringing it out." I say with finality. I give Kate a look and her eyes widen slightly. Is she seriously just now seeing how weird this is?

"Well Ana, have you ever thought about your second wedding?" Mia says. Second wedding? What is she talking about?

"My second wedding?" I ask trying to remember when I was planning a second wedding. Oh, wait. I'm not.

"Yeah, to Christian. I know it won't be long before he proposes. He is so in love with you. I just know you will be married with babies soon." She now has a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Mia!" Grace gasps. Then she turns to look at me. "Have you and Christian talked about marriage yet?" She gets a little emotional when saying this. Christian and I are still very new to this relationship thing. Of course we haven't talked about marriage. I actually never even planned on getting married again – ever. I thought it was just going to be Will and me for the rest of our lives and I was okay with that.

"No, we haven't. Christian and I just started seeing each other. Also, I am not sure I want to marry again after my last failed attempt at it." The divorce was really hard on me. I may have had on my brave happy face for everyone, but it almost killed me. I just never saw that happening to me – to my family.

"Ana, don't let my brother ruin you for marriage again." Kate says looking sad. I just shrug my shoulders. Grace finally takes a hint and changes the subject.

"Ana, have you decided on what you are going to do once the summer is over?" Grace asks.

"I haven't given it much thought. I may just take some time off to spend with Will or maybe I will go back to school." I honestly haven't really thought about what is going to happen once the summer is over.

"I'm telling you. You should open your own bakery. Your sweets are phenomenal." Kate says and I can tell by the look on her face that she is picturing all of the sweets I have made her over the years. I giggle at her.

"What about the medical field? You are so good with people and very smart. You would make a great doctor." Grace says.

"I'm not sure what I want to do. I will let everyone know as soon as I figure it out though." I say with a sweet smile. Just then I hear someone clear their throat from the door. Christian is standing there looking pale and tense.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Will?" I say standing up immediately and making my way towards him.

"Nothing is wrong with Will." Christian says in a cold voice. Then what is his problem? "It is getting late. I just thought maybe we should head home and get him ready for bed." I look down at my watch and realize it is way later than I imagined. We must have talked a lot longer than I thought.

"Of course. We can head out now." We all make our way to the media room to collect Will. I place my hand through Christian's arm and he doesn't relax. I guess I missed something. I pull my hand out and decide to ask him later. We say our goodbyes and Will hugs everyone twice. I can tell Grace and Carrick are extremely smitten with him.

"Promise we will see all of you soon?" Grace says as she hugs me.

"Absolutely! Maybe we can do lunch tomorrow?" I suggest. I have enjoyed being with the Grey's myself today.

"I might not be able to make it. We will let you know, mother." Christian says in his brusque voice. I turn to give him a 'wtf' look. Grace looks really upset at the idea of not seeing us again for who knows how long.

"Okay, well… I guess just let us know when you are free." She says sadly as she backs away from the car where I was putting Will in his seat.

"We will plan something soon, I promise." I tell her as I start to climb in my seat. She smiles such a brilliant smile and I know I have changed her mood completely. This makes me smile myself.

We pull out of the driveway with one last wave to the Grey's. Christian has gone from cold asshole to sad asshole. He is obviously sulking over something as he will not talk to me on the way home. I have no idea what is wrong with him, but I have an inkling I will find out once Will is asleep. I decide to enjoy the ride with my son's chatter and leave Christian be in his dejected mood since there is nothing I can do to help him right now.

 **xoEW**


	22. Pajama Talks

_**First of all: THANK YOU to every single person who left me an inspiring review to push through the bad. I can never explain what your kind words have done to me. I was extremely upset about some of the reviews I received and just knowing that my sweet, dedicated followers support me is something that makes my heart so full. So again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for every single kind word, review, and message. Every single one of you are amazing. Now, what you really want to know. I have not abandoned this story. I actually have been writing a lot lately. Not just for this story, but for a new one I have as well! Bet you didn't see that coming. It will be a while before it is posted on FF, but just know there is something else in the works for your sweet little faces. Now on to the story, folks!**_

I put Will to bed and head to find Christian. He became less angry on the way home, but he is still cold towards me. I find him leaning against the kitchen island staring off into space.

"You're thinking too loud." I say to lighten the mood and smile at him. He doesn't buy it and continues to look ahead. I round the island so I am facing him and reach out for his hands. At first it seems he doesn't want me to touch him but he quickly grasps them back.

"So are you going to tell me what has your panties in a bunch or are we just going to play the quiet game?" I say with a smirk trying for humor.. I see his lips twitch and I know he is thinking about smiling. It quickly passes though.

"I think I'm going to head home." Is all he says while staring at my hands. Something must be seriously wrong for him to want to head home. I know he loves to be here all the time.

"Why Christian?" I stare at him hoping he will look at me.

"I just...I.." He can't seem to get the words out. I can tell his body is still tense and I decide to fix this. I round the island and pull on him so he is facing me. I do not like this tense, sulking Grey. I want my fun, happy man back. I hold onto his biceps while staring straight into his eyes.

"Stay with me. I want you to. I love having you here with Will and myself. I can tell something is bothering you. It's upsetting me that you won't tell me what it is. We have to talk Christian. You can't just be upset over something and leave me in the dark. Now, would you like to stay with me so we can talk about what is upsetting you? I won't stop you from going to your house if that's what you really want." I tell him while never breaking eye contact with him. He looks contemplative for a second. I know I've won when he pulls me into his warm body and I feel his erection poking me in the stomach. This man's sex drive is ridiculous. It causes me to giggle.

"How can you turn me on when I am so upset? Hearing you tell me that you want me to stay and that you love me has me rock hard, baby." And now my panties are wet. But before we can go in that direction we have to talk.

"How about we go put on our pajamas, crawl in bed, and talk?" I say while inching my way towards his face. He opens his mouth with anticipation for a kiss, but I plant my lips on his cheek instead. When I pull back he has a small smirk on his face. Finally, my happy man is back.

Once in bed, Christian is leaning against the headboard and pillows. I am sitting next to him but facing him. I have on his old Harvard shirt that he requested I wear with only the panties he picked out of my drawer. He has on just his pajama bottoms and it his hard to concentrate on the conversation we are about to have while his muscles are basically inviting me to lick them. Come on Steele, get it together.

"Alright, spill. I want to know what has you upset." He takes a deep breath and looks down. He reaches over and grabs my left hand. He absentmindedly plays with my fingers for a few minutes. He looks deep in thought and I wait patiently. He finally looks up and I see so much sadness in his eyes.

"I accidentally overheard your conversation with my mother, Mia, and Katherine earlier." He looks at my hand. He is rubbing his thumb over my ring finger. I am racking my brain about what we talked about. Then it's like a flashing neon sign in my head. We talked about my wedding dress and getting married. I'm broken from my thoughts by Christian speaking.

"I know that I should have just immediately walked in without paying attention to what you were talking about, but when I heard Kate say you were stunning in your wedding dress I froze. I willed my body to move, but it wouldn't move anywhere." He takes another deep breath and drops eye contact. He runs the hand not playing with mine through his hair. I'm about to speak when he cuts me off.

"I'm not even sure how to describe how I felt listening to that conversation. My heart broke. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and I am not a crier. Then all I felt was rage by the end of it. I just wanted to punch the wall. Then on the way home it returned to sadness."

"Christian, please understand that I didn't start that conversation. I wasn't sure how to end it either without sounding rude. I felt very uncomfortable talking about my past to my boyfriend's mother and sister." I say with a shake of my head. I still cannot believe that happened.

"How about we talk through each thing that upset you?" I offer so we can get passed this. I need to know what specifically made him upset.

"You never want to get married again?" He looks almost close to tears as he says this and it makes my heart hurt even more. Then his face returns to an impassive one.

"Christian, you have to understand that before I met you I thought it was going to be just Will and I for the rest of our lives. I never imagined meeting someone or putting myself out there again." I internally debate telling him what I went through and how I fear going through it again. I decide to keep the really deep stuff for another day. "I just don't know how I feel about marriage anymore. It's hard to trust someone when they promise forever then throw it out the window when someone else comes along." I finish and look up at him. The sadness seems to still be there but I now see a hint of anger in his eyes.

"So you were willing to marry Ethan, but because he fucked it up you are just completely against the idea now." Christian says annoyed. I can tell he is agitated and his jealousy issues are coming out. I need to steer him clear of that thought all together.

"I am not saying no to the idea of marriage, Christian. I'm just saying right now I have no idea how I feel about it." I try to explain it a little better. I am getting anxiety just talking about marriage. He pulls me to straddle his lap and rubs his manly hands up and down my arms. I can feel the shiver run down my spine. Not now Steele, get through the conversation first.

"So... one day you'll marry me?" He asks so shyly it makes my heart melt. He is looking me straight in the eyes and I know he is being sincere right now.

"Christian..." I have no idea how to respond.

"I love you Ana. I know it's soon, but I just know you are the one for me. I want so much to take care of you and Will for the rest of your life." He pulls me closer to him and his erection is back with a vengeance. Does marrying me turn him on?

"What if I never warm to the idea of marriage? What if I decide being married isn't for me?" I need him to understand that I may never be able to get married again. He looks pensive.

"I want you to be a Grey. I would love for Will to be a Grey, but I understand that is not possible. I want... I want children with you Ana. I want more than I ever imagined with you." He strokes my face and looks confused by his own words.

"How about this - at the end of the summer, that's a good two months and some, we will talk about where we both are in this relationship. I will let you know if I have warmed up to the idea of marriage and you can tell me if you still want those things you mentioned earlier." I feel my whole face blush at this. Christian wants to marry me. Me out of all the people in the whole world. He wants to marry me and procreate with me. _Procreate, Ana?_ I know I know. I'm a little thrown off from my normal vocabulary right now. Soft fingers slide down my cheek and I am brought back to the now. Now I'm the one who is getting weird stares. I wonder how long I've been quiet...

"Baby, you've been quiet for a while now. You okay?" Christian asks and I once again am questioning if he can read my thoughts.

"I'm fine. You didn't answer my proposition." He chuckles and tilts his head to the side.

"I did, but you must have zoned out pretty far. I said your _proposition_ for the end of summer is perfect. It is just enough time to change your mind." He says with a wink and a huge smile on his beautiful face. I lean up to give him a small kiss on the lips. He tries to deepen it, but I pull back before he gets the chance.

"Mr. Grey, I believe we are not done talking. Now, what else upset you tonight?" I would really love to devour this beautiful man before me, but we need to finish this talk now.

"You still have your wedding album?" He looks shy as he says this. I immediately know this is not something that stirred his anger but his jealousy issues are coming through.

"I do. It is in storage somewhere." I say sweetly but shortly. I am going to let him maneuver this conversation.

"Why?" He scrunches up his nose as he asks. I stifle my giggle that wants to escape. He looks so cute when he does this.

"I'm honestly not sure. I guess I thought it may be something Will wanted to see one day. I had no intentions on getting married again, but I know Will may one day. I guess I was just keeping it around for him." I truthfully am not sure why this album is still in my possession. I know Ethan has the digital one – or had it. I'm not sure if he still does. _Whatever Steele, Ethan is crazy about you and you know he still has it._ I shake my head agreeing with my inner self.

"Okay…" Christian looks confused and I can tell he wants to say something. I raise my eyebrows at him and it causes him to speak.

"If we get married one day… will you throw your old wedding album away?" I can do this for him.

"I will. If that is something you want – I absolutely will." I tell him with warmth in my tone. I want this man to know how much he means to me and if it means discarding a photo album, I would happily do it. His smile is all the answer I need to know he is happy with my response.

"I think that was it." He states while wiggling his eye brows. Mr. Grey is ready to play.

"Are you sure?" I ask just in case. I want him to get all of this out of his system at this very moment. He tilts his head and I know there is something else.

"I feel like there is something else, but I cannot remember what it was." He tilts his head back down to look at me. His brows furrow and I want to kiss each of them. He chuckles and it catches me off guard.

"What is so funny, love?" I saw with an amused look on my face.

"I just realized this is how you feel sometimes. You are always on one topic then jump to the next. Then you forget what you were saying about the first topic." I swat his arm playfully. I have suffered from this for a long time. Isn't this normal?

"Making fun of me is not very nice Mr. Grey." His laughing slows down and he pulls me closer if possible. He nuzzles my hair and breathes me in.

"I'm sorry baby." He moves my hair out of the way and starts peppering kisses down my neck. He reaches where my shirt starts on my neck and I feel his hands grasp the hem. He slowly removes the shirt, all while barely touching my skin on the way up.

"I love you." He says so surely before he cuts off my response with a breathtaking kiss.

"We are going to get married one day." He says against my lips and he is kissing me again before I realize what is going on. When he pulls away from the current breathtaking kiss, I realize he has flipped us over so he is on top. My panties are off and his enlarged cock is rubbing my entrance. How did I miss all of that? He leans back down so his lips are against mine.

"Then we are going to have several babies of our own." At this point, I would probably just agree with him in order for his dick to penetrate me. I don't have time to respond because his lips are on mine before I know it and he has slowly entered me. I immediately arch my back at the sensation. He is so huge that I wonder if I will ever get used to him.

"God baby, you are so damn tight." He grunts in my ear and it starts the fire within me. We are nothing but two bodies moving as one. He is making sweet, sweet love to me. He is pushing so deep into me that I feel him hitting my womb.

"I.. fuck, you are so fucking perfect." He says while kissing me again. I know I'm close to coming undone in this beautiful man's embrace.

"Open your eyes baby." He commands softly against my lips and I immediately do.

"Come for me baby. Keep your eyes open. I want to see you come undone beneath me." He says while staring directly in my eyes. It is all I need to push my over that steep cliff. I keep my eyes on his the whole time and it is even more spectacular than I thought it would be. He comes as soon as my sex squeezes him when my orgasm hits. He stiff cock is pulsating in me and feeling his hot semen shoot in me spurs me into another orgasm. By the time I am down pulsating he is semi-flaccid inside me and he has collapsed on my chest.

"Is it always like this?" I am barely coherent right now as he asks this question. I am not sure what he is referring to. I stay quiet in order for him to explain. He pulls out of me, much to my dismay, and lies beside me. He pulls me into him and holds me so close. Our sweaty bodies are molding together and I am so content with that.

"Love making. Is it always so earth shattering?" He explains slightly out of breath. Without skipping a beat I answer.

"Christian, lovemaking with you is out of this world. I have never experienced something like this before. I love you." I say while kissing his chest. I can feel his smile against my forehead.

"I love you too, baby." I barely hear as I am already drifting off to sleep. I say my prayers thanking God for sending this man my way and for the sweet little boy down the hall. Life is so perfect. What could go wrong?

 _ **xoEW**_


	23. Breakfast Daydreams

_Thump, thump, thump._

A constant tap is streaming against my leg. It takes me a second to open my eyes and realize what this movement might be. Upon opening my eyes I see the culprit lying right in front of me. He is propped up on the pillows and is playing on his iPad. He has his legs on me and his right foot is the one he can't seem to keep still. I'm not spotted yet which gives me a few seconds to take in this little boy's features. His blonde hair is even blonder since we spend almost every weekend outside. Big blue eyes that will have you eating out of his palm. I instantly wonder what it would be like to have a small little boy with coppery brown hair and big blue eyes. Or maybe a little girl with chocolate curls and gray eyes. I smile at the thought. I can almost picture them in my head running through a field with Will. Snap out of it Grey…

I decide to shock the little fella in front of me, who is off in his own little world. I grab his foot and his eyes snap to my face.

"Cwistian." He whispers with a small gasp. He turns his head to see if Ana is still asleep and she is. I usually never sleep late myself, but she is always up earlier with this little booger. If I can provide a few hours of child care for her to get caught up on sleep - I would happily do it for the rest of my life. _Don't go there Grey, you heard what she said last night. She is not interested in marrying you._ Now she didn't say that, Grey. It's marriage in general that turns her off. Kavanagh must have done a number on her for her to never want to get married again. I want the full story about what happened. Maybe I'll ask her one day... I'm thrown out of my thoughts by Will's head snapping back to mine.

"Mamas sweepin" he says and places his little chubby index finger over his mouth as if to quiet me. I really want to laugh, but decide against it and just nod my head while repeating his action.

"Come here, come snuggle with me and show me what you're playing." I whisper and he moves over to my open arms. I see the time on the tablet is 7:50 in the morning. I need coffee soon or I am going to be a dud all day. Will snuggles close to my chest while leaning the tablet on his knees. I wrap my arm around him keeping my right hand open to help play the game he is enthralled with.

We play for about ten minutes before I see movement in the corner of my eye. Ana has her phone out and it seems she may have just taken a picture of us. She quickly pulls the phone to her chest when she sees my head look in her direction. I give her an amused stare and she giggles which gets the interest of her son in my arms.

"Mama!" Will exclaims and rushes to her arms. I smile at these two. I would have never expected to not only fall in love, but fall in love with someone who has a child as well. They have completely stolen my heart and I feel panic dance through my stomach at the thought of us not bringing together. _Stop Grey!_ Ana was made for me and me her.

"You okay, love?" Ana asks while reaching out for me. Her face is masked in concern. I must have a scared look on my face. I pull a brilliant smile as I take her hand and pull them to me. She rests her head half in the crook of my arm and half on my chest. Will is lying directly on top of her.

"I'm perfect." I saw while leaning down to kiss her plump lips.

"Ew" I hear Will mutter under his breath. We both look at him and he is completely focused on us. "That's gwoss." I can't help it. I laugh a full belly laugh which causes Ana to giggle as well. Will thinks he has done something magnificent, so he joins us in laughing.

"I am going to remind you of this moment when you are 16 and going on a date for the first time." He stops laughing and his eyes get big.

"A date?" He asks almost in fear. Ana pulls him to her.

"A date is something we can talk about when you are older. Okay?" He scrunched up his nose. I have a feeling his three year old brain is telling him we are going to force him to date when he is older. Little does he know that he is going to want to. He nods his head, but clearly unimpressed by this conversation.

"Who's ready to eat breakfast?" Ana asks while running her hands through Will's hair.

"I would love to eat something else Ms. Steele." I whisper in her ear. I just couldn't help myself. I have yet to taste Ana fully and I am wanting to soon. I may go crazy if I don't. Ana's eyes widen and that beautiful blush I love so much spreads from her face down her body. If only I could see it underneath that silk nighty she has on. She turns away from me out of shyness and I can't help but smirk. To be so experienced and know moves that knocks me out of my socks - she is so incredibly shy and innocent when it comes to talking about sex. I. Freaking. Love. It.

"PANPAKES!" Will yells at the top of his lungs bringing me out of my lust field thoughts. Does this boy ever tire of pancakes? I know I do. I look from Will to Ana and I think she is mirroring my face. When she catches me staring she gives a small smile which makes my heart beat faster.

"I'll make us something else." She mouths to me while climbing out of bed and grabbing her robe that is lying on the chair next to the bed. Dear Jesus, that girl has a beautiful body. She starts to walk out the room and I can't help but admire the view. Sigh. I scoop up the three year old and tickle him as we make our way to the kitchen. Ana immediately starts on the pancakes for Will.

"What do you want this morning, Christian?" Ana says while mixing the ingredients for the pancakes. You, naked in our bed, moaning my name as I impregnate you. I am visualizing this as I think it through in my head. I see movement in front of me. I come back to reality and see Ana waving at me. She looks concerned. It is then that I realize I may have been daydreaming for a while. Will is sitting next to me eating pancakes and looking at me funny. How long has it been?

"Christian?" Ana says my name and I look back to her. Visions of her round with my child flood my brain and I try to contain my smile so I don't freak her out.

"Yes baby." I look over to Will and he almost has his pancakes finished.

"You okay?" She says in a small voice and it makes my head snap to hers. She is more than concerned. I really worried her. I walk over to her and pull her in my arms. She leans her head in the crook of my neck. I have noticed its one of her favorite spots.

"I'm more than okay. I must have zoned out and I'm sorry if I scared you." I say into her hair. I breathe her in and it makes me even happier. Is that possible? She nods against me and pulls away.

"I made us omelets. I asked you what you wanted, but you were lost in your head it seems. I hope that is okay." She turns back to the stove where she plates the second omelet. She hands me the one she just plated and we make our way to the table with Will.

"Baby, do you want some fruit?" Ana asks.

"Yes." Both Will and I answer at the same time. Ana looks amused at both of us. She places some strawberries, kiwi, and pineapple on Will's plate. I realize she wasn't speaking to me and it unsettles me. _When has she ever called you baby, Grey? She has a baby and it's not you._ I push that aside and start on my omelet. This woman amazes me with her cooking skills ever day. It immediately makes me think of Gail and how I haven't been home in a while. While I am sad that I've been missing out on Taylor and Gail, I wouldn't trade time with Will and Ana for anything. Ana's phone starts ringing and she makes a face once she sees whose calling. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Kate." She says shortly. Ahhhh… so it seems she is upset with Miss Kavanagh over last night's conversation. I decide to play dumb a get a bit more information out of her.

"Not going to answer?" I ask as the phone keeps ringing. She shakes her head no.

"Nope." She says popping the p.

"Why not?" I tilt my head for good effect and apparently she can see right through me. She purses her lips at me.

"Because I am enjoying breakfast with two of my three favorite men in the world right now and I don't wish to be bothered." She says with a shrug. All I heard was two of three. Who is the third person? Ethan? I can feel my blood run cold. If it's Ethan, I am going to plummet his face in. I go to open my mouth when her phone starts ringing again. She rolls her eyes at me as if she knew what I was about to say. That eye rolling makes my palm twitchy. I wonder if my girl would be into spankings.

"Speaking of my third favorite man." She says as she answers the phone. I watch her get up and collect Will's plate while putting the phone to her ear. I am about to lose my cool when she reveals the third person and my heart instantly calms.

"Hey Daddy." She says with so much love in her voice. I finish my omelet while listening to her talk to her dad.

"I don't think we have any plans for the day. Why what's up?" I finish my breakfast and make my way to the sink to help her with the dishes. Will is still at the table sneaking fruit out of the bowl with his hands. I chuckle at the sight.

"Hey baby, let me do the dishes and you go relax." I say with a smile. She looks at me wide eyed and I am a little confused as to why. I mean, of course I have no idea how to wash dishes or load a dishwasher, but could it be that hard?

"Daddy, that was Christian." Oh shit. I return her wide-eyed stare. Her dad is on the phone and I just made myself known in her house. I called her baby! The man may kill me.

"Christian is.." She leaves the word hanging and I think for a second she is trying to brush off our relationship. Then I hear her dad's voice through the phone. I can't make out any words, but I know she was cut off.

"Dad. Christian is my boyfriend. Yes, Will has met him and he loves him." She's silent once more as she hops up on the counter next to me. I see her looking at Will and her eyes narrow. I turn in time to see she has caught him with his hands in the fruit bowl. They are both staring at each other. Will slowly pulls his hand out of the fruit bowl and clasps his hands together in front of him on the table. He then starts to look around avoiding Ana's stare. I have to turn back to the dishes in order not to laugh.

"Yes daddy, I'm here. Will just got caught with his hand in the fruit bowl and I was giving him the eye." She listens to what he is saying and giggles at whatever it was. A small pang of jealousy hits me. I want to be the only one who makes her laugh like that. At least it is just her dad and not a potential suiter.

"Of course we would love to grab lunch with you and Meredith. When will you arrive? Okay sounds good. We will see you in two hours. Love you too daddy." She says with a smile then hangs up. She looks immediately to Will.

"Mister Kavanagh." She says and motions for him to come here with her finger. Ugh, Kavanagh. One more reminder that Will is Ethan's child. Oh, how I wish he was mine and I met Ana first. It tears at my insides when I think about it. Will sulks over to Ana. She hops off the counter and kneels down in front of him. I put the last dish in the dishwasher… I hope I did that correctly… and take note of the scene in front of me.

"Don't put your hands in the fruit bowl again or any food bowl we have out. I had a spoon in there for you to scoop it out and put it on your foodmat." She says and gives him this look. You know "the look". I feel for the kid.

"I won't do it again mama. Me promise." He says while giving her the puppy dog look. These two kill me. I wouldn't be able to resist either of their pouts. She opens her arms and he runs into them. She stands to full height with Will in her arms.

"Now, that was Papa. He wants to take us to lunch today. Okay?" He looks over to me and back to Ana.

"Can Cwistian and my trucks come?" Ana laughs her beautiful girly laugh and it makes my chest fill with love.

"Of course Christian can come, that is if he wants to. You can bring one toy so make it count." She says while putting him on the ground. He takes off towards the living room. It may take him the whole two hours to select the best toy to take with him. I'm leaning against the counter eyeing Ana. She saunters over to me and wraps her arms around me and my arms immediately wrap around her.

"So what do you say hot stuff? Wanna meet my daddy?" She says while looking up at me. The smile I just had on my face slowly evaporates. It has just hit me that she wants me to meet her father. Her dad. She is a totally daddy's girl. What if he doesn't like me? Will she take his opinion of me seriously enough and dump me? I am pulled from my small panic attack when I feel lips on mine. Calmness washes over me. How does she do that?

"Christian, he will love you. I just know you two will get along perfectly." She says against my lips. She gives me one more full kiss before pulling away. "You do not have to go if you don't want to." Are you kidding baby?

"No, I want to go. I've just never met anyone's parents before." I say leaning in for one more kiss.

"Well, my daddy is super laid back and Meredith is pretty amazing. She has been the constant mother figure in my life since college." Hmm… interesting. Her mother isn't in the picture at all?

"Are they married?" I ask curious.

"Nope. I guess since they have both already been married they are content on what they have. They have been together for a long time." She says with a smile.

"So…she knew Ethan as well?" That gets her to tense up. Grey, are you trying to get yourself uninvited this morning?

"Yes, she knew Ethan and so did my dad." She says with annoyance dripping from her words. She tries to pull away but I keep her firmly pressed against me.

"Did your dad and Ethan get along well?" I say while trying to act nonchalant about it. It is actually really bugging me. I want her dad to like me, what can I say? She huffs and I know I have pissed her off.

"Christian, why don't you ask him yourself at lunch?" She says while looking up at me. A smile is on her face and I know she is using humor to deflect from the topic.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. You just have to understand how hard this is for me. You aren't competing with the ex-wife of my past." I say immaturely. She giggles and I can't help but laugh myself.

"Come on. Let's go see what that mischievous fruit stealer is up to." She pulls out of my arms and saunters out of the kitchen. Once again I admire her phenomenal ass as she walks away. When she gets to the door, she turns to look at me over her shoulder. My dick is twitching in my pants and I follow her like a lost puppy into the living room. All thoughts of meeting her dad are out the window when I see Ana and Will sitting in the middle of the living room. I love these two people more than I ever thought possible. I smile realizing how amazing life has been lately.

 _ **Just a sweet little morning at the Steele/Kavanagh residence. I wonder what is around the corner for our love birds?**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone once again for your sweet and kind words. It really touched my heart and gave me the courage to keep writing. As long as my devoted readers keep leaving reviews that they like this story, I will keep uploading chapters! Also, I am ITCHING to get my new story out. I am on chapter four right now and I am so anxious to know if all of you will like it! Maybe I will upload a teaser soon? ;) Once again I do not own FSOG or characters of FSOG.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	24. Meet Daddy

Christian, Will, and I are on the way to meet Dad and Mere for lunch at this new home style restaurant downtown. I know dad misses his southern meat and three meals, so this is the closest he could find. I glance over at the beautiful man beside me. He is concentrating on the road, but he also seems incredibly nervous. His body is tense and he keeps wiping his plans on his shorts. Bless his heart; he is really nervous about meeting my dad. I reach over and give his hand a gentle squeeze. He smiles in my direction but it doesn't meet his eyes. I keep my hand on his leg once he returns his hand to the steering wheel.

I daze off into my head and try to remember what the moment was like when Ethan met my dad. I would never tell Christian this, but my dad really liked Ethan in the beginning. I would say all the way up until he cheated. Yup, that did it in for my dad. Then I was surprised Ethan is still breathing after that. Even though my dad and Ethan were close, I have no doubt that him and Christian will be even closer.

We walk into the restaurant and immediately spot them sitting at a booth/table in the back. I notice Christian looking for something and then spot what he is looking for. I turn my head and see Taylor sitting at a table not too far away from ours. Why is he here? I look to Christian for answers and he just shakes his head as if to say not now. I shrug it off and keep walking. We finally make it to the table and introductions start.

"Hey daddy!" I say as he pulls me and Will into a big hug.

"Hey baby girl. Look at my little man. You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. What are you 10 now?" My dad, the jokester. Will giggles at his silly Papa.

"No Papa! I'm onwy 3." He holds up his hand showing exactly three fingers. My smart little guy.

"I'm so sorry! You are just so big. Look how big he is Mere." Dad says pulling Will into his arms.

"Dad, Meredith - this is my boyfriend Christian. Christian, this is my daddy, Ray, and his girlfriend Meredith." I say nervously hoping to get this part over with. My dad's demeanor changes and he sticks his hand out to Christian. They shake hands, but it looks terse. Gone is the loving dad and papa. The protector has now taken place.

"And my bestfwiend." Will states proudly in my dad's arms. This causes Christian to give off his brilliant, panty dropping smile. I can feel the wetness pool between my thighs. It's not the time for that Steele.

"It is very nice to meet both of you. Ana talks about you all the time." Meredith says as she motions for all of us to sit down at the table. We place our orders and it's silent for a few seconds.

"What are y'all doing in Seattle today?" I ask. They live a good 45 minutes out of the city.

"Just wanted to visit our favorite grand baby and daughter." My dad says looking at us fondly. He glances at Christian.

"So Christian, what is it that you do?" My dad seems generally interested which surprises me. I expected his voice to sound a little colder.

"I'm into mergers and acquisitions. I own GEH." He states proudly while placing his arm around the back of my chair. It causes my own smile to appear.

"That's very impressive." My dad says.

"I would say so. That's quite a successful company, Christian. Your parents must be incredibly proud." Mere chimes in. Christian smiles shyly and I know he feels uncomfortable with the praise.

"Been married before?" There's my dad. That's a question I expected from him. Even though I'm not touching Christian, I can feel his body tense beside me at the question.

"No sir. Never saw myself as a married man until recently." He says looking my dad straight in the eye. Dad nods his head.

"Recently? What changed your mind?" I'm slightly embarrassed and Meredith is trying to stay out of it by coloring with Will. I can see her raised eyebrows and smirk as she slightly shakes her head.

"Well, these two" Christian nods with his head towards Will and I "have me hooked. I wasn't really living before I met them." Christian turns to look at me and so much love is radiating from his eyes. I want to jump his bones right now, but it might kill my father. I see Mere and Daddy look at each other and she smiles sheepishly.

"And what about my grandson? He needs stability. There's no being there one day and not the next. He needs just as much commitment as your relationship." Dad says sternly, but in a hushed voice so only the adults can truly hear. I know my blush is covering my body now. So embarrassing.

"I'm going to be around as long as Ana lets me. I have no intention of going anywhere. I know this is quick, but I truly love Will as if he were my own. I would also marry Ana tomorrow if she let me. I'm in this for the long run." I turn my head towards Christian, completely caught off guard by Christian's words to my father. I knew he loved us, but to hear him profess it to my dad so mater of fact...it just makes my heart want to explode with happiness. I can feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes and I try to swallow the emotion stuck in my throat. Christian hasn't broken eye contact with my dad. Mere and I stare on in eagerness of my dad's response. It's like we are stuck watching terrible reality TV you can't turn away from.

"Let me make this clear, if I ever in my life find out about a repeat of what ended Ana's marriage, I will be your worst nightmare. Anything that hurts my babies at all and you will answer to me. Understood?" Ray's voice is low, but the threat is clear.

"I wouldn't expect anything less sir. Let me make myself clear by saying I am not like..." Christian looks at Will and back to my dad "you know who. I have no intention of ever purposefully hurting Ana or Will."

We are all still staring at my father with anticipation. They are still staring at each other as if having a silent conversation through their eyes. Finally, my dad nods his head once and it's all it takes for Christian's tense body to deflate. The next words out of my dad's mouth reassures me that he likes Christian.

"So, you like to fish?" My dad would never ask about someone's hobbies if he didn't plan on liking the person for the long run. Christian smiles over at me and kisses me on the forehead. I watch on as they get lost on the topic of sports, fishing, and beer. Mere and I get lost in our conversation and Will entertains himself with the colors and his truck. Our food finally arrives and we eat while laughing as group at past events. My dad shares stories of myself as a child and Christian shares his stories of Will. Listening to Christian talk about Will with so much love and fondness makes me want to cry. You can feel it through his words.

We finish up lunch and head outside towards the vehicles. We say our goodbyes, but not before my dad and Christian make plans to go to a baseball game soon with Will. I knew my dad would like Christian. What is there not to like?

Christian suggests we talk a walk through the market near by. He carries Will on his hip and has his other arm wrapped tightly around me, anchoring me to his side. We make our way over to a little pastry stand and decide to get a few for later at the house. They are small, bite sized cakes and damn they are phenomenal. I make a mental note to try to make these on my own. I'm broken out of my baking calculations when I hear Christian laugh.

"What's so funny?" I say looking around. Did I miss something?

"You have a little bit of icing on you." I immediately look down. Nope, nothing on my dress. I wipe at my nose. Nothing there. I look back to Christian and he is trying to stifle his laugh.

"Let me help you." He says as he leans down and licks it of my top lip. Then he follows up the cleanup with a mouth watering kiss. He keeps it PG since my child is in his arms and we are attracting an audience, but it is enough to make my panties wet once more. He pulls away leaving me wanting more.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. How ever shall I pay repay you?" I say fluttering my lashes at him. He leans in close to my ear so only I can hear.

"Your mine tonight, baby. The last thing my mouth eats before I sleep is going to be you." He pulls away with a smirk. That fucker knows what he just did to me, as if the blush wasn't enough. I lean up on my tippy-toes and whisper in his ear.

"Only if your promise to come in mine." I kiss his cheek and start to walk towards the next booth. I turn to my head to see him standing with his mouth wide open and stuck in the same place.

"Are you _coming_ , baby?" I ask. He smiles and shakes his head as he catches up to me. Will has finally finished his small half portion of a cake bite and is talking non stop as we make our way up the other side of the market towards the car.

"MAMA!" He screams and my heart stops. I turn to look fully at him thinking he surely has just been shot the way he screamed. He is still in Christian's arms and I can tell it has scared Christian as well.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" Christian rambles off and pulls Will's head to his shoulder.

"Nooooooo. Wook!" He says pointing behind me. I expect to see a scary man like in those scary movies behind me. I imagine him to be holding an axe with an awful mask covering his face. When I turn around I fight the urge to loose my temper at Will. He must be my child because I may be the only other person who would get that excited over the view. In two circle fences with paper lining the bottom are puppies and kittens, separated of course. I hide my smile before I turn around and face my child. Christian looks like he is about to lose it.

"Will." I say in my no-nonsense tone. He straightens up and his eyes connect with mine. He knows he did something wrong. "You scared mommy and Christian when you screamed like that. I thought something was wrong. When something is wrong, you are injured, or someone has hurt you – you scream exactly like that. When something excites you, like spotting sweet, cute, little fur babies – you do not scream like that. Do you understand?" I say hoping I made it as easy as possible for him to understand. He nods his head and his eyes get a little misty.

"I sowwy Ma-Mama." He says through a sniffle and reaches his arms out for me.

"It's okay baby. I know it was only an accident." I say holding him as close to my chest as possible. His face is buried in my neck and so far we have no tears. It is then I realize Christian hasn't moved and looks slightly upset. I know Will screaming like that scared him. I hold my hand out for him. He takes it but makes no movements. I tug on his hand and he finally moves in closer to us. He wraps his arms around us and leans his forehead against mine.

"It scared me." He mouths to me and I mouth back "I know". We stay in this embrace for what seems like forever, but truly must only be a minute. Will starts to shuffle and wraps his arms around Christian again. Christian takes him from my arms and holds him to his chest. He whispers in Will's ear and Will nods his head. Will turns his head to me and my happy, smiling baby boy is back.

"Mama." Will says calmly.

"Yes baby."

"Wook." He says sweetly in a calm voice and points towards the fur babies again. I see the lesson has been learned. We make our way over to the animals and Will is in heaven. A chocolate lab puppy has all but claimed Will as his human. He is sitting in his lap and when Will throws the tennis ball he fetches it. His giggle is causing Christian and I to giggle.

"Let's get him." Christian says while staring at the puppy. I sigh and it catches Christian's attention.

"Christian… no. We do not have time for a puppy right now." He furrows his brows and I know he is deep in thought.

"I think we have plenty of time for a puppy."

"You are not at our house permanently. With my upcoming work change, I have no idea what I will be doing. The backyard is not fenced in and who is going to train him? I also like the fact Will and I get up and go in a moments notice. We can't do that with a puppy in the house." I say grabbing his hand. I know it didn't matter my reasoning, all Christian Grey heard was the fact he didn't live with us. He stands up effectively brushing my hand off his. I join him and wrap my arms around him. I can barely touch my hands together, but I think he gets the idea.

"Don't get upset. It is just the truth. We never know what will happen and you cannot truly commit to the puppy if you may be flying off to New York at a moments notice." I say while snuggling his chest as best I can. His huge muscular arms are kind of preventing me from getting as close as I would like.

"I know, I know. I guess I got carried away. I thought if you would commit to a dog with me, it would be easier in the long run to get you to commit to a baby." He says while brushing my arms off his so he can wrap me up properly. I hide my face in his chest.

"Babies and puppies are no where near the same thing Grey." I say into his chest and I feel it vibrate from his chuckle.

"I figured as much." I lean back to look at him. He gives me a full kiss on the mouth before turning me around and pulling my back to his chest. "He is cute and Will seems to love him."

"He sure does. It just isn't the right time." I feel him nod against my head and pull me closer.

We have finally made our way towards the entrance of the market. It was tough to pull Will away from his new best friend. He didn't scream or cry, but both Christian and I got the stink eye for a few seconds. He got over it quickly enough when he saw a candy stand. Of course, Christian being Christian, indulged in my child's sweet tooth. They both walked away with a bag full of different types of candy.

"We can share later, baby." Christian says seductively with a wiggle of his eyebrows. It causes a giggle to escape from me.

"I'll hold you to it, love." I say with a wink.

"Christian!" I faintly hear behind us. Christian doesn't make any movements to turn around so I assume I am hearing things. I am wrong though when I hear his name called again but it is louder this time. He finally stops and turns with Will in his arms. Maybe he just didn't hear it the first time…

"Fuck." I hear Christian whisper under his breath as I turn to see who is calling his name. I give him a look letting him know he just slipped up, but when he makes eye contact I know something isn't right.

"Oh Christian!" I hear in a drawn out nasally voice. I finally look and see who is seeking his attention. This beautiful, medium height, shoulder length dark brown hair, pale skin, brown eyed model reaches us. I would almost say we look similar except for minor details. I look back to Christian and I am confused by his look. Is he apologizing with his eyes?

"Miss Starr." Christian says with a nod at the girl. She comes a little closer to us and I feel my bubble is being invaded. Christian switches Will to the other side near me. She looks like a dog waiting to claim her bone. Is she drooling? Who is this chick?

"I haven't seen you in about a month. You stopped calling." She reaches out and grazes his arm with her finger. Did this bitch just touch my man? He pulls away from her and gets closer to me.

"Miss Starr, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia. Baby, this is Miss. Starr." I make no move to shake this skank's hand. Not only did she touch my man, she is openly hitting on him in front of me. I do take pleasure in the fact her face balked when Christian said girlfriend.

"Girlfriend, how funny!" She says through her nasally laugh. She is asking for it and I have no problem delivering. I look over to Christian with raised eye-brows. Did he seriously sleep with her?

"Christian, you have always been so funny. Seriously though, call me when you get tired of the commitment. Oh what a cute little boy!" She says finally noticing Will in Christian's arms. She reaches out to touch him and I slide in front of Christian. She gets the message loud and clear though. She winks at Christian and turns to walk away. Only then do I notice Taylor catch her off to the side.

"Come on baby, let's go home." Christian says. He wraps his arm around me while still holding Will. What happened back there? I have never in my life been jealous of anyone, so I know that is not it. Is it? She was gorgeous and then there is me. "Baby, are you okay?" Christian asks and I realize we are in the car on the way home. When did we get in the car? I rest my head against the headrest and try to relax my mind. It doesn't help and all I can think about is why is Christian with me when he has been with someone like her?

 _ **Oh boy. We have a jealous Ana on our hands. So it seems Mr. Grey isn't the only one who turns a little green. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thank you again for all of the sweet reviews. Your amazing words keep me going!**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	25. Explain Baby

**Seriously, does anyone know how to upload chapters from your phone? It would help get these chapters out faster!**

The drive home is a quiet one and we still have about ten minutes left. Ana seems troubled by something ever since meeting Miss Starr. Well, they bitch did touch me and then proceeded to touch Will. That alone set me off. I can't imagine what it might have done to Ana. Miss Starr is nothing but an easy lay. It was a two time thing and I still can't figure out how I made it a one time thing to begin with. I should have set the record straight in front of Ana that I never reached out to her. She was simply there after events. I invited her to a hotel room and wham bam - that was it. I took her from behind both times as I normally do. Any other position always seemed way too intimate with anyone. Once I was done I left. There was no cuddling, no pillow talk, and no sleep. I returned to my castle in the sky and went about my business. That's how it was with every girl before _Ana_. Now I crave to be as close as possible to her at all times, I can't keep my hands off her, and missionary is by far my favorite with her because I can watch her when she unravels underneath me. My growing cock is telling me to stop before it becomes uncomfortable in here.

I will admit it was rewarding for the tables to be turned and Ana to see how I feel for once. I'm a jealous bastard, but it's nice to know she is just as jealous over me. That's what's bothering her. She is totally not the jealous type so it's probably throwing her off. A smirk creeps onto my face and I fight the urge to ask her how it feels for the green eyed monster to take over.

"We look alike." Ana says quietly with her eyes closed and her head pressed into the headrest.

"Who does baby?" Her and Will? I'm a little caught off guard by her statement.

" _Miss Starr_ and I." She says with a cold voice. Damn. She noticed. While they do resemble in minor details, they are completely different. Ana is the most beautiful woman in the world. There is absolutely no comparison to anyone.

"Baby, you and her are nothing a like. You are the most beautiful woman in the world." I glance over while speaking and see she winces at my words. I suddenly get the feeling something else is going on.

"Not what I meant. We look alike."

"Ana..."

"Mama, me tirsty." Will interrupts, cutting off our conversation.

"Baby, we are almost home and will get something as soon as we get there. You finished your juice at the market, remember?" Ana says sweetly while rotating to look at Will. I look at him through the rearview and watch as he huffs dramatically while nodding his head. Ana turns back around in her seat and presses her head back into the headrest again. She starts to rub her head with her tiny, delicate fingers.

"Are you okay?" I ask completely worried about her. She is never this quiet and she looks like she is in pain.

"I have a headache. I'll be fine once I grab some medicine at the house." She says without turning towards me or opening her eyes. Maybe I should call my mother. It is so unlike Ana to feel bad. Her usually tan skin is pale and she looks clammy.

"Mama…" I hear Will say from the back seat. His tone is serious and concerned. I catch sight of him in the rearview again and he is staring at Ana with wide eyes.

"Yes, baby?" Ana turns around and gives him a smile.

"Your head hurt?" His voice is small.

"Just a little, but I'll be fine as soon as we get home. What do you want for dinner?" Ana asks effectively taking the subject off her.

"Hmmm… mac-n-cheese?" Will's chipper voice is back and he claps his hands while telling Ana his suggestion. I could have bet a million dollars he would have said that. He loves ma-n-cheese as much as I do.

"Sure thing. Are you hungry right now?" While Will's voice returned, Ana's is still small and tired.

"I am and tirsty." I chuckle as he reminds her once again he is thirsty.

"We are about to pull in and I promise to get you a drink as soon as I walk in." She smiles while turning around. As soon as she is facing front her smile is gone. I frown at the thought of Ana taking care of Will and possibly neglecting to take care of herself. Has anyone every taken care of her?

"How about I grab Will some juice and you go grab some medicine?" I offer as we pull into the driveway. She turns to look at me and my thoughts are confirmed. No one has taken care of my girl in a long time. Well, that is about to change. I'm going to take care of her for the rest of her life.

"Okay." She says nodding. No argument? Now I know she must be feeling terrible.

"I'll grab Will. You go get a head start on taking some medicine." I grab her hand and pull it to my lips. She doesn't pull away and her blush creeps up. Maybe she already forgot about her earlier statements regarding Miss Starr.

Three hours later and we have finally put Will to bed. Honestly, it wasn't much of a hassle. He was exhausted from our busy day. After a quiet dinner, Ana was feeling much better. Her and Will played trucks on the floor while I answered a few e-mails. After about five minutes, I gave up working and joined the two. We are now getting ready for bed. Ana is putting on her pajamas that consist of my t-shirt I put on her and her barely there panties. I put on my pajama bottoms I know she drools over. I've seen her ogooling me in these things – of course I am going to wear them every chance I get. I walk about behind her as she finishes brushing her teeth. I wrap my arms around her tiny waste and rest my head on her shoulder. I lean in and give her small kisses going up to her ear. She squirms away from me and spits out the excess toothpaste. She turns around and gives me a kiss on the lips then makes her way to the bedroom. I take a deep breathe and follow her. I have a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that is telling me something isn't right. I recount everything that happened today and I cannot believe I forgot about our conversation in the car. I decide now is the perfect time to bring it up.

"Ana, maybe we should talk about what happened today." She turns to look at me while she climbs in between the sheets. Her face masks confusion and her eyebrows are furrowed. She is so damn cute when she makes this face.

"What happened?" How did we both forget? I know my girl is forgetful, but she was clearly upset over this today on the ride home.

"Miss Starr happened." I say pulling her to me. Our faces are close and I lean in for a tender kiss. While I love our passionate make out sessions, I love these sweet kisses the best. Who are you Grey? Sweet kisses? I roll my eyes at myself inwardly.

"Christian…" I see she is hesitant to talk about this. She looks down at her hands that are knotted against my chest. I'm not having this. My girl busted my balls last night about communication. She is going to get this out of her system. Man, I can't wait for her to admit to being jealous. I wonder how mad she would be if I recorded it…

"We are going to talk about this. You shut down the moment we walked away from that woman. I need to know how you feel. We need to talk about this." She looks up at me and her eyes show a bunch of emotions. Scared, nervous, pained, and confusion all make there way across. I sit up against the headboard and take her with me. She is straddling me with her legs wrapped around me. I stay quiet while she plays with her fingers. She finally looks up at me and speaks.

"That woman walking up to us completely caught me off guard. I was confused and a little startled. I knew you weren't a virgin when we met. The fact that you have slept with girls before me doesn't bother me. It… it is the fact she openly dangled your relationship in front of my face… in front of my child. I just couldn't believe it was happening. Again." She says quietly. I realize in this moment that she wasn't jealous. That isn't the issue. Something bigger is at play in her mind.

"Baby, what I had with that woman was not a relationship. I promise you that. You are my first relationship and my only girlfriend." I debate in my head whether or not I should be blunt with her about Miss Starr. I decide to be honest. I want Ana to always be honest with me, no matter how bluntly or painful it may be. "I slept with her twice. It was just sex. I even left immediately afterwards. I promise I never reached out to her. I don't even have her number. It is nothing compared to you or the sweet love we make. It meant nothing with her." She winces at that last sentence. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. Did she pick that up from me? I have never seen her do that before. She sucks her bottom lip in and I fight the urge to have a hard on. I look up to her eyes and try my best to ignore that plump lip being caught between her teeth. Come on Grey, think of Elliot in a tutu. Yup, that kills it.

""When Ethan and I started dating, it was a phenomenal time. It was fun and exciting. He always kept me on my toes. He was sweet and so loveable. He was my first true love and he made me feel things I never expected." She pauses for a breath and I fight the urge to vomit. She has never spoken about what happened between her and Ethan. I want to know, but I don't want to know all the details. Who am I kidding? I am a sick bastard and want to know every detail. I never want to be like him or do something to remind her of Ethan. She swallows and continues on.

"His proposal was unexpected. Next thing I know we are married in front of all of our family and friends. I gave Ethan a part of me, the biggest part of me. My heart. I gave him my trust and my love." She once again pauses and takes a few seconds to get her self together. She looks incredibly vulnerable right now and I try to grip her a little tighter. I know she has to get through this. I need to know what the asshole did. She nods her head as if reassuring herself and looks back up at me.

"It was a little over a year ago when Will and I both caught the stomach bug, him first then me the week after him. We had both been in bed during our sick times. Ethan had basically been living at the hospital that month it seemed like. He was stressed from work and when he stressed he unconsciously took it out on me." She furrows her brows together like she just realized something for the first time. "I was finally feeling 100% better by night fall and had planned a family night when Kate unexpectedly showed up at the door. I thought something happened to Ethan. I had this weird feeling most of the day, like anxiety in the pit of my stomach. I just related it to the stomach bug and tried to ignore it. When she showed up, that dread filled my whole body. She calmed me down and said Ethan had called and asked if she could grab Will. I honestly thought my husband had planned a date night since we hadn't seen each other in a long time. Excitement rushed through my veins and I was already picking out my outfit in my head. I was trying to usher Kate and Will along when Ethan came through the door. His eyes were bloodshot and tear stains covered his cheeks. That dread washed all the excitement out of my body. Kate and I both got in a panic thinking something had happened to a family member. He assured us everything was fine, he just needed to speak to me right now. He gave Will a kiss and a hug goodbye then they left." She lets out a huge huff and I know she is about to tell me what that fucker did.

"I sat down on the couch. I was in such shock. Ethan has only really, truly cried twice in his life - when we got married and when Will was born. I knew whatever had happened was bad. Ethan sat next to me. He started off by saying he had been stressed. Will and I being sick made things more complicated. He felt like he wasn't missed because I never asked him to stay home or complained about his work schedule." She rolls her eyes at this and I inwardly smirk - there's my girl. "Then he just became quiet. I honestly had no clue where the conversation was going. I thought there was a chance he quit his job. He blurted out what he did so fast and blunt, I had to ask him to say it again. He cheated on me with someone from the hospital. Cheated. The word still sounds so foreign... I don't remember much after that. I just know when Will arrived home, I switched back to mom mode. I didn't want him to feel the tension or noticed anything wrong. He was only two, but still incredibly smart. I actually had no plans to divorce Ethan. I needed time to think about how we would go forward, but it was my husband. I wasn't a quitter at anything." I know she isn't done talking but she takes a small break. It's much needed because I need to think this through. That fucker had the nerve to cheat on her then blame it on her? Who the fuck does that? She wasn't going to divorce him? That makes my blood run cold. She could still be with him. She planned on staying in Nashville with him and their son. The son I so desperately want to be mine could very well be someone I never would have met before. I feel queasy with this information. It unsettles me to know she could very well not be mine. _But she is Grey._ That's true, something must have changed her mind because she is in our bed, on my lap, wearing my shirt, and explaining her life to me. That makes the queasy feeling disappear. I smile on the inside as I realize no matter what - I have what Kavanagh will never have again.

"I started to realize things though. My life was somewhat led by Ethan. I never experienced any other form of love from a man. It was just him from the start. I had no plans of marriage, but somehow ended up married young. Children were an incredibly distant thought, but then there was a child in my life suddenly. I always dreamed of traveling the world and going to grad school, yet I didn't have that option once I was a mother and wife. Being married young with a family was Ethan's dream, not mine. He led me on this path and I followed because I believed in love. He wanted all of these things, but was willing to throw it away for what? A quickie?" She sighs.

"I was actually only leaning towards just a small separation when his whore put the nail in the coffin. She showed up everywhere. Our house, my work, and she would show up when I was just out and about. She tried to grab Will one day and I almost lost it. We immediately got a restraining order. She was absolutely crazy." She rushes the end while shaking her head. That bitch sounds crazy. Why stalk Ana and Will? I rack my brain to find a reason but come up empty. I would have never let that happen. I also would have never cheated on her. Wow, Ethan has to be missing brain cells to end the marriage he wanted so badly by a quick fuck.

"I was immediately reminded of that time in my life when _Miss Starr_ approached us today. It felt exactly like when the whore approached me back then. I know its silly, but it transported me back to when I wasn't enough for my husband. I was at our marital home with my heart full of love for him and he had his dick in some trash can. I wasn't enough for him that day. I felt I didn't compare to Miss Starr today. She is gorgeous and she was so familiar with you. It was just a shock to see history somewhat repeat. It caught me off guard." She stays quiet for longer than a minute while looking down at her hands. I take this as my chance to set the record straight.

"Baby." I say lifting her chin to look me in the eye. "I'm not Ethan. I will never be Ethan. Trust me, you have ruined me for anyone else on this earth. I am so sorry you went through that. Not only your husband's affair, but his whore harassing you. I can't imagine what that was like. I should have set the record straight in front of her today and that was my fault. I promise to never let you feel that way again. You are more than enough for me. You are my life – the reason I want to wake up every morning. You have already changed me into a better man." I end with a kiss on her neck. I am about to show my woman how much she means to me. I push her back on the bed and slowly pull off her shirt. My shirt. God that turns me on.

"What are you doing?" She asks shyly. I love the fact she is a freak in the sheets but so completely innocent at the same time. I make slow wet kisses down her body to her nipples. I suck one in my mouth and she arches into me. My baby is so responsive. I continue my journey down this magnificent body and end up at her core. I haven't had a chance to fully taste her yet and I am about to dive in.

"Baby, I'm about to show you how much I love you." I say while inhaling the most heavenly scent ever. I hear her whimper and I know she is in for a treat. I lick my tongue from her pucker hole all the way to her clit. I may come from that alone. I continue my assault on her clit and slowly work my fingers in. She is moaning and whimpering. I can barely take hearing her noises.

"Chrisss…" She whispers while arching her back while she detonates in my mouth. I lick up every sweet drop of juice she gives me. My face is covered in her arousal and I want her to taste what I do to her. I climb back up her body and take note of her face. Eyes are shut and she has the most peaceful look. Her mouth is slightly open and her cheeks are flushed. I cover her lips with mine and she wastes no time sucking my tongue in. I set myself at her entrance and slowly plunge in my favorite place in this world.

"Look at me baby." Her eyes open and find mine.

"You are so beautiful." She doesn't say anything but stares back at me. I slow my rhythm and come to a halt in her. Those sweet brows furrow and I know she is thrown off by me stopping.

"Move love, I need you to move." She moans into my mouth.

"Do you feel this? Feel me?" I ask her and she pulls back to look at me.

"Yes I feel you." She is still confused on where I am going with this.

"Do you feel how hard I am?" She nods her head yes. Not good enough.

"Tell me."

"Yes, I feel how hard your dick is inside of me." I close my eyes trying hard not to come at her words.

"That is what you do to me. Only you make me this hard." On the last word I slam into her. She cries out in pleasure and her nails sink into my back.

"I love you Ana, only you for the rest of my life." She explodes around me and her pulsing walls set me out. I shoot my hot load so deep into her – praying for one of my swimmers to make it through. Sex with Ana keeps getting better and better. I honestly didn't think it could. I turn us around and pull the covers over her. She is barely lucid and I smirk knowing I did my job. I satisfied my girl. She nuzzles my chest and I hear her whisper I love you. That is all it takes to send me off into a deep peaceful sleep.

 _ **xoEW**_


	26. Good Morning at the Steele's

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

What the fuck is that noise? I feel like I just fell asleep. It is quiet again so I decide to not find out...

 _Buzz, buzz, buzz._

Give me a break! I shoot up in bed and my movement startles Ana.

"What's wrong, Christian?" She says in a worried voice. Her eyes are half open and her hair is all over the place. I smile at the most beautiful sight.

"It's just my phone baby. Go back to sleep. I'll take this in the hallway." She lies back down and closes her eyes. I give her a small kiss on her temple and turn to grab my phone. Whoever is calling me at 5:45 am on a Monday is about to get the biggest ass chewing I have ever given. I notice it is Taylor. That gets my blood flowing. He wouldn't call unless something has happened.

"Grey" I answer quickly as I make my way to the hallway. I close the door quietly and move to the living room.

"Sir, we have a situation." Fuuuuuccccck.

"What is it?" I know I'm being short with him and also an asshole. I just wanted to wake up in 30 minutes and enjoy morning sex with my girl before my sleepy little boy makes his way in there. I know I'm pouting while I plop down on a bar stool.

"The Seattle Nooze has pictures of you and Ms. Steele published, sir. They are from yesterday. They have a few of you and Ms. Steele kissing, holding hands, and laughing. Also, several of you both holding Will. They do not have her identity yet, but it won't be long. The Kavanagh's had Ana and Ethan's wedding picture published when they were married in their Life magazine. They did a whole article about the details of the wedding. It won't be long before someone recognizes her." Well, this couldn't get any better. I'm pissed they are going to put my people in danger, but then also elated that the world will know she is mine. I would call them and reveal her identity myself if I didn't think she would kill me.

"Okay, what do you suggest?" To be honest, Taylor has caught me off guard with this. It's almost 6 and I have sex on my mind. I couldn't formulate a plan right now unless it involves my sexy ass girlfriends warm, tight pussy. I would start off by waking her up with my tongue. I would devour her clit until she wakes up gasping for air...

"Sir?"

"What!" I growl into the phone. How dare he interrupt my planning?

"Did you hear my suggestion?" Oh shit, I already forgot the bigger issue at play. I tell my painfully hard dick to calm down and try to tune into Taylor.

"No. What is it?"

"I suggest you stay at Escala for a few days. Let this die down for a little bit. We will add a CPO at Ana's house, but it shouldn't be a problem. Ana's house isn't under her name and it is not listed. So no one will find out where she lives unless someone close to her tells them." Um, fuck no. I am not going home to let this die down.

"No, figure something else out. I'm not leaving them here. Get her and Will a CPO though. I want them close by, but not on top of Ana and Will unless necessary."

"Okay. I have programmed your phone to receive updates regarding Ms. Steele. It will ping anytime she is mentioned." That's why I pay him big money. He is always a step ahead in the right direction.

"Good. Keep me updated." With that I hang up. A smile slowly creeps across my face. I'm about to go make sweet love to my girl. I walk to the fridge and grab a bottle of water. I hear shuffling behind me. I quickly turn around and find a small child staring at me through squinted eyes. I can tell he is barely awake as he keeps closing them and is slightly wobbly.

"Cwistian." He whispers with a sleep laced voice.

"Morning sleepy head." I say quietly as to not wake him further. I bend down and open my arms which he runs into. Well, it was more of an uncontrolled stumble but same thing. I stand up with him in my arms and his head quickly curls into my neck. _His mother's favorite spot as well._ It is now that I noticed the worn down plush elephant he is holding. Does he sleep with that? I've never seen it before. He lets out a loud yawn which I feel on my neck.

"Want to go get in bed with mommy?" I ask quietly once again. He doesn't respond, but he does nod his head against my neck. We take off down the hall to our bedroom and I find my sweet girl still asleep. God bless, she looks so fucking beautiful. I lean over her and give her a small kiss on the lips before walking to my side and depositing Will in the middle of the bed. He stares at me expectantly and I look around to see if I am missing something. He has his elephant, _check._ He is under the covers, _check._ His sleep partner is lying right beside him, _check._ I meet his eyes again and sleep is slowly clouding them. I glance at the clock and notice it is 6:30. I planned on getting up and ready for work at this time. _Or to make sweet sweet love to my girl._ Fuck, how did I already forget about my plans to wake her up screaming? Oh yes, the sweet little sleepy head found me. I tilt my head to the side to realize what just happened. My need to be balls deep in Ana was put on hold by my need to care for Will. Is this parenting? I blow out a huff of air. We need a nanny so I can be in my girl whenever I want. Maybe Gail...

"Are you sweepy?" Wills' voice breaks me out of my thoughts. He is still staring at me and I realize he is now waiting for me to join him in bed. My heart grows ten times bigger as I realize how much Will has already grown to adopt me into his life. I grab my phone and check when my first meeting is. 9:00. I usually get to work at 8, but I decide I can sleep a little while longer. It's not like I'm always late and fuck it - I'm the boss. I crawl into bed and place my phone on the side table. Usually, Will curls into Ana. Not this morning. He scoots closer to me and throws his arm on my stomach. I wrap my arm around him and pull him close. His breathing evens out quickly and I soon find myself drifting into another peaceful sleep.

 **APOV:**

My eyes dart open and immediately find the alarm clock. 8:00 am. How have I slept this late without feeling my child crawl into bed? I roll to my other side expecting to see an empty bed, but my eyes are delighted by the sight. My sweet Will is curled into Christian. Christian has his arm tightly around him. I quietly grab my phone. This picture opportunity is too perfect to pass up. After watching my two sleeping beauties for a few minutes, I decide to get up and make breakfast. Wait. Why is Christian still here? I recheck the clock on my phone to make sure I didn't read it wrong. Nope, now it's 8:15. Shit, is he late? Should I wake him up? I decide I should since he is normally in the office by now. I climb out of bed and walk over to the side he is laying on. I lean over and give him a small kiss on the lips. He groans in response.

"Christian." I whisper quietly hoping to not wake up Will. Christian groans again and pulls me back down to his lips. He tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away before he has a chance.

"Babyyy." Christian says in a whiny, sleep laced voice. It causes me to giggle and his eyes snap open immediately finding mine. He realizes I am not next to him and quickly shifts his gaze to the body in his arms. A smile creeps across his face when he notices Will is the body curled into him.

"It's about 8:20 and you aren't at work. Why?" His eyes bulge at my question.

"It's what time?" His voice is more aware and he snaps his head in the direction of the alarm clock.

"8:20. Do you not have to work today?" I ask still confused on why he is in my bed this late on a Monday. His eyes soften as he replies.

"I do have to work. I wish I didn't. I would love to spend every day with you and Will." He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips. "I need a shower." He murmurs to no one. He carefully lifts Will in order to move his arm. He places Will softly back in the middle of the bed and gives him a kiss on the forehead. I smile graces my face and I make my way to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Baby, do you want to shower with me?" Christian asks while wrapping his arms around me as I wash my face.

"If we shower together, you would be even later for work. Plus, my very sweet three year old is right through that door. What kind of mom do you think I am?" I say raising my eyebrows in a playful manor. He leans close to my collarbone and leaves kisses going up to my ear.

"The kind I like to fuck in the shower." He says it so huskily and my panties instantly become wet. "Come on baby. We haven't had amazing, quick shower sex yet." His husky voice is replaced with a whiny one. He is like a teenager experiencing every position for the first time. A horny teenager at that.

"No. I am going to make breakfast now so you can have something on your way in. Any preferences?" I turn in his embrace and lean against the bathroom counter. How does this man look better every single day? He only has on his pajama bottoms and the sight alone makes me wet.

"I'll take whatever you make me baby." He turns to start the water in the shower. He slowly turns around and saunters towards me. He stops about an arms length away from me. "Are you sure you don't want to join, Ms. Steele?" He asks while slowly stripping out of his pajama bottoms. He is incredibly hard and I can see the pre-cum dripping from his dick. I suck my bottom lip in between my teeth and enjoy the site of my man. His biceps look huge this morning and his abs look so chiseled in this natural morning light. His happy trail is perfectly neat leading down to the biggest dick I have ever seen in my life…

"Enjoying the view?" My eyes cut to his and he is smirking. What a dick… literally. I nod my head and he makes slow steps towards the shower. He steps inside and seeing the water run down his body is enough to make me want to move Will to his bedroom. I lick my lips to cure the sting from biting my lip earlier then suck it right back in my mouth. I have to get out of this bathroom before I pounce on him. I shake my head at myself as I head to the bedroom to check on Will. He is still sound asleep with a small amount of drool making its way to the pillow. I throw on my silk robe and make my way to the kitchen. I start on breakfast for Christian and get lost in the cooking.

"Mmmm…something smells good baby." I hear Christian say behind me. He is just in time because I just finished his breakfast burrito for the road. I turn around to see Christian holding an awake Will. Will is snuggled in the nook of Christian's neck. Will smiles when he sees me look his way.

"Look who woke up while I was getting dressed." Christian states and I move my eyes towards him.

"You could have called for me. I would have brought him with me." I shift my eyes back towards Will and move towards them. Will reaches out for me and I pull him closely to my body. I just love this sweet boy.

"Here. I made you a breakfast burrito and coffee. Also, a cup of orange juice. Will this be enough?" Christian looks down at the overly stuffed sized burrito.

"Are you kidding baby? I may still be full from lunch after eating this." He kisses me on the lips. Sweet, soft kisses. I place Will down as he starts to wiggle. He heads towards the living room as I walk Christian to the door. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a passionate kiss. "You know, I wanted to wake you up a different way this morning." He smirks devilishly.

"And what was this different way you had planned?" I already know he is thinking dirty thoughts. He leans in close to my ear.

"I planned on eating you for breakfast, baby. I wanted you to wake up screaming my name." His hot breath on my ear sends a shiver down my spine. Oh what a mighty fine way to wake up.

"You're so confident I would be screaming your name?" He pulls his face back and at first, his face looks horrified… slowly a smirk plays on his features.

"God, I love the fact you are such a flirt and tease. You are mine baby. I better be the only name you are screaming, ever." I smile at his words. He is such a possessive control freak.

"Have a great day at work, love." I say giving him a kiss and he picks up his breakfast. I carry the orange juice to his car to help.

"What are you and Will doing today?"

"I don't know yet. I usually go work out at ten, but I'm not feeling it today. We may grab some lunch and do some errands." I tell him as he climbs in his suv and gets everything situated.

"Why don't you come have lunch with me? I would love to show you my work." He is smiling proudly as if he can't wait to show off his work or maybe even us. We make plans to be at his office around 11:30. He gives me one last kiss then he is off. I miss him already… I huff. I make my way back inside to serve my little boy breakfast.

 **CPOV:**

Today has been the day from absolute hell. Every person I have met with today pushes me closer to having a stroke by the minute. I had no idea so many incompetent assholes lived in Seattle. Like for example: I am in a meeting with two of my financial executives. They have been talking in circles for the past 25 minutes. While the rest of the room is latched on to why they weren't able to figure out they mismanaged 2 million dollars, I figured it out in the first five minutes. They used the wrong multiplier when calculating. Asshats. My phone has been going off like crazy, so I pull it out of my pocket. I relax a little when I see nothing is wrong. They are alerts from Google… what? I look closely and remember my morning talk with Taylor. Fuck. How could I forget? Shit, I forgot to tell Ana. I will just tell her when she arrives for lunch. Yeah, that will be fine. I decide to take a look at what is being written about my girl.

 _Breaking News_

 _Our beloved hometown bachelor is no longer on the market. That's right ladies and gentleman, our very own Christian Grey was spotted out and about yesterday with a woman and child. Who are these mystery people? Apparently they are very close to Mr. Grey as he was seen holding the small child and kissing the brunette. As you know, Mr. Grey has never been spotted with a woman before. So this is quite shocking to all of us. Grey was voted People's Magazines Most Beautiful Man in 2012 and 2015. He is also listed on the top 5 list of richest people in the world. We are working diligently to find out who the two mystery people were and will issue another alert as soon as we find out. Stay tuned!_

 _-SeattleNooze_

 _Hearts are Breaking in Seattle_

 _America's most eligible bachelor seems to be taken from these pictures we received this morning. Mr. Grey was seen with a petite brunette and a small child. So far, no one knows who this mystery woman and child are. Could this be Mr. Grey's son? His wife? While sources say the pair did not sport rings, they were very intimate with one another as if they had been together for years. As you can see from the photos, the threesome made a beautiful sight for our readers across the country. What are your thoughts on Mr. Grey's new love interest? Stay tuned for more updates on this story._

 _-Celebrity Newz_

Well, those aren't bad. They said nothing bad about either of us. Most of the articles are just like the first two. I spot one that catches my eye and it makes my blood boil.

 _Taking Out the Trash_

 _Well, it seems the most eligible bachelor is "taken". Mr. Grey was spotted out with a mousey looking woman who seems to have absolutely no fashion sense. Her clothes look poor, along with her child's clothes. It seems Mr. Grey is very into charity work these days. This woman could not possibly be his girlfriend or anything more. She doesn't even compare to his looks and demeanor. Also, why would Mr. Grey want to play seconds with this obvious mother? As most know, Mr. Grey is not the secondhand type of man. So rest assured ladies, Mr. Grey is still on the market. We will have more later once we learn the identification of this charity case._

 _-Breaking Gossip_

I have the need to throw my phone against the wall. I am going to rip that magazine to shreads and not one person who works there will have a job after I get a hold of them. I look up and see the meeting before me slowly wrapping up. I notice Andrea step through the door, I'm sure to alert me to my next meeting. I start to wonder how long I have been in here.

"Mr. Grey, any thoughts on this situation we have?" Alex Masters, the financial department head over these two fuckers, asks. Alex knows what is coming and is setting up my entry into the next conversation.

"Peyton and Sherman, you still have no clue as to what happened?" The two asshats look at each other than back to me. One is brave enough to speak.

"Um, Sir, it is Parker and Shannon…"

"I don't give a flying fuck what your names are!" I yell and can hear my words echoing down the hallway. I don't care right now, these fuckers have tested me too much today. "As of right now, you both no longer work at GEH. Also, for your information, you used the wrong multiplier from the very beginning. My three year old…" shit. Why did I say that? Quick, cover Grey. "A three year old could have figured that out. It seems you only check the numbers after the fact, not what you entered to begin with. Taylor!" Taylor slides into the already open door. I see Andrea looking worried… does she ever look worried? "Please escort the two incompetent men to HR for immediate termination. Please go over what happens from here." He nods and escorts the frozen faced idiots from the room. Alex is smiling as well as Ros. Everyone knew it was coming, except maybe their peers that are sitting in the room. I grab my things and make my way to the door.

"Mr. Grey…" Andrea says timidly.

"What?" I growl. Why is she acting scared all the sudden?

"Your 11:30 appointment is here…" I look at her funny. There is no way it is 11:30. I walk out of the room and see my blue eyed beauty sitting in one of the lobby chairs. Her eyes are slightly watery. Fuck, did she hear me yelling? My body is frozen and it won't move. I can feel the stares coming in our direction, but I don't care right now. Did I scare her? She looks worried and frightened. My body finally moves towards her. I cross my fingers as I stuff them in my pocket, praying I didn't just show my true colors to Ana.

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think. Also, some have inquired about pintrest page for this story. What do you guys think? Would you like one? Til next time Loves!**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	27. Welcome to Grey House

**So this chapter has only been edited on my phone and uploaded from there as well. So please forgive me for any mistakes that you may find. I have reread this chapter about five times. So I hope it's perfect for you. It's just a little fluff before some drama unfolds.**

 **APOV** :

I am walking through GEH's doors when I am stopped at the front desk.

"Hello Miss, do you have an appointment to see someone in this building?" No lady, just thought I would walk right on in and take a tour around.

"Yes. I am here to meet Mr. Grey for lunch at 11:30." She smiles sarcastically in disbelief and makes a snorting noise as if she is amused. Who is this bitch? Her platinum blonde hair is pulled back so tightly I think she has lost brain cells.

"And what exactly is your name?" She says in an annoyed voice.

"Ana Steele." She is staring at her computer, her beady brown eyes are darting across the screen.

"Sorry, Miss Steele, I don't see your name on the screen for today's appointments. You are more than welcome to take a card and call to schedule one." She says as if she has effectively dismissed me.

"Excuse me, I don't believe I caught your name." I say sweetly. She taps her name plate that is sitting on the desk. Oh, Lindsey Pullen, you can't speak all of the sudden? She is officially on my shit list.

"Oh thanks for *taps name plate* pointing that out. Now, will you please call Mr. Grey's assistant? I believe her name is Andrea. I know for a fact I have a lunch scheduled with Mr. Grey at 11:30. I would hate to relay how unprofessional his downstairs staff has been." She rolls her eyes still unbelieving then plasters on this horrendous fake smile.

She picks up the phone to call who I hope is Andrea.

"Hey Andrea, there is a woman down stairs attempting to gain access to Mr. Grey. Her name is not on the appointment list, but she claims she has a lunch appointment with him." I'm not sure what Andrea or whoever is on the other end is saying, but I can hear the loud muffled voice from where I'm standing. Lindsey's eyes go slightly big as she stares at the computer screen.

"Miss Steele." Lindsey says in such a small voice I barely even hear her. I see her visibly flinch at the words being spoken to her. She hangs up the phone without a goodbye which makes me believe this bitch was hung up on.

"My apologies Miss Steele. Andrea is waiting for you on the 20th floor. Here is your pass and Mr. Lee will take you up." She has yet to make eye contact with me again. I turn to see a man standing by the elevator. I turn back around taking a tiny amount of pity on the girl.

She is glaring at me, but quickly unsquints her eyes when she realizes I've turned around. You know what, I think I'll just keep my recommendations to myself.

I arrive on the 20th floor and spot another platinum blonde sitting behind a modern desk. I notice no one else around and make my way towards her. She looks up and beams at me.

"Hello Ms. Steele, my name is Andrea Parker. I am Mr. Grey's personal assistant." She offers her hand and I immediately take it. I like her, she is very kind.

"It is nice to meet you Andrea." I look down at my watch and notice I am about 15 minutes early.

"Mr. Grey is still in a meeting, but he should be done shortly. Can I get you anything while you wait? A water, tea, coffee?"

"No thank you. If you could just show me to a seat that would be wonderful. She leads me to the open side of the room where there are several couches and huge chairs. Everything is so modern and stiff. All the walls are white and the furniture black. Yuck, sterile. I pick a chair that is lined against the wall. I take this time to review some emails for work. A few students have inquired about homework or the next test. I answers those quickly. An email from a fellow criminology teacher catches my eye. Why is Paul emailing me? I go to open the email and catch sight of the time. 11:40. I hope everything is okay in Christians meeting... Oh yes, the email. I go to open it when I hear yelling coming from the room to my right. I immediately recognize the voice as Christian's. He sounds so cold and mean. I am not sure if I've ever heard him talk that way...nope, I haven't. I start to get this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. You barely know him, Ana. My train of thought on the nagging feeling is pushed aside when I hear Christian reference his three year old. He doesn't... Is he referring to Will? Of course he is. My heart hurts when I hear his words. He wants so badly for Will to be his. Then, I experience whiplash as I hear him fire two of his employees on the spot. Shocked. I am completely shocked. I can feel tears stinging my eyes. What's wrong with me? Why am I even tearing up? Is it about his mentioning of Will or the fact Christian is not the Christian I've fallen in love with right now. People start filing out of the room and then Christian comes out. His eyes immediately find mine and it seems we are both frozen on the spot. I quickly blink my eyes several times trying to dash away the tears that were starting to pool. Christian makes his way toward me and I stand up. He hesitates when he gets close to me. Why is he scared? I give him a smile and that's all it takes for him to pull me into his arms. He quickly wraps me up and buries his face in my hair.

"Baby..." He says in a whisper but leaves the word hanging. He pulls me tighter if that is even possible. Then I feel his whole body become rigid.

"Where's Will?" He pulls back, his voice laced with fear.

"Ethan's-" I'm interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We turn to see Taylor right behind Christian.

"I just handed your lunch to Andrea. She is setting it up in your office right now." Taylor says impassively, but he keeps his eyes trained on me. Why is he looking at me like that? Christian looks between Taylor and myself before settling on Taylor. Christians brows are furrowed and he pulls me possessively into his side. Is he letting Taylor know I'm his? I roll my eyes and settle on Taylor myself.

"Is that all, Taylor?" Christian asks and Taylor bids his head.

"Yes sir. Let me know if you need anything else." He answers, turning and walking towards the elevators. Christian starts to pull me towards his office. He is apologizing about being late when I catch Taylor staring at me when the elevator doors shut. That was so odd. I usually can read people like a book, but I truthfully have no idea what he was thinking.

"Ana?" Hearing my name pulls me from my thoughts. I snap my head towards Christian and realize we are in his office. It is incredibly sterile, but also it is incredibly Christian at the same time. Sharp. Manly. Clean. I take in every detail of his office. His large black wooden desk makes the biggest impression in the room. The white couch and chairs are set up facing one another. Then I spot my absolutely favorite part of his office. The floor to ceiling Windows that resemble his apartment windows. I bet he feels as if he is on top of the world from here...

"So do you like my office?" I hear the amusement in his voice as I turn my body away from the window towards Christian. He is smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes. His hands are stuffed in his pockets and his body looks rigid. I make my way to him and wrap my arms around him. He encloses me in his embrace and I once again bury my head in his chest. He smells soooooo good. He smells so manly that it gets my panties a little wet.

"Of course I love your office. It's so you." I say with a smile on my face. This office is Christian in a room. I can just picture him running business in here. Especially now that I've seen a small side of that cold, hard CEO he is. I pull away and give him a wink. A genuine smile spreads across his face and my panties are now drenched.

"Come on baby, let's eat and you can fill me in on why my number one guy is not with you." He grabs my hand, linking our fingers together. We make our way around his desk towards the table in the back. It's not quite the size of a conference room table, but big enough for at least 8 people to fit comfortably. I glance at his desk and see a picture frame. The face on it catches my eye and causes me to stop. I pick up the frame and notice it's a picture of me, Will, and Christian over at his parents house. He's holding Will but has me wrapped into his side. He's looking down at me while I'm looking at Will. There is so much love in this picture that I feel as if my heart will explode any second now.

"My mom sent that to me. I couldn't resist putting it on my desk." He says beside me as I lean my butt on the desk.

"I love it and you." I say with a shy smile looking up at him. He leans down to give me a soft kiss which makes me melt into his body. His kiss starts out slow with him running his tongue across my bottom lip seeking entrance. His tongue, which usually seeks dominance, is slowly moving with mine.

"Is Will okay?" He asks between kisses. I nod too breathless and entrapped in this beautiful kiss to answer with words.

"Are you starving?" He asks once again between kisses and I shake my head no in a repeat of his first question. Instead of asking another, he picks me up and sits me on his desk. My legs instantly wrap around his midsection and he runs his large manly hands up my tiny fit legs until they slide under my dress. He reaches his destination and pulls back from me.

"What do you have on under there baby?" His lips are swollen and his eyes are dark gray. I push him towards his chair carefully, motioning for him to take a seat. He does and pushes the chair back a bit so I have enough room to show him what's underneath my black summer dress. Ethan's mom called and asked to have Will for the day. She was spending the day with her sister and her sister's grandchildren. I thought what a perfect opportunity to have a lunch date with my man and make good on my promise when we were at Pike place. I slowly turn around so I am facing away from him. I make quick work of slipping my arms through the straps. Then I carefully shimmy the dress down my body, making sure to rock my hips back and forth for show. Once the dress slides over my butt, I let it fall to a heap on the floor. I dramatically bend over his desk as I step out of the pooled dress in my heels. I lean upright and turn around. Christian is panting and slowly stroking his enlarged member through his trousers. Him touching hisself almost sets my orgasam off. It is incredibly erotic and what a sight to see. I lean back against the desk and run my finger tips from my collarbone down my stomach. I stop before reaching my black lace panties

"I promised you something at Pike Market Sunday..." I leave the sentence hanging in the air. His eyes light up and his breathing picks up. "We were slightly distracted last night. Is now a good time to make good on that promise, love?" He nods his head then looks to the door. I would assume making sure it's locked. He doesn't say anything so I assume it is. I walk over to him and slowly bend down to my knees. I make quick work of his pants and boxers. He is standing at full attention once he is free from constraints. I suddenly become incredibly shy and nervous. I've only done this with one man my entire life and while he made me feel as if I was the best in the world at it... I'm suddenly not sure I am. Christian has been with several ladies in his lifetime and I'm sure he will be able to tell if I'm really good or not.

"Baby, you don't have to do this." His strained voice breaks me from my thoughts. He says I don't have to do this, but I can tell his whole body is praying I want to do it. I smile up at him and decide it's time to find out if I truly can please my man. I lick him from his balls to the tip. I see the precum bubbling at the top of the tip. I take my tongue and make a show of licking it off while keeping my eyes trained on Christian. I hum my appreciation and take him in my mouth. I know I don't have a gag reflex, but I am shocked when I can fit Christian completely in my mouth. I hear him moan his appreciation and that sets me off. I go to work on his member - bobbing, sucking, licking, swirling. He sings his praises loudly. My name coming out of his mouth is so rewarding. His legs tense under my hands, so I know he is nearing his release.

"Baby, if you don't want me to come in your mouth you need to stop right now." Well, I want him to so I continue my work. His hands fly to my hair and I keep my eyes on his. I make my way back down and graze my teeth lightly on his dick. Before I am completely down his shaft, I can feel his warm release hit the back of my throat. My name leaves his lips in a whisper. I swallow all of it before slowly pulling back up. I release him with a pop and his member sags back to his body. Christian has the most relaxed look on his face as he pulls me up off the floor. He looks like the king of the world.

"Baby...I - I can't even put into words how amazing that was...I just- fuck...that was the best blow job I've ever had." That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I fling my arms around him and bury my head in the crook of his neck.

"Ana, are you okay?" He asks wearily as if he can sense something is wrong with me. I pull back and give him a brilliant smile.

"Everything is perfect, love." I give him a full kiss on his lips and move to grab my dress. Christian brings me back to him. He stands up and places me on his desk. He moves the things behind me and I'm a little confused as to what is going on. Maybe we are going to eat here.

"Do you want me to grab the food since you are clearing off your desk?" I ask him as he is fully standing back in front of me between you my legs. A salacious smirk fills his face and I am left confused on his desk as he sinks back into his chair. He moves his chair closer to my legs.

"Oh I'm about to eat, but it isn't going to be that lunch on that table." He says pointing to the table with our lunch spread out. I turn to look at the table and feel my panties being ripped from my body. I gasp and whip my head around to Christian.

"Why did you do that?" I squeal. He pulls my butt off the edge which forces me to lie back so I don't fall off. Ohhhhh, I have finally caught on to his meaning when I feel his tongue lick me from my core to my clit. My back arches off his desk and he moves my legs so they are over his shoulders. He makes quick work devouring my clit as he enters one finger in me. My eyes roll to the back of my head when he enters two fingers inside of me. I push my fingers through the hair at the top of his head. I'm close to losing myself in this moment. I lean up on my elbows to look down at Christian and immediately find his eyes on mine. The look alone sends me over the cliff and I try with all my might to be quiet. He slowly pumps his fingers in and out as I come down from my high. I'm left seeing stars and feeling so content in this moment that I could nap right here on his desk. Warm lips find mine and I can instantly taste myself.

"Mmmm...baby. You have no idea how amazing that was." I smirk against his lips because I do know how amazing that was. He collapses on top of me and I run my fingers through his hair. I hear him sigh and feel his smile against my neck.

"Hungry now, baby?" He says with a smile on his voice.

"Famished, love." I joke back as he lifts off of me and pulls me to him. He helps me get dressed again and I spot my torn panties lying on the ground. I bend to pick them up but Christian beats me to it. He lifts them to his nose and he breathes in deeply. I can feel my blush rise across my face. I cannot believe he just did that. He smirks and stuffs them in his pocket.

"Something to hold me over until I see you tonight." He says with a wink and I playfully hit his chest.

"You are such a perv." I say with mock disgust. He pulls me to him once again and lifts my chin so we are making eye contact.

"Yeah, but I'm your perv baby and I know you like it." He leaves me with no words so I shake my head with a smile gracing my lips. I suddenly become aware of my surroundings. I take in all the office furniture once more before shifting my eyes to Christian. He gives me a subtle peck on the lips.

"My office is sound proof." He stated as if he can read my mind. I wonder why it's sound proof...has he had someone in here before? "You are the first girl I've ever been intimate with in here or even brought in here that wasn't an employee or family...so I'm thankful Taylor suggested that soundproofing many years ago." He says more to himself than to me. He smiles his shy smile and we make our way towards the table. While Christian is talking about lunch, I'm stuck on admiring him. This is my Christian. The carefree, loving, funny guy that has completely captured my heart. Not the man who sounded so detached and horrendous earlier. I smile and reach for his hand to give it a gentle squeeze. With my emotional state put aside, I dive into a lovely lunch with my love.

 **Next up - Ana finds out about the articles. Also, some of you are incredibly clever when it comes to predicting the future so I'm coming up with some new things to throw your sweet little faces off track. :)**

 **Please review and let me know if you are still loving this story. Also, always feel free to message me with any ideas or any story ideas you may want to see played out. I am working on getting that Pinterest board up and running for you - I'm just having a little bit of a hard time with it. Until next time sweets.**

 **xoEW**


	28. Oh, I Almost Forgot

**I do not own FSoG.**

I wipe my mouth softly with the napkin Christian provided before lunch. We just finished eating and Christian slowly moves his hand up and down my thigh.

"Your sexcapades almost made me forget something incredibly important. OH! Two things important." I giggle at his playfulness. We have been comfortably quiet while eating and this is the first conversation we've had since right before eating.

"Okay, what is it?" I shift my body so I'm looking at him.

"Where's my Will?" His Will? I'm instantly reminded of his slip up earlier. I grab his hand and try to give him a comforting smile.

"He's at his grandparents house for a little play date." He nods his head, but I clearly see the wheels turning.

"You drove all the way to your dad's already? That's a long drive with traffic..." He shifts his gaze to the empty food containers in front of us.

"No. He is at Ethan's parents house." I say cautiously... I'm not sure why though.

"Oh..." He says then trails off. He has yet to return his eyes to me. He runs a hand through his hair and I immediately know he didn't like my answer. But why? What is going on in that beautiful mind of his?

"You're so casual about it." He blurts out and his brows instantly furrow. He is confused himself it seems.

"Casual?" I ask because I have no idea what he is talking about and how this relates to our previous topic.

"Like Ethan's family is still your family and you are so close with them...it's all so...casual." I want to giggle at his childish response but don't. This world of parenting is so new to him and I vow right now to always be patient with him regarding it.

"Christian, look at me." He fidgets for a few seconds before finally looking over at me. He shifts his body to mimic mine. I give him a smile and a squeeze of the hand. "They are Will's grandparents. Just because I am no longer with their son doesn't mean I will stop talking to them. They have basically been my second family growing up. They love Will as much as they love Kate and Ethan...sometimes probably even more." I giggle at that statement. It's true, Will is their favorite person in the world. He looks lost at my words but nods his head as if he understands.

"You know, my mom would love to watch Will too..." Bless his sweet heart. It's not a competition of who's family can watch Will.

"Christian..." I say with a tilt of the head. "I know your mom can. I didn't call her to watch him. She asked if she could have him for the day since she was having her sister over with her grandchildren." A comforting smile plays on my lips. He nods his head a little more forcefully this time and I think he gets it.

"But just so you know, my parents will watch him anytime as well. I'm surprised my mom or Mia hasn't called to take him for the day." He says with a smile creeping on to his face.

"Well Mr. Grey, I will remember that and if they ever ask to have him, we will discuss it at that time." His smile falters and I know my sentence caught him off guard. I decide to quickly change the subject.

"What else did we need to discuss old man?" He laughs at my nickname for him. Subject effectively changed.

"Old man?" He says attempting to sound affronted.

"Yes old man. You have already forgotten about the other important thing." I giggle. He stands up and holds his hand out to me. He walks us to the couch and pulls me onto his lap.

"Baby, you know there is nothing old about me." He says while nuzzling my hair. He's already ready for another round. His stamina is ridiculous.

"Hmm...I beg to differ." I wiggle out of his arms and off his lap. He doesn't want me to at first but reluctantly lets me. He runs a hand through his hair and his jaw tenses. Something clearly has him upset.

"We were spotted out yesterday." Okay... Not seeing the big deal here. He gets up to grab his iPad off his desk and returns. With a few taps he has all the articles pulled up. I read through them and my heart drops with each one. Why are people so mean? They don't know Will or myself.

"Ana..." I look up to see Christian eyeing me. He looks as upset as I feel. He moves his hand toward my face and his thumb wipes under my eyes. Am I crying? I'm crying. They talked about my baby in the last one and how Christian shouldn't want second hand things. I truthfully don't care what they say about myself but my baby is another story. "I'm so sorry baby. This is all my fault." I tilt my head and narrow my eyes.

"How in the world is this your fault?" I implore.

"If you wouldn't have met me-" I cut him off quickly.

"Stop right there Grey." I growl out. He at least has the decency to look guilty. "I do not like self pity. You're a grown man and I'm a grown woman. I made the decision to be with you. You didn't force me to be in a relationship with you. Just like you didn't write those articles." Understanding and...adoration washes over his face. "I love you. Will loves you." He grabs me and pulls me into his arms. His nose makes its way to my hair and he inhales deeply.

"I love you both so much." His voice is strained. "I would die if anything were to happen to either of you." My heart sores at his words and I smile into his neck.

"I'm not worried about what they say about me." Christian pulls back and looks at me like I have two heads. "I'm worried about what they write about Will. He's only 3. I don't want his name to be published all over the country." My heart sinks again and I feel a little lost when it comes to this. Even with once being married to a media family...

"Baby." I look to Christian. "Your phone's ringing." Wow, I must have been deep in thought. I never heard it. I climb up and make my way to my purse. I answer before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" I answer quickly hoping to catch the other person on the line.

"Ana." Ethan's voice is strained and weak. My mind immediately goes to Will.

"What's wrong?" I squeak out. My stomach has dropped and my heart is beating a mile a minute. I feel Christian's arms engulf me as he turns me to face him. I must have panic written all over my face because he instantly becomes worried.

"Will's fine. He's fine." He says. I throw my hand to my chest and take a deep breath.

"You sounded like something was wrong. Don't scare me like that again." I say in a light manor so I don't sound rude. But really - if he does that again I'll give him something to sound worried about.

"Ana..." I squint my eyes. Something's wrong alright, but it is with Ethan not Will.

"Ethan." I respond.

"Put him on speaker" Christian mouths to me. I shake my head no and pull from his arms. I walk to his floor to ceiling windows.

"You're in the tabloids with him." He sounds off. I'm not sure what it is though. Clearly he is upset, but hadn't we gone over this already? I stay quiet. I'm not really sure how to navigate this with him. I hear a deep, troubled sigh echo through the phone.

"Look...we need to talk about this. I would prefer my son not be in tabloids..."

"I know. I agree wholeheartedly." I answer him. I do agree. I do not want Will in any tabloids.

"I got off a little early today. I'm going to swing by and pick up Will. Can I drop him off in about an hour?" Ethan sounds stressed over this.

"Of course. I'll see you in an hour." I say then hang up. I feel Christian behind me and when I turn it is confirmed. He is staring at me with so much...what is that? Anger?

"Ethan is dropping Will off at the house in an hour." I move to get closer to him but instead of meeting me he doesn't move. I wisely decide to stop my path to Christian and make my way to clean up our lunch.

"He can drop him off here." He says in a voice I cannot recognize. I roll my eyes then turn to look at him while I clean up. He has still made no movement.

"No, that's out of the way for him." I say shortly. What's his deal?

"Out of the way for him." Christian mutters sarcastically under his breath with a sinister chuckle. I have finished cleaning up our lunch and the area looks spotless. I can't say the same for the direction of this conversation. I stay quiet hoping the tactic I used earlier will work once more. I make my way towards my purse.

"So you're leaving?" He says in disbelief when I reach my purse. I look at him. His body is radiating anger. His jaw is tense. Patience Ana, patience.

"Yes. I am going to my house so I can be there when my child is dropped off. Also, Ethan wants to discuss the tabloid issue." I say calmly, hoping it will ease some of his anger. It doesn't.

"Well, I'll come with you then." He says loudly and moves to his desk - I assume to collect his things.

"No. It's too early for you to leave work. You have meetings and work to do." His head snaps up from where he is collecting his computer.

"Oh. I get what this is." He says sinisterly while shaking his head. I raise my eyebrows. He may know, but I clearly don't. "So you came here to fuck me only to turn around and meet your ex husband at home. Then, I offer to go as well and you shoot that down. Tell me, what do you and Ethan plan on doing at your house? If it was really discussing the tabloid, shouldn't I be there? Because let's be honest, I'm the reason both you and Will are in there." He gushes out so loudly that I thank the lord above that his office is sound proofed. I count to ten and then back again before I respond. This jealousy crap - insecurity shit has to stop. I let out a slow sigh and make my way to him. As much as he just pissed me off with his uncalled for words, I am going to be the bigger person and end this little rant before he continues on. I push him down to his chair without a fight from him. I sit on the desk across from him and I am reminded of our little rendezvous earlier. I demand my blush recede, but probably to no avail.

"This has to stop." I say forcefully. It causes him to look at me. "I'm going to go to my house and wait for my son. His father is bringing him home. Then we are going to sit down and discuss our concerns together. Ethan is Will's father. He is not coming over so we can do the dirty. He is coming over to talk about how to move forward with this issue." I say in my mother voice. Why do I feel like I have three children instead of my only one? He looks slightly ashamed at his outburst, but he makes no movement or noise. I place myself in his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms immediately wrap around me. I stare deeply into his eyes, hoping he can see my soul right now.

"I love you. If I wanted Ethan, I would have Ethan. I want you and love you. Please, stop with this jealousy. Ethan is always going to be around whether you like it or not." Christian nods his head. I give him a sweet kiss on the lips and move to grab my purse.

"Can I at least come over after work?" He asks timidly.

"Of course you can. What time should I expect you?" He smiles a brilliant smile. There's my guy.

"I should be there around 5/5:30ish." He is walking me to the elevator as we speak.

"Then dinner will be ready around 5:45 or 6. Anything you want specifically?" He pulls me in his arms.

"Chicken Parmesan." He answers quickly which causes me to giggle. He laughs in response.

"Okay then. I'll see you tonight." I lean up to kiss him. The kiss becomes a little too indecent for public so I pull away. His eyes are still closed and he licks his lips.

"I love you." He says so sincerely my heart almost comes out of my chest. I will never tire of him telling me he loves me.

"And I you, Mr. Grey." I leave him once more with a kiss then enter the waiting elevator. The doors close and I'm left with the image of Christian blowing me a kiss. A ridiculous smile stretches on my face and I shake my head at myself. I push the lovely lunch with my boyfriend aside and focus on my talk with Ethan as I descend. I only hope I get the good Ethan and not the feisty one today.

 **Next up - Ana's talk with Ethan. Also, how long until they find out her identity. Thanks again for all the sweet reviews. I've been without cell service for two weeks. If I would have known I wasn't going to have service, I would have upload about three chapters two weeks ago. Look out for the next chapter soon. Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews keep me going and mean the world to me.**

 **xoEW**


	29. The Nice One

**I do not own FSoG.**

I am about to start a load of laundry when a knock at the garage door pulls me out of my day dream of Christian. I make my way towards the door when I see it swing open.

"Will, I have no idea why your mother doesn't take her safety more seriously." I hear Ethan mutter to Will.

"Woooo" I hear Will whisper. "Mama go to timeowt?" He sounds so serious as he asks Ethan this. Ethan chuckles while shutting the door. Their backs are to me and I decide to make my presence known.

"What am I on timeout trial for?" I ask leaning on the kitchen counter. Two heads snap my direction so quickly that it causes me to giggle. Caught red handed guys.

"Safey, mama." Will says as he fidgets in Ethan's arms. Ethan lets him down and he takes off towards me. I bend to pick him up as he hits in arms in full speed.

"Safety? What about safety?" I ask pretending I haven't heard their short discussion. Will looks to Ethan for help explaining. Ethan laughs before responding.

"Your garage door was open and the garage door was unlocked. Your lack of safety for yourself is..." He sees my eyebrows raise, challenging him to finish his sentences. "Not good." He says while sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"See mama, not good. You haft to go to timeowt." Will says in a stern voice. It almost reminds me of Christian earlier... "MAMA!" Will shouts pulling me from my thoughts quickly.

"Yes, baby?" I ask while peppering his face with kisses. He doesn't mind and it causes him to giggle. I already dread the day he becomes a big boy and he will hate so much affection from me.

"Why the frown?" Ethan asks. I look to him and see slight concern start to mask his features. I give a reassuring smile to him.

"I was just thinking that I already dread the day he won't let me pepper his face with kisses. He's growing up so fast." I say while fixing Will's hair. A content sigh leaves Ethan's lips.

"I know. I can't believe our big boy will be four before we know it." I look at him and see he is staring at Will with the same melancholy look I was a few moments before. Will is completely ignoring us as he wiggles out of my arms.

"Me pway?" He asks while looking up at me.

"Of course. But tell me one thing first." His eyes shine brightly waiting for me to ask my question. I bend down to his level and grab his hands. "Did you have a great day with Lolly?" His answering smile was the only answer I needed.

"Mmhm. Lolly gave me cakes!" Of course she did. The woman loves to bake almost as much as I do. She keeps their house smelling like a bakery.

"No way! Did you bring me any?" His little eyes became wide and worried.

"No..." He said in a low voice. I give him my famous mama smile and open my arms for him. He flies into them quickly and curls into my neck.

"That is quite alright sweet boy. That just means we will have to bake some for ourselves later." I pull back and give him a wink.

"Cwistian too?" There goes my heart again. I'm going to have a heart attack from how many times Christian and Will make my heart sore.

"Christian too! Maybe we can make his favorite chocolate cake for dessert?" Little eyes light up with delight and he claps happily. After his excitement over making a cake for Christian, he went on his way to play in the living room. I stood back up and was startled to see Ethan at the counter. How in the ever loving- how did I forget he was sitting in my kitchen? He is giving me a tight smile. Oh, so it is feisty Ethan I get to talk with today.

"Want a drink?" I ask, trying to be a great host.

"Do you have any Gatorade?" I almost frown at his request. Ethan hates Gatorade unless he is sick.

"I do. Are you feeling okay?" I ask as I go to the fridge to see what colors I have.

"Just feeling a little icky. I didn't have a normal breakfast this morning. That's probably it." Once again, very unlike Ethan. He never misses a meal or the thirty snacks in between meals.

"Light blue or yellow?" I ask once I spot the few I have left.

"Light blue, please." I grab the bottle and myself a water. I slide the Gatorade to him and lean on the counter.

"Are you hungry?" I finally get a good look at Ethan. He's pale and his eyes are slightly black underneath.

"Have any snacks?" There he is. The hungry asshole that I used to buy groceries for once

a week. He literally would eat Will and myself out of the house, but he never gained any weight. It is still a mystery to me where all that food goes.

After Ethan eats a small snack, we sit down at the nook in the living room that overlooks the vast back yard. It's a bench window seat that has a smaller table in front of it and chairs on all the other sides. I let Will color here and some times I find myself reading here - much like my office it's another peaceful place in my home. It also provides a full view of the Will, but we are not close enough for him to hear our conversation. We sit in silence for what seems like forever but is probably only two minutes. Ethan is the first to speak.

"I was shocked to see your picture splashed all over the tabloids this morning. Not only yours but Will's also." He looks towards Will then back to me. "I know you're seeing...him. I just wasn't expecting to see it on almost every gossip magazine this morning." He takes a deep breath as if he is collecting his thoughts. "I spoke to my dad and there isn't much we can do about Will not being placed in them. Unless you breakup with Grey." He looks at me hopeful. I want to laugh at the absurdity of his suggestion. I fortunately keep the laughter to myself and watch his shoulders sag. I hear him mumble something under his breath but can't quite make out the words. He takes another deep breath and continues. "My main issue is Will being linked to anything negative. Most of those stories were nothing but people curious to who was seen with Grey. There is actually only one tabloid in particular that was quite nasty and that's what I don't want Will associated with." I'm not sure if my face is portraying how shocked I feel or not because Ethan doesn't give any clues away that he suspects that. I... Is he actually being mature about this? I smile inwardly...guess it was the nice Ethan after all.

"I agree wholeheartedly. While I rather Will not be in there at all, I know it's going to happen no matter what. I just wish they were all positive. That one you are mentioning...well, let's just say it had me in tears earlier. I don't care what they say about myself or Christian. I care about what they say about Will." His eyes soften and admiration shines through them. he clears his throat after staring for a moment.

"Okay, so I'm going to speak with my dad regarding our decision. He's friends with many outlet owners and I have no doubt he can convince them to leave Will out of anything negative." I nod my head in agreement. Whew, this went easier than I thought it would. "Secondly, what happens when they find out you are?" Stumped. His question leaves me completely stumped. Why would people care who we are? We are not important like celebrities. He continues, "Once they know your name, they are going to hound you every time your out. They can find your address and telephone number-" I cut him off right there.

"You know my address is unlisted. No one knows this address besides family and select friends. We have your crazy mistress to thank for that." I say with a small giggle. I guess that nasty bitch was worth one good thing. Ethan let's out a small chuckle as well.

"I guess so...anyways, I just need to make sure you and Will are safe." I want to laugh, I truly do. Christian and Ethan have no idea how much alike they are. Safety is number one.

"Chr-" a knock at the door cuts me off. I glance at my watch and see it's only 4:30. Who would be here at that time on a Monday? "Excuse me. Let me see who that is." I say to Ethan. I pass Will in the living room. He is so enthralled in his trucks he hasn't noticed me yet. I check to see who it is - Christian. I see Christian standing on the other side of the door. I check my watch once more. Wow! He got off earlier than expected. I swing open the door and almost collapse on the spot. He has taken off his tie and his top buttons are undone. His jacket is slung over his arm and his sleeves are rolled up slightly. My eyes finally make it to his face and his famous smirk is on display. I'm checking him out and he loves it.

"Well, are you going to let me inside or are you going to undress me with your eyes the rest of the day?" He asks huskily. I would love to drag him upstairs, rip off his shirt, and slowly make my way in between his legs to-

"Cwistian!" A child's voice can be heard and I feel a slight wind rush past my legs. Oh, that's my son. OH! Lord I must have been completely lost in my day dream. I know my blush is covering my whole body. Come on Ana. Don't think naughty things when your ex is right inside. Craaaaaappppppp. I say in a whiny voice inside my head. This can't end well.

"Hey little buddy!" Christian greets Will and picks him up in his arms. Will is holding on to Christian tightly. Christian tickles him slightly and my favorite noise rings out: Will's laugh. I cannot contain the smile that is reaching from ear to ear.

"Come on baby. Let's go inside so I can see your visitor." He says in an tight voice. Is he upset that Ethan's here? I already told him that Ethan was stopping by and going to talk about the tabloid issue for a bit. I open the door fully and step aside so Christian can walk in with Will in his arms. I shut the door and lean against it as I watch Christian make his way into the house. My stomach drops at the thought of this ending badly. I wonder if they would notice if I just snuck away... I decide to put on my big girl panties and make my way into the house as well to handle this head on.


	30. Play Nice

**I do not own FSoG.**

 **CPOV:**

I return to my office after Ana leaves. I sit down at my desk and run a hand through my hair. I grab my MacBook out of my briefcase and set it back down on my desk and open it up but to no avail. I can't seem to concentrate on anything since Ana left. I'm not Will's father. I have absolutely no right to dictate what happens to him. I just wanted to prove a point to Ethan - I'm the one taking care of my family. But are they your family, Grey? Fuck. I run a hand through my hair again. I wish more than anything we were married and starting on children of our own.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

I'm pulled from my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Grey" I answer a little more forcefully than I should. Grace has warned me about answering the phone like this...a laugh echoes through the phone. Elliot.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios today?" He says with a cheerful voice.

"What can I help you with Elliot?" I say formally. He's pissing me off with his happy behavior. Why can't I be more like that?

"I was just calling to check on you and your gang. I saw the tabloids this morning. I wanted to make sure your life saving angel and the coolest kid I know we're okay. I know those assholes can be vultures." I sink back into my chair. My gang...he was worried about me and my family. Not your family, Grey.

"Everything seems to be okay. Ana just left to meet Kavanagh and talk about the tabloids." I try my hardest not to sound like a jealous prick at the end, but it doesn't work.

"And you think you should be there?" I raise my eyebrows at Elliot's response. How did he know?

"I know you little brother." Did I say that out loud? "Look, while it's not your place to make decisions regarding Will's life - you could make it known you can be civil."

"What does that even mean Lel?" I cut him off quickly. I do not have time for this lecturing crap.

"Well I was going to explain before I was so rudely interrupted..."

"Elliot!" I say exasperated.

"Okay, okay. Calm your man boobs bro. Look, you're not Will's father. We all know that." That stings. "I think it would be in your best interest to show that you can be civil though. I'm not saying barge your way into their discussions. I just think it will do a world of good if you can show your mature and only have their best interest at heart. Show Ethan that you are not some asshole trying to skeeze on his ex wife and child. Show him what Ana and Will see. It might make him see things in a different light. Just don't be your territorial self when it involves Ana. Give her space to be the mother and you as her support team." Flabbergasted...when...how? When did Elliot become so...what's the word? Intelligent. I open my mouth several times and keep closing it. I'm tempted to ask what happened to my farting, pranking, I love all vagina brother. This certainly can't be him. I hear his chuckle through the phone.

"I'll take your thank you in the form of using your plane in a couple of weeks to go to Barbados." He's smooth and collected. Wait- what's in Barbados?

"First off, what's in Barbados?" I ask all too curious.

"I want to take Kate on a little vacation. She said it's one of her favorite places to go so I thought I would plan a surprise four day trip - only with the use of your private jet of course." Hmm. Maybe I could take Ana away for a weekend. I wonder where she would like to go?

"That's pretty nice of you big brother. Which leads me to my second question. What happened to my immature brother who thought 'yo mama' jokes were still cool?" His laughter puts a smile on my face.

"I guess I've grown up. Meeting Ana and Will changed all of us for the better I think. I met Kate and it made me want to grow up. I want to be seen as a man by her not an immature kid. Ana also has pulled that sweet, soft, mushy side from you. I must admit it's nice having my brother back again. I will be okay if I never see that cold, asshole CEO again." He says with relief. Was I that terrible? A bigger smile slips on my face. Ana sure has brought out a different side of me and I have to admit: I love it.

"What can I say? It's the Ana effect." His small chuckles reaches me and I know he is shaking his head in agreement.

"Okay, thank you for the pretty intelligent advice. Yes, you can use my jet. Just call Stephen to set it up. And now I'm going to go so I can make it in time to be supportive at my girls very important discussion. See you Thursday for baseball?"

"Of course. And Christian?" He asks while I'm gathering my things I need to take home. Which isn't much except my laptop and a few contracts.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"This is what big brothers do - give the best advice. I look forward to doing it more. See you Thursday." He says and hangs up. My chest feels warm and I can feel myself wanting to get emotional...only slightly. It's nice to have Elliot like this just as I'm sure it is nice for him to have me be...not so tense. I put my phone in my pocket and dial Taylor. I have a meeting to catch.

Xx

I walk in the house with Will in my arms. He is talking a mile a minute about what he did today and how he didn't bring mama any 'tweets'. I think he meant sweets, but who am I to correct this grown little man? I unfortunately spot the ass...I mean Kavanagh. He's sitting in a chair at the little window nook that's facing the backyard. He's not looking at me. He has his head in his hands and his eyes are closed.

"DADDY! Wook! It's Cwistian!" Will all but shouts to Ethan. Ethan's head snaps up and confused eyes meet mine. Sorry dude, hate to break up your attempt to get my girl back. Confusion retreats and hate slowly fills in. I can tell his body is tense and I will say I'm thoroughly enjoying it. I control the smirk trying to escape.

"Kavanagh." I state brusquely.

"Grey." His voice matches my own. Again, sorry man. This is my territory, my house, my girl. I'm the alpha. You don't live here...my subconscious reminds me. I push that thought away-

"No. His name is Efan. Daddy his name is Cwistian." Will states as if we have lost our brains. He points with each name to the correct body. Smart little booger...

"Christian, can I get you a drink? Snack?" Ana says in a much less confident voice than my own. I probably should have texted her instead of showing up. Shit. I hope she's not mad.

"No thank you. I'll just wait until dinner time." I say smiling down at her as she joins my side. She doesn't look at me though. She's staring at Ethan who is looking at her as well. I feel like so much is passing through their eyes yet I have no idea what is being said. I clear my throat and all three look at me.

"Will, why don't you go play for a few more minutes before dinner time?" I ask nicely and he shakes his head yes before running to the living room. That was much easier than I thought. Will is usually the master of asking why. I turn back to the other two adults in the room. I really don't want to play nice with this asshole. But I would do anything for Ana and Will...

"I know it's not my place to make decisions regarding Will's life. I just thought since it did involve me that I should be here to offer my support of whatever you decide. I didn't come here to fight." I direct that last sentence to Ethan. I feel so...mature right now and I really like it. Being the better person is interesting. It usually never works in business but I see it's rewarding here. Ana smiles so brightly they could probably see it from the moon. It does things to me and I feel my member start to twitch. She sits and instead of making it known that I'm with Ana by sitting on the same side as her - I sit across from Ethan and in my own chair...even though I would rather cuddle up with my girl on that overly large window seat. That has possibilities...a throat clearly brings me back to the present and I'm thankful. I'm already battling a hard on being so close to my girl.

"Are we okay to presume our conversation? Ethan?" Ethan hasn't taken his eyes off of me since I've sat down. I can't read his facial expression so I have no idea what he is thinking. He's quiet for a few minutes and it looks like he is having a battle in his head.

"Okay. Let's make some ground rules clear." Interesting. Ethan is trying to play alpha right now. I suppress a chuckle and nod my head. "Will is mine and Ana's child. We make the decisions at the end of the day. You claim you're here for support. That's fine. Just remember that at the end of the day, that we-" he motions between Ana and himself "make the decisions." God, I want to beat his fucking head in. I get it. Will is not my child. That's not going to stop me from taking care of him like my own. I'm tempted to remind the fucker I'm the one living here and fucking his ex wife, but I refrain. I just nod my head again and look to Ana. She has her head tilted and her eyes are narrowed at Ethan. I'd pay money to see her go off on Ethan. My girl can be pretty feisty.

"Alright, good. Glad we are clear on that." Ethan hasn't removed his eyes from me so he has no idea he is getting the look from Ana. Maybe he does and he is avoiding her. He does seem fidgety. "So, we decided to ask the outlets to not mention Will's name in anything negative or have his picture included. We can't technically keep him out of the stories they will run, but we can try to dictate when his name is used." Ethan informs me in a very civilized tone.

"Okay, that's smart. They haven't identified you yet. We still have a little time before that happens so we can get all of that in order. I know your dad rules the media world but if there is anything I can do just let me know." Ana is looking at me with so much love. I smile at her. See, I can play nice baby.

"If my dad can't get through to some people we can see if you will make waves." Ethan days and rubs his forehead. "My next concern is safety. What happens when they identify them?" Ethan looks to Ana then back to me.

"I have an elite team of CPOs. We will have two assigned to Ana and Will no matter where they are. When Will is at daycare, one can be stationed there." I look to Ana and see that love in her eyes is gone. It's replaced by fire. Shit...I said something wrong. "I mean I suggest that." I add for good measure.

"I don't want a CPO with us all the time. That's not how I want to live my life." She says fiercely.

"Okay, how about only until the media dies down? You know they will get bored and move on soon." Ethan says. Dang, is he agreeing with my idea is good? I fight the triumphant smile that is eager to spread. Ana looks so upset with this news.

"Okay." She doesn't argue and I'm cautious. I know she doesn't like this so why not fight it? "But I don't want them in my house. I draw the line there." She adds.

"I think as long as you and Will are someplace safe it will be fine if they do not stay inside. Possibly do a sweep before and make sure you are safe in the house before leaving?" She nods again. I glance at Ethan and he is looking at her funny. Clearly this is not Ana's typical behavior.

"Mama!" Little feet run towards us. I almost forgot Will was even here. He is such a well behaved kid.

"Yes, baby?" Ana asks. He comes close to the table but stands at an angle so we all three have a clear view of him. He is sporting a very serious look.

"Mama, I have to p-o-t-t-y." He says with an emphasis on each letter in the word potty. I understand it's clearly not a piss he has to take care of. Little man has to...drop the kids off at the swimming pool. Damn Elliot and his phrases…

"Okay, baby. You know how to go potty by yourself." Ana says while still looking a little confused from our conversation. I am about to offer some help to the situation when Will takes care of it quickly.

"No, Mama. I have to poo-p." He says exasperated while popping the p at the end of the word. His hands find his hips and he cocks his head to the side. I have to look away from him or I'm going to laugh. I look to Ana and see that it has finally clicked. She starts to get up but then looks extremely worried. She looks from Ethan, myself, to Will then back around again.

"Are y'all going to be fine out here?" She then looks down the hallway to the bathroom. I think she has every worst scenario flying through that pretty little head of hers.

"We are going to be just fine. Go tend to business with Will." Ethan speaks up challenging me with his eyes to argue. I smile at Ana and pick up her hand to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Will is fidgety as Ana comes out of her window nook.

"Mama, my bwook!" Will shouts as he is waiting on Ana. She laughs a hearty laugh and my heart almost dies once more. My favorite sound in the world.

"What book?" Ethan inquires as Ana makes her way to the living room. She grabs something off the coffee table and tucks it under her arm.

"It's a business magazine that Christian left over here. He likes to "read" it while he does his business in the bathroom. He gets the cutest face when he does it too." She gushes as she follows Will down the hallway. That girl loves that little boy like no other. Even the things he does while pooping makes her smile that beautiful heart stopping smile. Will she be like that if we have children? Will anything they do make her incredibly happy just because?

"I'm not going to stop fighting for her." I slowly raise my eyes to look at this asshole across from me. Of course, now that Ana is away he decides to...what is he trying to do exactly? Scare me?

"Okay. As long as you understand I'm never letting her go. So there will not be an opportunity for her to be available." I say in my impassive voice. Cold, asshole CEO I think is what Elliot calls it.

"She doesn't have to be available, Grey. One day, this is going to be too much for her. She doesn't want to live her life with security or always in the tabloids. If you know her like you say you do, then you would know that's not Ana." I raise an eyebrow at him. My face is still impassive but I know on the inside I'm anything but. I knew this would be too much for her and I know this is not Ana. She is such a carefree spirit… "I'm always going to be here. I'm Will's father. I created a life with that beautiful woman in there. That's my son, my past, present, and future in there. I was her first and I have no doubt I'll be her last. You can't compete with history Christian and someone's first love. She doesn't want to be like her mother with more than one marriage. She won't marry you and she certainly doesn't want Will to have half siblings. It's - not - Ana." I stare at him for a bit. I study every inch of his face. I continue to stare at him while I deliver my blow.

"When you leave soon, which you will, I'm going to stay here with MY beautiful girlfriend. I'm going to play with Will while Ana gets dinner ready for us, one of my favorites: chicken parmesan. Then, after dinner, we are all going to curl up on the couch and watch something together - as a family. I'm going to help her get Will ready for bed then help her get him to sleep. Once he is completely asleep, I'm going to lead her to our room where I make love to her before I fuck her senseless and then make love to her one more time before sleep takes us. Then I'm going to wake up in the morning and do the day all over again for the rest of our lives. Because I'm her man now. I will not take her for granted and I will show her everyday how much she means to me. She will marry me one day and she is going to give me plenty of babies. Half siblings or not - Will is going to be ecstatic to have a sibling." I have a lot more to say, but I hear the sink running in the bathroom which means this conversation is almost over. "So get it through your head, pal. Ana doesn't want you. Get over her." I grit out. His face hasn't given anything away, but his eyes look incredibly angry. Good, hopefully he got the message that Ana is never going to be his again. She divorced him for goodness sakes. I hear footsteps and say my last sentence in a way to keep the peace. "I love that little boy like he is my own. I'm willing to put aside our differences in order to make sure Will is taken care of at all times. Let's work together on this." I say my voice sounding much different than earlier. A hand lands on my shoulder and gives it a small squeeze. Added benefit to that last couple of sentences is that Ana heard me. I will definitely be rewarded later for my peace bearing.

"Well, looks like everything is done here. Keep me updated on everything going on." Ethan stands abruptly sending his chair back. He is trying to stay calm but I can see the underlying hate he is sending my way.

"Okay, I'm glad this all worked out. We will see you Friday?" He picks up Will as Ana and I follow him out.

"Of course. Daddy and son time is going to be a lot of fun this weekend." Marking his territory one last time… Ethan kisses Will and they say their goodbyes. We make our way back to the living room.

"Okay, I'm going to start dinner." Ana says wrapping her arms around my midsection.

"Cwistian, wanna pway games?" Will asks as he makes his way to his toy box. I give Ana a tender kiss on her forehead and move out of her grasp.

"Duty calls baby." I smile at her. Her answering smile makes me weak in the knees.

"Absolutely! What do you want to play?" I feel her eyes on me and I turn around as I sit next to Will on the floor. She's eyeing me greedily and blushes when she realizes I notice her staring. She quickly turns to go to the kitchen and I shake my head with a smile on my face. No doubt Ethan will still be a nuance, but I have faith that I made headway in Ana's eyes today. I hope this plays in my favor of us getting married soon then hopefully a baby...hell I couldn't care less what order. Pushing my thoughts aside, I focus on a game of hungry hippos with Will while we wait for dinner.

xoEW


	31. Only a Dream

_**I do not own FSoG.**_

 _ **CPOV:**_

 _The heat of the bright sun beats down on my face as I walk through the meadow. I let my hands stray from my body and my palms caress the high grass that moves like the sea around me. I continue to walk forward with no destination in mind. Where am I going? Wait, where am I? I'm halted in my tracks when I realize that this is not a familiar place and I'm not sure how I got here. My heartbeat begins to quicken and I flatten my palm over my chest. Calm, Grey. Stay calm. Think. I do just that. I rotate my body in order to see what my full surroundings are. A house. A huge house. Wow...it's a gorgeous house. Whose is it? In front of the house is a pool and off to the other side of the yard is a tremendous play set. So, this is the back of the house. Why am I back here? Why am I here at all? I carry on with my view of the yard and take in that the sound is part of it. Lucky people get to live on the water and witness this view every day? A small amount of jealousy and pain courses through my body. I will forever be stuck in that sterile penthouse in the city. Wait, I love the city. I've never wanted to live out here in the country…my brows furrow and I run a hand through my hair._

 _My head snaps in the direction of a sound that fills the meadow and make my heart almost beat out of my chest. A giggle. Not just any giggle, a feminine melody that hypnotizes my ears. It's soft and comforting. Motherly. I make slow strides toward the beautiful noise but it suddenly stops. I plant my feet deciding I shouldn't go any further. I'm obviously trespassing on this person's property. I'm lost. I'm not sure where I am or why I'm here. I look towards the sky and close my eyes. I have no idea why I'm here, but I know my body doesn't want to leave. I'm… What's the word I'm looking for? I'm happy...no that's not it. I'm comfortable. No, not right. A slow sigh escapes my parted lips. I'm content right here. Content._

" _Daddy!" A small voice echoes from the same area that the giggle came from. "Find me, daddy!" I look around waiting for someone to appear. Clearly this child is waiting to be found by their daddy. No one appears from the house or the clean backyard. It's just me and these two voices in the meadow. Tall grass is swaying all around me as the wind picks up slightly. Before I know what I am doing, my body is making its way towards the voices. I come across a small patch of grass that is about twenty yards ahead of me. I can tell that something or someone is holding this patch of grass down. I instantly become nervous. I do not want to terrify this person and child. I scan the tremendous backyard once more for anyone else. Someone that could help without me scaring the woman and small child. Just as I'm about to take the final steps to the voices, one of them speak again and I find myself rooted to the spot once more._

" _Mama, do you think daddy got lost?" That's not the same child-like voice I heard earlier. This is another one. A new one. How many children are in this field?_

" _No baby. I bet daddy is close by. He'll find us before you know it." That sweet feminine voice, that made my heart crazy with her giggle earlier, comforts the child. I'm moving again and I cannot stop. My body is aching to find these three voices. I break through the last bit of grass that is keeping me from these voices. So many things happen all at once when I find the three voices. The youngest child screams daddy excitedly and runs into my arms. The older child follows and I effortlessly pick both of them up, drawing them closer to my body. They swing their tiny arms around my neck and chant to their mama that their daddy has found them. Recognition. Memory. Everything swarms back to me in a bright white flash. These are my children. That's my beautiful wife lying in the grass in a beautiful white sundress that shows off her long, tan legs. Her hair is in soft curls that lay under her head like a pillow. Her angelic smile broadens as she sees me. I set the boys down and lay next to my wife. Wife. I'm married. I lie on my side and bend my elbow in order to prop my head up on my hand. The youngest child places his hands on my beautiful wife's stomach and plops to his knees on the other side of her. The older child crawls up my wife's legs and settles with his head on her lower stomach. He mimics her and closes his eyes with a small smile playing on his lips. The younger child moves to cuddle into my wife's side. They young children mold into her and I cannot hide the smile that spreads across my face. This sight is magnificent. I could watch all three of them for hours and never tire of it. I catch my wife's eyes and can feel the love shining through them. She reaches her hand up to my face and she softly cradles it._

" _What are you smiling at, love?" That heavenly voice caresses my ears again and I fight the urge to remove the children from her so I can have my turn pressing myself into her.._

" _The beautiful sight in front of me." I lean down to place a soft kiss on her plump, pink lips. I move my hand to her jaw and slowly trace it down her body. Only my finger tips gracing the exposed skin. My hand finally comes to a rest on her abdomen when I see a shiver run through her body, alerting me of her arousal. I lean in again for a tender kiss from my wife as the boys are quietly enjoying the sunshine. They will be asleep before long, nestled into their mother's body is their favorite place to be. I smile when I move my hand once more, splaying my palm over her stomach. My wife's smile reflects my own. Under my large, rough hand and through my wife's delicate skin lies our newest creation. A small hand lies on top of mine and I look back to my wife's eyes._

" _A girl." I state to her as if she didn't know._

" _A girl." She repeats the words as her eyes dance with amusement as she nods her head._

" _Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." I smile at all three bodies lying next to me. I commit this moment to memory. All five of us under the sun and happy. The perfect family._

" _I love you, Ana." I mold my lips to hers once more. This kiss is passionate and borders on the line of indecency. I can't help myself though. When it comes to my wife - I lose my control. I pull away and rest my forehead on hers. We are both smiling like giddy teenagers in love. She looks me in the eyes as if she is committing this moment to her memory._

" _I love you, Ethan."_

My body flies forward from the bed. With a little more force, I could have actually stood up completely. My heart is beating a mile a minute and sweat is starting to prick my forehead. I will myself to calm down for the sake of not wanting to wake Ana up. I close my eyes and run a hand through my hair. _It was only a dream._ A dream that started out so beautiful and ended quickly with the most terrifying words I have ever heard. I have had this reoccurring dream ever since our discussion Monday with _Ethan_. I place my hand on my chest as I practice deep breaths. _Just a dream_. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. Ana's bed. In Ana's room. In Ana's house. I look over to my girl, needing to see her for my own comfort. I blink my eyes a few times hoping my lack of sleep this week is causing my eyes to play tricks on me. Her spot in the bed is empty. I run my hand along the sheets and feel the coldness make my skin prick. _Where is she?_ I quickly climb out of bed in hopes of finding her. She isn't in the bathroom as I expected. I check Will's room, but she isn't in there. I make my way all over the house searching for her when it finally hits me where she is. I quietly open the door to her office/library. She is sitting on the window seat that's more like a daybed placed into the wall by the window. It's as if she feels me at the entrance of the door. Her eyes snap in my direction. Her shy smile is on display as I make my way inside the room.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask her. I sit down beside her and place her stretched out legs in my lap. She's wearing a silk navy nighty with a matching untied robe. Delicate lace lines the cleavage area and the bottom. My eyes drink her in greedily. My fingers twitch to make their way up her toned, tan legs and into the sweetest spot on her body. I need to know why she's not in bed first.

"I woke up and couldn't sleep." She shrugs and places her bookmark inside her book. She quietly shuts it and rests it against her perfect tits. She leans her head against the wall behind her. I glance to the clock situated on the wall across the room. 5:00 am shines in bright letters.

"How long have you been up?" I ask while I start to rub small circles into leg muscles. She tries to suppress a moan, but I hear her. Her eyes close as she enjoys my hands slowly massaging her calf muscles.

"An hour, give or take." She responds quietly. "I love your hands." She says even quieter as if it wasn't meant to be said out loud. Her eyes snap open and shoot to mine. I smirk at her and a blush, the one I adore, slowly creeps on her cheeks.

"Tell me what you love about my hands." It's not a question. I continue my work on her calf and slowly start to inch my way up her legs while continuing the massage. She bites her lip and it's my turn to suppress a moan at the sight of her biting that plump, juicy bottom lip. I hear her swallow audibly. "Tell me baby." I keep my voice firm but loving as I demand again.

"I love how masculine they are. They are rough, manly hands that are five times the size of my own. They way they feel so manly as they make contact with my skin…yet they touch me as if they were an angel blessing my skin inch by inch. I love your hands." Her voice is stronger now and it seems she has found her courage. It still amazes me how she can be so brazen and shy at the same time when it comes to sex. I slowly move my hands up her thighs, making sure to show how much I love her with every time I touch her. I lean up and lift her body from the seat. I scoot down and place her underneath me. I mold my lips to her sweet ones once more. Her moan gives me opportunity to taste the sweetness inside her mouth. Our tounges slowly dance with another, tangling in the heat of this moment. I pull back so my lips are barely on hers.

"Let me show you what all these hands can do." I say against her lips and immediately feel her smile against mine. My hands, still making their way up, finally reach the softest lace material. I rub my thumb along the hem as to play on Ana's senses. It doesn't last long as my need takes over and my hands continue their journey to her core. I push her nighty up achingly slow without ever breaking our kiss. Her hands slide into the hair at the nape of my neck and she softly twiddles my hair with her fingers. I expect to find those sweet little matching lace panties that go with this nighty. Yeah, I'm a perv. I checked out my babies panty drawer while she was in the shower one day. Isn't it what boyfriends do? My hand slowly creeps closer to the lace that I know will be damp with need for me, yet my fingers are met with wet bare skin instead. I groan into her mouth as the thought of her being wet and pantiless almost makes me come on the spot.

"No panties, baby?" I ask against her lips as my fingers slide through her damp folds. It does incredible things to my ego knowing this beautiful woman is wet for me. I slide one finger in and place my thumb over her swollen clit at the same time. She arches her back and her voluptuous breasts press into me. Her hardened nipples spur me on to pump into her faster. She moans into my mouth as I slip a second finger in.

"Do you like that baby?" I ask after she moans loudly when one of my fingers hits her g-spot.

"Yes!" She half shouts and half cries in my ear. I bend to collect one of her hard pebbles into my mouth. Once I've kicked it and sucked it a few times, I carefully bite down on it. It sends my baby over the edge and her nails dig into my back. I lean up to look at her lose herself beneath me. Because of me. My dick is straining against my pajama bottoms now, waiting for his turn for a release. Ana's breathing is labored and she silently shakes as my fingers continue to help her ride out her orgasm. I can't take my eyes off of her. She's beautiful. So fucking beautiful. Even early in the morning, when her hair's a mess and she has no trace of makeup at all - she's the prettiest woman in the world. _Mine._ I smile at that thought. She's all mine. _Then why are you dreaming about her and Ethan?_ My subconscious reminds me. I push that thought to the back of my head and lean in for a breathtaking kiss from my girl. I'm not sure how, but Ana has pushed my pajama bottoms off and is stroking my engorged member below me.

"Do you want me?" Her voice breaks me out of my thoughts. Do I want her? Always.

"Every minute of every day." I tell her truthfully. Her pink blush rises to her checks. That is such a turn on. To know that I can make my baby blush like that makes my dick even harder. She pushes me off of her and I reluctantly move. I sit with my back against the window, legs spread casually. She performs a small strip show for me as she slowly drops her nighty and robe on the floor. She struts towards me as if she is stalking her prey. My dick is standing at full attention waiting for her to enclose him in her warmth. She climbs on top of me, straddling my legs but not quite to my dick. She reaches for him with her petite hands and strokes him slowly. Her right index finger swipes over my tip where the precum is collecting. She brings it to her mouth, making sure she has my full attention, and sucks her finger into it. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she hums her appreciation. She scoots forward and lines herself up with my waiting member. My hands immediately go to her hips as she sinks down onto my dick. She throws her head back as we both moan in appreciation. She rests her hands on my knees, her body slightly bent backwards. She goes to work driving up and down on me. Her tits bounce like nothing I've ever seen before. I suck one nipple into my mouth again. She leans up and moves closer to my body. She nuzzles my deck and leaves wet kisses up to my ear. She uses my shoulders to keep herself balanced as she fucks me seven ways to Sunday. She's grinding her pussy on me, circling her hips and rocking back and forth. She's driving me wild with need. Her hands find my hair and she pulls, with the pain bordering on painful. I don't mind it though; I'm into a few kinky things. Her walls are tightening around me and I know she's close to her own release again. Her constructing walls are pushing me closer to my own climax and I know it is imminent. I grab her hips and start to control her movements. I bring her as close to me as possible. My head is curled into her neck and she's holding onto me tightly.

"Baby, come, now!" I demand of her and her body complies with my wishes. Her pussy clamps down on me causing my release to explode in her. Thick waves of white hot semen make its way into her tiny body. Her cum is pooling on my legs as it seeps out of her and down my shaft. She falls into my body and she goes limp shortly after. Our breathing is loud and fast. That was the most spectacular morning sex I have ever experienced...that's a lie. Every morning sex with Ana has been spectacular.

"I bet a little boy is going to be up soon. I better go shower while I have the chance." Ana says while leaning away from me when she finally catches her breath. She stands up and puts her nighty back on. I find gratification in watching her. I watch her walk towards the door and before she steps through it she turns back to me.

"Coming?" She asks with a sly grin on her face. I smirk as I get up from my spot at the window, not bothering to throw my pajamas back on.

"I hope so." I say huskily as I lift her over my shoulders and smack her on the ass. She squeals playfully in mock horror. She's spanking my bare ass as we make our way into the bathroom for round two. We lose ourselves in each other under the seaming hot water before our real day begins.

Xx

"Mama, bay-balls gwame?" Will asks through a mouth full of pancakes. Ana giggles and I follow suit. He has been nonstop all morning about going to the baseball game tonight with "Cwistian and Lelly".

"Yes baby. I've already told you we are going to the baseball game, but not if you don't finish breakfast." Ana finishes the sentence with a stern look. It causes Will to straighten his back and stop playing with his food.

"I'll be off early today as I only have two meetings. So I should be here around 4 to grab you." I tell her before taking a bite of my omelet Ana prepared for me.

"We can meet you down there so you don't have to come all the way out here only to turn around and go back." Ana says while taking a bite of her pancakes.

"It's not out of the way at all. Plus, I want to." I say smiling at her. I want to pick up my babies and we ride together as a family. Her answering smile is all I need to see. I pick up our plates and place them in the sink when we have all finished. When I turn back around Ana has Will in her arms wiping his face off.

"I have to go." I say walking over to them. A small pout forms on Ana's lips.

"I know. We are right behind you." She states while walking with me to the garage. I lean in for a kiss and Will scoffs.

"Ewwww." His little voice breaks us apart. We both share a laugh.

"I'm going to remind you of that when you turn 13." I tell him while ruffling his hair. He scrunches up his nose and shakes his head. I turn back to Ana who is smiling brightly at our interaction.

"I'll see you at four. Your last class ends at three, right?" I ask her while she presses the button to open the garage.

"Yup. We will be waiting for you at four." I climb into the SUV and start the engine. Her and Will follow me around to my side. She leans in for one more kiss and it causes a brilliant smile to grace my face.

"I love you." She says to me while returning my smile.

"I love you more." I tell her honestly. I make my way out of the driveway while smiling like a loon at my favorite people waving goodbye to me.

The drive to work is long today as I remember the dream I have had the past few nights. I refuse to tell Ana because I think it will make matters complicated regarding my involvement with Will's safety. I don't want her to think I cannot handle being involved in things with Ethan. Plus, I've shown her I am very insecure about our relationship quite a few times. No reason to add on to that list. While I am panicked slightly regarding that dream, I cannot keep the smile off my face about the wonderful aspects of it. We had three beautiful children. Will, a nameless little boy, and a little girl on the way. It was a delight to see those two little boys. While one was blonde, the other could have been my replica except he had Ana's blue eyes. I wonder if that was the future. If it was actually a glimpse at our future family. As I'm nearing work I make a decision to start looking for a house that resembled the one in the dream. It was beautiful and the land surrounding it was magnificent. Soon, I'm parking in the underground garage. I turn off the car and text Ana that I've made it. I also remind her about the CPO that will be shadowing her today. I grab my bread case from beside me and a thought halts my movements. In my dream the older child said something, something that I overlooked until now. It causes the most brilliant, jaw hurting smile to stretch from ear to ear on my face.

Will called me daddy.

 _ **Xo EW**_

 _ **Please review. Also, let me know if you have anything you would like to see in this story or a new one. PS: Be on the lookout later today for a surprise. ;)**_


	32. Ball Game

**I do not own FSoG.**

 **APOV:**

"Ana!" I hear someone calling my name behind me. I turn around to catch sight of Paul, a fellow criminology professor, running to catch up with me. I instantly remember his email I never opened Monday and mentally berate myself for it. I hope it wasn't about anything important or something I missed.

"Hey Paul." I keep it short, not wanting to bring up the email.

"Hey!" He says while finally catching up to me, his all American boy smile on full display. His 6'3 build is towering above me along with his toned muscles barely fitting into his black v-neck. His blue eyes shine brightly down on me below his mop of blonde hair. Paul is good looking, don't get me wrong, but he's not Christian. "I sent you an email the other day regarding the ASC conference in DC that's coming up. Do you think you will be able to go?" Crap. I completely forgot about that. They mentioned it during our workshop at the beginning of the year, but it has clearly slipped my mind since then.

"I totally forgot about it. I'm not sure I'll be able to make it." I'm not comfortable traveling that far without Will with me and I obviously couldn't take him along. Paul's face falls as I tell him. Why would that make him frown?

"Oh, well I really hope you can make it. Are you headed to your car?" He asks somberly.

"I am." I say while looking in the direction of the parking lot.

"Me too. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. His smile is back again and shining brightly.

We make small talk on the way to our cars. He asks me about Will and since I don't know much about him I ask general questions: do you have any children, siblings, pets? We finally make it to our cars.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you. Have a great afternoon and rest of the week." I tell him while putting my bag in the back seat.

"Wait. Ana." I shut the door and turn back to him.

"Yeah?" His voice is nervous and he's fidgeting. What's wrong with him?

"Would you like to grab drinks tonight?" Oh wow. I did not expect that. I quickly try to control my facial expression of shock and mask it with anything else.

"Actually, I have plans tonight-" I start to tell him when he cuts me off impatiently.

"That's okay. Maybe a date this weekend? I know of a great little Italian place not far from Pike Place." Bless his sweet little heart. He gets an A for effort.

"I was trying to tell you before you cut me off that I have plans with my boyfriend and son tonight." I tell him sweetly. Not that I think I'm special, but I don't want to hurt his feelings at all. Paul is a sweet guy. He's just not my guy.

"Oh. A boyfriend?" He's speechless and shocked, I think. Do I look undateable?

"Yes. My boyfriend." His shoulders slump slightly at my words.

"I see. Is it new?" Okay, where is this leading? I'm not up for 21 questions this afternoon. I decide to shut this down so whatever Paul may be feeling ends today. I'm unavailable.

"No. We are in a committed relationship and he's my best friend. I love him." I say with a smile that I pray is not bordering on bitchy. I just need Paul to know that I'm taken by the love of my life...love of your life? When did you come up with that? I blush as my subconscious calls me out on my words. I look down towards my hands completely caught off guard by myself.

"Gotcha." Paul's voice reminds me I'm not alone and I look up to his eyes. His back is straightened out and his body language is defensive. "Well, have a great night with your son and boyfriend." He says stoically and turns to walk off. What the heck was that?

Xx

I'm dressed in skinny jeans, a white Mariners shirt, and navy converse. I have Will in a semi matching assemble, but instead of jeans he has on khaki shorts and gray converse. I hear the garage door open and wait for the door into the house to swing open. I gave Christian my extra garage door opener that I finally found again. The door opens and my second favorite man walks through the door looking mighty fine. Good lord, he is wearing jeans that hug his ass, an authentic game day jersey, and gray converse like Will. He must have run home and changed. My eyes finally drift up to his face and his awaiting smirk tells me I have been caught ogling him. I clear my throat and call for Will to join us. Christian has something he is hiding behind his back.

"Whatcha got back there, Mr. Grey?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"Well, hello to you too baby. Yes, I've had a wonderful day and I've missed you as well." He says sarcastically and it causes me to giggle. I fling my arms around his neck and crash my lips to his. It's passionate and I make sure he knows how much I missed him through this kiss. I pull away as I hear Will running into the kitchen. I give him one final peck and pull back completely.

"Cwistian!" Will exclaims as he spots his favorite person. I cannot contain my smile watching their interaction. It does things to my heart. And ovaries…

"Hey champ. I have a surprise for you and mama!" Christian explains to Will. He bends down in front of Will and pulls out an identical jersey to the one Christian is wearing. Will is over the moon about his 'jurswey'.

"Mama! Wook! Cwistian gots me a jurswey wike his!" Will turns around and shows me his jersey.

"That is awesome baby. Here, let's put it on." I help him put it on and I button it up for him. His chubby fingers still restrict him from buttoning his shirts and pants. He runs those chubby little hands down his shirt and admires himself from above. He looks up at me and his toothy smile makes my heart almost beat out of my chest. Goodness, I love this little boy more than anything.

"Here mama, I have a surprise for you as well." Will gasps in surprise as Christian hands me a jersey as well. I jump up from my spot next to Will and once again wrap myself around Christian.

"I love it! Thank you, love!" I give him a loud kiss on the lips. He goes to help me into

the jersey but I halt him. His hands on me right now will cause us to have a delay in getting to the game. His sweet gifts to us have make me want my man right now. I can feel my panties become damp at the thought of saying thank you to him for his lovely presents. "I'm going to go up and change my shirt. I'll be right back." He nods while his forehead is against mine. I quickly run to change and head back downstairs to find Will in Christian's arms. He turns around Ehen he hears me heading into the kitchen.

"Ready to go baby?" I nod my head and double check that we have everything. We load up into Christians SUV and make our way towards the ball field.

Xx

We are sitting directly behind home plate with Christian's family. Christian, Will, Kate, Elliot and myself are settled on the first row. Grace, Carrick, Mia, and Kyle are directly behind us. Will has talked non-stop to Christian and Elliot all night about the ball game. I have never seen two grown men laugh as much as they have tonight. They have been pounding back the classic two dollar beers and stuffing their face with complete ballpark food. Of course, as usual, anything Will wants he gets from Christian. I actually have to tell him no more sugar or he was going to stay up all night and deal with a hyper/cranky three year old. Christian told me that Taylor is picking us up and I can indulge in a few cheap beers if I wanted. I declined which earned me the nickname of "grandma" from Elliot because I don't want to get 'lit' with him. I'm not sure what that word even means in relation to drinking. I'd take a guess and say drunk. Who knows…

"Katie girl, why aren't your drinking the beer I ordered for you?" Elliot shouts from the other side of Christian. Will is situated in between myself and Christian with Kate and Elliot on either side of us.

"It taste funny. I just want a water." I frown at her words. I know for a fact Kate has not tasted the beer tonight and that Kate could care less if it taste funny. She will drink anything put in front of her. I turn to ask if she's okay when Grace cuts me off.

"Girls, our annual charity event is coming up soon. It falls on the Saturday after Christian's birthday." I snap my head to look at Christian and he has the decency to look ashamed. His eyes are pleading that I not say anything right now and I respectively respect his wishes.

"What can I do to help?" I ask Grace.

"Just show up dear. We would love to have both of you girls there. It is usually an adult only function, but if you can't find a sitter just bring him with you. He can stick with me for the night." Her eyes gleam at the prospect of babysitting Will. I giggle and tell her that I'm sure I can find someone.

"We can go dress shopping! Oh, I've always wanted someone to go dress shopping with!" Mia exclaims from behind me.

"Mia. You have friends to shop with. Don't drag Ana and Kate with you when you have people to go with." Christian turns around to warn her.

"I'd love to go shopping. Just let me k le what day. It will have to be a Monday, Wednesday, or a Friday preferably." I tell Mia. I think it's incredibly kind that Christian's sister wants to shop with me.

"We can make it a girls day. Shopping, spa, and lunch. What do you say girls?" Grace chimes in excitedly. I can see where Mia gets it from.

"Sounds like fun! I'm in! Kate?" I ask Kate who's been extremely quiet through all of this.

"I'm in. Just met me know when." Kate says quietly. I know for a fact something is wrong with her now. She is acting so unlike her normal self right now.

"Kate, is everything okay?" I finally get a chance to ask when the crowd becomes extremely loud after a home run. She nods her head yes but her eyes become glossy. I decide to not push her right now. The waiter brings us our actual dinner for the night. I ordered the chili cheese hotdog and a burger for Will. Right as I'm about to take a bite the crowd becomes loud as they cheer for a player up to bat.

"Ana…" Kate says hesitantly as she leans closer to me. Everyone around us is standing up cheering as we remain seated.

"Yeah?" I ask while continuing with my smaller bite. I'm mid chew when Kate leans closer to my ear and whispers the most unexpected thing I've ever heard while the crowd goes crazy while cheering for the second home run hit tonight.

"Ana. I think I'm pregnant." Her words catch me completely off guard. So much so, that I almost choke on my food and drop the rest of it on the floor in front of me. She lays her hand on my back while handing me my Coke.

"What?" I'm thankful for the cheering because I'm not sure if I'm being quiet right now or loud.

"I'm not sure and I know it is soon, but...I'm late." I have no control over my facial expressions in this moment. I also have no idea what face I'm making. I'm shocked, but I'm feeling another emotion stir in me. My voice finally starts working after a couple of minutes.

"You need to take a test." That's all I can come up with? Of course she does Ana. That's how you find out if you are or not.

"I know. Elliot is always around though. I'm not ready to tell him just incase it's a false alarm." Her voice is shaky as she whispers in my ear. This has really rocked the always calm and in control Katherine Kavanagh.

"Okay. I don't have classes tomorrow. I'll see if Ethan can grab Will early and you can come over to take them." That's all I can come up with on short notice. She nods her head vigorously at my words. I give her a head nod and turn back to the ballgame. I feel Christian staring at me from the corner of my eye. I look over to him and see him staring at him intently. I give him the best smile I can muster and it must placate him because he responds with one of his own. He has Will in his arms and they are standing up cheering. I clean up the mess I made from the hotdog and tuck it in the small trash can situated in front of me.

Pregnant. Kate's pregnant. So many thoughts are running rampant through my mind right now. Before my boyfriend becomes suspicious, I push them all to the back of my mind. I stand up as if nothing is plaguing my mind and join in on the fun with Christian's family. I wrap my arms around Christian and he pulls me in close to him. I breath in his many scent and close my eyes. There, I feel much better now.

 **XoEW**

 **The surprise was the extra chapter in one day. The unexpected surprise was Kate's news. Don't worry guys. Ana and Christian will get there sooner than later**.


	33. Five Little Answers

**I do not own FSOG.**

 **APOV:**

I quietly tuck my sweet boy into his big boy bed for a nap. Ethan was unable to pick Will up until later and everyone else was busy. So, I coordinated with Kate for her to arrive  
during his nap. That guarantees us, at the minimum, one hour for her to take the pregnancy tests then us talk about it. My stomach drops once more as I think of Kate being pregnant. _Get over yourself, Steele._ I roll my eyes at myself and back out of Will's room quietly. I leave the door cracked in case he wakes up. With the monitor in  
hand, I make my way to the kitchen to fix myself a small snack. I was unable to eat breakfast due to worrying about Kate this morning. The girl that sat next to me at the ball game last night was not my best friend. She was...terrified. Kate's never scared. I ignore my want to have a drink before Kate arrives to calm my nerves. Would it be rude to have a drink around a possibly pregnant woman? No... _yes._ Okay, nix that idea. I grab a water bottle and a cookie for my snack.

I'm sitting on the couch, my leg bouncing up and down rapidly while I gnaw on my nails waiting for Kate to arrive. No shock there - she's late. No pun intended. I'm actually surprised Christian didn't catch on to something being wrong last night. I smile when I remember the rest of the night after the ball game. We put Will to bed then headed to my room for a shower. Mr. Grey had other ideas though. He fucked me hard then made love to me. He couldn't keep his hands to himself in the shower so that led to a round of shower sex as well. I finally thought he was done, but he made love to me once more before passing out into a deep sleep. Who would have known that a tipsy Mr. Grey had impeccable stamina? The way his mouth-

 _DING_

The doorbell! I race to the front door and swing it open. There stands my best friend dressed in sweats even though it's summer time. Oh this is bad. The fashionista that is Kate Kavanagh is wearing sweats with overly sized sunglasses that block almost her whole top half of her face. Her hair hasn't been washed and is in a bun on top of her head. A plastic grocery bag is hanging from her folded arms. I can see the boxes clearly.

"Kate…" I say her name as I pull her inside. I wrap her in my arms while she remains still. I pull away and she takes off her sunglasses. Red rimmed, puffy green eyes meet my blue ones. The sight of my friend all disheveled hurts my heart.

"I…" She begins then shakes her head. "Let's just do this quickly. I need to know." I nod my head and we head off into the direction of my bathroom. I attempt to make small talk but Kate is not interested. We pull out a test from each box and we read the instructions. I leave Kate to handle her business and she calls me when she's done. We sit on the edge of my tub staring at the five tests that line my bathroom counter. I feel something wet slip into my hand. Kate's clammy hand is holding mine in a vice grip while she stares at the five tests that will determine her future. This brings up so many emotions in me and I'm honestly not ready to begin analyzing what they are. I'm not ready for another child. I'm not even married…

"Do you remember when you found out you were pregnant with Will?" Kate's quiet voice pulls me out of my inner thoughts. A smile immediately fills my face.

"I do." I turn to look at her and see her staring back, her smile mirroring my own.

"Ethan was over the moon when he announced it at our family's dinner. I thought he was happy when you both started dating but that was trumped when you got engaged. Then you got married and I thought the smile on his face would surely become permanent. But  
those moments didn't even compare to when you announced you were pregnant and then had Will. Both of you were so incredibly happy. I never saw either of you frown during your whole relationship. You were a family." She finishes her little speech with a shake of a head. I want to tell her that I had plenty of frown moments but she never witnessed them. I don't correct her though.

"Kate…" I say somberly. I have a feeling I know exactly where this is headed. She turns her head to stare at the tests again when she speaks.

"I'm not married. This isn't a happy moment for me. I'm not smiling and I've cried all the tears in my eyes out. And…" She hangs her head. "This isn't Elliot's baby. There is no way possible. We've only been having sex for a little over a month now, possibly a week before that. I don't know how long… I just know It's just not possible." Her voice creeps below a whisper. This isn't news to me though. I did the math and figured it out this morning. While there is a chance this could be Elliot's baby, there is a bigger chance it's not.

"What am I going to do? I love Elliot." I keep my shock displayed on the inside. Kate has never been in love. She's been in lust, but not real deal love. "I can't have another man's  
baby and expect him to stick around. This is so horrible!" Tears, that she didn't know she still had, start to fall down her cheeks and I pull her into my embrace. She places her head on my shoulder and I place my head on hers. I'm sure we look funny right now. This petite brunette cradling a model like blonde.

"How about we see what the tests say first? No need to worry if they are negative. I would bet my money on it is just stress causing your period to get out of whack." I offer my motherly advice and I can feel her relax in my arms. A little melody begins to play and I catch sight of Kate's phone.

"It's time. That's the alarm." She says sitting up straight. "I can't do it Ana. Will you please look for me?" Her eyes are still glassy from tears that threaten to fall.

"Of course." I tell her and give her clammy hand a comforting squeeze. This is it. This determines the rest of Kate's life. My eyes scan all of the tests and I know my body visibly relaxes.

"Well?" Kate's voice is anxious behind me. I whip around to stare at her and my answering smile makes her whole body sag forward with relief. She places her head in her hands then jumps up quickly. She wraps her arms around me before I have a chance to even see her move across the space.

"Well, four out of the five are negative. This one, the only one you picked up that is not digital or color coded, is the one that shows pregnant. It is lines and it is known that these tests are defective sometimes. I would trust this one for sure." I say holding up the one that says not pregnant in digital writing. "This is the one I used with Will and as you know, it is accurate." I say with a laugh as I turn around and wash my hands after realizing I just touched a stick with Kate's pee on it. Gross. "You should definitely make an appointment to see your doctor just in case, but I am 100% positive you are not pregnant." I dry my hands and turn to Kate with a beaming smile on my face. My smile falters as I take in Kate's appearance. She is standing tall, with her arms crossed at her chest. Her head is cocked to side slightly and she is giving me her 'you've been caught, so explain' look. I look back to the tests and make sure I read them all right. Yup, they are all what I said they were. I look back to her and squeak what to her.

"The one you used for Will?" My eyes widen and I try my hardest to keep an impassive face. It must be working because she straightens her head.

"Yeah, you know Will, my son and your nephew. The cute kid sleeping down the hall." I make light of the situation hoping to make Kate laugh. She stares at me for a few more seconds then her face breaks out in a grin.

"Oh, how could I forget that kid?" She chuckles. I think I am home free from the Kate Kavanagh inquisition. I smile at her and she stops chuckling. Her face relaxes while a small smile plays on her lips. "How many other-" a loud shrill echoes through my bathroom. She turns quickly to her phone sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Hello?" She answers without looking at the caller id. "Oh, yes!" she responds excitedly at whoever is on the other line. She looks to her watch and looks as if she is thinking something through. "I can be there in 45 minutes at the most." My eyes squint at her. Where is she going all of the sudden? She uses me as her moral support and now that she has her answers, she cannot spend time with me? She doesn't say bye to the person on the other end of the phone but she starts talking to me animatedly.

"That was my doctor. They had a last minute cancellation and can see me as soon as possible. We will know in less than two hours if I really am pregnant or not. Also, she wants me to switch birth control. She said she thought mine is not strong enough." She is rambling and happy. I feel like we have done a complete 180 in a matter of minutes. Wasn't she just crying? "Ana, did you hear me?" Yes, Kate. I did. I am just suffering from your emotional whiplash.

"Yes! Here, put all the negative ones in the grocery bag and put them in the trash along with the boxes. Take the positive one with you. If you are pregnant, you may want to keep it. I know you're not though, so just show the doctor as proof of the false positive. I'll let you get cleaned up and I'll be downstairs." I smile at her. I am so thankful she is seeing her doctor today. It will clear up any misleading thoughts in her head and maybe they can figure out why she is late. I make my way out of my room and hear a door creek all the way open. A sleepy three year old walks out of the room with his eyes half closed. He sees me and walks straight to me.

"Mama." His voice is laced with sleep and I scoop him up in my arms. His head immediately finds the crook in my neck.

"Hey baby boy. Did you get a good nap?" I saw quietly. His little head nods against me slowly. A semi loud yawn escapes his lips and I feel his warm breath on my collarbone. I check my watch and see he could probably sleep another 20 minutes before he actually needs to get up. I sit down in the corner of the couch and prop my feet up on the large ottoman. I rub soft circles on Will's back and hum a song my dad used to sing to me when I was younger. He still hums it even now that I have a child of my own.

"Hey! There you are…" Kate's voice started off loud but descended to a whisper once her eyes landed on Will. A typical Kate smile appeared as she eyed us. "I have to go. I think I have everything." She said as she made her way closer to us. I cling to Will softly as I tried to get up to walk her out. "No. Stay right where you are. Let my nephew sleep so he will be extra wild for my brother." She chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll call you after the appointment. Thank you for today, Ana. I have no idea what I would have done without you." I smiled at her as she squeezed my hand and turned to head out the door. I heard the door open and I waited to hear it lock.

"I haven't forgotten about your little confession upstairs. We will talk about this soon." Kate's voice startled me and not by what she said. I thought she was leaving. She is smiling but I see the journalistic look in her eyes. She knows I slipped earlier and now she wants her answers. I don't nod or say anything; I continue to stare at her impassively. She shakes her head while continuing to smile and turns to leave. The click of the lock helps me relax and I set my alarm on my phone to remember to wake up Will. I rest my head on his and close my eyes. I love being home with Will on my off days. I cherish every single moment with him, even if it's us curled up on the couch while he sleeps.

 _You almost slipped up earlier, Steele._ I release a long sigh at my self conscious reminding me of earlier. Even with my eyes closed, I can feel the sting of tears pricking. Will releases a long, content sigh in his sleep and I make a decision to enjoy the peaceful moment with him. I push everything else from my mind and clear my head completely. Before I know it, sleep finds me.

Xx

I hear the garage door open and I wait for my guest to walk through the door.

"Ana!" I hear in a horrible face Spanish accent. I stifle a giggle and wait for him to continue. "Ana baby! I'm home!" My amused eyes find the I Love Lucy impersonator standing at the entrance of my living room. "Now that-" he points at me "is a beautiful sight." I look down at my wardrobe then look behind me. What is he talking about? I furrow my eyebrows at him and he stalks towards me. "Did you seriously just look behind you? As if something or someone was behind you?" He is now the amused one as he tries to subdue a laugh. "You are the beautiful sight, baby. God, I could get used to this for the rest of my life." He says so passionately that it cranks my heartbeat up. He tugs on my legs so I'm lying down on the couch instead of sitting up like I was. He climbs on top of me and gives me a sweet peck on the lips.

"Beautiful sight? I look like a slob today." He immediately pulls back to stare at me as if I have grown three heads.

"Baby, are you blind?" I giggle as his strong, masculine hands slide down my body and settle on my waist.

"No!" I squeak out through my giggle. My giggle starts his laughter and it seems we cannot stop. However, his lips find mine as his growing erection presses into my thigh. I moan at the sensation of him pressing against me and he takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue him my mouth. After several minutes, which seemed like hours, we break apart panting for air. He curls into the crook of my neck, much like Will earlier, and I rest my head on his shoulder. We lay like this, him on top of me – breathing in my scent every so often, for sometime before he lifts his head up.

"What are you doing to me, Ana?" I tilt my head at him not fully understanding his question. "I have never made out on a couch before, let alone made out like that in general. You keep me laughing all the time. Your giggle alone sends my dick into horny teenager mode. You've completely bewitched me." He stares deeply into my eyes and I cannot seem to look away.

"I love you." I tell him as I brush my lips against his and lay my head back down. "So, so much, Christian." He kisses me again, but this is very different than before. It is soft and sweet. His tongue is exploring every part of my mouth. Our tongues begin a sensual dance. He pulls away this time and rests his forehead on mine.

"I don't want this moment to end, but we are going to be late if we don't get up." My eyes widen as I hear his words. Late? We don't have plans tonight.

"Late? Christian, we don't have plans tonight. I thought maybe we could do Friday night pizza-" He cuts me off.

"Not tonight baby. Tonight, I am taking you on a surprise getaway to get out of the city for a bit." His beaming smile is infectious, but my smile never appears on my face no matter how hard I try. I cannot leave the city. Will is with Ethan this weekend… what if something happens? I won't be close by. What if there is no cell service? I cannot go a whole weekend without an update from Ethan or talking to Will on the phone. My anxiety is rising while all these horrible scenarios play through my mind. I've never left Will like this… I can't do this.

"What's wrong?" Christian finally turns his head towards me and realizes my panic. His beautiful smile falls once he lays eyes on me.

"I can't go." That is all I am able to squeak out. Christian audibly gulps and I see the hurt flash through his eyes. He takes in a shaky breath.

"I should have known you wouldn't want to go away with me." He says then I immediately hear him grumble something under his breath that I can't quite make out.

"Christian." I say his name and his head snaps to mine. His eyes search my face and his brows furrow. "I would love to go away with you. It's just… I can't leave Will here…" I can barely form sentences as those ghastly images are on repeat in my head. Christian scoops me up and cradles me to him while staring me in the eyes.

"Baby, we will be, at the most, forty minutes away. That is not that far away, I promise." His eyes are truthful and I know I can trust him, but my baby… I shake my head.

"I've done all my research, mom." He says slyly and it causes me to look back at him. He is rubbing circles on my back, much like I was Will earlier, and it makes me relax into him a little. "This spectacular place we are going has full cellular service and Wi-Fi. It has close access to all major highways and roads that lead back to Seattle. We will only be gone until Sunday and we can come back right after lunch. We will be home in plenty of time before Will gets back. Also, Taylor has signed detail to Will this weekend. Nothing is going to happen to him, baby." I stare at him for a few more moments, watching him in awe. This man, this beautiful man with the heart of gold, has thought of everything a parent would who is going out of town for the weekend. His words sink in and I can finally relax, fully. He is staring at me impatiently, waiting to see if I will go or not.

"Spectacular, huh?" I say to him and he pulls me even closer than I thought was possible. I feel his body relax as well and it's my turn to rub circles on his back. He pulls away from me so we are staring right into each other's eyes. That panty dropping, full blown smile is gracing his handsome face. He jumps up and takes me with him. He lets me slide down his body once we are fully standing straight.

"Let's go!" I giggle at his eagerness to get on the road, but I don't even have a bag packed.

"Christian, I don't have anything packed yet. Give me five minutes." I move to walk off but he doesn't release me from his grasp.

"Your bag is in the trunk. I had my personal shopper pack us both one." I stare at him – I'm not sure if it is in shock or confusion. Possibly both.

"Come again? I think I misheard you."

"No, you heard me baby. Are you blind and deaf?" I swat his chest as he lets out a chuckle. "Ow, that hurt." I purse my lips at him. "I had my personal shopper pack us bags. I wanted to completely surprise you and keep you in the dark about our location." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and a smile cracks through my pursed lips.

"Okay, okay. Let's go then!" I give in and he swings me around in circles.

"Alright, let's head out. Oh, wait. I need some heartburn medicine. Those meatballs got me today." He rubs his chest and looks hurt over the fact the meatballs betrayed him. I stifle my giggle.

"I'll get you some." I start walking towards my room, but I am once again stopped.

"No way. This is your stress free getaway. You are not lifting a finger this weekend. Tell me where it is and I will grab it." I smile at my loving boyfriend.

"My bathroom, medicine cabinet." He nods his head and takes off towards my room.

"Hey baby! Will you make me some lemonade for the road?" He hollers over his shoulder as he heads down the hall way.

"Yes!" I say cheerfully back to him. I make my way to the kitchen as I think of all the possible places we could be going. Last time I went on vacation… the last time I went… When was the last time I went on vacation? I make a face at that thought. OH! Yes, last fall. I went with the Kavangah's to their house in California. I was roped into it. "It's for Will, Ana. A family trip. He will question where you are the whole time if you aren't there. Plus, you can't be away from him even if it is only twenty minutes away. How would you survive hours?" Ethan knew how to play games and play on my emotions. Joke was on him though because Kate and his mom never left me alone. I smirk at that memory. A tapping noise brings me out of my thoughts. What is that? Oh, that is me tapping on the counter. Wait, where is Christian? I turn to look behind me and make my way to the living room. Did he pass by and I didn't see?

"Christian?" I call out as I make my way to the bathroom. Maybe he couldn't find the heartburn medicine. As soon as I turn the corner, I bump into a brick wall of muscle. His muscular arms engulf me as I start to fall backwards. He pulls me to him and gets me straight again.

"I was just coming to find you. Everything okay?" His smile is bigger than I've ever seen it. He is almost smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Everything is great, baby." I tilt my head… something is off. I can feel it. Before I have a chance to ask he starts speaking again. "I found the medicine then I took it while I was in there. Then, I had to use the restroom, pee of course. Well, I had to wash my hands after that. As I was about to leave, I caught sight of myself. I checked myself out a little, flexed in the mirror for a bit. Now, here I am talking to you in your hallway." My amused eyes dart all over his face. He is rambling. Christian Grey, CEO and badass is rambling as if he has word vomit. He is hiding something. I'm not sure what it is though. "Okay, we are wasting time here while you eye fuck me. Ready?" I giggle at his egotistical assumption. He leads me to the kitchen where I grab my purse and cell phone. He also suggests I take my iPad just in case I wanted to face time Will.

We finally make it into the suv and pull out of the driveway. We talk casually about our days and I omit the information about Kate. Christian would only tell Elliot, who in turn would confront Kate. I shiver at the thought of how that conversation would go down.

"Cold baby?" Christian notices everything. He grabs my hand and pulls it to his face. "Your hand is like ice baby!" He says worriedly but then a smile spreads across his face. He cradles my one hand in his and places it in his lap without saying another word. Okay, what the hell is going on? He usually gets upset and gives me a million reasons why my hands are cold and how I should have prevented it. Yet, here he sits, smiling, as my small hand is engulfed in his massive one. I am about to call him out on his weird behavior when we come into view of a big body of water. I finally take in my surroundings. How long have we been in the car? Where are we? I haven't paid attention since we merged on the interstate. I stare, as if in a trance, at the water that makes it way closer to my side of the car. It is so… relaxing. A smile graces my face as I lean my head back against the head rest and watch the water alongside the road. I may not know where we are or where we are headed, but I do one thing: I feel incredibly safe with my life in Christian's hands.

 _ **I wonder where they are going and what they will do when they get there. Can they escape the noise for long? We shall see next time, loves.**_

 _ **Also, I wanted to thank every single one of you for your amazing reviews. You will never know how much it means to me. I enjoy reading each and every one of them. My face may stay frozen from how much I smile from your reviews. So please continue to review as it encourages me to keep writing. Feel free to share any ideas or thoughts with me. You can leave it in a review or PM me. Enjoy the chapter, loves.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	34. Did You Say Stress Free?

**I do not own FSOG.**

 **APOV:**

We pull onto a paved road that is almost hidden in the middle of the woods. Christian types in a code that opens the enormous gate ahead. We have only recently left the beautiful waterside that had me in a deep, relaxing trance. A gentle squeeze of my hand brings me back to the present and I look ahead in anticipation of our final destination. I want to ask Christian if we are almost there, but I refuse to be that person on a road trip. I smile at Christian in response and he chuckles out loud.

"What's so funny?" I ask curious of what he is laughing at.

"You, baby." I furrow my brows. I didn't do anything and we have been in a comfortable silence for the last… I don't know how long actually.

"Me?" I point to myself as I question him.

"Yes. You. We are almost there." I squint my eyes at his words. I know I did not say anything out loud. How does he know what I'm thinking? Can he read my mind?

"Baby, I can read you like an open book." Christian gives me his patented smirk and I will my panties to remain dry. I shake my head at him and look forward once more. The view in front of me makes my breath catch in my throat. A beautiful cabin sits in front of us as we pull along the circular driveway. While it is technically a cabin, I can already tell it is very modern. Its rustic qualities are mixed with modern design which leads to a beautiful combination. The high rise windows are framed perfectly in the wood and the porch sits widely along the front of the house.

"Want to see the inside, baby?" Christian's deep voice once again breaks me from my thoughts. I nod my head joyfully and my wide smile causes his own to stir. He helps me out of the car with a promise to grab our bags later. He leads me up the small front steps and through a beautifully set wooden door. We are inside in no time as Christian punches in the code on the automatic keypad. My eyes instantly engulf the view in front of me. I have no idea where to look first. The open floor plans lead my eyes on a small tour of the house from where we stand at the door. Christian grabs my hand and leads me into the house. A muck room is right off the entrance which Christian promises will come in handy if it rains. He tells me there is another one that connects to the garage as well. We next step into the huge living room that instantly makes me picture Will running around in here. To the right of the living room is a beautiful kitchen that is only separated by the kitchen bar. Its stainless steel appliances mixed with the wood makes my heart want to redo my house as soon as I get home. A girl can dream, right? I turn my head to the left and my breathing stops. I hear Christian chuckle behind me, but I am unable to focus on him right now. The back of the house is completely glass which leaves the most beautiful backdrop I've ever seen. A grand backyard leads right down to the beautiful water I admired earlier. A patio and pool also accompany the yard, but I am unable to look anywhere else. This house is…

"Perfect, huh?" Christian asks. I only nod my head yes. He tugs on my hand and I swivel around into his arms. "Just like you." He says so sweetly as his lips captured mine. I let Christian leads as I'm still in slight shock over this beautiful cabin. After a moment, we pull away breathless. Christian leans his forehead against mine and I can sense his smile without even opening my eyes.

"There are three bedrooms upstairs and three downstairs. Also, a loft, media room, and a library." I around down in confusion as I pull back from his arms. There is now way this cabin is sporting all of these rooms. Was it really that big?

"Wow. This place is quite big." I'm still at a loss for words. I wish this place was mine permanently, but Will and I definitely do not need all the space. Another chuckle from Christian causes me to look up at him.

"You must love the back yard." He states.

"I do. It's gorgeous." I give him a genuine smile letting him know I'm incredibly pleased.

"So pretty that you even missed the grand fireplace." Christian says amused and my face must reflect something humorous because he immediately laughs a full belly laugh. He pulls me back to him and wraps me up in his arms. "You always make me laugh, baby. Now, dinner awaits us then I'll show you a little more of the house." Christian pulls me along to the dining room that also has a full glass wall, while my eyes continue to take in every little detail of this place. It's only then that I notice all of the candles lit everywhere. I smirk to myself. _He is such a romantic and he has no idea._

"How is dinner already here?" I ask once I smell the amazing scent of dinner. Christian looks sheepish as he rubs a hand on the back of his neck while he helps me in my seat.

"Taylor." Is all he says and it's my turn to giggle. Of course it was Taylor. "I'm going to run to the restroom and I'll be right back." He says while pouring me a glass of water and placing a lemon in it. My eyes drift to the wine that is sitting next to the bottled water. Weird. We always have wine with dinner. Once he is fully out of the room, I take it upon myself to pour us both a glass of white wine. I breathe in the heavenly aroma of food. Mmmm…I'm starving. _You should have had a real meal today._ My stomach growls in agreement with my subconscious. If only my subconscious barked at my stomach for being in knots earlier then maybe we wouldn't be in this dilemma. I raise an eyebrow as if my subconscious is sitting in front of me, then roll my eyes at myself.

"Ready to eat baby?" Christian asks as he comes back into the room. I finally take in this room and it reminds me of my own dining room. It has a large farm table with plush wing backed chairs sitting all around. Beautiful hydrangeas adorn vases randomly down the table on a burlap runner. The soft lighting makes for a romantic hue that shines through the room and candles are placed all over once more.

"More than ever." I smile at him and his beaming smile makes me weak in my knees. Thank the good lord above I am sitting down or I may have taken a fall from his blinding smile. "What are we having?" I ask and he wiggles his eyebrows in response. He moves the silver domed plates to the table along with two smaller ones.

"It is only the best food from this area. I can guarantee you have never had anything like this before." He says seriously and I can feel my mouth salivating. Come on Grey, hurry! He lifts up the larger dome from the plate and a laugh bubbles out of my throat before I can stop it. I close my eyes, throw my head back, and wrap one hand around my stomach as I laugh uncontrollably. His laughter joins mine and I finally open my eyes to look at him. I catch a happy tear that had been threatening to escape down my cheek.

"Wow, Mr. Grey. This looks to be a fancy-shmancy meal. However did you afford this?" I say through a giggle as I look down at the personal sized pizzas sitting directly in front of both of us. His is clearly the meat lovers as I cannot even see passed the meat covering the top. Mine is half cheese and half pineapple bar-b-q. I feel my heart grow even more for this beautiful man as I stare down at the pizza. He remembers ever little thing I tell him. He thought it was disgusting when I told him about my secret love for pineapple bar-b-q pizza. I explained it was a craving I had while pregnant with Will and he smiled during the whole story. "You remember everything." I whisper so quietly I am sure he didn't hear me.

"I could never forget something you tell me." He says so sincerely I snap my eyes to him. "Not something you tell me or do. I sear everything about you into my brain. I never want to forget a single moment with you." He reaches for my hand and I offer it to him. He cradles my hand and brings it up to his lips for a tender kiss to my knuckles. I feel the heat start to rise to my cheeks and I cannot take my eyes off of his. He looks so damn good today and I'm feeling as if I could skip dinner all together now if it meant he would make love to me. He shifts in his chair and clears his throat while keeping eye contact with me. Is he…is he nervous about something? His eyes are still hooded so I know his desire is winning over whatever thoughts were attempting to make words. He nods his head once and opens his mouth to speak. This loud rumble cuts him off before he has a chance to even begin. I break eye contact to look down at my stomach with a frown marring my face. Okay, okay. You win stomach, you win.

"Sorry…" I whisper while looking back to him. "I am really hungry." I admit shyly.

"Never apologize for wanting to eat baby. I am more than happy to feed you." His smile at the end lets me know that last sentence has double meaning. We dig in to our dinner without things becoming awkward from our earlier almost-sex on the dining room table incident. He lifts the other smaller domes to show two different dipping sauces. I take my first bite of the pineapple pizza and hum in appreciation. "Don't do that, baby. I'm barely controlling myself over here." I giggle at his playful pained expression while he looks down at his manhood. "Don't giggle either. That is like music to his ears." He says and it causes me to giggle again.

"I didn't know penises have ears." I say casually as I take another bite of this delicious pizza. Christian scoffs and looks at me mortified. "What?" I say pulling away from my next bite. He has now lost his playful look and it is replaced by a very serious one. Not badass CEO serious, but Christian Grey serious none the less.

"Penis?" He asks me and I stare back at him amused. I'm a little confused. He is the one who said his penis had ears. "Penis?" He asks again and I squint my eyes slightly. I really have no idea why he keeps saying that. He leans back in his chair and pushes it out from under the table. He spreads his legs slightly so his crotch is now on full display. He looks down to his penis and back to me.

"Baby." He says. "This" he motions to his penis with both hands "This is not a penis." He sounds so offended. I stay quiet to let him continue on what seems to be the start of a rant. "Baby, this is my dick." He says bluntly and slowly like he is teaching me something. He rubs his face with his hands and places them on the chair arms. "I can't believe you called him a penis. He is not a penis." He says more to himself than to me. I purse my lips trying not to laugh at him. "This is the same dick that makes your toes curl, that your wrap those pouty lips around, and the same exact dick that makes you scream my name." He states matter-of-factly. I know my panties have instantly become wet but I don't let him know that. I stay still waiting for him to finish his "dick speech". "Call him dick or cock...hell, even call him your dick, but baby please don't call him a penis. He sounds so wimpy when you call him that." He finally breaks contact with his manhood and looks up at me. He rolls his eyes at the sight and I finally let go of the giggle I have been holding in. His smiling face lets me know that he was only being playful, but I now know what riles him up. I smirk at the fun I'm going to have with this in the future. I shake my head and we continue to eat.

"How was your day?" I ask him genuinely interested in his day. I'm always interested in his day and what he does. Anything about Christian is fascinating.

"It was way too long. I used to be the first one in the office and the last one to leave. I worked 7 days a week and never took a break. Now…now I'm seeing there is a lot more to life than work." He says solemnly as if he wasn't expecting this to be his answer. He refills his wine glass for the third time then takes another bite of pizza. "Have you decided what you are going to do once the summer semester ends?" He asks out of the blue and I furrow my brows at myself. I still have no idea.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe just take some time off with Will. I have enough money saved up that I could take the semester off and be okay. I have no idea what I would do with my spare time…" I drift off at the thought. I would never last without a job or something keeping me busy. Will is starting Pre-k this year, so I would essentially be alone all day. I go to my boot camp class for workouts, but that isn't enough to keep me from being bored. I shrug my shoulders at the thought. "I might continue to teach. I wouldn't know what to do without a job." I admit honestly. He nods his head while it seems he is deep in thought.

"How was your day?" He asks after a small silence. I will myself not to tense up and I think I do a great job.

"Lazy." I smile to him. "Will and I played until he took a nap. Kate came over to say hi for a bit. Then before I knew it, you were sweeping me away to this beautiful place." I say sweetly. Please don't ask about Kate or what we did, please.

"How is Kate?" So much for my little prayer.

"She is fine. She was her usual Kate self." I say with a giggle.

"Good to hear. Now, how about some dessert?" He asks me as if I would decline dessert.

"Is it another famous local dish?" I tease him and he chuckles. I love this playful side of Christian. I love us being playful. More importantly, I just plainly love us.

"Of course it is. You may have never had this dessert before." He says playfully with a wink.

"I don't know. I have been pregnant before and let me tell you a secret. Pregnant ladies tend to eat everything sweet that is under the sun. There is quite a large chance that I have had this before." I say with a giggle as I am reminded of my pregnant days again. Oh how I loved to eat because I was "eating for two". Christian smiles warmly at me. I lean over and grab the bottle of wine. I pour what is left of it in my glass. I hear Christian shuffling in his seat next to me and I assume he is grabbing another bottle. I lean back to see Christian looking giddy and a tiny bit nervous at the same time. His smile may be brilliant, but his eyes tell me what he is really feeling.

"Ana…" He starts but stops to clear his throat. He pulls my chair closer to his if it is possible with the corner of the table separating us. He shuffles his chair closer to me and we are actually pretty close given the table. "I had planned to wait to talk to you about this, but I cannot hold it in any longer." My eyes go wide and truthfully I have no idea where this is headed. Is he about to propose? "I found this in the bathroom earlier." He says while maintaining eye contact with me. Surely, this is not how he is going to propose. He reaches for something at his side and he pulls out a white stick. He places it in front of my face, actually, way to close to my face for comfort. My eyes focus in on what it actually is and I slap his hand which sends the stick flying.

"Christian!" I say loudly, startled by the fact he picked up someone else's pee stick they left behind. The only thing that is running through my mind right now is germs. Germs everywhere. On his hands, in his pocket, and now the floor. Germs! "That is a pregnancy test! Someone peed on that!" I say in horror. I know my face must register that same horror because Christians face contorts in confusion.

"Yes, I know it is a pregnancy test. I found it-" I cut him off.

"I know! I heard you. You found it in the bathroom. Christian, do you know a lady peed on that piece of plastic you were just holding in your hand!" He shakes his head clearly confused, but as to what I have no idea. "You have to wash your hands. We need to disinfect the floor and probably wash your pants if it was in your pocket." I'm staring at him in disbelief as he doesn't move a muscle. Does he not understand how nasty that is?

"Baby…" He says clearly at a loss for words. I am losing words myself the longer you wait to wash your hands. I wonder if the owners of this place left cleaning supplies here… "Baby, I know someone peed on it. It's a positive test." He says as if this changes things for me. Nope, negative or positive, someone still peed on that thing. What if they have terrible aim? I wonder if I should clean the bathroom before we use it… hell, maybe the whole house. I shudder at the thought…germs. Who leaves behind a positive pregnancy test anyways? Wouldn't you want to keep that? I look over to the test lying on the floor. I see they used the lines… Goodness, why do people even buy those damn pregnancy tests? I look back to Christian when something clicks in my head. I look back over at the test as realization dawns on me.

"Baby, I found that pregnancy test in your bathroom. Not the bathroom here." My heart is beating a mile a second and I just feel impending doom wash over my body. I can't take my eyes off the fucking pregnancy test Kate promised she would take with her. I should have checked after she left, but I didn't go back into my room from that point until Christian showed up.

"Baby." Christian says again and it draws me back into the present. He reaches for my hand with the hand that was not holding the test. I am now completely speechless as I stare at Christian like a deer in headlights. His smile is still planted on his face. "Is this your test? Are you pregnant baby? Are we pregnant?" I continue you stare as I weigh my options. I can't tell him Kate's pregnant. That will only lead to him spilling it to Elliot and Elliot to Kate. She would kill me. Then again, I'm not pregnant so he will be suspicious when I tell him I'm not. Fuck, this is going to ruin our "stress free" weekend. He is going to be so upset and I would rather die than see the disappointment fill his eyes. "Ana?" He says my name so sweetly while rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. Okay Ana. You can do this. Honesty.

"Christian…" I start and pray for the words to come to me. I look at him and make myself promise to maintain eye contact the whole time. "Christian." I say once more with too much emotion in my voice for my liking. I'm not going to make it through this without crying. "I'm not pregnant." I say softly hoping his hearing gives out before the words hit his ears. His face falls and I watch him visibly gulp.

"But I found the positive test in your bathroom. It doesn't make any sense why it was there if you are not pregnant." He says this in disbelief while shaking his head. "You're lying." His disbelief is fueling him to think the worst. "Why are you lying? Do you not want a baby with me? Is that it?" His questions shock me to the core and I pull my hand away from him. I shake my head as I try to comprehend what he just said. I feel anger start to seep into my body. Did he just accuse me of lying? Well, now he broke open the verbal damn.

"How dare you! I am not lying about this. I am not pregnant and that is not my test. When have I ever given you any reason to think I don't want a baby with you?" My voice is eerily strong and his eyes widen at my words. He doesn't back down though.

"Then whose pregnancy test is it? And excuse me for thinking you don't want to have children with me. You turned down the idea of being married to me, so sorry I'm not overly confident you would want to have my child." My jaw drops. It is now my turn for confusion. Who is this guy and where is my playful boyfriend? "There was a positive pregnancy test in your bathroom. Why was there a positive pregnancy test in your bathroom?" he demands answers with a dominant voice that seems to make the whole room go silent. Is this what they talk about? Is this how he treats everyone else? I blink back the tears as I will my emotions to stay hidden. Keep this blunt and honest, Ana. Before I have a chance to respond, he laughs darkly and shakes his head as if he just heard the worst joke. "Is this Will's pregnancy test?" He asks in that same tone.

"No, Christian." I respond while keeping my eyes on him. He seems taller, if possible while sitting in a chair. His shoulders are broad and he taps his fingers on the arms of the chair. He stays quiet so I take this as my opportunity to get it all out and get him back to my playful man so we can enjoy our weekend. What did he call it? Oh yes, a stress free weekend. Yeah right. "Can you keep a secret?" He squints his eyes at me for asking an odd question.

"Of course I can keep a secret. I want to be your secret keeper Ana. I want to know all of your secrets. The dark and the light." His voice is much softer but there is still an edge to it. He stops strumming his fingers.

"Promise me. You cannot tell a soul." He nods his head before I finish my sentence.

"I promise, Ana. I promise not to repeat it." I'm not convinced and I need the air lighter for this talk.

"Pinky promise?" I ask him bluntly and put on an impassive mask. He scrunches his nose up, just like Will does.

"Pinky promise? Ana, that is for girls." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Fine." He holds the clean pinky out for a signature move that seals this between us for eternity… or some girly crap like that. We make a handshake of the pinky promise and I release a sigh. He stares at me intently, but I can already tell his body is more relaxed.

"Christian that is not my test. It was Kate's test." I let that sink in before I continue on. Realization washes over his face and he lets out a defeated sigh. "Kate came over with five different pregnancy tests today. Four were negative and only one – I point to the one on the floor – was positive. She was supposed to take it to her doctor's appointment today. Clearly, she doesn't listen very well and left it behind in her hurry to leave my house." I explain carefully, giving the right amount of details. Christian nods his head absently as he takes in the information.

"So, is she pregnant?" He asks.

"I don't know for sure. My guess would be no. Those tests can usually have a false positive or negative. The other ones she took are digital and have a higher accuracy rate." He releases a sigh and moves to run his hand through his hair. He stops mid way realizing it's the pee stick hand.

"I'll be right back." He says quickly as he races out of the room. I reach for my glass and slowly take a sip. Surely he saw me drinking tonight. That would be a dead giveaway. I shake my head as I assess this whole issue. So much for a stress free weekend… "Okay, I'm back." He says more relaxed as he sits down. He doesn't touch anything though when he realizes his hands have been all over that chair. He looks up at me with huge wide eyes. "Want to move this to the living room?" I giggle and nod my head yes. We move to the overly sized large sectional in the living room. He sits down near the middle where a huge ottoman makes a makeshift lounge. He pulls my hand and I follow behind him. He leans against the back and pulls me to straddle his lap. This is Christian's favorite place to have me when we have a discussion… it may also be his favorite in the bedroom as well.

"Back to our discussion." He says as he wraps his arms around me, effectively pulling me flush against him. This isn't helping me with the conversation. It is making me want him. His smell infiltrates my nostrils and I can feel his muscles under his shirt. Not now, Steele. "I'm sorry I assumed the test was yours." Christian says sincerely. His eyes never leave mine and I know he is being truthful. "I'm sorry I accused you of lying as well." It doesn't escape me that he doesn't apologize for the comments about me wanting to have his children or not by his perspective.

"I forgive you." I lean in with my palms pressed flatly against his muscular chest and give him a tender kiss on the lips. "Christian, I…" I have no idea how to respond to his accusations. I don't want to let him down anymore than he already is. He rubs soft circles on my back, comforting me. "We talked about the marriage thing before. I never said I didn't want to marry you. I am just not sure if marriage is right for me a second time." I feel like we've already had this discussion except this time it includes the prospect of children. He stays quiet which makes me feel he still doesn't believe me.

"You don't believe me." I state.

"Ana… I do believe you."

"Then why did you bring that up back there?"

"I can't help but feel it is me you don't want to marry. I know you say it is marriage in general, but all I hear is that you aren't interested in marrying me." My heart breaks a little at his admission. Why would he even think that?

"Christian, I love you. If I didn't have any intentions of being with you in the long run, I would not be spending all of my time with you. I surely wouldn't have opened my home to you or let you around Will." I take a deep breath and say another prayer that I can make it through this without crying. "Just because I may never want to get married again, doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. Being married wouldn't change the way I feel about you." Christian smiles and it is a genuine one. It causes my own smile to stretch from ear to ear. "Plus, we compromised on this already. You gave me until the end of summer before we were supposed to talk about this again." His eyes widen. Of course he forgot.

"So, married or not, you want to be with me forever?" He says smugly. Is that the only thing he heard? I giggle at him and place another sweet kiss on his lips.

"Sure, why not? Your penis keeps me pretty satisfied." I giggle at his face of mock horror.

"He is not a penis!" He states loudly trying to make his point once again. It only causes me to giggle louder.

"God, it does things to me when I hear your giggle." Oh, I know it does. I can feel it underneath me.

"Hmm." I hum as I lean in and leave small kisses on his jaw as I make my way to his ear. His breathing is heavy and mine is not far behind.

"Ana…" his voice is strained. I pull back to see him fully. "We need to finish talking before I take you upstairs and make love to you." I thought we were done… "Children." He reminds me. Now my heart is beating for completely different reasons. How could I forget the reason we are in this mess to begin with? I could really strangle Kate right now. I stay quiet not sure where to even begin.

"I want you to be a Grey, honestly, more than anything. But almost even more than that, I want a baby with you, Ana. I want to hear you tell me you're pregnant. I want to go to every doctor appointment. I want to watch your belly grow with _my_ child safely inside. I want Will to be excited about being a big brother. I want to run to the store at 2 am to buy you pickles and ice cream. I want to be a dad. Not just to Will, but also to a baby we create. I want a little Ana running around or a mini Christian. I want someone to call me daddy." He expresses his inner desires and pours his heart out to me. I know the tears are visible in my eyes right now, but they don't spill over quite yet. He kisses me one the lips and I am aware of all the emotions he is telling me through this small action. I never knew Christian really wanted children this badly. He has never gone into depth of his desire for a child.

"Let's compromise." I say when I pull away from his lips. He laughs at my discussion tactic that he uses daily in the business world.

"Okay, what do you suggest?" he asks.

"Give me to the end of the summer as we agreed for the marriage topic first. Then, once we find our way through that, we can put babies on the table. There is a condition that makes or breaks the deal though." He is genuinely interested in my suggestion and he is working through it in his head.

"Okay, what is condition?" I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You have to promise me something and I really mean promise me. There is no going back on this promise." Another deep breath and release. "You have to promise not to hate me or be upset if marriage and children are something I cannot do." He looks deep into my eyes and I wonder if he can see my deepest secrets that deal with one of these issues. I feel like he can see through me and I feel exposed.

"Okay." He says without hesitation. "Okay, I promise." I look at him and I know he knows I'm hiding something. I can tell he also knows I am not ready to discuss it just yet. "I love you." He tells me and it's as if our stress free weekend can finally begin. The heavy stuff has been talked through and now we only have each other to enjoy. The light mood has finally seeped back into the room. His lips find mine in a tender kiss. His tongue seeks entrance to my mouth and who am I to deny him this? I want him more than anything right now. I grind down slowly onto his enlarged member that sits underneath me.

"Oh Ana…" he moans into my mouth while his hands move to rid me of my clothes. I stop and pull away from him as something catches my eye. It is one of the candles reflection on the glass wall. The glass wall has halted my fun and a pout forms on my lips. "They are tinted from the outside. No one can see in baby." This may come in handy tomorrow, but right now I want him in a bed.

"Take me to bed, Christian." I whisper quietly against the shell of his ear and leave small kisses on a trail back to his mouth. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. He kneads my ass while I fist his hair and tug lightly which causes him to moan. He walks us to our bedroom on the bottom floor and kicks the door closed. We are all over each other with our mouths, sucking and nibbling. He strips me of my clothes then lays me on the bed. He strips his so quickly that I didn't get to enjoy the show at all. He crawls over me and takes my mouth in a searing kiss that will forever be permanently engraved into my brain. Before he enters me, I lean up to whisper against his ear.

"If you wanted someone to call you daddy, all you had to do was ask. I can call you daddy if you'd like." I purr in his ear. He laughs a full hearty laugh that makes my heart melt. I needed to hear him laugh to know that we truly were okay. Sex can be misleading with where you stand in a relationship, but I know Christian is okay when I hear that beautiful laugh of his.

"Oh Ms. Steele. What am I going to do with that smart mouth of yours?" I bite my lip in anticipation of what is to come this weekend.

 _ **Hey guys. So sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up. I have been incredibly sick. Today is my first day to actually sit up without feeling nauseous. To be honest, I'm actually slumped on the couch rather than sitting straight up, but it counts right? This was supposed to be two separate chapters, but I didn't like where it ended on the first one. So one huge chapter it is! I have the next chapter already written, but it still requires editing. Please be patient as I will hopefully upload next week. I am attempting to see family out of town this weekend for the holidays. Also, I am really close to 1,000 reviews. I would love to meet that mark before the next chapter. As usual, thanks for all of the wonderful love and support. I enjoy reading every single review and message. I hope each and every single one of you have a wonderful Christmas!**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	35. Morning Time Talks

**I do not own FSOG.**

 **CPOV:**

My eyes shoot open and try desperately to place what just woke me up. I blink my eyes several times and will the sleepy haze to leave my vision. I squeeze them shut tightly once more then open them up and take in my surroundings. A mass of chocolate brown hair is the first thing I focus in on. A smile graces my lips, like it usually does when Ana is involved. I lie quietly next to my sleeping beauty and listen to her even breathing. The sun is beaming through the glass wall behind me and it causes her skin to glow in front of me. My body is wrapped around her small frame like a vine, as usual. I want so badly to wake her up and make love to her in this beautiful morning glow that is surrounding us, but I refrain in order to let her sleep in. This trip was for her as a stress free weekend where all she had to do was enjoy herself. I have no doubt that Ana has always taken care of everyone and taken the back seat to everyone else. Well, not anymore if I can help it. I'm instantly reminded of her asking me to promise to not be upset if she truly could not commit to anymore more than our current relationship. I honestly have no doubt that she will come around sooner than later, but it was the look in her eyes that causes a small bit of dread to fill my stomach.

She's hiding something, that much is obvious, but what is she keeping a secret? I know it has nothing to do with marriage. She's pretty upfront about not having a repeat of her first marriage. _I fucking hate Ethan Kavanagh._ I want to punch his face in then make his life a living hell for putting her through that. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that he cheated because it sent her directly to me. But he scared her from ever thinking of marriage again. _Get back on topic, Grey._ Right, back to the children issue. Something happened that has also petrified her from the thought of more children. Ana is a fantastic mother to Will, so it's not doubt in herself. Maybe she can't have children anymore and she is scared to tell me...no, that's not it. She would have come straight out and said that. What could have happened to her that scares her about future children? This also uncovers something else about my baby. Her secrets are deep and it makes me wonder who actually knows them. Didn't she have anyone she talks to about this stuff before I came into her life?

"You are thinking way too loud." A sleepy voice breaks through the silence in the room. How did she even know I was awake and thinking about things? She wiggles in my arms and turns around to face me. I pull her close to me so we are nose to nose. God she is so damn beautiful in the morning time. No, correct that. She is beautiful always. I smile at my sleepy girl who is having a hard time keeping her eyes open still.

"Morning baby." I whisper as I kiss her nose then her lips. She hums in appreciation of my lips on hers. I smile against her lips and feel hers twitch into a smile as well.

"Want to tell me what had you all worked up a moment ago?" How does she know I was worked up? I look at her questioningly and try to play off her question. "I could feel your body tensing and your breathing slow down then speed up. Something had you feeling upset. I know you, love." I close my eyes at her moniker for me. Love. It does things to my body that I never knew were possible from someone calling you a nickname. I wonder if I could convince her to call me baby… I open my eyes back up and she is staring at my intensely. She raises her eyebrows and I know I have been quiet for way too long.

"No, I don't." I say quickly and lean in for a kiss. As soon as my lips find hers, she pulls away just as fast. Damn, my sexpertise won't distract her at this moment.

"You don't?" she asks. Think Grey, think. You promised a stress free weekend, so keep it that way.

"No, I would rather make love to you right now." I counter, hoping to play on some level of her need for me. I feel chill bumps rise on her skin and I know I may have succeeded.

"Hmmm, I'd like that too." She whispers against my lips as she leans in for a kiss. "Unfortunately, you have something on your mind. Tell me." She says after pulling away from me so she can look in my eyes. She looks so sweet and stress free in this moment. Also, I think she can see through me anyways. I feel vulnerable and my throat tightens up.

"I promised a stress free weekend." I say honestly while pleading with my eyes for her to not to be upset with me. She snuggles into the crook of my neck. I can feel her warm breath on my neck and it sends a shiver down my spine.

"Ask me." She says in a quiet voice against my neck and I momentarily stop breathing. She can see through me and she knows me just as well as I know her. We stay quiet for a while, my arms wrapped tightly around her while she is molded into me. I finally will myself to ask her what I want to know. What's the worse that can happen? She could say not right now or she might respond with a little details. _Do it, Grey._

"Why don't you want anymore children?" I ask the question that has plagued me since last night. I think she slightly tenses in my arms, but it is gone before I am able to recognize it fully. It is only a few more moments of silence before she speaks.

"I had a miscarriage." She says it so plainly as if we are talking about her favorite animal at the zoo. It takes me a second for her words to sink into my brain. _Miscarriage_. She had a miscarriage. I cannot comprehend it. The questions that have filled my brain in response to her confession start to fall out like rapid fire.

"When?" I say quickly shooting it out at her, desperate for every single detail. I start to slide up into a sitting position. I need to be upright in order to digest this and I need to see her face as she says all of this. I pull her into my lap, just like every other time we have approached a serious discussion. Without fail, her legs wrap around me and I grab her small hands to hold in my big ones.

"I'm not sure when it actually took place. I had my…period the week before Ethan cheated. I also had small spotting the morning after his confession. I chalked it up to the stress my body felt by his words. One of those two moments is the moment I had a miscarriage." She says quietly while looking at our conjoined hands. My baby had a miscarriage. A miscarriage…I stare at her with glossy eyes. I will my tears to dry up quickly before I become a blubbering mess in front of her.

"Baby…" My voice is thick with emotion and I don't trust myself for a second. I clear my throat and continue on with my questions that just do not seem that important at the moment. "How did you find out if you thought it was just a period or stress?"

"Well, I had a prescheduled appointment to my…lady doctor. After Ethan's news, I planned on cancelling it all together, but another thing was eating at me so I decided to go." I search her face for any clues as to what it might have been but I come up with none. I let the quiet stretch hoping for her to continue on. She answers my unasked questions in a voice that is barely a whisper. "I wanted to get tested. Ethan said it was only once, but he's lied before. So, I took myself to get tested." She finishes with a nonchalant shrug. My blood starts to boil when I think of that fucker doing this to her. Next time I get my hands on him, I'm going to beat him to a pulp. Then something clicks inside my head and all I can see is red. Pure red.

"Did he cause you to miscarry?" Her face snaps up to mine. Rage filled gray eyes meet her scared blue ones. I'll kill Ethan with my bare hands. I won't feel bad about it and I sure as hell will not lose any sleep.

"No, Christian, stop." Her voice cuts through my rage filled haze. My jaw ticks from how tense I am and I force myself to calm down for Ana's benefit. "My doctor said it could have been a number of things that caused me to miscarry around that time. From my sickness or the stress, to the medicine I was on at the time, any number of things could have caused it." She pleads with me to understand that it wasn't him, but I can feel it inside me. He caused her this pain.

"She said I would have miscarried no matter what. There was something wrong from the beginning and that the pregnancy was not meant to be." I take several deep breaths and let her words sink in once more. That pregnancy was never going to result in a second child for… them. Oh, how that pregnancy could have changed the rest of our lives. Would she still be with him? Would we have met? I wouldn't know Ana or Will probably. I would still be the cold hearted bastard I've always been. I'm surprised he hasn't brought it up every time we have a pissing contest. Actually, I'm surprised he hasn't used it against Ana or her kind heart to take him back. I chuckle darkly at that thought. He is sick enough to do that too.

"What are you laughing at?" Her eyes shine confused back into mine.

"The fact your bastard of an ex-husband hasn't held this over your head or mine." I answer with another sadistic chuckle at the end. Ana quickly shifts her gaze to the glass wall and I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Avoidance. Something I am all too familiar with.

"Ana…" I tilt my head to the side as I take her in. Her eyes remain fixed on the view of the water and her body is stiff. "Why hasn't Kavanagh brought this up by now? He loves to rub your past relationship in my face." She doesn't respond, so I decide to at least make her look at me. I grab her chin between my fingers and turn her head towards me. Vulnerability and frightened are the emotions that sit in her eyes. I plead with my eyes for her to please tell me whatever she thinks will upset me and leave her wide open.

"He hasn't brought it up because…" she hesitates and leaves the sentence hanging in the air. She nods her head once and spills her words out just like myself earlier. "He doesn't know." She says it sadly.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" I ask stupidly already knowing she didn't tell him, but I need her explain this to me. I have a feeling I have just figured this issue out, leaving us another step closer to children. Well, several steps, but one closer.

"I never told him." She answers back quickly. I smirk at her and tilt my head. She raises her eyebrows in response. She has such a smart mouth…what I would love to do to that smart mouth right now.

"Why?" I ask needing the details in order to help her work through this. Look, I don't feel anything towards the guy. Not sadness, not sympathy, and sure as hell not grief. He doesn't deserve anything from her, but should he know about this? It was his child…

"Because…" She takes a deep breath. "Ethan would have taken all the blame no matter what." I release a scoff at her explanation. He deserves to take all the blame because it was his fault. He caused this therefore he is to blame.

"Baby, he should take-" I start to say but she cuts me off without quickly.

"No, he is not to blame. That pregnancy was going to miscarry no matter what. Even without stress or a sickness, I was going to, at some point before 20 weeks, miscarry." I scoff at her response again. Why the ever loving fuck is she sticking up for that sorry excuse of a man? My face is scrunched up at her answer. I feel soft hands rub down between my eyebrows and I make eye contact with her. When did I look away?

"You are going to create worry lines if you keep making that face." She says sweetly while looking at me with her usual loving eyes. Always taking care of everyone else... I smile, for the first time since we started this conversation. This beautiful woman loves me… _get back on topic Grey and stop growing stiff underneath her._

"I still don't fully understand why you didn't tell him." I say before my mind tells me not to.

"Ethan… he was dealing with a lot at the moment I found out I miscarried. He was realizing he ruined our family, his parents didn't hide their disappointment in him, I wouldn't let him see me, and he was just feeling like he was lower than scum on the bottom of my shoe. I… Ethan would have most likely self harmed himself if he ever thought he would caused me to miscarry on top of all of that. I couldn't risk that. Not for Will." Self harmed? Has Ethan tried to kill himself before? Fuck…this is deeper than I ever imagined. If she didn't tell Ethan, who helped her through this? Mother said it took her months to stop crying after her first miscarriage and she still wasn't over the first by the time she found out she was pregnant with the second child that resulted in miscarriage. Grace doesn't talk about her miscarriages at all because it is still too hard for her. That was the only sliver of words I have ever heard her speak on it.

"Okay, so who did you tell?" I ask wanting to know who helped her through that difficult time. Was it Kate? No, that is way too close to Ethan. Her dad? Doubtful…

"No one." Her confused response brings me out of my thoughts of who helped her. She just said no one… wait. What?

"No one." I repeat the words back to her and now my voice reflects confusion.

"I didn't tell anyone." She is the one who tilts her head to the side to take me in warily.

"No one knows you had a miscarriage?" I am stunned. How did she ever cope with the end of her marriage and the loss of a baby without talking to anyone?

"Well, you do now. Oh, and my doctor." She answers. I pull her into my body and crush her against me. This brave, brave woman of mine. She hasn't spoken of this tragic event to no one. She wanted to protect Ethan from harm at the time and that left her without her best friend to discuss the information with. Kate would have no doubt blurted that out at one point or another. Her head finds my neck once more and I feel tears return to my very own eyes. She buried her own feelings under the rug for everyone else until this very moment when she shared it with me.

"Why me?" I ask without letting her sit back up. I need to know why she is letting me in on everything inside her head.

"Because I trust you and feel completely safe with you." She responds without hesitation and my heart soars even more than I thought possible. "Also…" She starts but goes quiet. I give her the time to finish that sentence before I start my mantra of how much I love her and how much this means to me. Another deep breath from my girl and she lets her words out. "Also, I want to be with you the rest of my life. If that means sharing every single thing that I have never spoken about to anyone, then I can do that for you. For us." I bring her to me even closer than it is truly possible. Our bodies become one in this moment as out hearts beat simultaneously against one another. At this exact moment I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that we will end up married one day with children of our own.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Readers, do not hate Ana. She has kept many secrets in order to put everyone else before herself. Give her time to realize it doesn't always have to be this way. Just as she is saving Christian, he is saving her in a different way. On to my little update:**_

 _ **Hello all of my sweet loves. I wish I would say I feel tens time better than the last chapter, but sadly that is not the case. I have continued to be sick and I am hoping this new round of medicines will get me back to normal really soon. I have had a positive day, so I will continue editing the next chapter as much as I can. Thank you for all of the kind wishes to get better. They mean the world to me. I hope all of your sweet faces stay healthy during this wicked weather year. Also, happy New Year loves.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	36. But It's My Birthday

**I do not own FSOG.**

 **APOV:**

"Mama?" Will calls for me from his seat at the kitchen table. He is "doing business", also known as coloring, while I make a cupcakes for a very special man of ours. Will has overheard Christian talking on the phone and writing notes down on a piece of paper when he is without his laptop. Will thinks Christian is coloring like he does, so he now calls it doing business.

"Yes baby."

"Do you tink Cwistian will wike my cowors?" I smile to myself as Will is so concerned with everything Christian.

"Baby, I think he is going to love it! I bet he will even hang it up in his office." Will is coloring a picture for Christian and I have no doubt Christian will hang it up proudly in his office. Will's answering smile is so cute I snap a quick picture of him before returning to finish my homemade frosting.

"Do we gets him other pwesents?" His little voice asks sweetly without looking up from his "business". Mia called me Monday morning, after we returned from our weekend getaway, to ask if we would be attending Christian's birthday dinner Thursday night. She mentioned she hadn't spoken to Christian about his dinner, but wanted to confirm we could be there. I said we wouldn't miss it for the world. Will immediately asked Christian about his birthday when he got to our house that night. Christian became incredibly shy that we knew it was his birthday. I can tell he hates all of the attention, but he indulged Will without a second thought about it. I plan to make this his best birthday to date and hope he goes along with the weekend celebration I have planned as well.

"Yes baby. Remember you picked out one of his presents after I picked you up yesterday?" His excited smile is breathtaking and I am once again reminded how incredibly lucky I am to be this little boy's mother. I think back to the presents we picked up yesterday after work and my smile grows even bigger. At first, I had no idea what to get a billionaire. Like really, what do you get the man that has everything under the sun or could buy himself whatever his heart desired? Well, my sweet little boy got him a Lego helicopter set. He explained they could do it together, but I caught on that Will wanted it more for himself. I stifle a giggle when I remember his face yesterday. It was filled with so much glee and mischief. Last night before Christian got home, we created his second gift. A small hand crafted coupon book. Will helped with a few of the drawings while I did mostly everything else. He added a few stickers here and there. We brainstormed ideas and once again Will came up with a few that benefited him as well. To name a few we have coupons for a zoo day, water park day, sleep in day, breakfast in bed, back massage, and whatever Christian wants to do day. I debated on adding that one. Christian could probably come up with some crazy ideas. All together, there are twenty coupons. I think he will like it...I hope so anyways.

As for my gifts to him, I got him something a little more personal. Tonight, Taylor will program my garage doors to Christians SUV. Also, I made a copy of the key to the front door. After our very open discussion this weekend, I want him to know how much I want him in our life. While I am not agreeing to marriage or children yet, this still screams "permanent" in a different way. While I know he will like the gifts we got him, I got him something a little extra for the bedroom. My man is a sexual human. I couldn't not get him something to unwrap in private. I smirk to myself as I imagine his face when he sees me in the barely there lingerie.

 **CPOV** :

I feel the bed dip slightly and assume it can be one of two people crawling back in with me. I refuse to open my eyes as I only fell asleep a few hours ago. My sweet girl helped me start my birthday off correctly with a few hours of variety sex. Hard fucking, love making, oral...all over our bedroom. She finally fell asleep and I stayed awake watching her. She is so peaceful when she sleeps that it relaxes me like no other. I hear other shuffling in the room and I realize both humans that live here are awake. A soft, featherlike touch runs down my cheek. It was a small finger, so it is the tiny human that is in bed next to me. I decide to keep my eyes closed for a little longer.

"Mama, now?" An angel like whisper cuts through the quiet of the morning. The lighting in the room is not bright, which leads me to think it's semi early. Clearly my alarm for work has not gone off either.

"Sure baby, now." Ahh, that sound is the voice of a true angel. It's so sweet and heavenly. I will myself to keep my eyes closed and wait for whatever they have planned.

"Cwistian." Will's voice calls to me from nearby and when I say nearby I mean his lips must be touching my cheek. "Cwistian, wake up." Soft, tiny handles grasp my face. He is trying not to be rough and I can only imagine Ana coaching him through this moment. "It's your birfday!" His voice has grown excited and louder that I give in and flutter my eyes open. As I expected, blue eyes are staring directly into mine while tiny hands still grasp my face gently. His eyes grow wide with excitement when he sees my eyes open. The smile on his face at the recognition that I'm awake makes my heart stop for a second. He is such a beautiful child and I can see Ana in almost all of his features. "Mama! He's awake!" Will shouts in excitement and Ana giggles. I move to sit up against the headboard to take in the sight of my two favorite humans.

"Happy birthday, love." Ana says while setting a tray of breakfast down over my lap. She is dressed in my Harvard t shirt and a pair of my boxers. They are way too big for her so she has them rolled up. The shirt is tucked, accidently, into the front of the boxers. Will's giggle brings me out of my eye fucking. He's sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed watching me with pure excitement. His blue stripped pajamas making his blue eyes pop out in the natural light of the room.

"Happy Birfday, Cwistian!" Will says loudly as he claps in excitement. I can tell he's still sleepy as well when a yawn escapes after wishing me a happy birthday.

"Thank you! Is this breakfast for me?" I ask stupidly. Of course it's for me. Thankfully, it makes Ana giggle.

"Yes, it's for you." She responds sweetly. I can't help the smile that spreads on my face when I look at her.

"Where's your breakfast?" I move my finger between her and Will.

"Right here." She points over her shoulder to the vanity. "I'm just waiting for someone to find a spot where they will be still enough to eat breakfast in my bed." I ignore Ana's use of the word 'her' and focus on Will. He is staring at me nervously then his eyes dart to all the possible spots he could sit before glancing back at me.

"Wanna sit with me buddy?" I ask once I think I've caught on to the problem. His face lights up much like Ana's when she is excited. He nods his head feverishly and makes his way towards me - crawling as quickly as possible.

"No, Will. Let Christian eat his breakfast and you can sit with me." I look up and see Ana's worried expression. I quickly decide to calm her nerves.

"Ana, baby." I say to get her attention. She moves her worried gaze to me. "Are you gonna join us?" I keep my tone carefree and light. I scoot closer to the middle to make it more comfortable for Will and I to sit close together. His little legs fit under the breakfast tray with mine with enough room for him to sit up comfortably with me. She nods her head once and places Will's breakfast next to mine.

"I got you a pwesent." Will's tells me excitedly as he stuffs his mouth full of cut up pancake. I glance at Ana and notice she is taking a picture of the two of us eating breakfast. She blushes lightly and quickly puts down her phone. She grabs her plate and sits Indian style in front of us on the bed.

"Oh yeah? What did you get me?" I ask Will while taking a bite of my own pancakes. Ana's pancakes are the best thing in this world. So fluffy and sweet.

"I got you-" Will starts to say then glances at Ana when he realizes he almost shared what he got me for my birthday. "It's a surpwise." He says with finality after getting a warning look from Ana. He continues to stuff his face with pancakes which helps him not to share any secrets. I look at Ana who is wearing an amused expression. She's trying to hold back a giggle and I must admit I'm holding back a laugh. Will always keeps us laughing.

We finish breakfast and Ana went to put all the dishes in the kitchen. Will and I are relaxing against the pillows that are propped up against the headboard. I'm checking my schedule for the day, hoping I can cancel everything to have a fun day with Will and Ana. I haven't celebrated a birthday since I was probably...15. I cringe when I realize the reason I never celebrated my birthday. Of course, my mother made me attend my birthday dinner with the family even if I begged not to or came up with excuses. Yet, here I am hoping I can change my schedule so I can celebrate my birthday with my favorite people.

"What's tat?" Will asks while pointing to the calendar displayed on my phone.

"That's my work calendar. My assistant keeps it updated with all of my meetings and conferences." His little face looks amused.

"An asstant?" I do laugh out loud at this. He gave it a good try.

"A-ssis-tant." I sound it out for him and he nods his head then repeats it Alonso perfectly back to me.

"Very good. An assistant helps me with me every day functions at work. She makes calls for me, sends emails, arranges trips, and...well she pretty much does anything I ask."

"Wow. I want one." He says bluntly and another chuckle escapes my lips.

"Alrighty, we have to get ready for work and daycare. No more laying around in bed." Ana says when she pops in the door. I can literally feel my body sag with disappointment. I don't want to go.

"No mama!" Will protests and I nod my head in protest with him.

"Yes, baby. I have to work and so does Christian."

"No he not!" He replies. She looks over to me with squinted eyes.

"He does baby. I do too. Which means your little hiney is going to daycare." Will groans at her words and I purse my lips in order to keep a straight face. He sits up on his knees and straightens his back.

"No, mama. I not gowing." Ana straightens her back in response and the mother look appears. I decide to say my peace quickly.

"I just emailed Andrea to cancel my appointments today…" She is still staring at me with squinted eyes. She's standing at the foot of the bed. I sit up and crawl to the middle. I then reach for her hand and tug until she decides to crawl on herself. I situate myself back to the same spot and pull her into my side. Will plops down in between her legs. "I suggest we take the day off. Email your students and let them know you are canceling class today."

"I don't know. I hate missing classes. I've only done it once and I feel guilty when I do it." She says in a small voice and I know I'm asking her to compromise her rules she's probably had since she was ten.

"But it's my birthday." I say smartly hoping it changes her mind. She glares at me playfully and Will clips in agreement. "You can't say no on my birthday." She rolls her eyes then glance between Will and me.

"Fine! I'll cancel classes, but just this once." She glares at me through squinted eyes.

"Duly noted. No more canceled classes for Ana Steele." Will cheers and climbs up so he is sitting in between us.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ana asks while playfully ticketing Will.

"Hmm...How about we stay here and swim all day?" I know we could go out and do plenty of things. I just would really enjoy a day in our personal haven - just the three of us. Especially since the press is still on the hunt for Ana and Will's identity.

"It's the great and powerful Christian Grey's birthday and he wants to swim with us all day?" Ana asks with that very smart mouth of hers. Oh what I could do to that mouth.

"It is exactly what I want to do today. You can't say no, remember?" I respond with a smirk of my own. She giggles and makes her way to email her students while Will and I turn on some cartoons. I am in no rush to do anything today. I pull Will into the spot where Ana just left. We lean back, legs crossed, on arm behind our heads as we get caught up on Tom and Jerry.

I walk towards the living room where I hear my two favorite people giggling. I turn the corner to see Ana dressed in a delectable navy and cream summer dress. Her long tanned legs look silky smooth and I fight the urge to run my hands up them. Will, always the handsome the year old, is dressed in navy shorts and checkered button up short-sleeve. I look down at myself and I realize we once again match without planning it. I have on navy pants with a white button down shirt. I have my sleeves rolled up – just the way I know my baby likes it.

"What are you two getting into?" I finally speak up and catch them both by surprise. They jump slightly at my voice.

"We were just getting your presents ready." Presents? How did I forget about them all day? I check my watch and realize we have way more time than needed to get to my parents house for dinner. Actually, just enough time for presents.

"Well good. I'm ready for my presents." I say smugly and Will giggles.

"Of course you are." Ana says with a smirk and I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "I thought we were leaving soon for your parents?" She checks her watch also before looking back up to me. I shrug at the realization I made us get out of the pool way too early to get ready.

"I guess all the sun and sugar got to my head today." I attempt an explanation. "But no worries, we now have time for presents." I let her know and Will claps excitedly at the thought.

"Fine. I guess you can have your presents." Ana says sweetly and Will runs over to sit in my lap. He is holding a present in his small, chubby hands.

"Opwen it!" He exclaims loudly and who am I to deny him this? I look up to Ana who is once again capturing this moment with her phone. She sits on the ottoman in front of us. Will's hands are nudging me in the arm and I finally give in to his requests. I tear into the present after reading it was from Will. My face lights up when I see it is a Lego helicopter kit. I pull Will tightly to me and his arms swing around my neck.

"I love it Will! Will you help me put it together one day soon?" I ask while pulling back from him. His little blue eyes light up and his smile stretches from ear to ear. He slowly nods his head as if he is in a trance. I am now fully aware this was he plan all along.

"Mama, next pwease!" He turns his head to Ana and holds out his hand. He is running the present show obviously. I can't wait to see him at Christmas time. I'm going to spoil him so much…

"This is from both of us." Ana says shyly. I catch her blush making its way across her cheeks. She seems nervous and shy about whatever is in this small box. She could honestly give me ballpark bubble gum and I would think it was gold. Will helps me open the box filled with tissue paper. I find what looks like index cards, but a little longer in length. Ribbons hold the stack together like a book and I find myself incredibly curious as to what it is. I pull it out and a smile breaks over my face. A coupon book. They made me a coupon book. I flip through it and can tell Will had a huge part in this as well. I read a few of the coupons and my heart starts to pump like crazy. This is so fucking… thoughtful. They took their time to make this for me… Ana took the time to even come up with it. I smirk at the "Do Whatever Christian Wants To" day and clear the emotion building in my throat.

"It is COUP-WINS!" Will shouts as if I didn't figure that out already. I look up at Ana and she is eyeing me anxiously.

"I love it. I…I love it. Thank you so much." I hug Will to me then pull Ana onto my lap as well. I bury my face in her neck and pray these stupid emotions would disappear. No one has ever done anything like this for me. It was creative and thoughtful. It means more to me than any expensive gift I could ever receive.

"Did you wike my snickers?" I chuckle and lean back to see Will. He is now the one eyeing me anxiously.

"I loved your stickers and your drawings. It made the book complete." I give him a hug once more and he gives me a wet kiss on the cheek. I hug him a little tighter after the gesture. My heart truly may explode any minute now. I have never felt so loved in my entire life. The fact these two people completely changed their day for me…just for me and because it was my birthday… I have never felt more loved.

"Come on you two. We need to head to your parents before we are late." Ana breaks me out of my thoughts. She runs a finger down my cheek and to my lips. She then leans in and gives me a gentle kiss as if she is letting me know what I was thinking is true. "Let me go grab my purse and I will meet you either in the kitchen or car." She gets up from my lap and moves towards the bedroom.

"Ready to go, buddy?" I ask Will as we stand up and make our way towards the garage.

"Wets go. I starved." He pats his tummy and I chuckle once more. We stuffed our faces today and ate almost all of the chocolate cupcakes after lunch.

"Me too, champ. Me too." I reply as I get him in his car seat. I start the vehicle up just as Ana is walking out of the door. She walks out to the vehicle without closing the garage on the way.

"You forgot to close the garage, baby." I gently remind her as I stare at her with amusement. She never forgets to shut the door.

"I didn't forget. You can close it." She replies nervously. Did I hear that correctly? She walked past the door then asks me to close it after I'm already buckled in the suv? I cock my head to the side and stare at her as if she has lost her mind.

"Why didn't you press the button when you walked past it?" I am not letting this go. This is weird behavior for her.

"Because you can close it." She responds and her voice seems even more anxious as the time passes. She isn't demanding I get out and close it but she isn't closing it herself either. I stare at her in utter bewilderment. I finally look back towards the garage. Maybe I'm missing something in there that she wants me to see. I scan the area and there is nothing new. I close my eyes and tilt my head upwards. I give up. I'll get out and close the garage. When I open my eyes and start to unbuckle my seatbelt, something catches my eyes. I look up once more and notice the garage buttons that I have never paid attention to. Without asking Ana first, I slowly press the button labeled 1. I can feel her eyes on me as my eyes stay glued to the garage. The garage starts to shut and I place my hands over my face. She basically just gave me a key to her house. My mind wanders over all the times we have had to hop out and go in through the front door or that she has had to leave the garage open for me. I feel something being placed in my lap and I remove my hands to see a tiny box lying across my thighs. I feel the tears threatening to fall and I refuse to cry like a little girl on her sixteenth birthday. I open the box quickly and find a key lying flatly on tissue paper. I turn to her and her nervous expression is radiating off her. I reach over, grab the back of her head and smash my lips to hers.

"Thank you." I say against her lips then kiss her passionately once more. I put everything in to this kiss to explain how I'm feeling. Happiness, loved, emotional, and giddiness are just to name a few.

"Ewwww!" A small voice I forgot about comes from the back seat and Ana leans away from me giggling.

"I am going to remind him about this when he is sixteen and trying to kiss a girl for the first time." I tell Ana as I start to back out of the driveway.

"We should start making a list." She says giggling. I grab her hand on our way to my parent's house. For once, I have enjoyed my birthday and I am actually looking forward to having a birthday dinner with my family.

 _ **Hmm…I wonder what kind of mischief will happen at the birthday dinner. Christian hasn't seen Elliot since he found out about Kate. Also, I wonder if any guest appearances will happen.**_

 _ **Well, I have some great news to share with all of you. I had my first real meal in over a month today. Don't get too excited, it was only vegetable soup. I wanted to thank each and every single one of you for your sweet words and well wishes. They mean a lot to me, more than you could ever imagine. I am still pretty sick and fighting to get back to normal. I started a new series of medicines this week, so hopefully that will do the trick and get me back to bubbly, fun Elle. Until next time my sweet people.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	37. Pleasant Family Dinner

**I do not own FSoG.**

 **APOV:**

Walking up to the mansion that houses the Grey family, I feel a sense of dread fill the pit of my stomach. I check my surroundings and the people in close proximity to me. Will proudly has an arm draped around Christian's shoulder as Christian holds him in his arms, on the side. They are still laughing about Will's fart as we were getting out of the car. Christian praised him on how manly it sounded while I tried to go the alternate route with manners. Clearly, Christian's praise means a little more than manners tonight since he couldn't stop laughing long enough to even hear what I had to say. I let that slide only because it's Christian's birthday… I scan my eyes around the front yard and notice nothing out of the ordinary. Even the security is starting to look normal to me.

"Hey, you okay?" Christian's carefree voice breaks me out of my scan of our surroundings. Worry is slowly starting to etch onto his gorgeous, cheerful face that has been the highlight of my day and the star of my dreams tonight. I quickly give him a smile and I pray it reaches my eyes. I do not want him to even sense something is wrong.

"Of course, I just love your parent's home. I was just taking it all in once more." I say sweetly as he grabs my hand and pulls me into his other side. He places a sweet, tender kiss to my forehead just as the front door opens. The impeccably dressed Grace Grey steps through the door frame and clasps her hands together.

"I thought I heard people talking outside!" She exclaims as she takes the box of cupcakes out of my hands and hands it off to the blonde servant… what was her name? Greta? Ginny? Hell, I don't know. I do know she better stop sexing up my man right in front of me. Thankfully, Grace sends her to the kitchen before my claws come out. Christian gives me a look at his mother's words. I stifle a giggle that wants to escape from me. We saw her peeking through the window when we pulled up. She has been waiting for our arrival he assumed.

"We're here, cupcakes, little boy and all." Christian states sarcastically as he leans in to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. She pulls me into a hug next, which last longer than I assumed it would. She holds onto me and for a second I thought I heard her sniffle. When she pulls away, no tears or runny nose is in sight thankfully.

"Little boy, huh?" Grace asks Christian as she gives Will a kiss on his cheek. He blushes and hides his head in Christian's neck. "I could have sworn he told me he was turning twelve the last time he was over here." Will looks at her and a small smile plays on his lips. He will be running wild and screaming at the top of his lungs in about five minutes. I decide not to warn Grace of waking up the wild toddler. I have no doubt she will love it. We walk towards the family room and a familiar voice is echoing off the living room walls.

"Ana!" Kate's familiar voice screams when I walk into the living room. She jumps up and lunges at me.

"Hey Kate." I greet her back and she too holds onto me longer than usual. I find that I want to push her off of me but don't. I'm still peeved with Kate over her dramatic display with the pregnancy tests then jetting out the door after dumping her emotional turmoil on me. I take a deep breath and remind myself that is typical Kate fashion. Kate is a stressor if things don't go her way. Instead of stressing herself out, she places the stress on someone else. It's usually me in fact. I pull away from her and she eyes me curiously. I keep my face impassive because I don't think I have the patience to endure whatever Kavanagh inquisition lies ahead. "I haven't spoken to you since the weekend. How was your getaway?" She asks sweetly as if all is well now.

"It was exactly what we needed." Christian answers for us and I smile at him knowingly. We talked about some pretty harsh things, but it was needed. I feel even closer to him now.

"That is wonderful. Oh, Happy Birthday Christian." Kate says politely in response.

"Thank you Katherine." Ah, my love is always so formal. We finally get all the greetings out of the way and enjoy sitting down for a drink in the family room. Will is entertaining everyone with stories from today about him and Christian. He is animatedly acting them out in the middle of the living room.

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Grey." A server announces and we all file into the dining room. I sit to the right of Grace and notice a booster seat in the chair next to me. I am so amazed that these people, who really don't know me or Will, have gone out of their way to make us comfortable. Christian picks up Will and puts him in his booster seat then sits on the other side of him.

"Mama." Will whispers not so quietly and gathers the attention of the whole table, unknown to him. I lean close to him ready for whatever he may say.

"Yes, baby?" I ask in response. I bet he has to use the restroom. He hasn't been in a little while and his bladder is pretty tiny. He gets that from me unfortunately.

"I wanna sit next to…Gra…" He says in a whisper. Will has a hard time saying Grace and we have been working with him on it. "Mama, I wanna sit next to GG." He says quickly and leans back to study my face. He is giving me puppy dog eyes and…well, how could I say no to that? I hear everyone around the table chuckle at Will and I look up to meet Christian's amused eyes.

"If that is okay with Grace, then we can trade places. Grace?" I turn to her in question and her eyes are slightly watery. I tilt my head to study her and her smile shines so brightly I don't think further on why she could possibly cry.

"Absolutely. Come sit next to me baby." She says sweetly. Christian gets up as do I. He grabs Will's chair while he is strapped into his booster seat and warns him to stay still while he moves him to my former spot. I move my chair at the same exact time and now I am situated in between my favorite men. I cannot keep this ridiculous smile off my face.

Dinner flows smoothly. Grace and Will are becoming best friends again and she keeps him laughing the whole time. Mia, Kate, and I catch up on each others lives while the men talk about nothing else besides sports.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Elliot is taking me to Barbados this week!" Kate shares to the whole table loudly. I frown at her admission and glance to Christian. He's staring at Elliot with the same look. Confusion.

"I set it up with Stephen. We will be leaving tomorrow night and returning Wednesday. A shorter trip than I had hoped for, but we start the huge historic renovations downtown next weekend. I cannot miss that. Katie girl happened to get off work only until then as well." Elliot shares while looking at Kate with so much love. I'm in awe that both of these "players" have completely settled down.

"I am so jealous! We haven't been to Barbados since last summer. We should plan a family trip soon! That would be so much fun!" Mia shouts excitedly. Since last summer? Oh the life of the wealthy.

"Elliot, are y'all getting away for any reason in particular?" Carrick asks out of what seems to be bored curiosity.

"Just a couple days away, much like Christian and Ana." Elliot wags his eyebrows and Christian glares at him.

"Me wanna go! Mama, we go?" Will chimes in excitedly and looks at me hopefully. I'm so tempted to say yes due to how sweet his little face is, but Barbados is unrealistic for us right now.

"Not this time, baby. I promise we will go to the beach sometime this summer though." I say matching his excitement. He pouts and turns back to his food. I have no doubt he will remind me about this until I actually take him to the beach.

"How about we plan a family vacation to the beach soon?" Grace chimes in while staring at Will worriedly. Will's face lights up at her suggestion and he starts clapping excitedly. Oh, man. Grace Grey just fell in the open trap Will set up. I shake my head at the thought and giggle. Christian's arm wraps around the back of my chair and his thumb caresses my spine. I involuntary shiver and stare up at him. His smile is breathtaking and I forget my surroundings for a moment. He leans in close to me and his lips barely touch the shell of my ear.

"It seems our sweet little boy just conned my mother into taking him to the beach." He leans back to look at me and places a tender kiss to my lips. Grace and Will are busy planning what they will do on this beach trip. Carrick is shaking his head at the two of them.

"Mom and Dad are heading to Paris tomorrow as well." Kate shares with me casually.

"Wow really? How romantic!" Mia chimes in.

"Yup. Dad proposed to her in Paris. They try to go back once a year. I told them they might as well buy a house there. It would make traveling so much easier for them." She shares with the group.

"Is that what every girl dreams of? Being proposed to in Paris?" Elliot asks with eyes trained on Kate. She shrugs in response.

"Well, I have no idea about every girl, but I think it would be incredibly romantic." She shares in a non-comitial way. I can feel Christian's firm stare on me and I do my best not to meet his eyes.

 **CPOV:**

Elliot and I wandered down to the boat house to talk about the house I am looking for. I keep having a reoccurring dream of that huge home and the relaxing meadow on the sound. Elliot can usually find anyone anything, so I decided to ask him for help.

"I'll keep my eye out. I think the old Callahan place matches that description from what I can remember. I'll check it out and then look around as well." I nod my head and take a sip of my bourbon.

"What was all that talk about proposals and Paris?" I ask curiously. It is driving me nuts every since he brought it up. If he proposes to Katherine before I do Ana, it will kill me. He shrugs, but doesn't answer. "I didn't think you were the settling down type, playboy." I say jokingly, but maybe it will get a rise out of him and he will talk.

"Ha-ha, asshole. Very funny. I don't know, things have changed recently. I see a future for myself and Katie. Married, kids, and a dog. You know, a normal life." Red flag. Kids. Before I can stop myself, the worst thing I could ever say is out of my mouth.

"So, Kate is really pregnant?" My eyes go wide and my throat becomes dry. Elliot's head whips towards me so fast that I am unsure if he has whiplash.

"What did you just say?" He whispers in disbelief.

"I.." Think, Christian, think. "I was just asking. You said kids and this is a quick timeline for a proposal. I just-"

"Do you know something that I don't know?" He asks in a growl and it's clear that my explanation was absolute baloney.

"Of course not-" He cuts me off once more.

"You are a shit liar Christian." He drops the glass holding his drink and takes off for the house. I am right behind him trying to talk him out of going in that house and asking Katherine if she's pregnant. Ana is going to kill me. I pause mid stride in the yard as recognition hits me. She is going to leave me because of this. She trusted me to keep a secret and I blabbed the moment it comes up in conversation. I see him getting closer to the back deck and I take off full speed hoping I can tackle him before he makes it to the door. Luck is not on my side because he rips the door open so fast that I check to see if the handles are still there. I'm right on his tail when he comes across the women, Will, and father in the living room. Will and my father are playing cars on the floor and the women are chatting on the couches around them. They are absolutely unaware of our presence as we come into the room.

"Kate! Are you pregnant?!" Elliot shouts loudly through gritted teeth and you can literally see the steam coming off of him.

"What?" She squeaks back to him and her eyes go wide.

"Are you?" He bellows and I have never seen my brother so mad since we were teenagers.

"No!" Her voice is growing strength. Katherine Kavanagh is pissed off. Elliot visibly relaxes and realizes he is in a room full of people. It is only then that I do too. Will is huddled into my father's side with his face hidden in his neck.

 _DING DONG!_

"That would be the door." My mother announces in bewilderment, her mouth hanging open at the situation unfolding in front of her. Then she slowly takes off to answer the door. My father and Will follow behind her, quickly. I turn back around to the scene unfolding in front of my eyes. I see the moment Katherine works it out in her head. She looks at me with narrowed eyes then very slowly looks over to Ana. Her eyes reflect anger as she stands up quickly and turns her whole body towards Ana.

"Unbelievable! How could you repeat what I shared with you?" She is now shouting at Ana. Ana has now worked out what is going on and her eyes find mine. I expect anger or fury to penetrate my eyes, but the look she is giving me is worse. Disappointment washes over all of her features and I feel like I'm going to be sick in the middle of my mother's living room. She looks back over to Katherine who is staring at her expectedly. She stands up and the five of us are now in a circle. Katherine is staring Ana down and Ana is staring back solemnly. Elliot, Mia and I look on with uncertainty. My mind is screaming _fix this, Grey,_ but my body is paralyzed with fear. How could I have screwed up so badly?

"Kate..." Ana takes a deep breath "I'm sorry I shared something very private of yours with Christian." Ana says with so much sincerity that I'm saying a prayer that she forgives me with the same amount.

"I have stood beside you through everything. I have been your rock since day one and I have shared everything with you. What else have you shared Ana? It seems you aren't able to keep your lips closed." Katherine is volatile with her words and I find that I have shifted closer to Ana – waiting for my chance to pounce on Katherine. That little voice in my head is telling me to speak up now and admit fault. But much like Elliot, I continue to look on in shock at the situation.

"Kate, I have never repeated anything you've told me except this one thing. Actually, you know what? This is not my fault." Ana's voice went from apologetic to rage in the matter of milliseconds. I can see her shift her shoulders back and take on a very powerful stance.

"Well, it surely isn't my fault Ana. This is your fault for blabbing your mouth. You're a shit friend, Steele!" Katherine growled at Ana and I notice Elliot is staring at her. I can't place the look on his face. He doesn't seem pleased at either her or the situation.

"Shit friend?" Ana laughs sarcastically. "You would know what a shitty friend looks like, Kate. This is not my fault." Ana crosses her arms over her chest and gives Katherine this…look. It's scary and so fucking dominant that I feel myself shiver in fear. "YOU" she points to Katherine "are the one who came to my house and dumped all you emotional turmoil on me, like always, then you ran out of there so fast when you got good news that you forgot the positive test you left on MY bathroom sink. Christian found it and I couldn't very well lie and say it was mine, could I? So I was honest with him - the same kind of honesty that you should have had with Elliot from the beginning!" Ana says in the calmest voice I have ever heard, yet also the scariest one too. She holds her ground as Katherine shrinks away from her. She is staring at Ana wide eyed as if she has never seen this side of her before. Me either Kavanagh, me fucking either. I have no idea if I should be impressed or running for timeout by now. If she is like this with Katherine…I swallow hard as realization washes over me. She is most definitely going to dump me.

"Well, that was quite the show!" A sinister chuckle and clapping erupts behind us and chills run up my spine. I slowly turn around and take in the horrific sight in front of me. Elena stands between my parents with Leila fucking Williams standing to the side behind her. What the fuck are they both doing here and together no less?

"Un-fucking-believable." Ana whispers only loudly enough for me to hear. At the same time, I'm positive I hear Mia whisper something along the same lines. No one in the room moves as the five of us stare at the five of them on the other side. My father still has Will snuggled close to his side and his head is still hiding in his neck. A blur moves past me so quickly my eyes have a hard time catching up. Ana is making her way towards Will. She sweetly grabs him out of my father's arms and cradles him closely to her chest. I cannot hear her, but she is whispering to him and rubbing his back in circles. She makes her way back towards me.

"Will and I are going to leave." She says in a low voice that I am sure no one else heard. "Can we take your car and Elliot take you home later?" I stare at her in disbelief of the situation still. "Christian?" Her voice brings me out of my head and I finally register her words.

"No." Confusion masks her face then her impassive mask slips on. _Seriously, fix this Grey._ "I mean, no. We can leave together." I pull her and Will close to me. I feel her flinch as I pull her in my arms, but she doesn't push me away.

"Oh, don't leave on our account dear." Elena's evil voice fills the room and I wonder if she has recently gotten hearing aides. There is no way possible she just heard our conversation. Wait till I share that with Ana. She will get a kick out of it.

"No, we are leaving." I state with a hint of anger in my voice. I let go of Ana only to pull her into my side so we can make our way to the door. I'm not letting them go for one second.

"Christian…" my mother's voice stops me from moving though. "We haven't opened your birthday presents yet." Her voice is laced with sadness and I can hear the emotions stuck in her throat. She is staring at me with pleading eyes that are begging us to stay. I look down at Ana who is focused solely on Will.

"Oh yes! Please stay. I would love to catch up with all three of you. Especially that sweet little boy of yours, Ana." Elena purrs at us and I find myself nauseated once more. Did that shit really turn me on at one time?

"Mother, why don't you walk us out?" I say barely controlling the anger boiling up in me. Ana pulls Will even tighter if that's possible and my heart breaks. That little boy is scared of the scene unfolding tonight. He will never want to come back here. My mother nods sadly and I hear her sniffle. We walk towards the front door without uttering a word goodbye to anyone. My father follows with my mother behind us. I take a deep breath and look at Ana closely. I can see the stress and anxiety on her face. We make it to the door and turn around to give our good-byes.

"Mom, I'm sorry dinner seemed to be doomed tonight." I say sincerely. The one birthday dinner I have looked forward to here and it is ruined by fucking drama.

"No worries, Christian." She is trying to keep the hurt out of her voice, but is failing miserably.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow night for dinner? We can do presents then and it can be just the five of us." I offer at the last minute while pointing between all five of us. Her face instantly brightens and my dad smiles too when he sees her face light up.

"Oh I would absolutely love that! What time? What can I bring?" She asks excitedly. "I'm off tomorrow; I can make anything you wish to have." An idea pops up at her mentioning she's off.

"Dad, are you off tomorrow?" I know the answer, but thought I should ask instead of assume. He chuckles at my question.

"Other than beating Claude in a game of golf, I am off for the day." He says through a laugh.

"Well, how about you come over for the day tomorrow? We can swim and hang out before dinner." I look at Ana while asking hoping she is okay with this idea. She has a smile on her face as she rocks Will from side to side slowly. My heart soars at the sight of her keeping him comfortable and relaxed. I actually think he may be asleep the way his arms rest limply in-between her chest and his body.

"I love you dearly Christian, but I don't want to swim inside all day. It is supposed to be a beautiful day, we should be inside." My mother shares nervously and I have no idea what she is speaking of. Ana's pool is outside… haven't we discussed this before? "Escala" she says breaking me from my confused thoughts. "The indoor pool?" Now she is confused, but I understand fully.

"No mom, at Ana's house. The pool is outside." I chuckle at the thought. Why would I ever want to swim at Escala unless it's a work out? She giggles childishly while blushing slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed when you said come over that you meant your penthouse." She shares embarrassed and it leaves a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Just bring yourselves and swimsuits. We would love to have you, especially this one, GG." Ana says quietly through a brilliant smile. My mothers smile reflects Ana's and I find that I am smiling as well.

"Then we will be there. I'll call you in the morning before heading over." Mother says to me but moves to hug Ana carefully to avoid waking up Will. She gives both a kiss on the head as if they were her own. I get a quick hug next and a pat on the back from my father. I help Ana get a sleeping Will in the car then we climb in ourselves. Ana avoids all eye contact with me. I try to hold her hand, but it sits limp in my own. The drive home is extremely quiet besides Will's soft snores coming from the backseat. Even with all the quiet suffocating me, I come to one conclusion: I'm in the doghouse and I have no idea when I am getting out.

 _ **I'm thinking of doing an Elena POV… what do you think of that? It would be fairly small if I do one. Again, thank you all for the reviews, PMs and well wishes. They mean the world to me. Apparently, vegetable soup did not agree with my body. I can positively report that super bland chicken noodle soup has been working wonderfully and I now have a small appetite again. On the down side, I caught the flu from being in the doctor's office last week. Can a girl catch a break here? The positive through all of this: I am actually feeling a little better which is great improvement.**_

 _ **Please keep reviewing as I enjoy hearing all each of you have to say. Also, please feel free to message me with any ideas you may have (not just for this story). I had an idea pop into my head while I've been in bed the last five days. I quickly wrote down the idea and characters I wanted in it. I hope to work on it as soon as I get all of my chapters completed with this story first. Until later my sweet little faces.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	38. Disappointment

**I DO NOT OWN FSOG.**

 **As all of you know, I've been incredibly sick going on months now. While in bed, in between lots of sleep, I worked on my stories and caught up on new stories that I have missed. I had to share two new stories I've discovered that have completely hooked me:** **A Different Shade of Fifty by wishingmrgreywashere and Fifty Shades of Sacrifice by 50-CG-AS-fan. I recommend everyone go check out both right now if you haven't already. I have several favorite stories on this website, but those two have kept me completely entertained since my sickness began.**

 **APOV:**

I back out of Will's room unhurriedly, hoping my almost absent presence doesn't wake him up. He woke up as soon as we arrived home and clung to me ever since. I have no doubt all the chaos of the night left him rather frightened. This is exactly the thing I have been trying to avoid. Will comes first in all things and the fact he was uncomfortable makes my heart hurt an unbearable kind of pain. I close his door completely, worried that my upcoming conversation with Christian may lead to raised voices. I slowly make my way to the bedroom expecting to find Christian getting ready for bed. His face looked drained of all energy when we made our way into the house and his body moved slowly. I walk through the doorway to the bedroom and find it empty. I make my way to my bathroom expecting to find Christian there, but no sign of him appears. Stumped, I make my way back to the living room. I find him standing at the back window, looking out towards the yard and pool. I can see his reflection in the glass and his eyes are glazed over. He's lost in thought. I make my way to stand beside him, but he doesn't acknowledge me. I take a deep breath and get the ball rolling on the conversation that is needed right now.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask with light humor. I need him to open up and unleashing my motherly rant on him right now will not help anything.

"I really fucked up tonight." His words are full of remorse and my heart now aches for the man standing next to me. How can I be disappointed in him and want to comfort him at the same time? I don't reply because I'm not sure how to confirm he did mess up without him shutting down completely. I don't have to wait long though because it's like the dam breaks and all his words come falling out at once.

"I shouldn't have opened my fucking mouth. I should have shut Katherine down before the moment she laid eyes on you. I should have ripped Elena and Leila a fucking new asshole for being at my parent's home uninvited, especially after I specifically warned her not to. I should have been upfront with my parents about the whole thing. I should have been brave, but guess what? I froze. I couldn't so much as move my mouth and make words come out. I command people in the business word. I dominate every single business owner I come across from the start. Yet, I completely freeze up when two people from my past walk into my parents house unexpectedly. I…" He lets his words hang for a second before continuing. "I thought you were going to break up with me when the whole incident with Elliot and Kate happened. I thought-" he says in a sob without making eye contact "I thought this was over. Me and you. I fucked up by opening my big mouth to Elliot. I begged you to tell me about Katherine and the first chance I see Elliot it comes tumbling out by accident. It's just he was talking about being engaged and family and I just lost all thought. It was out before I could even register what I was doing." He is rambling now while tugging at his hair. I tilt my head towards the floor so I can close my eyes for a moment. My heart aches for this man next to me. He's silent now and I know it's my turn to let everything off my chest.

"Christian…" I start while looking up at him. He doesn't take his eyes off the backyard. I need him looking at me while we talk. I need him comfortable and not scared. "How about we go change into something more comfortable?" His head snaps in my direction and his eyes find mine. His gray eyes search my blue ones and at this moment I'm slightly lost on what he is looking for.

"I can stay?" He asks me in a shocked whisper and I find myself confused. Stay? Was he leaving? "I just figured you'd want me to leave after the dinner we just had." He answers my unasked question. Do I want him to go home? We haven't spent a night apart in a while. My brain is telling me a little space after tonight wouldn't hurt, but my heart hurts at the thought of not being near him.

"I want you to stay." My heart speaks the words for me. A smile falters on his lips. He wants to smile, but his gloomy mood wins out. "Come on big guy; let's go get our pajamas on." I shoot for humor once more. A smile, even though a small one, now forms on his lips and he lets me lead him to my bedroom.

As soon as we reach the bedroom, I head towards the closet to change while he heads into the restroom. I sigh as I open one of the drawers and see a small piece of red ribbon sticking out. I completely forgot all about his nighttime birthday present I had planned for him. I huff out a frustrated breath at what seems to be a cluster fuck of a night. How did this day start so wonderfully only to end like a daytime soap opera?

I leave the closet and find Christian sitting on the end of the bed with his elbows on his knees. I approach him carefully and slink down to the spot next to him. He looks up after feeling movement on the bed. I grab his hand and pull him off the bed. I crawl up the bed until I reach the headboard and position myself much like he usually does. His eyes roam my body and I suppress a giggle at the sight of the tent forming in boxer briefs. Even after the crappiest night and in the middle of a serious conversation, he is turned on. My urge to giggle disappears and my mouth becomes dry at the sight of Christian crawling up the bed to me. I see the lust cloud his eyes and I know he wants me. _Fight the urge, Ana. Finish the talk._ I shake my head and focus on the topic at hand. Christian sits against the headboard, much like me, but he is only sitting for a second before he pulls me to straddle his lap. He motions for my legs to wrap behind him and he pulls me flush against him. Many couples talk through things in the living room, at the kitchen table, maybe even standing up, but not us. We always end up in this position and I find it so… calming for the both of us.

"I'm sorry." The words come out of his mouth vulnerable and I hate seeing him like this. I take his hands in mine then run my petite hands up his muscular arms. "I think its time I told my parents…" He doesn't look at me while saying this. He actually looks shocked at his own words. I don't say anything in fear I may push him to do it when he isn't ready. This has to be his idea, on his time, and when he is ready. "Could I do it here?" He asks shyly and I nod my head in reply. My subconscious is jumping up and down at his words, but I try to keep any sign of happiness off my face.

"I will do whatever you need me to do to support you Christian." I say honestly and his eyes finally catch mine. Love shines through his eyes at my support of him and I match that with a reflecting smile. All too quickly, his mood shifts and he is back to being gloomy in under a second.

"Do you hate me?" He drops eye contact with me and fidgets with the hem of my shirt… well, his shirt that I have on.

"Of course not." I answer truthfully. I let out a small sigh and try to arrange my next words carefully. "I don't hate you… I am disappointed in you for repeating what I told you. You begged to know about the pregnancy test and promised not to repeat the information. Then the first time you see Elliot, it's out of your mouth faster than lightening." His shoulders sag and I am reminded of Will when he gets in trouble. "I know it was something small and not completely life altering…that I know of anyway. If you can't keep a small secret, could you keep a big one? It just concerns me that I possibly couldn't trust you with everything. I…" I drift off as my insides are sent into a whirlwind of panic as I think of what could happen if Christian repeated the information I shared with him this weekend.

"I will never repeat a secret again. What you tell me stays with me and only me unless you want me to share it." His deep voice surrounds me and pulls me out of the darkness that was quickly taking over my mind. His warm hands cup my face and it immediately calms the anxiety that was brewing in my body. "I promise." He whispers as he stares into my eyes as if he can see every single thought flying around my head. He pulls me to him and I honestly don't think we can get any closer in this moment. My head falls into the crook of his neck while he nuzzles my hair… our favorite comfort places on each other it seems. I hear his repeated sorry over and over while his face is buried into my thick mane.

"She also looks like me." I say so quietly that I am unsure if I even said anything. The words were out of my mouth before I could even register the thought in my head. Christian tenses around me and it causes him to grip me tighter. He remains silent and doubt creeps into my mind. "Do they all look like me? Are we your type?" My weak voice speaks my realization. I am no different than all his exes… no, that's not true. Elena is blonde and wax-like…

"Yes… I had a similar taste I guess you could say, but none of them even compare to you. You have gorgeous locks of chocolate brown hair that are almost auburn in the sunshine. I could spot your bright blue eyes more than a mile away. I love your long legs that seem to fit on your petite body, small hands that get swallowed up in my hands, the way your nose crinkles when something sounds unpleasant, the way you bite that plump lip when you're deep in thought, and the way you twirl your hair unconsciously while daydreaming. I couldn't tell you a feature about any of those girls besides their brown hair." He says so earnestly and confidently that I feel that self doubt start to disappear. In fact, only one thought is left in my mind.

"Elena needs to go Christian. I can deal with the ex girlfriends, but I cannot deal with her." I sit up as I tell him the truth. "She is the issue. Not anyone else." I make it clear that I am not jealous of his past, but that this never ending story with Elena ends soon. I will not risk another night like this for Will.

"I know baby, I know. I promise I will end this." His words are accompanied by a stern nod. My body can finally relax knowing the Elena drama will be over soon… I hope at least.

 **GPOV:**

"Carrick! Let's go!" I holler from the kitchen as I finish packing up the snacks I made. Chocolate chip cookies for Will, sliced apples with fluff for Will, chocolate covered pretzels for Will… I stop in the middle of placing the containers in my travel picnic basket. I look over the three containers already in there and the four still sitting out. Did I only make things for Will? I check around the kitchen and I laugh at myself. Yup, only snacks for Will. Well, I have no doubt Christian will like them as well and surely Ana too. I finish placing everything in the basket as Carrick rounds the corner.

"I'm all ready for a pool party, baby." He says while wiggling his eyebrows. I snort at his cheesiness. Carrick Grey is the epitome of cheesy. He is wearing floral swim trunks, a tank top that shows a cartoon woman's body in a bikini, and he has a beach towel that we picked up on vacation to Hawaii in 1989 draped over his shoulder. No wonder he and Will get along so well… he is still such a child.

"I can see that." I reply trying to contain my laughter. "Will you grab the drinks out of the fridge?" I motion with my head to the fridge and he moves without hesitation at my request. Carrick Grey may be cheesy, but he always helps without as much as a second thought. I smile at the fact I am so incredibly blessed with a wonderful husband.

"Ready, baby." He says once he has the drinks tucked under his arms. We make our way out to the car and are on the road before I know it. The ride is filled with a comfortable silence and it lets my mind drift to the commotion that brewed last night. Elliot, my calm and carefree child, has never been so upset in his life. Of course he had his fair share of fights in high school, but it took a lot to get him worked up to that point. Unlike Christian, who would swing at the first ounce of anger. Clearly, a pregnancy was the issue that started all of the unnecessary drama. I do not know all of the details, but I did hear Katherine confirm she was not pregnant. Truth be told, I let out a sigh of relief with that news. The next source of ruckus came from Elena and her _friend_ she explained she was giving a ride home to. I make it my business to know every new face in my neighborhood and I know for a fact that girl does not live anywhere near here. On first appearances, she resembled Ana. When Elena left just as quickly as she showed up, I knew it immediately had something to do with Christian or Ana. I was so dumbfounded by Elliot blowing up at Katherine, I didn't think twice about Elena being there at that moment.

"Grace, you're thinking too loud." Carrick's voice sounds loud in the quiet car. I glance over at him and his warm smile relaxes me back into the seat. He grabs my hand then brings it to his lips for a tender kiss on my knuckles.

"Sorry, last night is still weighing heavy on my mind." I share hoping he will tell me I'm over thinking things.

"I may not know what all transpired last night, but I do know that Will was petrified at the sight of Elena." He shares while giving me a pointed look. I sink in my seat when I realize this conversation is about to shift. "I could smell Elena's bullshit from a mile away last night. She showed up looking to stir shit up." I chance another look at my husband. It is extremely rare that he cusses so I know this has worked him over too. Something is not right with that situation involving Christian, Ana, and Elena. "Didn't Ana warn you about Elena? That she had a gut feeling or something?" He questions me and I vaguely remember the conversation the first night I met Ana. Motherly instincts tell us when something is amiss. My instincts are telling me Elena is no good and that Ana might feel the same. I nod my head in confirmation, unable to speak due to my guilt. "Don't." Carrick's deep voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this today. You couldn't have changed a thing last night. Leave it be until we find out what's going on." He requests of me and just like that my worries seem to subside.

We pull up to a beautiful home not too far from our neighborhood. The home reminds me of a house that would be in one of those famous house magazines. It looks so picturesque. It looks like Ana.

"Should I park right here? I don't see their cars. I don't know where Christian normally parks here…" Carrick talks to himself as he parks in the driveway close to the front door. He's right...where is Christian's vehicle? I double check my watch and we are right on time. A little early for a pool party, but I wanted to spend the full day with them seeing how last night was a flub. Christian comes to dinner without any resistance and it's squashed before we could even do presents and cake. Movement out of the corner of my eye takes me away from my thoughts and makes my heart beat in my chest.

"Would you look at that…" I mumble as a grin plasters from ear to ear on my face. Christian, adorned in red swim trunks and a navy shirt, is holding a similar dressed Will who is sans shirt. Will is waving and his smile is so big I think it mirrors my own. I quickly grab my phone out of my purse, ready to snap a shot as soon as I climb out of the car.

"As usual, you are right on time mother." Christian jokes with a wink as I climb out of the car. I hold up my phone to show my intentions and he whispers in Will's ear. They pose for a picture and I cannot contain my excitement at the fact Christian willing posed for a picture for me.

"Come help us with the snacks. Your father will carry the drinks." Christian grabs hold of my basket while still carrying Will. I do a double take. I forget my son is no longer the lanky fighting fifteen year old, but now a well built man. We find our way inside the house and it is a perfect match to the visualization outside. I'm serious; this may have been designed by a top of the line interior designer for a magazine. Ana turns the corner in a black swimsuit cover up.

"I'm so sorry guys; I didn't realize you were here. I would have come out to greet you myself." She apologizes so sincerely that I find myself pulling her into a hug.

"Ana, your home is magnificent. Thank you for having us today." I reply as I pull away and hold her at arm's length. She blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She doesn't like compliments that much I can tell.

"Thank you. Would you like a tour?" She says shyly, recovering from the compliment.

"Yes! I would love one." I tell her as she leads the way into the kitchen. We drop off the snacks and I see she has made plenty of her own. We tour her home and I feel so inspired to redecorate my own afterwards. Will helps guide us on the tour around the home. It's not huge or anywhere near the size of ours, but it somehow feels spacious. It's comfortable. We make our way back to the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks put in their appropriate spots for the day. It leaves just Ana and myself since the men have gone outside to swim.

"I'm sorry about last night." I say quickly and focus on the plates in front of me. I see her pause her movement out of the corner of my eye but she returns back to what she was doing quickly.

"I…" She starts as if she is trying to gather the right words. My stomach is in knots hoping I didn't upset her. "I don't like Elena. I know I've expressed some concern over once, but I don't want her around my child at all." She says casually and I admire her for being honest.

"I know. I should have immediately turned her away at the door. I was so flustered with Elliot and Katherine that I think I honestly was in shock. I didn't say much of a word to Elena and that girl, we all returned to the living room with the raised voices." I sit at the barstool feeling a little lightheaded still about the situation. I think I need a drink to get through this because I have a gut feeling something is so off about this whole situation with Elena.

"Drink?" She asks sweetly as if she can read my mind. "I have wine, beer, water, cokes, Capri-Suns, or I could make us a little fun mixed drink." She says while eyeing everything in her fridge. I'm usually a wine lady, but it's a pool party so I branch a little.

"A mixed drink would be wonderful." Her face lights up at the unexpected selection by me and she immediately begins to make us a drink. Instead of making us single drinks, she concocts a pitcher full.

"I usually have mimosas this early, but I don't have the champagne I like to use for those. I forgot it last time I was at the store." She shares casually while placing a purple cup in front of me. I take a sip of the drink hoping to feel the alcohol burn my throat but it doesn't come.

"What's in this? It tastes like candy!" I ask amazed at this delicious drink that truly tastes like a tropical vacation in my mouth. She taps her nose as if it's a secret drink recipe only for her to know.

"It may taste like candy, but be warned: you must pace yourself. There is rum in it and it will hit you when you least expect it." I find myself giggly at her words. I take another sip and search for the courage I misplaced earlier to continue this conversation. Before I am able to finish the conversation, a small wet child walks into the kitchen begging us to join him in the pool. Just like Ana, it seems I am unable to say no and find myself in the pool moments later.

 **CPOV:**

"Will is down for a nap. The sun and swimming must have drained him. He didn't even move as I placed him in bed." I say out loud for everyone to hear but it's directed at Ana. I place the baby monitor in front of her on the table and slide into the chair next to her. The table is cleaned up and dishes all put away. Will barely made it through lunch and fell asleep when I placed him in my lap while I finished mine.

"He has played hard this morning and it's not even 1 yet. I need to set an alarm to make sure he gets up soon. I want him to sleep through the night." She says while grabbing her phone, setting two alarms in the process.

"Do you want to go back outside and layout for a bit?" I ask my parents and they look at each other nervously. I squint my eyes at the pairs odd behavior.

"Actually, I think there are a few things we should talk about." My dad says in his lawyer tone that I've been familiar with since I was a child. My mother agrees with a few nods of her head. She looks incredibly nervous and my dad looks anxious…shit. This is it. This is the talk. They are about to bring up last nights dinner and the chaos the ensued from it. "Is there somewhere a little more private we could talk?" My dad asks while looking between Ana and myself.

"You can use the library." Ana says when she turns to look at me. Concern masks her features and I know I probably look like shit. She grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. I stand from the table, effectively taking her with me at the same time. I have a death grip on her hand, anchoring her to me in this moment. I lead the way to the study and wait for everyone to enter the room before I shut the door. My parents sit in the double chairs opposite of Ana and myself on the couch. I can feel the sweat slowly building on my forehead. Ana flexes her hand under mine; alerting me to the fact it's uncomfortable for her. I let go of her hand, but she quickly places her own back in mine. This time I keep a light grip. I study her for a quick second. She sits comfortably next to me with her legs crossed casually. Her back is straight and her head is held high. She's confident. I stare in awe of her. Her confidence gives me the courage to find my own. I look to my parents and give my father a stern nod, letting him know he can begin.

"What is going on between you and Elena Lincoln?" my father asks in demanding voice and I know this is about to be the longest discussion I've ever had in my life.

 _ **xoEW**_


	39. Quick Escape

**I DO NOT OWN FSOG.**

 **CPOV:**

I rack my brain for the answer that would be easiest and would effectively end the conversation. How do I explain to my parents what happened between Elena and I? My mother will hate me. My dad will disown me because my mother will hate me. Mia and Elliot will be disgusted with me...my hands start to twitch and clear my throat. I am stalling for as long as I can. I look towards the door; planning my quick escape from the one conversation I dread the most. My eyes don't settle on the door though. They settle on a picture set in a gold vintage frame next to the door. The vibrant colored photo seeps into my brain as I drink in the sight and commit every detail to memory. My two favorite people in the entire world are centered in front of an old brown fence with a huge barn in the background. Ana and Will are the only focused spot in the picture while everything else is slightly blurred. Ana is kneeling in front of a standing Will, who looks younger in the photo, holding a green stem. White specks are floating in front of the camera and my guess is that they were playing with dandelions. Will's head is thrown back in laughter while his pudgy hands hold his stomach. Ana is laughing equally as hard while staring at Will. I'm not sure where the picture is or who caught this candid moment between the two. It embodies them perfectly and I feel something settle in my head. It's the determination to be better for those two that leads to my confidence returning. I suck in a deep breath and return my father's stare. His own determination has not left his face and I decide it's now or never.

"We used to have a specific type of… _relationship._ " I answer honestly, waiting for the words to form clearer in my head.

"Okay…" my father waits for me to specify what type of relationship we had and I steal a glance at my mother. Her innocent doe eyes tell me that she has no clue what I am about to say.

"A sexual relationship." I divulge. My mother gasps audibly and her hand flies to cover her mouth. My dad repositions himself across from me, realizing this is not going to be a quick conversation. He is settling in for the long haul now and my legs are still twitching to make a great escape.

"How long?" I expected my father to take on his court room persona, but I get something I was not expecting at all. I get my father. His voice is clipped, but concern still seeps through his words.

"Six years." I watch my fathers jaw tighten as he tries to hide his anger. My mother is just staring at me with a blank look on her face.

"Mother?" I ask tenderly, hoping to bring her back to the now. She doesn't respond with words, but her head does tilt slightly while her gaze remains fixed on me. Then she laughs, actually laughs her girlish laugh that reminds me so much of Ana's.

"Carrick!" She says through her laughter while playfully slapping my father's leg. He eyes her warily and I feel Ana sit up a little more at this odd behavior. "I could have sworn Christian just said he and Elena had a sexual relationship for six years." Her own words make her laugh again. She thinks I am kidding right now… now this I did not expect. She tries to speak through her laughter.

"Okay…really…tell us what is really going on." She says as her laughter turns into a giggle and her gaze fixes on my father. His tense face and worried gaze are enough to cease her laughter all together. Her head snaps in my direction, realization washing over her features and tears welling in her eyes. "No…" she whispers out while maintaining eye contact with me. A silence looms over us for a moment while everyone in the room comes to an understanding of where this conversation is actually headed. My dad shifts his chair closer to mom and takes her hand in his own. My father's mouth starts to open, but my mothers question cuts him off and cuts the conversation directly to the main root of the conversation.

"When did it start, Christian?" Her voice is laced with agony and my heart feels as if it could explode from hearing it. Ana shifts a little closer to me as if she can sense I need her comfort and strength right now.

"When I was fifteen." I answer honestly. A wail vibrates off the walls and I almost imagine it being the security alarm going off. Ana's grip tightens on my hand as if anchoring me to this couch with her. I search her face for any clues as to what that noise is. Then, I hear it. Loud, uncontrollable sobs make the source of the wail known and my eyes flicker towards it... It is my mother, with her hands on her face, crying her heart out. I can hear the words 'no' and 'sorry' repetitively but I cannot make out anything else. My father is now sitting on the edge of his seat attempting to console my mother and get her uncontainable sobs to die down.

I wanted to escape earlier and avoid having this conversation at all. Now, I couldn't leave if I tried. I am rooted to this spot as I watch my father wipe my mother's unwavering flow of tears from her pale cheeks. Her voice is void of color like they normally would be. She's so incredibly upset with me and I realize I deserve it. Elena always said they wouldn't understand and disown me if I told… well, she was clearly right. My mother calms down, enough that she can breathe through the tears. My father moves back into his chair, but doesn't let go of her hand. His concerned gaze still fixed on her.

"I am so sorry…" my mother's small voice comes out like a whisper, but it sounds as if it echoes through the room. She hiccups through a sob then looks up to make eye contact with me.

"I'm the-" I begin but she cuts me off effectively.

"No, you are nothing but a victim. I'm so incredibly sorry I brought her into your life." My mouth drops open and I stare at my mother thinking my hearing is now failing me.

"What?" I question dumbly, truly believing I misheard her words through her quiet voice.

"Grace, it is not your fault." My father says while looking between my mother and me. I did hear correctly. She blames her self.

"I wanted it." I say hoping to erase the guilt my mother is feeling. It is not her fault at all.

"You were fifteen. You didn't know what you wanted. You were a minor for crying out loud." There it is. The lawyer is slowing making its presence known. I shift uncomfortably and realize my body has shifted during the talk closer to Ana. She is almost in my lap. She has not said one word, but gives me so much strength in her presence alone. I turn to look at her and she is already staring at me. She regards me warily, but her shy, comforting smile graces her face. No words need to be spoken from her to let me know that everything is going to be okay. Her look says it all. A sardonic chuckle escapes from my mother across the room, effectively cutting off my silent message with Ana.

"Some mother I am." My mother's voice has returned and it is now filled with a different emotion, one I cannot place.

"Grace-" my father starts but is interrupted by my mother.

"Ana sensed it the first time she met Elena. I have let that woman in my home for over sixteen years and I never caught on. What kind of mother does that make me?" she sinks back in her chair, tears fill her eyes once more.

"You are a magnificent mother, Grace." Ana's sweet voice makes my mother look up. Ana shoots a small smile my way and continues one. "Carrick, you are an amazing father as well." I stare at her in awe as she calms my parents with her words alone. She has both of their attention now as well as mine. "Elena…" she drifts off as if she is unclear of her words, but I see an uneasiness settle behind her eyes. "Elena is manipulative. You probably never would have seen it or caught on. She creates this persona around you, but keeps her true intentions hidden." She eyes my parents carefully, hoping to not overstep any boundaries. They are hooked onto every word she says though. "She abused your friendship with you, Grace, in order to abuse her relationship with Christian. This is Elena's fault. Not anyone is this room." She finishes with a reassuring smile and we all let those words sink in for a moment.

"I'm going to destroy her." My father says and I stare at him with my mouth agape. His eyes find mine and he raises an eyebrow.

"Not if I get to her first. She may be a bloody mess when I am finished with her." My mother says and all of our heads whip to her. She chuckles darkly, her tear stained cheeks returning to normal color. My father sucks in his bottom lip, steeling himself from laughing. She shrugs her shoulders unapologetically. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it." She says while staring at Ana. I turn in time to catch Ana's small, agreeing nod.

"So, no more Elena okay? I don't want her around Ana or Will." I say, my voice returning to normal once I have processed this turn on the conversation.

"Oh dear, Elena will never step foot near my family again. She will be lucky if she can even survive in Seattle." Her words get a laugh out of me. This is so unlike Grace Grey, but so amusing to witness. Her kickass attitude turns quickly as a frown mars her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask curiously. I thought we got passed everything.

"I didn't protect you. It's my job as a mother and I failed." I can hear the emotion thick in her words and tears once again form in her eyes. Her hands cover her face as she sobs quietly. I am holding her in my arms before I realize I have even crossed the room to her. She sobs against my chest with no words needing to be spoken between us. My shirt is soaked, but I could care less. She needs this more than anything. She needs to let it out so we can move past this. After a few minutes, her tears dry up and she pulls away from me. She tries her best to wipe the tear stains off her cheeks as she moves around me to make her way to Ana. She takes her in her arms and whispers something in Ana's ear. Ana's blush rises and I can only speculate as to what is being said. My mother finally pulls away from her and turns to face us. She goes to speak, but is cut off by what sounds like rustling of sheets.

"That must be Will. I'll go get him." Ana says while frowning at the baby monitor. I expected her to have to wake him up later, not him waking up on his own. My mother hugs me once more and my father man hugs me before we make our way out of the room. We are greeted in the hallway by a half asleep Will who is snuggled up in Ana's arms. My heart beams with joy as Will reaches out for me without a word being said. He places his head in the crook of my neck while his arms go around my neck.

"Hey sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" I ask him in a very quiet voice against his ruffled mane of blonde hair. He answers with a lazy nod. We make our way back outside to enjoy the rest of our sunny day. Will and I sit on one of the lounge chairs while he finishes waking up. Ana offered to switch spots with me but I shooed her away much to my enjoyment. Will wanted me in this moment and I am going to take full advantage of it. It is like a sign from God that I made the right decision regarding the talk I just had with my parents and I pull Will closer at the thought.

 _ **Sadly, I have been in the hospital. I am now home and resting comfortably. Thank you for all the sweet words and kind wishes. This chapter is smaller than normal, but I nixed the second part of this chapter since it was just… blah. I have already started the next chapter. Again, please be patient with me as continue to try to get back to normal.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	40. Sick Cuddles

**CPOV:**

 _A blood curling scream echoes from the backyard and I'm on my feet running towards the noise before I can even comprehend what it is. I cut corners quickly through the grand house and find myself outside in record speed. I dash towards the sound of crying, saying a prayer that comes out sounding mumbled in my head. My brain is only tuned into one thing and that's finding the source of the scream._

 _I finally have a clear view of my target and I find my legs move quicker than I ever knew they could. I surprised I'm not out of breath when I arrive at the scene. My brain is working in overdrive, trying to process what is wrong, but my thoughts are put at ease quickly._

" _Dad, he tripped and scraped his knee. We were playing kickball and he was running when he tripped on…thin air or something." The calm voice of my oldest tells me evenly until his last few words. He sounds confused at what caused the younger boy to trip. My lips twitch slightly because I do know the reason for the trip. I give a reassuring smile to the older boy and look back down at the small boy, who is still crying large alligator tears. I scoop him up and pull him to my chest. His chubby arms wrap around my neck and I instantly feel my shirt soaked from those uncontrollable tears._

" _He has your mother's gracefulness." I tell Will while slightly rocking my youngest. I glance at Will, who attempts to hide a smile. It's not necessarily a secret that Ana is clumsy. How she stays on two feet amazes me most days._

" _It's okay baby. Shhh." I comfort the boy in my arms. It seems his tears have slowed down, but he has caused himself to have the hiccups. I push him back slightly so I can inspect the wound I saw earlier. His knee has a thin cut across the kneecap and minimal bleeding. Still, it's enough to cause concern in my heart that the worst possible scenario could happen. I scoop him up in my arms and stand up to my full height._

" _How about we go inside and clean that up? I think Mamal keeps a first aid kit in the kitchen." I say soothingly while kissing the small boys unruly mane of hair. We make it inside the kitchen and I move to sit the accident prone child down on the bench my wife keeps by the window. As soon as I let go of him, a small wail escapes through his silent tears._

" _Mama!" He reaches for me and grips tightly on to his arms. I pick him up once more and eye him curiously. He knows how to say Daddy, but he just distinctively called me Mama. In an instant his tears are stopped and his face is dry. He places his palms on my chest, looks up into my eyes and repeats the word._

" _Mama."_

My eyes open instinctively and I prepare to be hit with sunlight. Instead, I find darkness blanketing the bedroom. I roll my head to the side, my eyes finding the alarm clock and I internally groan when I see it's just after 2 am.

"Mama." The softest whisper comes from Ana's side of the bed.

"What's wrong baby?" Ana's voice is laced with concern and I feel her shift into a sitting position. The bedside lamp flickers on and I screw my eyes shut at the intruding light, even if it is dim.

"Mama, me got sicks." My eyes fly open and I have to sit up at those words. Will's voice is weak and there is a hint of tears creeping through. Ana scoops him up into her arms and cradles him to her chest. She places her petite, dainty hand on his forehead then moves to rub his back.

"Did you go to bed with your tummy hurting?" Ana leans back to look at him.

"No" he sounds like he is about to cry and I move closer to the both of them.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" I ask him gently while running my hand through his hair. He shakes his head and snuggles back into Ana. He buries his head into her neck and sniffles.

"I'll call my mom." My brain starts to put things into motion in order to get Will feeling better. My heart hurts at the sight of him curled into Ana.

"What? No." Ana says confused as she shifts on the bed to look at me. I'm reaching for my phone at that very moment, but pause when I see her face.

"Ana, he's sick. He needs a doctor. To avoid the ER, my mom can come over and check on him." I stare at her puzzled. Surely, she would want him to get better...right?

"Christian, he doesn't have a fever. I'm going to give him some medicine and see how he feels once he gets up in the morning." Her voice is strong, daring me to argue with her. I shrink under her gaze and turn my body so I'm fully facing her and Will. I rub Will's back instead of looking her in the eye. Mama Bear is scary. She lays Will down in between us, but she doesn't get very far before he starts to whimper for her. She lies back down next to him and he cuddles into her side, completely molding his body to hers. I can't help the jealousy that bubbles up in me. I watch as she holds him and rubs his back while the other hand runs through his soft hair. She gives him soft kisses along his forehead.

"Baby, I need to go change your sheets and we need to get you changed as well. Can you lay here with Christian until Mama comes back?" She whispers so quietly into his hair. It's quiet for a moment, but then Will rolls over to me and snuggles into me. I wrap my arms around him just like Ana did and gently rub his back, the soothing affect almost instant for both him and me. Ana stares at us, a small smile gracing her lips, before she gets up and heads out the room. Will's tiny body keeps pressing into me and I finally just pull him as close as possible. I'm marveled at how his body seeks comfort by the closeness between us. I smile to myself while looking down at him. He has no idea how happy it makes me that he feels this comfortable with me.

Ana returns a short time later with new pajamas for him in hand. After several minutes, she finally coaxes Will to sit up and change his clothes. Once he has on his clean Superman pajamas, he snuggles back into my side with his feet tucked securely under my leg. I know exactly who he got this from and it's no secret at all. Ana does the same thing during the night, an unconscious habit of hers that I doubt she even knows she does it.

While Ana takes care of the sheets, I snuggle into Will, pulling him as close as possible to me again. His little hands find their way to my stomach - another habit of Ana's. I watch the slow rise and fall of his chest and find so much comfort in it. I run my finger down his cheek and watch as he releases a drawn out sigh. Ana slowly slides back into bed, careful not to wake Will. She looks as if she is on auto pilot, an ingrained mother instinct kicked in while her body and mind are still technically asleep. She snuggles into the back of Will and it's like watching déjà vu from earlier. Her feet find mine and before I have a chance to even chuckle, she's out like a light.

A loud noise is coming from behind me and the darkness I'm in refuses to let me move. My body is tired, but I fight like hell to move. I find the annoying noise is my alarm going off and I quickly shut it off. I blink a few times to rid my eyes of the sleepiness that won't disappear. I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember watching Ana and Will as they both slept calmly, all three of us cuddled together on this large bed. I look back over and notice only Will remains asleep. He is now on his back, spread eagle in the bed. I purse my lips when I see a thin line of drool dried to his chin. He must have slept heavily and I guess I did as well. Just then, the bathroom door opens and my all time fantasy steps out in a towel. She doesn't notice I'm awake yet. She moves stealthily around, her perfected footwork is quiet as she goes unheard as she pulls out her panties and bra.

"Don't feel like you have to dress because of me, baby." She jumps but makes no noise. Her body turns towards me and a small smile creeps onto her face. She still looks tired, but at least her eyes are completely open unlike earlier this morning.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Grey; it's not you I'm putting on clothes for." She giggles and that noise alone makes me hard as granite. I get out of bed and make my way towards her. She backs up until her butt hits the dresser. She's holding onto her towel tightly and she looks towards a still sleeping Will.

"I could help you put those barely there panties on baby." I say into her ear as I finally get close to her. I pull her into me, making sure to press my erection into her petite body. Her gasp doesn't go unnoticed. She stands on her toes so her mouth is next to my ear.

"You'll be late for work, Mr. Grey. Now go get that sexy butt cleaned. I'll fix you breakfast." She pulls away, effectively killing my chances and gives me a playful kiss on the lips. Stunned at being shut down, I turn to head towards the shower. I feel a sharp sting radiate on my ass. I spin quickly, mock horror displayed on my features, and look at the culprit. Her wide eyes and sly grin make for a beautiful sight.

"I couldn't resist." She says with a shrug while continuing to dress for the day.

"Just remember baby, payback is a bitch." I said with a wink and continued my way into the bathroom. The shower was quick and cold in order to suppress my desires for the woman in this house. I come out of the bedroom to find a still sleeping Will in the middle of the bed. I dress quietly, in order not to wake him, and slip out of the room to find my girl. I find her in the kitchen, dressed in black yoga pants that look like they've been painted on her and my Harvard shirt. I take a deep breath at the sight. Her hair is in a messy bun on top of her head, but looks like it was perfectly placed there. She moves about the kitchen swiftly just like she did the bedroom.

"I know you're there." She says suddenly while plating up the breakfast she's made. I grin at her words and know my time of watching her from afar is over, for now.

"How do you know?" I ask her already knowing the answer. It's the same answer for me. I can feel her before I see her. An electric current runs through me and it's like my head is immediately drawn in her direction. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. A trail of kisses from her neck to her ear has her melting into me.

"I can feel you." She says in a whisper as her eyes flutter close, enjoying this moment. My mouth finds hers and my lips find home. It's a slow sensual kiss that has every fiber in me alighting with fire. A shrill noise sounds from my pocket, effectively ending my last chance at sinking into my girl this morning. I rest my forehead against hers as I pull my annoying as fuck phone from my pocket. Can't a man just enjoy one minute of peace with his girl on a Monday morning? A glance at the message on the screen lets me know I need to head out quickly.

"I'm going to pick this up tonight baby. You better be ready." I mumble against her lips as I lean in for one last kiss.

"I'm always ready for you." Is her sultry response and I nearly start panting at her words alone. She's killing me here. "Here, I'll plate this up and you can take it with you." She turns and starts to put the breakfast she's made in warmer. Usually, I would just make Andrea order me something while I'm on my way in, but my girl made me breakfast and hell if that doesn't make my heart want to explode.

"Thank you, baby. Keep me updated on Will. If I didn't have that meeting with the Chinese today, I would be right here with you and him. Maybe I should cancel-" my rambling is cut off by her lips pressing against mine.

"Go to work. I promise I will call with any updates on Will. Now have a great day and be safe." She says with a wink while walking me to my door. I lean in for one more kiss because I can't get enough of her.

"I love you." I say to her as I roll down my window.

"Love you more." She says while blowing me a kiss. I do the incredibly cheesy thing and make a move to catch it. She giggles and I know my job is done.

"Mr. Grey, your brother is in your office. I told him he could wait in conference room 2, but he just walked in to your office." Andrea's nervous voice warns me before I open my door to my office. Sure enough, my brother sits in my office chair, feet propped up on my desk and staring out the floor to ceiling glass windows.

"Elliot." I say his name and raise my eyebrow at him. He always feels the need to make himself at home no matter where he is, my place of work included. He turns his head towards me and I notice that Elliot looks unlike himself. His usually smiling face is no where to be seen. Instead, tired eyes stare back at me with a weak expression on his face. He looks…miserable.

"Thought I would stop by and see if you wanted to grab lunch." He runs a hand down his face and stands to walk around my desk to sit in the chair. I didn't have to threaten him to get him to move. Definitely not normal Elliot.

"I have a meeting in an hour so I can't leave for lunch, but we could order in?" I offer while sitting in my office chair.

"Sounds good. Just order me whatever you normally get." He sounds uninterested in what I actually order or how much food I order. Elliot usually orders the whole restaurant, but not today. I call Andrea and place an order for us while regarding Elliot carefully.

"Andrea said it would be here in about ten minutes…" I tell him and he just nods. "I tried calling you before your flight left. You didn't call back." If he isn't going to speak, I will.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We didn't go." I try to contain my facial expression that I am sure displays my shock at his news.

"Why not?" They had that planned and were so excited about it.

"Why not?" He laughs sarcastically. "Because the girl I wanted to propose to soon couldn't even tell me she thought she was pregnant. After we left Mom and Dad's, she went off on a tangent about Ana. How she couldn't believe Ana would betray her and tell you something so confidential. From the time we left to the time I pulled up at her place, all she did was put the blame on Ana. She moved to get out of the car and I told her I wasn't coming inside. She then blew up on me and how I was throwing this out of proportion. I hadn't said one word since we got in the car." He says so quietly as if we are talking about business. No emotion is present in his voice, but his eyes show something else. He's hurt and upset.

"Elliot, I'm sorry-" I start to say but he raise his hand to silence me.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Ana has nothing to apologize for. This is Kate's fault. No one else's. She should have been honest to me from the beginning." His voice is growing and I feel like the normal Elliot will appear any minute now. Just then Andrea brings in our lunch. We don't move to the table like we normally would. I start to eat, but notice Elliot is barely touching his food.

"Elliot, when was the last time you had a full meal?" His eyes are sunken in and his normally tan skin is abnormally pale.

"The night at Mom and Dad's?" He whispers ashamed.

"Elliot! You have to eat. I know it's hard, but you have to try to get something down. You are only going to make yourself sick." I chide him like a small child. How do people not eat if you have the option to? Just then he stuffs about six fries in his mouth at once. My concern is replaced by laughter.

"Anyways, I told her I needed some time apart. She huffed and complained about not going to on vacation. I knew then that I really need some time away from her. She hadn't once asked what I was thinking or how I felt about the whole thing. She was more upset that she was ousted and wasn't going on a free vacation." Normal Elliot has returned as he stuffs his food in his mouth while sharing the rest of the story.

"So you're back on the prowl?" I ask and it gets a full belly laugh out of him.

"No. I actually have never just been single. I mean, I've always had a different girl. I think I'm going to take some time and… I don't know… find myself." He says with a dramatic shrug. I'm laughing again and he joins in too. This is something I never knew I was missing. Brotherly bonding or whatever you call this. He found himself at Grey House when he needed someone to talk to. He picked me. My pride swells as big as my heart.

"Not such a bad thing. I was single for a bit before I met Ana. You never know, you may meet your one true love." At this he chuckles and looks over at my food. Of course he's finished while I still have a bit left.

"Hey… you going to finish that?" He asks. Yup, definitely back to normal.

I'm finally on my way home after a fucking awful afternoon at the office. After Elliot left, my next meeting went south when I didn't expect it. I had to walk out of their after the first ten minutes to release some built up tension. By releasing built up tension I mean I smashed my phone against the wall instead of pummeling that fuckers head. I finally left halfway through and let Ros finish it out. That guy was a waste on my time and we do not need his business at all. I sent her a text as soon as I left to say if it hadn't been resolved in the next thirty minutes to shut it down.

I can feel the tension leave my body as I get closer to the house. I'm exhausted and concerned about the sick little boy I left this morning. I didn't hear from Ana after lunch, so I can only assume he's better.

Pulling in, I'm met with a brand new Audi sedan blocking my side of the garage. I'm racking my brain trying to remember whose car this is. I've never seen it before. Maybe Ray's? Does he have a car or truck?

I make it through the front door and I am met by complete silence. I check my watch and see its only 4 o'clock. It might be nap time for Will. As I turn the corner into the living room, my eyes fall on the last person I ever wanted to see here. On the couch, asleep on his back, is Ethan Kavanagh with a sleeping Will cuddled into his chest.

"What the fuck…" I whisper to myself as I take this sight in.

 _ **Hello all. Yes, it has been a very long time since I have updated. I've had several more trips to the hospital. The last one resulted in an almost fatal health scare. I have never been more scared in my life from what I can actually remember from that day. Life is not guaranteed my sweet followers, so take the time to live it to the fullest.**_

 _ **xoEW**_


	41. Explain Then

**CPOV:**

"Christian." Ana's soft whisper draws my attention to her. She is sitting in the oversized chair still dressed in the clothes from this morning and is surrounded by papers with her laptop situated in her lap. She makes a move to clear all of it before making her way towards me. She makes an innocent move to hug me, but I side step her heading towards the bedroom. If I touch her right now, all of this anger will disappear and I plan on letting her know what bull shit this is. She is hot on my heels and it's not even a second after she's shut the door that I find I can't hold it in anymore.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why the fuck is he on my couch and why didn't you call to tell me?" She visibly flinches at my words and I could beat my own ass for how I'm talking to her. But I don't stop and my words continue to spill out.

"Christian-" she tries to talk but I cut her off, not done with my tirade. I'm actually surprised at how quiet my voice is during it all. I guess it's my subconscious reminding me of a sleeping Will down the hall in the living room.

"I have had the shittiest day ever. The only thing that was close to releasing my tension was the fact I was coming home to you and Will. I was worried sick about him, but I guess you found another man to fill in while I was at work-"

"Stop." She says it so deathly quiet that it takes me a second to realize she has even said anything. Her voice is calm, but strong. Her shoulders widen and she comes to her full height. She's about to go off on me, I think, but the only thing I can focus on in this moment is how fucking sexy she looks.

"Christian, I called Ethan because he has a right to know that Will was sick early this morning. Just like I will always let you know if something is wrong with him as well." She lets out a deep sigh before continuing. "I did call you to tell you, several times, and I texted you too. It kept going to voicemail so I assumed you were still in your meeting."

"You didn't call Ana. I would have picked up if you did." She raises her eyebrows at me, challenging me.

"I did call, I promise." is her only response. Since I can never be wrong, I decide that I'm petty enough to whip out my phone and show her.

"Fine, I'll prove I have no missed calls or messages." I tell her with a smirk on my face. I reach into my right pocket, but I am met with an empty pocket. I try my left pocket, then my suit jacket pockets. Realization hits me like a ton of bricks. I don't have a phone with me because I shattered mine when I threw it against the wall. I never received another from Andrea. My eyes slowly look up and lock with hers, embarrassment washing over my features.

"I don't have a phone right now." I say in a whisper.

"Where's your phone?" Concern etching over her face. Even after I've been a jackass, she's still concerned about me.

"I broke it today. Usually, Andrea has a replacement to me within minutes, but I guess I was too busy to remember to get it or...I really don't know why I don't have a replacement. I don't have a phone and I haven't since after lunch." I expect her to go thermonuclear on me. I sit on the bed, close my eyes and wait for her to let me know how much of an asshole I am.

To my absolute shock, I hear giggling instead of words. I look up at her in complete shock. Why is she giggling? Is she giggling at me? She covers her mouth when she sees me look up at her, but it barely stops the giggles that are escaping.

"Why are you laughing? Are you...are you laughing at me?" I stutter out completely confused by her reaction. I just went ballistic on her then accused her of not letting me know.

"I can't help it. You are just so...I don't know. Cute." She replies sweetly. I hold my hand out for her to take and when she does I pull her into my lap, immediately wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling my face in her hair. She smells so sweet that I almost forget the problem at hand.

"Did you just call me cute, baby?" I ask her while kissing her neck.

"I did." She says pulling away. She moves to straddle my lap so we are face to face. She takes a long deep breath before she runs one of her petite hands through my hair. It makes it way down to my chest, where she eventually rests it with her other hand joining it. She stares at them as she begins to speak.

"Christian…" She stops for another breath, as if she is trying to will the right words to come to her. "I love you. Only you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do, I love you too baby." I respond a little confused at which direction this about to go. I feel my palms start to sweat against her back and I swear I feel a bead of sweat go down my neck. She looks to the door then back to me.

"Maybe we should talk about this tonight…" Why is she worried all the sudden? It's causing me to panic. Is she breaking up with me?

""No, tell me now baby." I say with a shaky voice. I'm not going to like what she's going to say. I just know it.

"Ethan is Will's father. He deserves to know everything that happens with Will. I won't keep him the dark when it comes to him." I swallow the lump in my throat and nod my head in agreement. If he gets to be in the loop, so should I…

"I also won't deny him from seeing Will. Ethan..." she pauses for a moment "Ethan may have hurt me, but he is a wonderful father to Will. We have to co-parent, it's not an option." She eyes me carefully, waiting for me to respond to her words. I can't though. I don't know what to say and I don't want to tell her how I really feel. She would leave me if I told her my ugly inner thoughts on the matter.

"Christian…" Ana whispering my name pulls me out of my head. "I don't love him. I only love you." Her arms circle around me and tighten their hold. In this moment, after my unwarranted outburst, she still chooses to comfort me and make sure I understand she only has eyes for me.

"He still wants you, Ana." She may say she doesn't want him, but is clear as day that he wants her. How can I compete with someone she's known her whole life?

"And?" I lean back at the harshness of the word. And? And he could win you back and I wouldn't know how to survive. What does she mean 'and'? "Ethan can want all his little heart desires. I want you and only you, Christian. Ethan and I were divorced long before I met you. If I didn't want him then, why would I want him now? Especially since I have a handsome, intelligent man that makes me laugh." Her words fill my chest with pride and I forget for a moment what we are even talking about.

"You think I'm funny?" I ask with seriously. No one has ever said I am funny before. The fact she thinks I'm funny is one of the best things I've ever heard. She giggles as she runs her hands through the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Yes, you always make me laugh. I think you are quite hilarious." She leans in and leaves a tender kiss on the side of my mouth. I feel like I am floating on a cloud at her admission. If I wasn't already hard as a rock, I would be ripping through my pants right now. I pull her down onto my erection and she grinds slowly against me. Her finger trails from my neck down my chest and reaches between us to find my rock hard cock. One finger, one light touch from this gorgeous woman almost has me coming in my pants like a teenager. The finger trails up my clothed shaft then back up my body.

"We better get back out there…" she whispers letting the sentence hang between us. I can't go back out there right now with this tent in my pants. Her giggle lets me know she senses my discomfort. "How about you put him away then join me out there? I promise to take care of this…situation later." She says while climbing off me.

"Ana?" I call to her as she is about to open the bedroom door. She turns to look at me, that perfect smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah?" she responds.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted. I just…" I still have no idea how to put into words what I really feel.

"I know." She says reassuringly, as if she can see into my soul. She blows me a kiss as she turns and walks out of the room. I watch her leave, my heart continuing to swell and my dick starts to deflate. I choose to change out of my work clothes, deciding I don't want to be reminded by this awful work day for one more minute. I shred my clothes and toss them into the dirty clothes hamper in the closet. I search through the dresser for my gym shorts and a shirt to throw on. The drawer next to the one I am searching through is slightly open and something catches my eye. A Vanderbilt Law shirt is laying semi folded on top of the other shirts. I pull it out, already assuming it's too small for me considering Ana's petite frame, but to my surprise it is actually my size. I grin while throwing it on and make my way back to the living room with a little swagger in my step.

I find the invader still asleep on my couch with Will cuddled into his side. I role my eyes at Ethan and catch myself in the process. I hear small noises coming from the kitchen and make my way towards it. Ana is searching through the fridge, bent over with her delectable ass pointed in the air. I slide up behind her and pull her into me. She lets out a quiet yelp of surprise. A thought slowly starts to form in my head. I may not be able to control Ethan being here right now, but I sure can make him extremely uncomfortable while he is in my home. _Not your home, Grey._ Even more reason to get us something that is ours together.

"Whatcha doing good lookin?" I whisper in her ear as she grabs cheese from the middle drawer. Her responding giggle isn't so quiet and it plays into my plan.

"Getting things ready for dinner. What are you doing?" She asks while turning in my arms. Her eyes widen when she notices the shirt I have on. "You're wearing my shirt." She states absently while worrying her bottom lip in-between her teeth.

"I am. I thought it was only fair since you are wearing mine, I could wear yours." She blushes at my words. She leans up on her tip toes and presses a tender kiss to my neck, exactly on top of my pulse. She quietly whispers in my ear, her breath hot on my skin.

"I find it incredibly sexy." She breathes and then she is out of my arms and floating around the kitchen collecting things for dinner. I resist the urge to throw her on top of the counter and sink into her, but even I don't want to give Ethan that kind of show. Ana is mine now and only mine.

"What are we having for dinner, baby?" I say loud enough hoping to wake the sleeping jackass in the other room.

"Chicken parmesan with zucchini noodles." She says nonchalantly. Zucchini noodles? Is she crazy?

"Why not regular noodles?" I protest with a small whine in my voice. This dish sounds too healthy even for me.

"Because it's healthy." Is her only response and its enough for me to drop it. It actually warms my heart that she wants us to eat healthy and not bad foods. I pour us each a glass of wine and move to stand next to her in the kitchen.

"Can I help?" I ask her nervously. I have no idea how to cook or even where to begin. She looks up at me with an odd look marring her beautiful face.

"I would love that." She tells me and once again my heart soars. She explains how to use the zucchini machine that turns it into pasta. She leaves me in charge of this while she starts on the sauce and chicken. I admit that this should probably be really easy, but its not. It's really hard. The zucchini is turning into pasta, but it's the worst looking pasta I have ever seen.

"Babe…" I call her over to approve of my work. I find my self nervous once again as I seek her approval of my attempt at cooking.

"Christian, you did great!" she says enthusiastically while throwing her arms around me. I let out a sigh of relief at her words. She takes the pasta and starts to put the meal together as a whole. I lean back against the kitchen island, sip my wine, and watch my future wife own the kitchen. She moves with such ease that I find myself getting hard again.

"Okay, it needs about thirty minutes to bake then it will be ready." She saunters over to me while draining her glass of wine.

"Hmm…" I hum as she leaves a kiss on my lips. "What ever will we do for thirty minutes to keep ourselves occupied?" I ask while grabbing her ass and pulling her to me. I put my wine glass down and tangle my other hand in the hair at the base of her neck. With a small amount of pressure, I tilt her head up towards my mouth. Her soft giggle only encourages me further. I take control of this kiss and she lets me. Our tongues dance sensually for a moment before a cough interrupts us. Ana pulls away quickly, but doesn't leave my grasp. I don't remove my hands from their current locations, but only turn my head to see the intruder at the door. I honestly forgot he was even here after we started cooking.

"I guess I interrupted something." Ethan states with a disgusted look on his face. He doesn't make eye contact with me. He solely keeps his eyes trained on Ana. A blush spreads across her cheeks and down her neck. God, it's so damn beautiful.

"Is Will awake?" Ana asks while trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I remove the hand out of her hair but keep my other firmly planted on her plump ass.

"Yes, he is. I was coming in here to get another dose of the medicine I brought with me. Do you have any pedialyte?" He starts to move around the kitchen as if he owns the place, like this is his house. It pisses me off that he feels so relaxed here. I wonder how many times he's been here with her before I came into the picture. While deep in my thoughts, I notice Ana has moved out of my grasp. She is grabbing whatever he was talking about and they both walk towards the living room. I follow like the left behind puppy.

"Hey, sleepy head." Ana says while scooping up a half awake Will. He curls around her and she rubs her fingers through his hair. Ethan sits on the coffee table across from them while I stand to the side. "Lets try to take this medicine Daddy brought for you then maybe we can try to eat some dinner? Hmm?" He nods his little head and sits up straight. He takes the medicine from Ethan then takes a sip of the drink from Ana. He leans back against her once they are done.

"He will be fine. I don't think it was a virus or anything, but take another dose of this medicine in the morning just in case. I think he's fine to try to eat dinner, but if he doesn't want any just keep him on the pedialyte." Ethan says in his doctor voice. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise comes from Ethan's pocket.

"Hello?" He answers quickly. He checks his watch while listening to the person on the other end. "How many?" He asks while rubbing a hand down his face. I finally notice how exhausted he looks. "Alright, I'll be there in 20." He says then hangs up. "I have to go. Another massive wreck." He tells no one in particular but then he grabs Will from Ana. Will hugs him tightly and nuzzles his head in his neck. I try to ebb the jealousy I feel at the sight and it slowly sinks away when Ana wraps her arms around me. We follow them to the door. Ethan hands Will off to Ana. I tickle his side a little and I am awarded with a precious giggle.

"Alright, I'll see you Friday. I don't know the details yet, but I will let you know something when I do." He says while getting in his car. Speaking of car…

"So he got a new car?" I say while raising my eyebrows at Ana. She shrugs and truly looks like she could care less.

"Guess so." We watch him pull out of the driveway and take off.

"Wait, what detail was he referring to?" I ask puzzled. She takes a deep breath before turning to me once we are back in the kitchen. She hands Will to me when the buzzer chimes alerting us to dinner being ready.

"It's Father's Day…" she says while pulling the food out of the oven. My heart sinks at the thought. Just one more reminder that I'm not a father. I'm just the man dating Will's mother.

"Oh, right." I attempt to say strongly, but my voice waivers. Of course Ana catches it and gives me a sympathetic look.

"I was thinking of all the things we could do this weekend." She says seductively trying to change my mood. It doesn't work. I give her a lame smile that I wish was a real one. She comes over to my side as I am sitting at the table.

"I love you, Christian." She tells me while giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. While I know she was trying for uplifting, it sounds more like an apology. We start to dig in to dinner. Ana and Will stay entertained with each other while my mind takes me to other places. I know I told her I was okay if we never had child together, but… will I ever celebrate Father's Day? My mood continues to plunge until I am a quiet, pouting asshole just watching Ana and Will interact. I don't even wait for them to finish their dinner before electing to leave the table.

"I need to finish some things for work. Can I use your office?" I ask but it's more of a demand. I don't wait for an answer as I move towards her office and shutting my self inside. I don't know what is making me feel worse: the way I just acted or the realization I may never actually have a child of my own.

 _ **xoEW**_


	42. I Can't Explain Failure

**I do not own FSOG.**

 **CPOV:**

I stare out the window overlooking the backyard. The darkness matches my ever sinking mood. I have no idea how long I've been in here, but I'll admit my feelings are a little hurt that Ana hasn't shown up by now. You acted like a royal jackass, why would she follow you? True, I wouldn't follow myself either. I hear a soft click behind me and I turn to see what the noise came from. Ana is leaning against the door eyeing me curiously. She walks cautiously towards me as if she is approaching a ticking time bomb. I keep quiet unlike my earlier outburst in the bedroom.

"Hey." She says quietly, sinking into one of the chairs across from her desk. I don't respond. I look back out into the night sky behind me, effectively turning my back on her. I watch her reflection in the window and she sinks further into the chair. Just talk, Grey. Talk? And what? Scare her away for good?

"Do you want to talk about why you are upset?" She probes. I want to scoff and tell her to not be so obtuse. She knows why I'm upset. It's been glaringly obvious since Ethan left and possibly even way before that.

"There's nothing to talk about." I respond impassively, shrugging my shoulders at her. Yeah, I'm acting like a five year old, but I just don't want to talk to her yet. Come on Grey. You were just pouting because she didn't follow you in here fast enough. We are both quiet for a moment before she speaks.

"I can't fix this if you shut me out. Talk to me, Christian. Please." She sounds just as sad as I feel. I turn around to look at her. Her eyes look tired, her face not as bright as this morning, and her shoulders are sagging. Her eyes are pleading with me and I finally give in.

"I'm upset." Short...that's the best I can give?

"Okay, can you give me a little more detail. I need to know where that head of yours is." Talk to her you idiot. She is trying, more than trying my subconscious alerts me.

"I'm upset about Father's Day. I'm upset about the fact I will never get to be a father. I'm pissed that I have to sit back while Ethan gets to celebrate that holiday with Will and I will never get to be his father." I tell her honestly.

"Christian…" She says my name with such tenderness it almost brings tears to my eyes. "Who said you couldn't celebrate Father's Day with Will?" She tries to appease me, but it isn't working.

"Will doesn't see me as his dad, Ana." I tell her bluntly. She shrinks a little more but I continue. "I'm just the fun guy that his mom dates. I'm mommy's boyfriend. I'm not permanent." I lean back in her too comfortable office chair that feels awfully stuffy right now. I need whisky or something to take the edge off, a wall to punch or a cellphone to throw.

"I don't think that's true. He loves you Christian. Heck, I think he loves you a little more than he loves me sometimes." She goes for humor but I don't give in. She gulps, completely off her game for the first time. I've never seen her so out of her element. She usually has the perfect solution, the answer to everything. Yet, right now she seems at a loss for words.

"If we break up, he wouldn't even notice I'm not here anymore." I tell her and my heart sinks at the thought, a frown forming on my face. Do I want to break up? No, but I want children of my own with Ana. Clearly, she's not up for that.

"Yes he would. Why would you even say that?" Her voice shows her disbelief in my words and matches her widening eyes. I rub my hands over my face and through my hair, giving a gentle tug at the end. This is not the way I wanted this conversation to go.

"I want children, Ana. I want them with you." I say through my hands as they cover my face. It's quiet on her side of the room and I let my hands fall so I can look at her. She is staring straight at me, blue eyes meeting gray. Something is different from her normal self however...her eyes seem so lifeless right now, not shining like they normally do. Be careful how far you push, Grey. I suck in a breath.

"I thought we already came to an agreement about this?" She asks.

"We did, but-" she cuts me off.

"Exactly, we already talked and agreed on this issue for now. So why is it an issue still?" Her eyes continue to bore into mine seeking an answer. She's not defensive or upset. She genuinely is trying to solve this problem between us. I make a living off mergers and acquisitions. I live on it, strive on it. Yet, this is not giving me anything but heartache and an upset stomach. I expected fighting, yelling, maybe some more explicit words. You know, like people do in the movies. But Ana looks defeated and confused.

"Because I want children, Ana. That's not something I am willing to give up on." She stares blankly at me, letting no emotions show. I'm backing her into a wall on this, pulling out my ruthless business tactics to win this battle that continues to plague us.

"And if I never want children? What happens? We break up? You go your way and I go mine?" Her words catch me off guard completely and I sit up straighter in my chair. I don't want to break up. I don't want her to ever leave me or me leave her, but my mind continues to lash out instead of thinking this through.

"I guess so." I agree with her theory and watch as several emotions quickly flutter across her face.

"I don't want that." She says evenly. She's fighting for us, trying to fix this and I continue to hurt her.

"I don't either…" I tell her.

"What do we do Christian?" She asks for guidance in such a small voice.

"I want a child. I want a child with you. Why is that such a terrible thing?" I can't control the emotion in my voice.

"It's not Christian. It's not." Emotion is starting to build on her face as well. Tears begin to cloud her beautiful blue eyes. Why have I done this? Why do I continue to make her cry?

"Is it me? You don't want a baby with me?" I ask in a soft whisper, my sole inner fear finally coming out. I look away as she looks at me as if I have grown a limb from my head.

"I love every single thing about you. I would absolutely love to see what a tiny version of you would look like. Can you imagine the temper tantrums?" She giggles at her own words and I chuckle as well. She has a point, I'm pretty moody.

"Us, a tiny version of the best of both of us. Why are you so against that?" I ask trying to figure this out.

"I'm not against it Christian. I just can't go through what I've been through again. I understand that you realize all these things you never dreamed of before are making your heart want more out of life. I totally get it and understand it. Marriage, children, sharing your life solely with one person and children for the rest of your life. It sounds amazing and for most people it is." Tears start to fall from her eyes as she displays such a vulnerability I've never seen before. I stand to move around to her but she puts up a hand to halt me. I sink back down and watch helplessly as her heart speaks.

"I just need you for one second to understand where I'm coming from. I need you to put yourself in my shoes. I'm coming from a failed marriage. I'm coming from a miscarriage. I have to raise a child with a man that used to be my whole world but now I just want to throat punch him most of the time. Then you walk in my life and completely throw me for a loop. We haven't even been together for two months yet and here we are talking about marriage and babies. I have failed so much in life that I'm completely scared of ever failing again. Yet, here we are. Look at everything you want but I'm failing you in regards to them. I can't give you what you need, Christian." She's full on crying now, but she's never looked more beautiful.

"You haven't failed me, baby." I tell her. I'm so upset at myself for causing this, causing my strong beautiful girlfriend to be reduced to this.

"I have, clearly. We wouldn't be having this conversation right now if I hadn't." She says through sniffles.

"You are everything I want and more." I tell her, my body itching to be close to her.

"I'm not. I'm a broken mess, Christian. I'm so afraid of failure that I keep my life so orderly. It was just Will and I for the longest time. We didn't stray from our normal and kept confined to our bubble. That's how I liked it and I never envisioned it changing. Then you-" she gestures to me with her hand "you start knocking over our walls inch by inch." She's breathless when she stops talking. I know she's not done, but I see the calculating look on her face alerting me that she is trying to figure out this for herself. This is what I want, but is it worth it? Am I pushing too far?

"Why does this have to be rushed? Why can't we just enjoy the moment? We are talking about marriage and a child. It's not a puppy or what's for dinner. It's a permanent decision." She is speaking to me but it comes out more like inner thoughts to herself.

"I'm not rushing you-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"You are. You are pushing me on something I'm not ready for. We've talked about this and came to a mutual agreement. Yet, here we are. You are upset and I am at a loss of what to do." She sinks even further into the chair if possible. She is completely drawn into herself. The walls are starting to shut down within in her mind.

"Ana, I love you…" say it Grey. "I'm just so scared of losing you-" her face scrunches up in confusion, like she can't believe my words. "Okay, let me start over. I love you-" I'm cut off by the doorbell chiming. I look up past her head to the door then back to her. She hasn't moved and is still looking at me.

"Baby, I think that was the doorbell." She sits up and cocks her head to the side, as if that will help her hear better. I chuckle on the inside. Again, the doorbell chimes in the dead quiet and we both jump slightly at the noise. She turns to look at me.

"What time is it?" She asks quietly, like whoever is at the door can hear us.

"11:30" I whisper back to her. Have we really been talking for over three hours? My eyes widen and that frown returns to my face. "Who's here this late?" I'm becoming protective and instinct is kicking in. I stand up and the chair skids back slightly. She stands up and waits on me to round the desk.

"I don't know…" Her voice is shaky. I hold out my hand for her and she takes it without second thought. We walk toward the front door, Ana slightly behind me. I get to the security screen by the front door and a wild knock starts. Ana closes the small gap between us and pushes herself flush against me. I wrap my arm around her small frame and pull her as close as possible. My heart is beating wildly as I check the screen to see who is at the front door. I say a silent prayer thanking Ana's dad for installing this for her. Once the screen flicks on and shows the person on the other side, Ana immediately leaves me and starts unlocking the door. She swings the door open so harshly I have to catch it before it comes off the hinges.

"Dad?" Ana's dad looks wildly at us he pulls Ana into his arms. I notice Meredith standing next to him, a look of sorrow on her face. My heart starts to sink at the prospect of reasons why they could be here.

"Ana, I have been calling you for the last hour. Why haven't you answered your phone?" He asks harshly and I see her flinch at his loud words.

"I don't have it with me. We were discussing some things in the office." Ana motions to me and it's the first time since opening the door Ray even sees me.

"Oh" I know something is wrong when he looks me in the eyes. His mouth opens then closes as he sets his eyes back on Ana.

"Why don't you both come inside?" I suggest. Whatever he is about to say is not something that should be said in the open doorway.

"Yes, come on in. Can I get you a drink or snack?" Ana, always hospitable, offers them as I close the door. They both shake their head no. We lead them to the living room, but I'm unsure of where to go. Ana sits on one couch and Meredith sits on the opposite, in front of Ana. Do I sit next to Ana or do I let Ray? Ray makes the decision for me when he sits down next to Meredith, after oddly circling the coffee table. I take my seat next to Ana, who I notice is either unaware of what's going on or just trying to be impassive. I take her hand in mine and give it a squeeze. The tenseness doesn't leave, but it does soften.

"Okay, why are you here so late?" Ana cuts to the chase immediately. Ray is staring at her as if she is made of glass.

"Where's Will?" Ray asks without even moving a muscle, eyes still trained on Ana.

"In his bed." She answers. "Dad, what is it? You're freaking me out." She implores him to tell her.

"Okay, look…" Ray takes a deep breath and I notice Meredith take his hand in hers. He doesn't remove his eyes from Ana, but his shoulders relax slightly. "Okay. Baby, it's your mom." He blurts out. Ana squints her eyes at him.

"Carla. What about Carla?" She corrects his choice of words. Ray's eyes soften even more at the correction.

"Ana, baby, your moth- Carla is dead. I got the call about two hours ago." He rushes the words out, but it seems like time stands still. My jaw drops open and I can't exactly comprehend what he said. Her mom is dead? I look at Ana, expecting an array of emotions to travel across her face, but it's as impassive as before. Maybe even more now than before.

 ** _xoEW_**


	43. Meredith's Insight

**I do not own FSOG.**

 **APOV:**

I wake with a start and expect to find a little boy crawling in my bed when I open my eyes. However, I find no little boy in my room when I finally open my eyes. I glance at the clock and realize it is still early, even for Will. I try to remember what woke me, but nothing makes its presence known in my mind. My body is on fire and pressed flush against the man behind me. His arms are wrapped around me, his legs cocooning mine. A light snore escapes his mouth and I fight the urge to giggle. He always says he doesn't snore, but he does.

I roll over carefully, trying not to wake the beautiful man next to me. His mouth is slightly parted and his hair is in every direction. I stare at his beautiful chiseled features. He is such a handsome man and he doesn't even try. After our deep discussion last night then my parents showing up with unexpected news, he stayed and held me through the night. He was always a step ahead of me when it came to what I needed. Which is funny because I have no idea what I even need right now.

I slink out of bed in hopes of being the only one awake this early. I can possibly try to process the information my dad gave me last night. I quickly do my business in the bathroom then head to the kitchen for breakfast. I find the strawberries I sliced yesterday and decide this will hold me over until everyone else is awake. I pour myself a glass of juice and grab a bottle of water before heading out to the back porch. It's chilly this morning and looks as if it will rain any minute, so I head inside for a blanket and pillow. I crawl onto the oversized lounger and make myself apart of it. This used to be my favorite spot when I first bought this house. I would always come out here when I had free time or even when Will would nap. Sometimes, we would nap together right here.

I let my mind drift to everything my dad told me last night. I wish I could say I was upset, but I honestly just have no idea what to feel. Carla wasn't a mom. Of course she gave birth to me, but the last thing she ever wanted to be was a mom.

" _How?" I ask my dad without taking my eyes off of him. No one has moved or said anything for about five minutes. It's eerily quiet in here, but it could be because of how late it is._

" _She was a passenger in a car that crashed into a freightliner at 4 am this morning." He shares._

" _Did Bob die too?" He looks at me for a second before dropping another new piece of information._

" _She wasn't with Bob. Apparently, she divorced Bob earlier this year. He was the one that called me though." I process this information and find I am not surprised at all. Bob was too kind and sweet for the evil that is Carla. Then I get a weird sinking feeling in my stomach._

" _Who was the driver?" I ask my dad already knowing what his answer will be. Who else would she be out with at 4am?_

" _Morton." A chill runs up my spine. That nasty piece of shit. I can't say I'm sad to see him go._

" _Let me guess, were they high out of their minds?" Ray shakes his head slightly but not as an answer. I get a feeling it was his first thought too._

" _Toxicology results won't be back on either of them for a few weeks, but Morton's blood alcohol content was three times the legal limit. So most likely." He confirms what I thought from the beginning. I wait to feel something, anything really, but nothing comes. Christian scoots closer and I try to absorb his warmth. I notice Mere for the first time and she looks more sad than I feel._

" _Okay, what's next?" I ask placing my vision back on my dad._

" _Well, Bob asked if we would meet with him in two days to plan a funeral for her. I told him I would be on a flight out tomorrow. Meredith said she would fly with me, but I think it would be good if you came along too. I won't make you and it's completely your choice." He tells me honestly. If Ray Steele says he thinks it would be 'good' if I did something, I know I better do it._

" _Okay, Will and I can fly out with you." My stomach drops at the thought of Will. He will be so confused on what's going on. I can't necessarily leave him with Ethan since he's working and I honestly want him with me. I suck my bottom lip into my mouth and sink my teeth into it. Christian pulls me into him and wraps his arms around me._

" _I'll arrange for us to go on my jet tomorrow. It will be more comfortable and easier for Will. Just let me know a time and I'll arrange it." I hear Christian tell my dad._

" _Okay, we will head home." I pull away from Christian to look at my dad._

" _No way, stay the night guys. Will would love to wake up and you both be here in the morning." I smile to them._

I haven't been able to process my feelings since then. I haven't spoken to Carla in years. She didn't make it to my wedding or to ever meet Will. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with me when dad divorced her. She blamed me for their marriage ending. Hell, she blamed me for everything.

The rain starts to trickle and the air turns colder. I watch as the slight blur of rain starts to fall. My brain feels like it is being powered by a hamster as it continues to run on a loop trying to process everything. Carla died and I don't feel anything. It's not a painful numb feeling like I felt when Ethan cheated. I just feel nothing. No pain, so sadness, no anger, not even happiness. My eyes flutter closed as I wait for some sort of feeling to appear, but the sound of the rain causes my mind to shut down before it can.

 **CPOV:**

I wander towards the kitchen in hopes of finding Ana. Her side of the bed was cold when I woke up, meaning my girl has been up sometime. I would think she never went to bed if I hadn't stayed up and waited for her to fall asleep.

I hear someone ruffling around in the kitchen and I hope it's Ana. I've been wanting to talk to her about her mother since last night, but she didn't give much away. Neither did Ray. I have no idea what to think about their reaction. I know their relationship wasn't the best, but it's still her mom… right?

I turn the corner to see Meredith, not Ana, working on breakfast. My stomach grumbles loudly in response to the smell of bacon. Meredith turns around quickly with tongs raised in a defensive form. I contain my chuckle at her actions and move into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Christian. You scared me." She puts her hand over her chest and I'm immediately reminded of Grace.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were Ana. Have you seen her this morning?" I ask looking back towards the living room in hopes that she is there. No such luck however.

"Yes, she's asleep on the chair outside. She's been curled up there for about an hour." She tells me. I nod my head and move towards the back door to go see Ana.

"Wait!" Meredith's whisper causes me to pause. "Let her sleep. She needs it." I don't mean to, but my eyes squint at her warily. How would she know if Ana needs sleep? She wags a finger at me as she moves back towards the stove. "Don't forget I've known Ana much longer than you. I know that girl may have closed her eyes last night, but I bet her mind was constantly running. Come have some breakfast."

I walk back to the kitchen counter and sit down at the breakfast bar. Meredith puts a plate filled with pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of me. It's looks exactly like Ana's breakfast that she normally makes. Meredith leans on the counter opposite of me as she casually takes a sip of her coffee. She smiles when I finally start eating.

"How long have you known Ana?" I ask in hopes of a little insight into Ana's past.

"I've known her since she was 9." She smiles at me then looks down. "She was such a gorgeous child and so intelligent. She was always curious about everything."

"Ah, so not much has changed?" I ask her in between bites. She laughs heartily.

"No, she has only gotten more beautiful and is even more curious with age." She tells me honestly and I couldn't agree more. I look up at her after taking a bite of pancake and notice tears forming in her eyes.

"Meredith?" I question a little out of my element. She waves her hand in the air then fans her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just get emotional about that beautiful girl sometimes. Plus everything that happened last night, I'm just a little worn on the emotional scale." She tries to explain with a smile. I can tell she loves Ana dearly - like a mother should.

"It's okay. I can tell how much Ana means to you." I respond.

"She means the world to me. She's my baby girl. Marrying Ray was magnificent, but gaining Ana as a daughter was the real prize." She smiles fondly.

"She is the best thing that's ever happened to me." I tell her. I want her to know how much I love her. She wipes a tear quickly from her cheek.

"I never thought Ana would find someone after her divorce. She was so content on it just being her and Will for the rest of her life. I am so thankful she met you. You've lit her world up like it has never been before." She tells me and my face falls. If I've done that then why won't she marry me?

"She's been through alot, Christian. She suffered years of mental abuse at the hands of Carla. Her husband cheated on her while they had a young son." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Carla instilled in her from a young age that she would always be a failure. Everything Ana did growing up was met with a constant question of failing. Ana worked herself ragged through high school and college to be the best. She didn't settle for second place in sports, she made sure her teams achieved first place. Failure wasn't an option for her because it would mean Carla was right."

Light bulbs are going off in my head at one word Meredith just said. _Failure_. I close my eyes as everything starts to fall together. I'm about to speak when Meredith continues while cleaning the kitchen.

"I honestly don't know if she would have married Ethan if it wasn't for the brainwashing she went through as a child. She would never admit it, but I think she thought she would fail everyone if she said no or asked for a longer engagement. She didn't want to upset anyone or cause any issues. She didn't want to see that look of disappointment on people's faces. I'm not saying she didn't love Ethan, but I don't think she was ready to settle down so young." Meredith turns to look at me before speaking again. I've grown quiet as if I have just unveiled the world's biggest mystery.

"When Ethan cheated, it was confirmation to Ana that she was a failure. She is the farthest thing from failure, but that's not how she sees it." She explains a little further. I nod my head in understanding. This is deep and I have to wonder why Meredith is telling me this.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Not that I don't want to know, but you've given me more than Ana has." I tell her truthfully. She leans back on the counter across from me.

"Because I know my daughter. She may not be mine biologically, but I couldn't care less about that. She's my daughter. I know my daughter is scared shitless of the relationship y'all have. That small nagging voice will reappear and she won't want to move forward if she thinks she may fail. She will compare it to her first marriage, in the way it failed. She won't want to try again not only because of the fear of failing but the fear of being hurt as well. I'm telling you this so you don't give up on her. I've never seen her as happy as she is with you while in a relationship. She has to work out all of this in her head before she tries to move forward in life. So don't give up on her or pressure her to move fast. She's worth the wait." I'm not usually a religious man, but I feel as if God just gave me a sign. I feel the need to be close to her, apologize for last night, and never let her go.

"I'm going to wake her up now." I tell Meredith as I get up from my seat. Before I leave the room, I turn back to her "Thank you for telling me that. I know Ana is worth it and I need to go tell her that." She smiles in response and waves me out of the kitchen.

I find my beautiful girlfriend outside just like Meredith describe. She's snuggled so deeply into the chair I think I might have a hard time getting her out. I quietly make my way under the covers with her and slide my arm underneath her head. I pull her close to me while leaving butterfly kisses on her lips. A moan escapes her mouth in her sleepy state and I smile against her lips.

"Wake up beautiful." I tell her as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Five more minutes." She bargains as she snuggles into my chest. She throws a leg over mine.

"Baby, I want to talk to you about last night." I murmur against her hair as I inhale her scent.

"Mmm. This couldn't wait until later?" She finally starts to wake up. She scoots to a sitting position and she leans away from me. I see the fear in her eyes of where this is going.

"No, it couldn't. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for my behavior last night. I'm not going anywhere." Her lips look so full that I can't resist the urge to kiss them. She giggles and I continue. "I'll wait until the end of the Earth for you. I love you." Another kiss to her lips.

"But what if I can't give you what you want?" Her blue eyes look so scared.

"See, that's the thing." I start while cupping her cheeks. "I think you are everything I want. I also think you'll move past your fear of marrying me and having babies with me." She goes to interrupt but I place a finger on her lips silencing her. "I'm not going to let us fail at this. I promise." I tell her with so much conviction as I stare into her eyes. Tears start to form in hers and I think I may have pushed too far. She surprises me however when she straddles my lap and throws her arms around my neck. Her repeated _I love yous_ are all the confirmation I need that we are going to be okay.

 _ **xoEW**_


	44. Just Listen

**I do not own FSOG.**

 **APOV** :

"Dad?" I call his name trying to figure out where he went.

"Over here, baby." My head shoots to the right and I find him on the front porch swing. He taps the spot next to him on the custom made swing and I gladly move towards him. Once I sit down, his arm goes around my shoulder and I lean my head on his shoulder. We are quiet for sometime, enjoying the silence at the farm. I never knew I would miss it once I moved to Seattle.

"Where are the rest of them?" He asks after a while.

"Christian and Will are napping. Meredith was getting ready for dinner. Whatever she was cooking smelled amazing." I tell him just as my stomach grumbles at the thought of whatever she was cooking. My dad chuckles at me and I give him a sheepish smile. It's quiet for a little longer before he speaks up again.

"How ya holding up baby girl?" Concern laces his voice as he shifts towards me. His eyes match his voice.

"Dad, I'm fine. I promise. I'm glad the whole process was quick and easy." I tell him truthfully, but I can see he still doesn't believe me. Handling Carla's estate, or what she called an estate, was quick. There was nothing to her name besides wishes to be cremated.

"Honest?" He questions my words.

"Honest." I tell him while staring into his eyes.

"You know you can go back whenever you want. You and the crew do not have to stay just because Meredith and I are." He changes the subject swiftly.

"I know, Dad. I actually just realized how much I missed this place. I think we will stay the week since we've already made plans to do so. If that's okay with you and Meredith?" I ask with a smile while wiggling my eyebrows. I know it makes him like a nervous teenager when I do it.

"Are you kidding? I was secretly praying you would stay the whole week. We don't see you and Will nearly enough anymore. Meredith is in heaven having all of you here and to care for." His smile is contagious as it reaches from ear to ear.

"Well it's settled. We're here for the week." My smile reflects his own.

"I know this throws a wrench in the weekend for Ethan. Was he upset over it?" He casually asks as if this is just a random conversation. I know better and know this has probably been on his mind since he heard me call Ethan before we left Seattle.

"Not at all. He offered to go with us so he could watch Will while we took care of everything." I tell him with an eye roll to follow. Ethan was so concerned and wanted to be involved so badly. He had met my mother and knew this would be an interesting trip to say the least. I put him down gently, but that hasn't stopped him from texting me daily. It's usually just a check up on Will, but he never misses a chance to ask about me.

"He better not be upset. He is the reason his time was put to weekends in the first place." My dad huffs. I refrain from giggling over the fact I was correct. He's been waiting to talk about this.

"Dad…" I warn him about where this topic is going. I've let go of the negative. I don't want to rehash the bad.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me something. Where does Ethan fit in with you and Christian?" He doesn't look at me while asking and I see his leg begins to twitch. He's nervous.

"Ethan is Will's father. That's the only place he fits into our lives." I tell him while placing a hand on his knee to stop the twitching.

"Christian's okay with that?" He inquires.

"I think he's getting there. I feel like it's a constant pull between the two. Christian wants Will to be his own and not share him with Ethan. Ethan hates Christian because he knows he doesn't stand a chance anymore." As if he even had a chance after his little cheating episode.

"So Christian wants Will to be his? Are you telling me there is a chance for more grandbabies soon?" My dad's eyes alight with excitement over the prospect of having another grandchild around to spoil.

"I…" I stumble over what to say. This is not something I want to talk about right now, but I know my dad will not let me walk away from this now that it's started.

"I'm not sure what I want in terms of the future, Dad." Maybe this will suffice and we can drop this topic.

"So you're going to let them win?" His gruff voice becomes so stern that I flash my eyes to him. His face is hard and his mouth is pressed into a thin line.

"That's not it at all. Why-" I start to attempt an explanation but he cuts me off. His whole body is now facing me. Daddy Ray is about to get in one of his famous lectures.

"That's exactly what it is. After everything you've been through - Ethan, Carla, and everyone else who's let you down along the way. After all the shit you've overcome, you are seriously going to deny you and Will the chance at life long happiness?" His voice only grows louder as we speak. Well, as he speaks. I'm at a loss at my father's words. Once again though, I go to speak and his hand shoots up to stop me.

"Listen, baby girl. Just listen. I know you better than you know yourself, you little stubborn thing. Turn off your brain that I know is spinning to come up with a good excuse to my questions. Shut it off and let my words sink in." His fatherly tone is back but he doesn't move his body from facing me. His eyes soften as they take in my face then flit back to my eyes.

"Carla did her best to destroy you. Her goal was to brainwash you and it was very successful for a while. That stops today though. She doesn't get to win this, Ana. Stop letting Carla's words grow into your fears. Embrace every new possibility that life offers you, baby." His eyes gloss over as he looks to the house. "That man inside there loves you. He loves your son. Don't let Carla and Ethan stop you from being with him fully. Knock down that wall you have around your heart and brain. You are only going to end up hurting yourself and Will in the long run." Damn. He's all but stuck the knife through my heart. Tears spring to my eyes. Carla isn't stopping me from being with Christian...is she?

Failure.

That horrible word continues to swim around in my head. I can't fail anymore than I have. It's not an option.

"Christian's not going to let you down. That man would move heaven and earth for you. Stop thinking every relationship is doomed from the start." As usual, my dad can see right through me. He looks back to me and a small smile graces his tan face.

"I don't know how to turn her voice off." I admit, embarrassed, for the first time in my whole life. I suck my bottom lip in between my teeth as I look away from him.

"Then we get you the best therapist in Seattle that can help you with that." He offers his help with finding one and says he will go inside to begin his search. I agree to one session with whomever he chooses. If they can fix me, maybe I have a chance with Christian. Maybe I can actually give him what his heart desires. A smile creeps onto my face at the possibilities. I stop myself from dreaming too far ahead. Therapy first, dreams later.

"Mama, me go see the horsey?" Will asks sweetly as he helps me put away the dishes after dinner. I hear Meredith chuckle next to me and my dad snort at Will's sugary sweet voice.

"Yes, baby, I'll take you in just one second." I promise him and his cheerful laughter behind me fills my heart even more. We've been to see the horses every day, multiple times a day since we've arrived. Meredith used it as a distraction tactic when Dad and I left to handle Carla's things. Well, it's turned into a full blown obsession now.

"Sorry about that, Ros had one question about an important deal that she has a meeting for tomorrow." Christian's deep voice radiates through the kitchen and I smile when my eyes search for him.

"You know you don't have to stay? I know you are a super important businessman and all." I wink as I tease him. He begins to smirk then it falls slightly.

"Do you want me to go?" He questions me infront of everyone in the room.

"Nope." I answer quickly with a sheepish smile on my face. "But if you do, just know that we do understand. Us Steele's plus one Kavanagh could surely figure out how to get a plane ticket, right y'all?" I ask the room in my best Southern accent. Christian's laughter is infectious as he makes his way over to me. My heart grows even more with that sound. His arms circle me and pull me flush against his body. He leaves a small kiss in my favorite spot under my ear which results in a shiver rolling down my spine. His erection is pressing into my spine and I feel drunk off the sensation. I'm slowly turned around by him while he keeps me close to his body.

"You do realize that your actual accent and your fake Southern accent are almost the same?" He questions with a toothy grin. I can't resist and lean in to leave a small kiss on the side of his mouth. His words finally catch up to me.

"What? I do not have a Southern accent." I know a few of my words come out slightly different, but I wouldn't say I have a Southern accent. His laugh fills the room again and I watch him with mock annoyance.

"You do baby. You absolutely do. Good thing I love it." Well, there goes my heart and any chance of survival. It's beating so wildly I have an instinct to check my pulse. I look around Christian to see that we are alone in the kitchen. Where did everyone else go?

"They left right after you decided to be playful with me." He kisses my frown lines between my eyebrows while answering my thoughts. His lips start to move towards my mouth and I subtly stop him with my finger meeting them instead of my own lips.

"Hold up there, mister. I promised a young little boy that I would take him to see the horses one last time." He pouts at me stopping his advances.

"You know he is going to want to see the horses every day when we return to Seattle?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but I think he understands why we can't have them there compared to why we can here." I explain to him. Will and I have had this conversation a million times it feels like. He wants the horses to move in with him at home. I then explain horses need room and land to run free and we don't have that in Seattle. He always understands but it never curbs his questions about them.

"Well, maybe we will have to look into that. Riding lessons or something to help fill that void. We could always just get him a puppy. I'm sure that would help." I squint my eyes in warning at his suggestion. A dog would be great if I wouldn't end up being the only one to take care of it.

"How about we start by taking to him to see the horses here?" I raise an eyebrow in protest of his suggestion. He winks at me in return.

"Of course. Let's go change then head down there." He kisses me once more then leads me to our room. I throw on my Sorel tall slimpack boots over my skinny jeans. Then I find a thin cream colored sweater to throw on over my t-shirt. Correction, Christin's t-shirt. Christian comes out of the closet in his jeans from earlier, a navy long sleeved Patagonia t-shirt, paired with boots he brought. It's a mighty fine sight for my eyes as I drink him in.

We make our way down the hall to the living room where I can hear Will's infectious laughter ringing throughout.

"Are you ready to go see the horses?" I ask catching him off guard as he twirls around to see us standing in the living room. He now has a long sleeve shirt on and his boots. He jumps up and down while cheering gleefully again. Seriously, it's like his first time every time we go see them. Even if he has been twice today already. He runs over to Christian who scoops him up just as fast.

"Well then let's go see these horses. Have you ever been down there before?" Christian questions him as if it's his first time too.

"Yeswh!" Will laughs at Christian's question and they turn to make their way to the front door. Christian continues to ask him silly questions and Will continues to giggle out his responses. I turn around to find my dad staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I know, I know." I nod my head in understanding which causes Meredith to look between us confused. "Want to come with us?" I offer to them. They've both taken Will down today to see the horses at some point, so I'm expecting a no.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Your father and I may turn in for the night. Also, I can't meet those same horses again. They know I never bring them more than one sugar cube at a time. I'm on the bottom of their list and they don't hold back on their hurt feelings." Meredith explains with a skeptical look on her face. I giggle knowing exactly what she's talking about. Ray takes the whole box down there for them. He and Will go to town giving them treats. Needless to say, the horses are more than spoiled.

"Okay, we will be back shortly." I move to give both a kiss on the cheek then head out the front door. I see both Christian and Will are already in the truck we use to get to the barn sometimes. Will is talking a mile a minute and Christian keeps up with him like a pro.

Quickly, we arrive at the barn and I see Ace immediately stick his head out to look at us. Will notices too and becomes incredibly excited thinking the horses were waiting for us.

Christian holds Will as we make our way to each horse. We all talk to them as if they could respond back to us, which they do with noises and smiles. Will gives them each a sugar cube and they huff their thanks. I catch as many moments with my phone camera as I can. The way Christian laughs at the same time as Will or they way they both tenderly rub their hand down Luna's nose has me clicking away to capture it all. We spend about forty minutes down here before I see someone yawn.

"Baby, are you getting sleepy?" I ask Will as I run a hand through his hair. He shakes his head no without looking at me, but he's caught by another yawn. He looks at me once he's finished his yawn, looking rather sheepish, and holds his hands out for me to hold him. As soon as Christian transfers him to me, his head is on my shoulder and tucked away in my neck. Christian rubs his back as we make our way to the truck.

After a quick shower to wash off the barn smell, I finally crawl in bed. I pull my shirt to my nose, immediately registering my favorite smell - Christian. His Harvard shirt has easily become my favorite of all time. I hear the shower turn on, indicating he's now in, and I smile to myself.

My phone vibrates on the nightstand next to me and I hesitate before picking it up. It's a text message from Ethan. I go back and forth on if I should open it up, but my tender heart wins out and I do.

Ethan: How are you and Will doing? Everything going okay?

I release a sigh as I read his text. My eyes drift to the shower where my boyfriend is getting clean.

Ana: Everything is great. Will has fallen in love with the horses...again.

I try to keep my response neutral and I include a picture of Will embracing Ace from this morning. His response is quick.

Ethan: Look at my big boy loving on Ace. That's a great picture, Ana. I think I'll have it framed at the house.

I debate on responding. There really isn't a need to respond and I feel confident I can leave it at that. However, my phone buzzes once more as I move to put it on the bedside table.

Ethan: You didn't answer part of my question. How are you, Ana? I'm worried about you.

Now a frustrated sigh escapes my lips. Be nice, Ana comes from my subconscious. He is only checking on your well being.

Ana: I'm fine Ethan. Actually, I'm better than fine. Thank you for asking. It's late here and we are heading to bed. Have a good night.

I press send without even a second thought. Instead of feeling bad about ending a conversation with him, I feel relieved. I want to question that new feeling further, but just at that moment Christian saunters in the room with only a towel around his waist.

"Hmm...is that my shirt, baby?" He asks in a husky voice as he stalks towards the bed slowly.

"I do believe this is your shirt. Would you like me to take it off, Mr. Grey?" I slowly trace my fingertips down to my sides.

"Oh no, absolutely not. While I want you dressed in the finest materials, I much prefer you dressed in one of my tshirts. It does things to me." He suggestively nods to the tent under the towel.

"What kind of things? Maybe you should demonstrate." I play innocent for him and continue our game. He crawls up the bed to me and positions himself over me.

"Mmm…" He begins leaving slow kisses up my neck until he reaches that spot. "Let me demonstrate those things for you." He says huskily as he kisses his way back down my body to my core. I close my eyes and let go of everything that has been playing on repeat in my head all day. I focus on the man doing mind blowing things to my body. I finally let go of it all.

 **xoEW**


	45. The Good Doctor

**I DO NOT OWN FSOG.**

 **APOV:**

"Dr. Flynn will be with you in a moment." The kind older woman smiled at me as she closed the door when she left the room. My eyes shift around the rather large room, taking everything in. When I think of a therapist office, I think white walls with a long chaise to lounge on. Instead, the room was warm and comfortable. I sat down in a large, plush brown leather chair. The walls were biscotti colored besides one that was a full brick wall. Still, no matter how warm it appears I feel my spine straighten out and my fingers start to twirl a strand of hair. I'm alone for a few minutes before the wooden door swings open and a kind gentleman walks through the door.

He's tall and well built for a man who looks to be in his late 40s. His dark hair falls perfectly on his head which is a complemented by his sun kissed skin. He's not wearing a white coat like I imagined. He is dressed in khakis and a light blue button up shirt. Interesting.

"Hi Anastasia. I'm John Flynn. It's so nice to meet you." His voice sounds like my dads. Comforting, but I'm still wary about all of this.

"Ana. It's just Ana. It's nice to meet you as well, Dr. Flynn." I shake his offered hand.

"Well, if it's just Ana then just call me John." He responds with a friendly smile. I nod in agreement.

"Sorry I'm running a little late." He apologizes while getting situated in the chair across from me. He pulls out a notebook and pen, then looks up at me.

"So your father told me a little background about you after making the appointment. You see, I only deal with certain types of cases. Mostly child abuse, family, and marriage. If I happen to see anyone outside of those three categories it is because it's a special case. So, I've heard a bit from him to determine if there was even a chance I could help you. However, I would like to hear from you why you're here today." He explains himself to me. I take a deep breath and shift in the chair. Just be upfront and honest keeps playing on repeat in my head.

"I didn't have the best childhood growing up. My mother was...well, she wasn't the best mother. I couldn't live up to her expectations." I tell him with a shrug. He nods his head and jots something down on his tablet.

"Tell me about your mother. What was she like?" He asks when he finally looks up.

"Carla was mean, but only with me. She would say the most horrid things to me, but as soon as my dad walked through the door it was like a switch was flipped." I try to explain the evil witch that was Carla.

"What horrid things would she say?" He asks while looking down and writing in his notebook. I fidget with my fingers as I release a few of the things Carla would repeat constantly when I was younger.

"I would never be anything but a failure to her. She never wanted me to begin with. She reminded me of that constantly. When she wasn't constantly reminding me of being a failure, she was making fun of my physical appearance. My hair, clothes, skin color, eye color, and my body weight were all up for discussion with her. She made sure I knew how fat I was. I wasn't even fat when I was a child. I was always considered underweight for my age and height until my dad married my step mom."

"When would she say these things? Give me an example of when she would bring up your weight." He asks.

"My dad would work late nights sometimes. We would eat dinner, but our meals would never be the same. She made herself beautiful meals while I got crackers, a slice of cheese, and some days I got slices of ham. As soon as we would sit at the table, she would begin about my weight. 'If I wasn't so fat I would be able to eat a healthy meal like her.' I would go to bed starving every night and my stomach would make god awful noises." I explain as a shudder radiates through my body remembering the pain I experienced because of hunger. It eventually faded and it was just normal.

"How did your father come to learn about what your mother was really doing?" He asks.

"He came home early one night. He had a huge truck when I was younger and you could always hear him when he pulled up. It was Carla's signal to get whatever insults she could in. However, this night, his friend dropped him off. He was trying to sneak up on us to surprise us. Instead he was surprised when he found Carla giving me a pinch test for body fat, where she was circling the problem areas on my body, and how she was berating me for having a cupcake at school for Janice Jones's birthday. She gave an excuse that he didn't buy, but he ignored it until the next morning when he filed for divorce and full custody."

"Did that end your relationship with your mother?" He is continually writing while also looking at me concerned.

"No, the court awarded my mom weekends. Even if I didn't want to go, I was forced to go see her until the court ordered social worker overheard my mom explaining to her new boyfriend that I was a failure and obese. She said the only way a man would be with me is if she paid them." My stomach rolls at the memory. Where is all this coming from and why am I freely sharing it? I place my fingers over my mouth, attempting to lock up all the things I've spent years putting away.

"Ana, you are doing great. I know it's a shock, but when your mind decides it's time to fix something, memories that we aren't aware our brain even kept come back. It's okay, just let it all out. This is your safe place to do so." Dr. Flynn explains as he leans forward. I nod in agreement, but remain quiet.

"You married young and had a child. Kind of proved your mom wrong, huh?" His question is casual and makes me look up at him. I smile as I think of Will.

"Well, I thought I had. I figured I had finally beat the idea of failure until I found out he cheated on me." I chuckle morbidly. I honestly thought I had finally done something right in my life. Not one person was disappointed or upset with me. Dr. Flynn's face displays shock but he quickly hides it.

"Walk me through your relationship with-" he pauses for me to fill in the blank.

"Ethan." He nods giving me the go ahead.

"I met Ethan at school. It was a private boarding school, so him and his sister stayed at the school. I was a local so I lived close by. We were all so close. He was my best friend. Then one day, it changed. We became more. It was natural. Next thing I know, he proposed, we got married, had Will, then we divorced. It was so incredibly quick. I thought I was cursed when I found out he cheated. I just knew Carla had cursed me." I give him the quick story of our relationship.

"What did you go through when you found out Ethan cheated?" He questions.

"I didn't have time to grieve for my marriage or husband. I had a young child and he was my number one concern."

"You didn't give yourself time to really mourn the ending of your relationship? You just went about like nothing changed?" He questions with a tilt of the head.

"Well, we divorced quickly after. It was done and I couldn't change what happened. So, no. I didn't mourn a relationship that was legally done." I'm nervous now and I know my jitters show it.

"Where do you and Ethan stand now?"

"He is very active with Will. He gets him every other weekend as he is a doctor with a hectic schedule. If he has free nights or days, he comes to get him." I answer him.

"That's good, Ana. But I want to know where you and Ethan stand?" He asks with a more stern voice.

"He's the father of my child. That's it. He tries…" I begin to say my thoughts that are running wild.

"Don't stop. Let it out Ana." He gives his support. I can't keep my thoughts straight though and my mouth begins to move without my consent.

"He wants us to get back together, but I don't want that. I've met a new man. His name is Christian and he is so good to Will and myself. He wants to marry me and have children with me, but I can't give him that. I'm scared I'll fail again." My eyes bug out at my admission.

"I think I see where it all boils down to now. I have a few more questions, then I'll discuss my therapy suggestion for you." I nod at him to continue.

"On your medical records-" my mouth drops open as he begins to speak. I forgot he would have access to my medical records. "it shows you miscarried. What happened around that time?" He questions me softly, knowing this is a hard topic for anyone.

"Ethan cheating." Once again my mouth beats my brain.

"I see. How did he take it?" His soft eyes find mine.

"He doesn't know." I answer stoically.

"We're you scared of his actions if you told him?" I feel like he is privy to all of my inner thoughts. He knows me better than I know myself.

"I was scared of his actions towards himself." I explain while fidgeting with a peppermint I grabbed from the front desk. I don't even like peppermints.

"How did you handle it?" He closes his tablet and tucks his pen away, already knowing the answer.

"I didn't. I didn't feel anything." I look him straight in the eye while responding. He nods as if he already has the puzzle figured out. I wish I had the same confidence and answers.

"My suggestion is we have a combination of therapy. We will work with ACT and humanistic. This combination will help us get through the brainwashing you suffered at the hands of your mother and the mental abuse you suffered at the hands of your ex husband. Also, it will give us a clear path on how to move forward. I think we should meet once every two weeks for the next two months. We can schedule additional sessions in between if need be. Sound good?" He questions me.

"Sounds good." I smile at him while gathering my purse. I can't believe it's been an hour already.

"Before you leave, I want to discuss your goal until our next session." He halts me from getting up. He waits until he has my full attention before continuing.

"Your goal is to do something you've always wanted to do, but you've been afraid of due to your mother's antics. It can be small or big, but just do something you've been craving to do." I nod my head in agreement.

Dr. Flynn and I say our goodbyes. I walk out of his office feeling a little flustered. I still don't understand how I spoke of things I didn't even remember. I shake my head and run a hand through my hair. When I look up at my car, an unexpected face is leaning against my door.

"What are you doing here?" I question as a smile finally appears on my face.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be here for you after that? I'm not letting you do this alone." His deep, gruffy voice responds as he pulls me into a hug.

"I love you, Dad." I tell him with tears thick in my throat.

"I love you too, baby. This is the right step." He tells me as he holds my tighter. I pull away from him and smile in agreement.

"So, what shall we do the rest of the day?" He asks me as he opens the door for me then walks around to the passenger side.

"Where's your truck?" I question him as he climbs in the jeep with me.

"I took a cab here. So that means you will have to take me home or Mere will have to come get me." We buckle up and I start the vehicle. Now we only need a destination. We both look at each other, our faces mirroring each other's contemplation.

"How about we start with lunch? One of those 'everything on the menu is bad for you' places that Mere doesn't like us going to." He offers smugly.

"Alright, I know just the place for food like that." I smile back at him as I pull out of the parking lot. It means the world to me that he is here and I would do whatever he wanted right now just to say thank you. Even if it means eating the greasiest food in the world, I'll do it.

 **I'm sorry it has been quite some time since my last update I'm still sick unfortunately. Actually, I'm uploading this chapter from my phone as I wait for another round of X-rays and testing. This chapter probably has tons of mistakes, so please forgive me .**

 **xoEW**


	46. I Trust You

**I DO NOT OWN FSOG.**

 **APOV** :

"Hello? Where is everyone?" I hear a deep voice call from the kitchen. I make my way out of the office and follow the sounds of keys, wallet, and cellphone hitting the kitchen counter.

"Ah, there's my girl." Christian picks me up as soon as I'm close to him and I wrap my legs around his waist. His lips meet mine in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Mmm, welcome home." I hum my appreciation and greetings against his lips.

"That's my favorite kind of welcome home so far." He grins against my lips before giving me a couple more kisses.

"Do you hear that?" I shake my head no in response. "Exactly. It's too quiet. Where's Will?" He questions as he sits us down on the couch with me still in his lap.

"Him and dad went for a walk. They should be back soon. Dad and Meredith are joining us for dinner." I explain the reason for the unusual quiet.

"What exactly are you cooking? It smells out of this world." He sniffs the air like a dog causing a giggle to slip from my lips.

"Pot roast with mashed potatoes and carrots." I tell him and watch as his eyes roll back in his head.

"That sounds amazing and I can't wait. What have you been up to since they went on their walk? You seem pretty excited about something which means you weren't cleaning." He says teasing me.

"Well, actually...I met with my therapist today." I begin and his eyes light up in acknowledgement.

"How'd it go?" He questions me, generally concerned.

"It wasn't pleasant, but I think it's going to really help." I tell him truthfully. "Anyways, that's not what I was going to tell you. My therapist gave me a goal to meet until our next visit. I needed to do something I've always wanted to do, but haven't because I've been scared of failing or upsetting others. So…" I begin to tell him but trail off as a horrible realization hits me. What if he doesn't like what I've done? What if he's upset at me and yells?

"Ana? Are you going to tell me?" His eyes search my face for answers while his voice pulls me back to the present.

"Well, I put in my resignation. This will be my last semester teaching. I know I've mentioned it before, but I never thought I would actually do it. So I did it." I rush out quickly,worried about his reaction. His hands cup my face and he pulls me in for a kiss.

"I am so proud of you. You've been talking about this since I met you. You continue to amaze me everyday baby." His words are so fierce and sincere that they bring tears to my eyes.

"Hey, no crying. This is a happy moment." He runs his hands under my eyes to wipe away the tears that have gathered there.

"I was worried you might think I made a horrible decision." My words make me realize I truly may have made the wrong decision. I don't actually have a backup plan or a job. Shit.

"Does your dad know?" He asks softly as my hands play with his hair. His eyes close and his mouth parts. I giggle at his relaxed face and it causes a smile to stir on his lips.

"Yeah, he does. That's the cause for dinner tonight. He thought this was worth a celebration." My dad thought what I did was brilliant, but I'm not sure if it's because I finally did something for myself or because he truly thought it was a good idea. Either way, he wanted to celebrate it. Who am I to say no to a celebration with my family?

"So, what's next? Any idea yet?" He casually asks while playing with my ring finger. I wonder if this is an unconscious habit or a hint to me.

"Well, I'm going to finish the summer with Will. I want to spend every day with him before he starts daycare." The thought of my baby starting daycare instantly puts a frown on my face.

"What about a vacation? You, me, Will and a warm beach with crystal blue water." He doesn't look at me as he speaks. I bite my lip as I realize he is afraid I will reject his idea.

"I think a warm beach with you and Will sounds wonderful" I lean in for a kiss on his lips which he ultimately deepens. We pull away, breathing heavily. He rests his forehead against mine.

"Really?" He seeks confirmation from me and I nod against him.

"Will is going to be so excited." I kiss him once more before pulling away when I hear the garage door open. I get up off his lap and make my way to the kitchen.

"Mama! I got you somefin!" Will shouts cheerfully as he runs inside. He is holding something behind his back and wearing a shy little grin. My dad chuckles at Will before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What is it?" I question as kneel down to his level.

"You have to guess!" He says exasperatedly, like I should know how this game works by now.

"Hmm… a giraffe?" I play along even though I'm honestly not sure what he has behind his back.

"Noo! Guess again!" He tells me deadpan.

"Ice cream?" I guess again.

"Mama, no!" He starts to giggle a little at my silly guesses. His eyes shoot up above my head and the brightest smile forms on his face.

"Chwistian!" He says excitedly before revealing his arms and running past me with my surprise. Christian bends down and scoops him up while Will throws his arms around his neck.

"Hey buddy." Christian says before leaning back to see Will's face.

"I got Mama a supwise." Will tells him before realizing he never gave me my surprise even though I can see it clear as day in his hand.

"Heyyy!" I say dramatically while pouting still kneeling on the floor.

"Let's help Mama off the floor then you can give her her surprise." Christian says to Will who agrees with a nod of his head. They, mainly Christian, help me up off the floor while I continue to mock pout.

Christian leans down and whispers in Will's ear. Will hands me the wildflowers that him and dad must have picked on their walk. The stems are short and thin, but the petals are a vibrant mix of yellow and white.

"For me?" I ask genuinely surprised by his sweet gift. We always pick flowers outside, but he's ever picked them with intentions to give them to me.

Will nods his head before shyly snuggling into Christian. I lean forward and give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper thank you in his ear. The shy smile I'm rewarded with makes my heart melt.

"Knock knock!" Meredith's voice breaks our little moment, but it is welcomed. Will is back to being the outgoing, wild child of mine. Christian pulls me into his side, kisses my head before moving to help Meredith with the grocery bags she has.

I watch as Christian and Will fawn over her and I silently thank the good lord above for blessing me with an amazing mom.

I'm awoken by an unfamiliar noise coming from behind me. I blink my eyes in the pitch black room and realize a bright light is shining behind me. From Christian's side of the bed.

I look to the alarm clock on my side. I feel my eyes bug out when I read 1:33 AM in bright letters. I roll over slowly to see what he's doing up so late or early whichever way you look at it.

"Christian?" I whisper, my voice groggy with sleep.

"Baby, did I wake you?" He dims the light on his MacBook before brushing a hand through my hair. I close my eyes and relish his touch.

"What are you doing?" I question instead of telling him he did wake me up with his typing.

He doesn't respond. I open my eye to find a shy Christian Grey looking back down at the screen. I can see from the dim light that he has a light blush covering his cheeks.

I sit up, curious to what he is looking at. I move next to him so our legs are touching and I lay my head on his arm.

The screen has multiple tabs open, but the main page is a picture of a beach.

He clears his throats then speaks.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to look for places to go." His voice is shy and quiet. I fight the urge to smile at this man who can be so shy then ruling the world in the same breath. I love him.

"Well, what did you find?" I ask genuinely interested in what he's found.

"I found a few places in the Caribbean. Two in the Bahamas, one in Jamaica and one in Turks & Caicos…" he says while typing on the laptop.

"Which one is your favorite?" I ask as he begins pulling up the four locations he found.

"I personally love this private house in the Bahamas. It's on a private stretch of beach, has a private pool, large back yard for Will to run around, six bedrooms and seven baths. Plus, it has a second house on the property which we could put the security. My favorite part about it is that the whole back yard is flat. From the patio to the pool to the green grass that meets the white sand, everything is flat. No cliffs or long walks down to the beach." He says while pulling it up for me to see. I don't even have to look at it to know this is the place we should go - purely on what Christian said.

Since he's taken care of finding a place, I can work on getting him back to sleep.

"Then that's it. Let's go there." I tell him while rubbing my hand up and down his arm. I feel goosebumps rise on his arms and I know my plan is working.

"But I didn't even show you the rest of the places." He says confused while looking down at me. I slowly lean up on my knees, shut his laptop and place it on the nightstand. I make sure my harden nipples lightly touch his chest and arms as I lean over him. I move to straddle him after moving his laptop, my hands immediately going around his neck and into the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I trust you to find a beautiful place for all of us. If you think that's the best place, then let's book it." I say while I move slightly so my core is resting on his enlarged member.

"You trust me?" He says weakly as I shift on him again, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I trust you" I lean in and give him a kiss on his jaw "with Will" another kiss on the opposite jaw "with my secrets" a kiss on the side of his mouth "with my heart" a kiss on the other side of his mouth "I trust you" finally a kiss on his lips and he deepens it immediately.

He grabs hold of my thighs and flips us so I'm nestled below him on the comfort of my silk sheets.

"Do you have any idea what that does to me? To hear you trust me with everything…" he doesn't finish his sentence before his lips are back on mine.

"Show me" I whisper against his lips, smiling inwardly realizing my plan worked. I'm going to make Mr. Grey so tired he won't have a choice but to fall asleep.

He smiles against my lips before pulling me to a sitting up position. He quickly discards of his clothes before successfully riding me of mine in record time. His body presses mine back into the mattress and his flips starts a trail from my neck to my chest.

"I want to take my time, show you every single way your words make me feel, but I won't make it. When I see you come, I'll lose it, and I really want to be inside you when I do that.

I can only whimper a response as he plunges into me, his lips finding mine again as he starts a slow rhythm between us. I instinctively wrap my legs around him.

"I love you" he says between so thrusts "so much."

"I love you too, but move - faster" I'm meeting him thrust for thrust, but he continues at a slow pace.

"If you want it faster, maybe you should show me how fast." He says in a low husky voice. I grin against his lips as I push us to roll over. He's too heavy for me to flip us on my own, so he follows my lead and does much of the work to flip us.

He loves me on top and I love driving him wild.

He goes to lay flat against the bed, but I stop him and pull him so we are nose to nose - chest to chest. I begin to rise slowly, stopping when his head is the only thing in me and then I sink slowly back down on him. His groan encourages me on.

I begin to move quickly as I chase my orgasm and his too. The whole room is quiet besides our heavy breathing, bodies moving against each other and the moans coming out of our mouths. This position is sensual, hot, and beyond erotic. Plus, it's like we are one. But it's always like that no matter what position…

"Baby, I can't hold out much longer." Christian says through gritted teeth as he keeps his orgasam at bay for my own.

"Christian" I whisper as I chase my own orgasam, moving up and down on him quickly. I push my hands through the hair on the back of his head and he moans at the feeling.

"I know baby, let go. Come for me." He says and I do on his command. One of his large hands grips my hip while the other slowly moves up my stomach to my left boob and gives my already hardened nipple a gentle twist. It prolongs my orgasam when I feel him shoot off deep inside me. The hand hold my hip pushes my hips down so we both still as he comes and I come down from mine.

Without another word, he lays back on the bed with him still inside me, grabs the covers and pulls it over us.

I lay there quietly and listen as his breathing evens out. He's asleep.

Mission accomplished.

 **Again, this is not edited like it should be. I'm just uploading from my phone while I'm on the way to an appointment. So, please know that I know it probably looks and reads like crap.**

 **xoEW**


	47. Try Me

**APOV** :

It's been a few weeks since I told Christian I was quitting my job. I've been continuing therapy and I'm surprised to say that I think it's actually helping me.

Especially when it comes to Ethan.

Christian has finalized our vacation plans, so I need to talk to Ethan about taking Will on vacation so far away from home. We've been on every vacation together even after we divorced.

I know he's going to be upset, but I feel Dr. Flynn has prepared me for this small bump in the road. Plus, it might finally help clear up the relationship between Ethan and myself up. That's what Dr. Flynn says anyways.

Ethan will be here in a few hours to pick Will up for the weekend and I plan on telling him then. He won't lose his temper in front of Will.

"Ana, did you see the dresses Gail brought over for you?" Christian shouts from the bedroom. I'm currently looking at them right now. I roll my eyes at the fact he knows my every move even when he can't see me.

"Yes!" I answer back as I touch the soft fabric of one of the dresses. I take a step back and look at all six dresses hanging on the silver rack they were delivered on. Gail, Christian's housekeeper, brought these over for me today since they were accidently delivered to Christian's apartment this morning.

Christian has asked me to be his date to a charity gala tomorrow night. Actually, the event is at the Grey's house not far from here. Christian promised there would be wonderful food, fancy drinks, dancing with him and a possible chance to escape to his childhood bedroom. Obviously, I couldn't say no to that.

"I think you would look beautiful in this one." Christian says as he wraps his arms around me. I run my hand over the soft satin material of the dress he suggested. It's gorgeous, they are all gorgeous, but I don't think this one is for me. It's fitted, mermaid style and the cleavage area is low, very low.

"I was thinking this one…" I trail off and return to the first dress I looked at. It's fitted at the top but the bottom material is loose. I can eat and dance in this without it busting.

"They would all look beautiful on you, but this one reminded me of you when I first saw it." He goes back to the fitted dress.

"Reminded you of me?" I murmur through a smile.

"Mmhm" he hums against my neck as he breathes me in. "The color reminds me of the peonies you love from the market. It was the first and only dress I picked out." He says huskily against my skin, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Isn't it a little too…sexy?" I squeak as I look back to the dress.

"Baby, you are the sexiest woman I know. But to answer your question, no it's not too sexy." He say confidently behind me and I can't help but snort. He says this now, but it will be a different story once I have it on.

"Okay, I'll trust you Grey, but only if you promise to take me somewhere else that would require me to wear this one." I say while point to the much more comfortable choice. His responding laugh makes me turn around in his arms.

"I promise I will take you wherever your heart desires, baby." He says before claiming my lips in a passionate kiss. He walks me towards the dresser and pushes me up against it as his mouth continues to claim mine. His hands are moving slowly down my body, leaving fire in their wake.

"Mama" Will's sleepy voice makes us freeze immediately. Christian looks at me wide eyed.

"I thought he was napping." Christian whispers while looking towards the closet door with a frown. I can't help but giggle.

"Will, we are in here!" I shout as I push Christian away from me. "You might want to hide that." I say pointedly to his visible boner in his designer jeans. He shuffles to hide it just as Will comes through the doorway.

"Hey love, you okay?" I question as I scoop Him into my arms. He snuggles into me and yawns lazily.

"I gots hawt." He says sleepily and my body immediately begins swaying with him in my arms. Will is just like me when it comes to sleeping. It has to be cold or we wake up easily.

"Wanna lay in Mama's bed?" I ask already knowing he will say yes. He nods against me, almost back to sleep before we even make it to the bed. I put him in the middle and climb in next to him. Christian watches us from the closet doorway.

Will rolls over, facing Christian, and holds his hand out for him. Christian hold up a finger before turning around and going back inside the closet. He emerges a few seconds later with just a tshirt and workout shorts on. He crawls in bed on the other side of Will, staring at Will as he does.

"He's already asleep." He whispers without looking away from Will. I smile at him and look down to Will. He is asleep and softly snoring.

We lay in comfortable silence as Will continues to sleep. I actually don't know how much time has passed since we've laid down when my phone starts vibrating on the bedside table.

"Ethan will be here in an hour-ish. I'm going to get his bag packed." I say quietly before kissing both of their foreheads. "I'll be back to wake him up in just a few." Christian only nods as he closes his eyes and snuggles closer to Will. Will places his hand on Christian's arm in his sleep.

I take a quick picture with my phone, unable to resist the perfect moment between the two.

After packing the few things he might need at Ethan's house, I set his bag by the front door and go to wake up the sleepyhead. When I enter my bedroom, I find he is already awake and sitting up with Christian.

I look down at my watch then back up to both of them.

"I haven't been gone more than ten minutes. How did you wake up before I got back?" I ask Will while tickling his feet then dragging him to the end of the bed so I can tickle his sides.

"Mama! Nooo!" He says through his fit of giggles. His giggle is my favorite sound in the whole world. It's so carefree and full of sweetness.

The thought of him being so carefree reminds me of what I'm about to talk to Ethan about and it ultimately stops me from tickling Will. He leans up and wraps his little arms around my neck sweetly, always knowing when I need comfort.

"It's going to be okay baby." Christian says while running his hands through my hair and down my back. Both of them know me too well. I nod my head, but don't comment further on it in front of Will.

"Your daddy will be here soon. Why don't we go have a small snack before he gets here?" I ask Will, trying to change the subject, and watch as his eyes light up at the mention of a snack.

"Cake?" He questions seriously and now I can't help but giggle.

"No, no cake. How about some strawberries and yogurt?" He crinkles his nose, but nods his head in agreement. I hide my smile as I walk us to the kitchen to prepare his snack.

I sit Will down in his chair and then begin to move quietly around the kitchen. I keep repeating Dr. Flynns words in my head, that everything will be fine, but a horrible sinking feeling has appeared in my stomach.

Before I know it, someone is knocking on the front door then it opens soon after. I quickly make my way into the hallway, knowing it's most likely Ethan. Christian and Will stay in the kitchen.

"Ana, what have I told you countless times?" Ethan questions me before I have a chance to say hello.

"Lock the door. I knew you were about to be here." I tell him in hopes to calm him down quickly. He gets upset when it comes to our safety, much like Christian does. Funny, they are more alike than they know.

He squints his eyes before he finally relaxes. He walks closer to me and before he moves to hug me, I turn around and lead him into the kitchen. Will immediately jumps up and runs into Ethan's arms.

"Daddy!" He squeals loudly before giggling when Ethan tickles his sides. I look away from the scene in front of me and my eyes immediately find Christian. He's watching Ethan and Will impassively, but I see a hint of a frown between his eyebrows. I make my way to him on the other side of the counter. I rub my hand up and down his back slowly, hoping it help calms his emotions under the surface.

Ethan stands up with Will still molded to him and turns to find me. His eyes find Christian first and I can see the shift in him through his eyes.

It's awkwardly quiet for a moment as I stare between Ethan and Christian, Christian stares at Ethan, and Ethan stares at me. I clear my throats and begin my approach of the vacation.

"How's it going at the hospital?" I ask moving out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Rule #1 from Dr. Flynn is to make the surroundings comfortable. The living room is much more relaxed than standing around a kitchen island staring at each other.

Ethan follows right behind me, I guess not wanting to be left with Christian alone. As I sit down on the couch, Ethan stands opposite me in front of the other couch. He's eyeing me warily.

"It's fine. Busy but that's not new." He sits down slowly, with Will still in his arms.

"Daddy, come pway with me." Will wiggles out of his arms and onto the floor.

"Actually, would you want to draw a picture for me?" I ask Will hoping to create a space to talk without him directly present. The trip is still a surprise for him, but also just in case Ethan gets upset.

"And daddy?" He questions while looking to Ethan.

"And daddy." I nod my head.

"And Chwistian?" He looks to Christian who is standing in the doorway watching all of us.

"And Christian." I nod my head again and hold my hand out to Will. He takes it and I take him back to his room where he can color. I set him up at his table then flip the baby monitor on.

When I get back to the living room, I see Christian has decided to sit down on the couch I was on. They are glaring at each other, but neither of them speak. Ethan sees me walk in the room and sits up a little straighter.

"He's drawing the horses." I say with a giggle trying to clear the tension out of the air. I place the baby monitor screen down on the coffee table then take a calm breath. It's now or never.

"Ethan, Christian and I wanted to talk to you about something." I feel Christian sit up a little straighter next to me. Ethan stays quiet, but doesn't take his eyes off me. He rubs the back of his neck, a tell that he's nervous. Since he doesn't respond, I decide to continue on.

"Christian and I have a vacation planned for the end of August. I just wanted to let you know we plan on taking Will with us." I tell him.

"Where?" He asks quietly while his eyes dull in color.

"The Bahamas-" i respond but he cuts me off before I have a chance to explain.

"No." He says so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Ethan-" I try again.

"No." He grits out this time while scooting to the edge of the couch, making him sit up straighter and broader.

"Look, it's a completely secure house on a private stretch of beach. My security team will be there-" Christian tries to explain, but Ethan isn't interested. Ethan holds his hand up to cut him off.

"Listen Grey, this is between myself and Ana. You know, Will's parents? You shouldn't even be here and you definitely shouldn't even try talking to me about my child." He says while standing up and clenching his fists at his side.

"Hey! That's uncalled for Ethan!" I say while standing up myself, ready to battle him head on.

"Uncalled for? Do you know what's uncalled for? This shit you are trying to pull right now. How dare you try to take my son on a vacation with your plaything. We" he says while motioning between myself and him "are a family with that little boy in there." He then points towards Will's room. He's fuming to the point I think I see steam coming out of his ears.

"Plaything? Plaything! How dare you Ethan Kavanagh. Christian is much more to me than a plaything, he's everything to myself and Will. You need to get that through your thick skull!" I don't even realize I'm yelling until Christian wraps his arm around my shoulders. I'm shaking, breathing heavily like a mad person.

"Everything to you?" Ethan snorts sarcastically. "Remember when I was everything to you? Remember when we made love under the stars, over the blue water in Fiji? Then nine months later we welcomed our baby that was everything to both of us? Remember that, because that's the one thing that separates me from him. I'm Will's father and if I say I don't want him going across the country with you and him then that's what goes." He says before walking past us towards Will's room. I can feel the tears threatening to make an appearance, but I do my best to told hold them at bay until Will leaves.

"Baby, it's okay." Christian coos into my hair as he runs circles on my back. That's the thing though. It's not okay. We hear Ethan and Will come back into the room and separate to see them walking towards the front door. Ethan stops though and let's Will down.

"Go say bye to mama buddy." Ethan says sweetly to Will and I can't help it anymore, tears trickle down my face.

"Bye baby. I hope you have a wonderful weekend with your daddy." I tell him as I pull him to my body. I breathe him in, letting his toddler smell comfort me.

"Mama, wat wrong?" Will asks as he runs his little chubby fingers down my face, tracing my tears. I wipe them away the best I can with one hand as he looks at me with a sad, worried expression.

"Nothing baby, I promise. Now, you promise to be a good boy for daddy?" I ask and he nods slowly.

"Good because I think good boys get cake if they are really, really good." I say in a whisper even though I know Christian and Ethan can hear me. His eyes light up with delight at the prospect of cake. He looks back at Ethan.

"I think mama is right. Good boys do get cake if they are extra good." Ethan says with emotions thick in his voice, but he hides them well for the sake of Will. I put Will on the ground so he can go back to Ethan. However, he turns to Christian and holds his arms up. Christian picks him up and whispers something in his ear, which causes Will to giggle. They say a small goodbye before Christian is putting Will back on the floor and he takes off to Ethan. Christian wraps his arms around me in an attempt to comfort me and my thoughts.

We watch as Will and Ethan walk of the front door and I can't help but feel upset at what just happened. I was confident that my approach would help ease Ethan into the idea of us taking Will.

Then something Dr. Flynn said hits me, making me jolt towards the front door in an attempt to catch Ethan before he leaves. I catch him just in time as he closes Will's door and is making his way around the truck to his side.

"Ethan." I say to catch his attention. He stops and turns to look at me, confusion crossing his face.

"Yeah?" His voice cracks when he responds, clear that what just happened ha him just as emotional as me. I almost decide not to say what I planned on saying solely on the fact I know Ethan is just as upset as I am. I never want to make someone hurt, but I realize I need to say it.

"I'll take you to court." I tell him confidently or what I think is confident anyways.

"What?" He says quietly, the confusion now gone from his face and replaced with shock. I've never brought this up before, but I don't have a choice. I won't let him control my future anymore.

"I will take you to court Ethan. I'm not asking for much. I only want to take Will on a fun beach vacation with Christian, our families, and myself. He will be safe and surrounded by family for a full week. If you don't approve of it, I will take you to court. I'm not afraid anymore." I tell him.

And it's the truth. I'm not afraid of living my life anymore and Ethan Kavanagh won't hold me back from my future.

 **xoEW**


	48. Drama Free, Right?

**CPOV** :

I sip on the amber whiskey as I wait on Ana to finish getting ready. I finally talked her into the dress I suggested for her to wear. If she doesn't come out in it in the next gen minutes, I'm going in with guns blazing to demand she wear it. It's fitted and would accentuate her amazing curves.

Because my baby has the most petite, fit body I've ever seen but still has extra large boobs and an ass that most women would die for.

I hear the clicking of heels behind me and I turn around to see my beautiful girl looking like an angel.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" She asks for the third time tonight while she runs her hands across the smooth fabric.

"Baby, you look like a goddess. Actually, let's skip this whole thing and let me show how much I like it." I wiggle my eyebrows and it makes her giggle just like I'd hoped.

"What are you drinking?" She questions coming closer. She's wearing the perfume I love. She smells like magnolia and vanilla. My favorite.

"Whiskey. Want some?" I ask knowing she will say no. She snorts followed by a giggle.

"I think I'll do one shot of tequila. What time is Taylor getting here?" She asks while pulling out the tequila from the locked cabinet.

"He should be here within the next five minutes." I watch in awe as she pours a shot of tequila and takes it just as quickly. My baby was built like a machine when it comes to tequila. There's never a limit and it makes me oddly proud like a college sophomore at a fraternity party.

Just as she starts putting the tequila up my phone vibrates. I pull it out to see Taylor has arrived.

"Taylor is here. Are you ready baby?" I ask as I watch her look at herself in the mirror of the hallway once more. She only nods in response.

"You are going to be the belle of the ball. Everyone is going to want to have a piece of you." I tell her, wrapping my arms around her. She leans back into me, enjoying our connection. I know she's still worried about Ethan, but I want to take her mind off that right now.

I want Ana to enjoy herself tonight and I want to enjoy watching her.

"Let's go, Mr. Grey." She holds her hand out for me and I fight the urge to take her right here in the hallways by the front door. Hearing her call me Mr. Grey does things to me and I can't wait to make her Mrs. Grey one day.

We arrive at my parents house and we are immediately approached by the buzzers, also known as the elite Seattle assholes who want something from you.

"Grey, how are you my dear boy." Mr. Peterson is the first to speak and I internally want to roll my eyes. Why he calls me boy still is unknown to me.

"Fine Mr. Peterson. If you'll excuse us, we are searching for my parents." I tell him as I step in between him and Ana. I spot my parents and siblings across the room and I quickly ushers us towards them. Ana doesn't say anything as I guide her towards my family and I'm thankful.

But it hits me that maybe she isn't quiet because of the flock of people that just approached us, but because of everything that happened with Ethan yesterday. She wasn't sure if she would actually take him to court. I, on the other hand, had already called my dad asking for his professional advice. I would love if Ethan completely disappeared, but Ana and Will wouldn't. So, I'll settle for making sure he can't stop us from taking Will on vacation right now.

"Baby, turn off that sweet little brain of yours for a few hours and enjoy yourself." I say before we make it to where my family is standing.

"It's off." She says with a smile that doesn't fully reach her eyes.

"No it's not. I can see those wheels turning right now. Let it go just for tonight. For me, please." I plead with her. I hate to see her so far away in her head. She can't fix this issue on a Saturday night.

Her shy smile is the only answer I need.

"Anything for Mr. Grey." She plants a soft kiss on my cheek. Even the smallest, sweetest touch sends a shiver down my spine and all of my blood rushing to my dick.

"Christian! Ana!" We hear our names being shouted and sure enough Mia has spotted us.

"Ana, this dress is...gorgeous. You have the most perfect body I've ever seen." Mia says while hugging Ana then leaning back to look at her appreciatively again.

"I couldn't agree more! You are absolutely stunning sweet girl." My mother chimes in. I can't get the smile off my face, knowing I picked that dress for.

"Thank you both so much and y'all look spectacular. Mia that royal blue looks beyond beautiful with your blonde hair. Grace, that dress is to die for. I think I need one like that." Ana says while turning to me and winking.

"Son, you look good. Can I borrow that tux sometime?" My father says with an amused grin.

"Yeah, that specific color black is my favorite." Elliot chimes in while clapping his hands mimicking Mia.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. You men just don't understand." Mia sticks her tongue out at all of us and I can't help but chuckle. I must be one of the few men who do get it because I picked that dress solely on the color and Ana.

"Where is that sweet little boy?" My mother asks. Ana looks at me confused.

"He's with Ethan this weekend." I tell her and she nods in understanding. Ana still looks confused though.

"I didn't want to interrupt the scheduled weekends. Plus, I wanted you all to myself tonight." I whisper in her ear. My voice drops to a lower, husky voice and I see the goosebumps rise on her body. I know she understands my meaning.

"Shall we get a drink, baby?" I ask hoping to steal her away from the rest of the world tonight. Tonight is for me and her.

"Only if it's a shot." She says playfully and I chuckle again. We make our way to the bar, ordering two shots and drinking them as soon as they arrive.

"I have a feeling tonight is going to be amazing." I tell her wistfully.

"Me too" she whispers before sinking her top teeth into her plump bottom lip.

Three shots later, we've had dinner and are currently finishing up our fifth dance. The song comes to an end and the band immediately kicks off into another one.

"Christian, I have to use the restroom." Ana whispers in my ear. I pull her close to me and kiss her plump lips.

I lead her to the restrooms in the hallway and wait outside for her. I'm tempted to follow her in there so I can get more than a kiss, but just as I turn the handle Taylor approaches me.

"Sir, there seems to be a situation." He says stoically. Of course our night couldn't be drama free. I don't know why I thought otherwise.

"What is it?" I question him as I alert Sawyer to stand guard of the restroom.

"Kavanagh. He's here. His name was missed on the guest list, but we also weren't looking for his name to begin with." He explains. I can feel my blood begin to boil and I know I'm about to lose my composure.

How Ethan fucking Kavanagh felt comfortable showing up at my parents home blows my mind.

"Where is he?" I ask ready to kick him out. I won't have him ruining Ana's night. She's already stressed over his actions about the vacation. It's supposed to be her one night of freedom. Plus, it's Ethan's weekend with Will. Why is he out at a charity event?

Taylor leads me to the bar where Ethan is chatting with a few people. I guess these people technically are his coworkers, but doesn't he know this is my territory?

"Kavanagh." I say getting his attention. He turns around and is actually shocked to see me. His shock quickly morphs into annoyance.

"What the fuck are you doing here Grey?" He grits through his teeth as he steps away from his colleagues.

"Are you serious right now? This is my parents house. So, what the fuck are you doing here?" I ask loudly, completely mind blown at his audacity to ask me that.

"Excuse me sir, I highly suggest we take this to the hallway." Taylor comes to stand in between Ethan and I while nodding towards the hallway I just came from. I turn to look around and notice we've drawn a small crowd.

Once we are settled away in the hallway, I demand answers.

"Answer my question Kavanagh. What are you doing here?" I grit out. He looks just as annoyed as I feel, but I actually have a reason to be annoyed.

"I'm here because I was invited. The whole hospital was invited." Ethan shrugs like it's something I should know and be okay with.

"I don't care if the hospital was invited. You are my only issue."

"I'm your issue?" He questions through a fake laugh. "That's funny because you are my issue."

"You have got to be kidding me." I can feel my blood begin to boil at this whole situation. I told Ana no drama. I'm not about to create it or let it hang out at this event. Especially after their blowout over the vacation. Can you imagine how he will act over us just being together in public?

"Look, Ethan, let's be civil about this. Just leave the event, please." I tell him in the nicest voice I can find within me, granted it isn't the best I could do. I can't make out the emotions that cross his face, but I watch as his eyes harden at my words.

"No. I was invited here and I'm going to enjoy this event supporting my line of work. If you don't like it that's your issue." He says before turning to walk away, but I grab his arm and bring him right back to where he was standing. He jerks his arm out of my hold.

"No, you are going to leave. I'll even have Taylor escort you out the front so no one sees you leave. But you are leaving. I promised Ana a carefree, drama free night. You aren't going to ruin it." I say, catching a breath before a light goes off in my head.

"Shouldn't you be at home with Will anyways? It's your weekend with him." I try once again to be nice. I keep the asshole inside me at bay so he hopefully sees I'm just trying to avoid any confrontation.

"Excuse me?" He says quietly through a harsh whisper. His whole demeanor has changed from annoyed with me to beyond upset. I watch as he straightens his back and shoulders which leads me to do the same.

"I'm just trying to create a fun night for Ana-" I begin to try to explain again but he cuts me off.

"A drama free night? Aren't you the only one creating drama? First, I didn't even know you two were going to be here, but I sure as hell wouldn't have caused a scene. You are the only one creating a scene." He takes a step closer to me and Taylor takes a step closer to him. I didn't take Ethan Kavanagh as a fighter, but I'll beat his ass if that is what he is looking for.

"Secondly, don't concern yourself with my son. Last time I checked, I am the father of Will. What I do on my time with Will is between myself, Ana and Will - not you. Don't you get it Christian?" He talks evenly but his words get louder as he speaks. He doesn't give me a chance to respond.

"You play no part in our equation. Will, Ana and I are family. Divorced or not. We are family and will always be family. They are mine. You are not a part of that picture." His eyes turn dark as his anger rises.

"See, that's where you are wrong. You may be Will's father, but Ana is no longer yours. What will it take for you to get that through your thick skull?" I have no idea why he doesn't understand that. Ana hasn't been his in a long time. Will he ever let her go?

He laughs and it's so dark it actually makes my stomach flip. I've seen Ethan be a complete ass before, but this is something else entirely.

"I actually feel sorry for you Grey. You waltz in and actually think you have a chance with Ana. You think you can actually compete with our history, our relationship?" His loud words make my blood flow hot through my veins. My composure is slipping away and by his shouting I can tell his is gone.

"Are you kidding me? I don't have to compete with you because you aren't even an option for Ana." It's the truth. I won't let him get into my head where my relationship with Ana is concerned.

"Let me tell you something asshole. I was her life for years before you and she was mine. Do you think one little hiccup in our road will keep us apart forever? Newsflash Grey, it won't. After I divorced, I moved here to take a better job for them. Do you know what happened after a few weeks of me being in Seattle?" He asks me, but I can't find the words to respond. My fist are clinched at my side and I can feel the sweat rolling down my neck. His words have the potential to hurt me, but I'll fucking ruin him.

"She moved to Seattle. She picked up her life in her favorite city, leaving her dream job and friends behind, and she moved for me. I didn't ask her to. Ana did it all on her own. Does that sound like we are done to you, that our love story is finished?" He takes a step backwards, creating space between us. He laughs again while moving a hand through his hair. I feel like I can't breath as his words settle into my brain.

She did move for him. I've known that fact all along, but it was under the guise of being for Will. Did I misunderstand that whole situation?

"You aren't even her fucking type. She doesn't care for your flashy lifestyle or the material things." He says while waving his hands around, point out the lavishness of my parents home. "She drives a Jeep that I bought her, a vehicle I picked out to keep her and my son safe. Not some flashy SUV that you want to buy her." He spits out, taking short breaths to get oxygen flowing back into his body. I still am unable to get a word in as he begins speaking, rather yelling at me, again. I'm afraid we have drawn people from the event as I hear clicks coming down the marble hallway that sound like heels, but it doesn't stop him from continuing.

"So, it's fine if you want to fill that void for her that I created to begin with." The heels and footsteps get closer to us. "She'll leave you one day, once this newness wears off for her. She will leave you."

His words hurt more than I imagined they would. I feel caged inside my own body, my inner demons ready to end Ethan with a fatal punch or worse - words.

In the end, my mouth moves faster than I can control it and I'm spouting off with no way of stopping. It's like I can't control my own body or something else has taken over. As if I've blacked out from the sheer rage I'm feeling.

"She will never leave me because I will never be stupid enough to do something to make her leave. I'm not you Ethan. I'm not a cheater whose infidelity caused my wife to miscarry." I don't even recognize my own voice as the words spill out, oozing venom in their wake. I wait for the satisfaction of hurting him and winning this pissing contest to come, but it doesn't.

Instead, I hear a gut wrenching whimper behind me as I watch Ethan's face go pale.

"Christian?" Ana calls behind me, her voice not hiding the hurt. Before I have the chance to turn around and look at her, I'm being yanked forward the slammed to the wall next to me. Ethan has me pinned against the wall.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He questions but I don't answer him.

"Ethan, please don't!" Ana screams as she gets closer to us. I finally see her, tears streaming down her cheeks and lip trembling.

Ethan let's go of me, but he's in Ana's face before I can stop him. I see my mother and father watching from behind Ana along with Taylor.

"Ana, what is he talking about?" His voice is much softer, but the underlying anger is still there.

"Ethan" all she can say is his name as she shakes her head mournfully.

"Is it true?" He questions, wavering on the edge of tears himself. I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment that I need to step away from, but Ethan's words ring in my head. So I stay planted, the three of us in triangle. Also, I'm the one who betrayed Ana by dropping this bomb - I'm not going anywhere.

"Yes" she whispers as tears fall from her eyes.

He steps away from her, shaking his head and not believing the truth of the situation.

"No" is all he says in response. His mouth opens and shuts, but he can't find the words.

"Let's go somewhere private so we can talk about this." Ana takes a step towards him, reaching out to him and my heart hurts at the sight. He doesn't let her touch him though.

"Private? It's not so private now Ana. Hell, your fucking boy you knew before I did and I'm the fucking father." He spits out at her, but still without raising his voice. His tears fall freely now.

"I'm so sorry Ethan, I'm so sorry. I promise I never meant for you to find out this way-" Ana weeps as she stumbles over her own words, but he cuts her off with another dark laugh. This time it's through tears.

"Did you ever plan on telling me?" He questions.

"Of course I did. I- I've been working with a therapist on the best way to tell you." She tries to explain. I watch as Ethan's eyes soften slightly at her explanation. He runs his hands through his hair and down his face, sipping his eyes.

"How could you not tell me? Did you hate me so much that you would take away my right to grieve my child with you?"

"No Ethan, I swear. I didn't hate you, I don't hate you. I've never hated you." She pleads for him to believe her, but I feel like I've been stabbed in the gut.

Ethan stares at her for what feels like a long time. It's like he is having an internal battle on if he believes her or not.

"I know I've done terrible things to you, but I never thought you could be so cruel. This is something I would expect from Carla, not you." His voice drips with venom before he storms past us and down the hallway.

I've lived my whole life without regrets until this very moment. I could throw up from this scene in front of me because of my very own actions. Ethan looked near death at the news of his miscarried child and Ana… Ana looks completely heartbroken. She hasn't looked at me yet.

This is it. She's going to leave me. Ethan's words once again play in my mind and my own come crashing back to me.

I said I wouldn't do anything stupid enough for her to leave me and within minutes I did that exact thing.

"Ana" I call her name and turn her towards me. She looks like she is in shock as she silently cries. The visual of her looking completely broken is something I will never forget in my lifetime.

"Christian?" My mother comes up next to us.

"Mom, I'm sorry about that." All I can do is apologize. I expect her to be upset with me for causing a scene, but she looks sympathetic - motherly as she places a hand on my arm.

She looks over to Ana and without hesitating wraps her in a motherly hug, whispering something in her ear. Ana cries heavily into her neck. I can her hear apologize but it's muffled.

Ana finally leans away from Grace. Grace wipes her cheeks, trying to clear her face of the mascara tear stains.

"I'm so sorry Grace. I've ruined your night." Ana, my sweet girl, apologizes for something that isn't even her fault.

"No need to apologize at all. Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day and this will all get resolved." Grace says before kissing my cheek and walking away.

I stand there, shuffling from side to side unsure of what is about to happen next. Only Ana, Taylor and myself remain in the hallway.

Ana looks up at me. Her baby blue eyes show all the pain she has been working on in therapy has been brought back to the surface.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I apologize and pull her to me. She doesn't resist. She places her head in the crook of my neck and begins crying again.

This may be the last time I get to hold her. I hold her tightly, trying to remember the feel of her body against mine.

"Christian?" Her small voice echoes off the marble floors.

"Yes baby?" I can't resist calling her baby one more time.

"Can we go home, please?" Her voice wavers as she asks and immediately nod to Taylor.

"Of course, of course baby." I hold her tightly and pick her up bridal style to carry her out the front door and to the car. She cries the whole walk while her head is still firmly placed against my neck.

The dread fills my stomach as I realize this is it.

She's going to break up with me tonight and my life will never be the same.

 **XoEW**


	49. The Morning After

**All characters belong to EL James and FSOG.**

 **CPOV** :

The ride home is dreadfully quiet as the tension swirls between us in the backseat of the suv. Ana called Ethan's parents to check on Will. They reported he was curled up in his big boy bed sound asleep - thankfully.

Once pleased that Will was okay, I finally saw the tears slip over her cheeks. I could tell by her tense body that she didn't want me to hold her so I settled for holding her hand. I expected her to recoil from my touch, but she held onto my hand as if it was our only lifeline. As if she lets go, her whole world would come crashing down and she would sink into the dark depths below.

The suv parks in her driveway, but she doesn't move to get out.

"Ana?" I call to her and gently tug her hand. It's dark inside the vehicle, but a blind man would be able to see how lost she is inside of herself.

"We're here." I nod my head towards the house. She looks towards the house, but doesn't move. I climb out and move around to open her door for her. Once there, I hold my hand out for her and she takes it hesitantly. Again, she links her fingers with mine tightly. Anchoring herself to me - to anything.

We walk quietly to the front door and it gives my brain a second to think about what just happened between Ethan, Ana and myself.

I screwed up. I know that. I majorly fucked up this time.

I can feel the darkness following us inside the house. I pause at the front door, not sure if she even wants me here right now. If I was her, I wouldn't want me here right now.

"Ana- I - um…" I mumble unsure of what to say. She turns around, those lost eyes find mine and the decision is made for me. She may not want me here, but I'm here. I've totally screwed up, but I'm not leaving her while she looks so incredibly lost. I turn around, lock the door then guide her to the bedroom.

"Do you want a bath?" I ask quietly as we step into the bedroom. She hasn't said one word since she got off the phone with Ethan's Mom.

"No" she says timidly. "Actually, a shower- I need a shower." She says while turning around so I can unzip her dress. I let it fall to her feet before I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." I whisper in her ear. "I'm so, so sorry" my voice is thick with emotion as I repeat I'm sorry into her neck. I squeeze my eyes shut, willing the tears away.

I know this is the end of us. I can feel it in my heart.

"I know Christian. I know." She rubs my arm in a comforting manor before she moves out of my embrace and into the bathroom. I hear the water turn on and I'm unsure of what to do.

Do I follow her in there or give her some space? I start to undress while I contemplate my options. I don't want to press my luck after my behavior tonight, but I also don't want her to think I'm not concerned.

The decision is made for me when the shower turns off. She hasn't been in there long, especially not long enough to wash her hair. I throw on a new pair of briefs and walk into the bathroom to see what's going on. I find her sitting on the bathroom sink brushing her teeth. She rinses her mouth out then turn towards me.

"I was too tired to wash my hair or stand while brushing my teeth." She says with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders, not even realizing how adorable she is. We stare at each other for what feels like forever before she hops off the counter and walks past me.

"Will you make sure all the doors are locked and the security system is set?" She asks before disappearing into the closet. I nod even though she can't see me and make my way around the house.

I'm racking my brain to figure out how to fix this, but nothing is coming to mind besides apologizing every second of every day for the rest of my life. I make my way in Will's room to make sure his windows are still locked. On my way out of the room a picture on his dresser catches my eye. Ethan is holding Will on his hip and Will points to something in the sky. The look on Ethan's face is one I've never seen on him before. Pride. Tenderness. Happiness. Love. The longer I stare at the picture, the brighter the light bulb in my head becomes.

I walk back to the bedroom to find Ana under the covers with her back to me. I grab my phone and send a quick text to Taylor about Ethan before turning off the bedside lamp and crawling to bed next to her. I hesitate before wrapping my arm around her before my need to feel her for my own comfort wins out. She doesn't tense when I wrap around her like a vine, but she doesn't relax either.

"I get it." I say quietly while leaving a tender kiss on her shoulder.

"Get what?" She questions.

"I get why you didn't tell Ethan. I know you told me it was possible he would have done something to harm himself, but that never actually sunk in. While I may want to strangle him sometimes, I would never want any harm to come to him… by someone else or himself. I hope you know that-"

"I know you wouldn't Christian." She rolls over and faces me. Her eyes are filled with tears threatening to spill over. I pull her so close to me, our noses are touching and she finally relaxes against me.

I want to say so much more, but the events of tonight are catching up to me. I tenderly place a small kiss on her soft lips. The kiss, while short and sweet, was the comfort and security I needed. It's as if that's what we both needed to let sleep invade our bodies. And we do.

—

My phone buzzing on the nightstand is the first thing I hear the next morning. I ignore it, instead reaching out for Ana. My hand doesn't find the warm body it was looking for and I notice the sheets are cold. I pry my eyes open to see the empty spot next to me. I grab my phone when it starts buzzing again.

Grace Grey's name lights up the screen. A chill runs up my spine as last night's events come rushing back. I decide to ignore my mothers call and go to find Ana. I'm apprehensive about how she's feeling this morning compared to last night. Dread begins to fill my stomach at the thought of us being over.

I turn the corner in the kitchen and find her standing in only my shirt at the kitchen island. She's cutting up strawberries and eating them at the same time. She looks like she didn't sleep at all last night, which is exactly how I feel. As if she can feel me watching her, she looks up at me.

"Morning." She says with a smile as she plops a strawberry in her mouth. "I was just about to wake you up. I just finished cooking breakfast." She moves around the counter, taking the bowl with her and places it on the kitchen table. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and fruit.

"How long have you been up?" I lean down to give her a kiss. Her lips melt into mine.

"A while. Couldn't sleep…" she says with a tired smile.

"I know. I felt like I was up all night even though I wasn't." I tell her while grabbing a piece of bacon. She looks at me as if she's contemplating something.

"I made an appointment with Flynn for this morning." She blurts out.

"Okay… Wow." I place my head in my hands. "I really messed everything up, huh?"

Her soft hands wrap around my own and she pulls them so I will look at her. She gives them a tight, comforting squeeze.

"Will you come with me?" She asks shyly.

"Really? You want me there?" I ask. Dr. Flynn has been amazing for Ana and her past issues with her mother. We don't normally talk about her sessions and I don't pry.

But this…

"Of course I do. Christian, last night was…" she looks for the right word "well, it was awful. I want us to work through what happened and why it happened together. Also, Flynn has a way of working the truth out of you." She rolls her eyes at that and I can't help but chuckle.

Together is the only word that sticks with me though. Together. Not just her. Not just me. Us.

"I'd love to baby. What time?" I ask while intertwining my hands with hers.

"9. So we have about an hour before we have to be there." She says before letting go of my hands to fill our plates. We eat in a somber silence, sharing looks every so often.

The fact she has asked me to go with her to work through this together speaks volumes to me. She wants this relationship and future just as much as I do. With that knowledge, I'm more determined than ever.

—

Dr. Flynn's office is warm and inviting as we sit on the couch across from him. Ana is giving a brief run down of what happened last night, from her point of view anyways.

I watch Dr. Flynn as he nods in the right spots and writes down a few things here and there.

"Okay, now that I feel caught up on what happened I would like to hear your thoughts Christian." He says.

"I know I've already apologized a few times and I don't think I will quit apologizing for this for the rest of my life." I begin and look to Dr. Flynn. He nods his head in a comforting way, letting me know I'm safe here.

"I shouldn't have betrayed your trust like I did. You confided in me and I used it to hurt someone. I promise you, I never meant to say it. It was out of my mouth before I could stop myself. He pushed every single one of my insecurity buttons and I was looking to hurt him like he was hurting me. I felt so angry and out of control while he was talking, but I also felt so… alone." I whisper the last word, shocked at how vulnerable I sound. Wow, Ana was right. I hadn't even thought of that before now.

"Alone?" She questions while looking up at me. Yeah baby, it's news to me too.

"I realized while he was talking that he has something I don't. He has a permanent place in your life. I don't." She goes to say something but I quickly place a finger over her mouth.

"I'm not bringing up marriage or pressuring you. I'm just saying it dawned on me that I'm not a permanent fixture in your life. I'm trying to battle your ex husband who still thinks he has a chance for your heart, but no matter what effort I put into it he will always be there because he's Will's Dad. I get it now, Ana. I promise I do." I let out everything I've been feeling. It tumbled out somewhat unexpectedly. Ana has tears in her eyes at this new information, but I can tell she's trying to hold back from crying.

"It hurts me to hear you say that you don't think you have a permanent place in our life. You do and I know deep down you know you do. Ethan just picked away at each of your insecurities and you let him…" she's silent for a moment but I know she's not done. She sits up straighter as the tears finally fall from her eyes. She bites her lip as she dabs her eyes with a tissue.

"Christian…" She tries to talk but she's overcome with emotion. I sit up straighter as well when I hear the tone in her voice.

"Christian" She looks up at me with tear stained cheeks and pain in her big blue eyes. "I can't keep doing this… I don't have a choice about Ethan being in my life. I will do everything in my power to make sure Will grows up with both parents. You know this." The tears are rolling down her cheeks rapidly as she struggles through them and her words.

This really is it. She's breaking up with me. I stay quiet, unsure of what to say when she continues.

"However, you have an choice. You don't have to stick around if you hate him. If this is too much for you or you don't think you can do this for the long run, you can get out." She hiccups through her words.

"That is true, Christian." Dr. Flynn speaks up, leaning forward towards both of us. I forgot he was even here until now.

"Ana doesn't have a choice when it comes to Ethan, but you do. I know loving someone so deeply seems important in the present, but you both need to look to the future. Your situation isn't the normal love that most people experience. Ana has been married before, she has a past. That marriage resulted in a wonderful little boy. It is baggage that most people can't deal with." He says before looking to Ana. She nods before finding her voice to speak again.

"I won't be upset if you decide this is too much Christian. I love you, you know I love you so much." She says while grabbing my hands. "But I can't continue to be put in the middle of you and Ethan. Especially when I've told you how much I want to be with you. There are no romantic feelings between Ethan and myself."

I'm quiet for a moment letting everything sink in. Leaving Ana and Will is not an option. I want to prove to her that I'm in this forever and I will do whatever I can to make this right with and for her. I can be the man she deserves and needs.

But something ticks in my head and I remember what I did when we got home last night.

"I have someone checking on and following Ethan." I blurt out. Ana's eyes widen at my unexpected confession.

"Wha- what?" She stutters out.

"Last night, I told you I finally understood why you never told him. Before I got in bed I texted Taylor to have someone find him and check on him. I was worried that he was going to do something to himself." I confess.

Ana stares at me, blinking a few times. She looks stunned by this. I look to Dr. Flynn and he nods at me, once again encouraging me to speak while I have the courage to do so.

"I promise you I am in this for the long haul. I love you and Will more than I can put into words. This isn't lust or a passionate affair that fizzles out. You and me are the real deal. I choose you, Will and even Ethan Kavanagh because you are my future Ana." I lean in to kiss her. Her soft lips mold against mine briefly before I pull away.

"Now, I can't promise to be his best friend." I say with an eye roll which causes Ana to giggle. A shy smile graces my face knowing it's me her made her laugh after all the pain I caused.

"Well, you two seem to be on the same path. I've seen a lot of couple come in here and I can tell who's going to make it and who isn't. I knew the moment you walked through that door you are one of the lucky ones. My only advice moving forward is to love each other, communicate and hold onto one another because this is a once in a lifetime type of true love. Oh, and stop repeating things she tells you. From a married man to a soon to be married man, don't do it." Dr. Flynn says with a wink my way. Ana blushes immediately at his words and bites into her bottom lip.

We spend a few more minutes discussing how to work with Ethan on this and he gives us some suggestions.

We walk out of the office, hand in hand and stronger than ever. Dr. Flynn's confidence in our love for one another makes me feel even more at peace with everything moving forward. Ana and I are endgame.

Now I just need Ethan to get on board with us and see me as another co parent - not a threat.

 **xoEW**


End file.
